Only Hope
by Mirabile Visu
Summary: Sq/Ri, Qu/Sf, Ir/Se : Takes place at the end of the game and onward : What do you do when someone is your only hope? When friends become enemies and enemies become friends, who do you trust?
1. The Landing

**Only Hope**

**Author Note:** This is my first fanfiction that I've written and published. I hope readers enjoy it, especially fellow authors who have written works that I've enjoyed. For some in-depth information on this fic, please check my info. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks!  
Side note: _Italics_ indicate thoughts or a phone covo. ~ indicates the beginning and end of a flashback, dream sequence or Ellone's 'dreamworld.'

**Revision**: This is the revised version of _Only Hope_. Some scenes have been added or changed. The only thing I think I should note is that the chapters have been condensed. Each chapter will have an average of 5,000 words - so if you don't like long chapters, I apologize, but I like 'em. ) Any other adjustments I should make please don't hesitate to let me know!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, the characters, storyline or anything in relation to the game. This is for entertainment purposes only and is not intended for any kind of monetary production.

**I:** **The Landing**

The resistance of the ground traveled up through the soles of her boots into the bottom of her feet. She felt the burning, pulling sensation flow down her legs. She felt like her entire body weight rested on her feet. Dust scattered around as she took one step after the other. Her mouth was dry. Her eyelids were heavy. She closed her eyes, not slowing her pace but taking a moment to gather her thoughts. The soft tips of her hair swept over her shoulders.

She wasn't sure what kept her going after everything, but still she went. She walked for hours, maybe even days. As she looked ahead into the gray abyss, she sighed.

_Where am I?_

The rings hanging from her necklace bounced against her chest. Her arms swung back and forth, dangling helplessly at her sides. She fought the urge to simply collapse and enjoy a long and well-deserved sleep.

_What am I even looking for?_

She had to keep going, but for what, she couldn't remember. It was an inclination she could not ignore.

She certainly couldn't stay here.

She closed her eyes again. Her mind drifted back to the summer where she and Seifer spent their vacation days fishing. She smiled, remembering the feeling of the sun and the wind on her face. The lazy afternoons stretched out on the beach discussing childlike thoughts and dreams. She laughed, remembering how he always tried so hard to be cool, to impress her.

She thought of camping in Timber as a child, the fresh scent of forest air and clear refreshing waters. She could almost smell a campfire burning. She heard the sound of a river, water softly brushing against the beds as it flowed peacefully through the forest.

She thought of the deck of Balamb Garden, a day when there were crystal clear blue skies and she watched beautiful white birds sing as they flew through the sky. Their feathers were a bright crisp white against the deep blue. The wind pushed and pulled on her hair, playing its game with joy. The wind, the sky, it was exhilarating like a ride. She had tucked the unruly hair behind her ear and turned to smile at him. She smiled now as she thought of him.

Rinoa's eyes flew open. She felt the energy rush down to her toes as her lethargy crashed into alert awareness.

_Squall,_she thought with urgency.

She had been looking for a way out, a way back to her time. When she found herself in the flower field, she had no way of knowing if it was real or an illusion. If she found him there, then she knew it was real, she had made it home. She was looking for him.

_Did he make it back safely?_

_Is he waiting for me? Looking for me?_

_Did he__ go somewhere else?_

She almost stopped.

She shook her head and kept her pace. In the end, it didn't matter if he was here or not – she wouldn't survive on her own, anyway. The only option was to keep going. She nodded and smiled to encourage herself, feeling a sense of renewal. She had to find her way home.

The defeat of Ultimecia had drained her of all power and energy, but after everything, she had to know if the world was safe.

_Is Squall safe?_

She saw something in the distance. It was hard to see anything past her face, there was so much gray, but she noticed it because she hadn't seen anything until now. Her heart began to beat faster and she increased her pace. When she came closer, she tried to make out its shape.

_A rock?_

…_A body?_

She heard her heartbeat echo in her ears and her breath became caught in her throat. She knew it was him. She didn't know or really care how, but she knew it. She paused for only a moment before approaching him.

The gray cleared from her eyes as she grew close and saw him on the ground. She wondered if this was an illusion as well. But before her eyes there he was, plain as she had ever seen him, virtually unscathed. But he was quiet, still, cold.

She fell to her knees beside him, reaching out for his shoulder. Her fingers tightened around him. It couldn't have been a dream – she felt him, he was there. But she realized how cold he felt under her hand and the panic began to spread within her. Her throat tightened.

She lifted him into her arms and cradled him gently. She caressed his face tenderly, feeling his rough skin under her fingertips. She brushed his soft hair aside, revealing his face. She hoped that these simple touches would somehow wake him. But he remained cold. Lifeless.

She felt the tears build in her eyes until they spilled down onto her cheeks. She thought of his strength, his prowess, his eyes. These things that she, the world, would never know again.

"Squall, please, open your eyes," she pleaded weakly.

She watched him sadly, her plea unanswered. She couldn't contain the grief as it poured out of her. She sobbed, tightening her grip around him and burying her face in his chest. She couldn't stand the thought of letting him go.

"I can't," she said faintly. "I can't fight without you. I can't fight it alone," she sobbed into his chest.

Air rushed past her. She looked up in surprise and found that the gray skies were being pushed into the distance. The clouds forming a storm were drawn away from them as light poured down from above.

She didn't have a moment to process this when the planes of grass and flowers sprouted around her, blooming as quickly as a hummingbird flies. Their petals were caught and uplifted into the wind that carried the storm away. The wind brushed the back of her neck as she looked from side to side, taking in her surroundings.

_The field… By the orphanage… Does this mean we're really here?_

She looked back down at Squall and lightly touched his face again. Perhaps by some miracle, the light would bring life back into him. And as she observed him closely, she realized that a miracle really was at work as he stirred. It was subtle, but she noticed it. Her eyes widened hopefully.

His eyes opened slowly. He blinked a few times, squinting under the light. He was conscious.

_You're alive...?_

Squall watched as she stared at him intently. "…Rinoa?" he asked. He knew it was her, but he was slightly disoriented all the same.

As if that was her cue, she squealed, "Squall!" and pulled him in closer. "Squall, oh gosh, you're okay! I can't believe it, I thought… It doesn't matter, you're okay!"

She released him from her grip as he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Yes," he responded.

He turned to look at her. She seemed a bit taken aback by his less than enthusiastic response. She almost frowned. He thought it nice that she was worried about him and it made him smile. It would take him a long time to learn how to react in the ways she seemed to expect, and for some reason that amused him.

"I was looking for you," he said. "I'm glad you're okay. I was worried."

_Worried? Me? _She felt herself blush a little.

"No way. I'm fine. I was looking for you, too," she said sheepishly, now feeling shy at her earlier emotional display.

He took in his surroundings. "I guess that's what brings us here,"

She nodded in affirmation. "Squall," she said, and he turned to look at her, "…I'm so glad you're okay. I, I thought you were done for…"

He waved his hand, dismissing the thought. "Done for? No. Exhausted, maybe. I think I walked for miles... But Ultimecia wasn't so tough," he said casually as lay back onto the grass.

Rinoa rolled her eyes. She wondered if he really had that much pride, or if he was just trying to show off. She hoped for the latter. She lay back next to him. Her eyes closed, as she found peace much easier to achieve this time. Ultimecia ran through her mind again. Her eyes opened and she faced him. Though it made her a bit nervous to do so, she took his hand and interlaced their fingers together.

"Squall, we did it," she said happily. "We did it. We fought together until the very end, and we _won._"

He nodded with a smile. "We did it," he agreed.

Finally comforted by the other's presence, they both fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

"I'm telling you, that's where they are. I don't know why we're here debating this when we could have already picked them up," Irvine placed his hands behind his head, tilting the rim of his hat up, and leaned back in his seat as he huffed. Why weren't these people listening to him?

"Irvine, no one saw them come back through the gateway! We all came back – _together_ – and they're not here! You don't think something's messed up? You think they're just hangin' out, havin' a picnic?" Zell asked, scoffing frustratingly and pulling the yoke of the Ragnarok to the port side. They all shifted back and forth from the dramatic fluctuation.

"We came back together, but not in the exact same spot," Irvine added. "Trust me. We all picked a time and a place. We all wanted to stay together, so we chose similar spots, right?" He shrugged. "What if Squall and Rinoa picked a different spot?"

"_What_ if they're still caught between the dimensions of time?" Zell asked irritably.

Irvine shrugged again. "Then they're caught between the dimensions of time. What I'm saying is, they're not here, so they have to be somewhere else. Why not at least check the rest of _our_ planet first? Why not check the one place where they would agree to meet?"

"Where?" Selphie perked up, interested in Irvine's sudden insight into their power couple's lives.

"The orphanage." Irvine said as if they should have known all along.

"Ooh," Selphie nodded, a finger on her lip.

"And how can you be so sure? How would you know these things?" Quistis asked, folding her arms under her chest with skepticism.

Irvine sighed. "Guys, I'm hurt. I know things. Just because we haven't been together long doesn't mean _I_ don't remember our childhood. And this is what I remember about Squall – always in that flower field, always waiting for someone. And this is what I know about him now – he is all kinds of crazy about that girl, and he'll wait for her. He'll tell her to go there. I guarantee it."

"Yeah, and Rinoa is all kinds of crazy about him, so she'll do it!" Selphie cheered.

Irvine patted her head. "Very good, Selphie. That's right."

"We did such a good job playing matchmaker," she gushed, nodding in approval.

"We did. We make a great team," Irvine said adoringly, taking her hand and caressing it gently.

Quistis rolled her eyes. But Irvine's trail of thought did have logic. It did make sense. And it couldn't hurt to check. "Zell, head to the orphanage," she ordered.

"What? Quistis?" He turned to look at her, betrayal written on his face.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked down at him softly. "Look, we're all worried. We can't give up, but we can't compromise ourselves by immediately jumping back into a time warp, either. We have to at least check, okay?"

Zell looked down sadly, defeated. He turned the throttle in the opposite direction toward Edea's house.

Irvine nodded in approval. "Don't worry Zell. We'll see them soon. They'll be there."

Zell remained silent.

* * *

The landing was rough as Zell's piloting was nothing to dress up and he was in quite a fury. After the hull opened they exited the Ragnarok, one after the other, Zell leading the way. They decided to search the house first and split up.

Zell found nothing but the remnants of the orphanage ruble and a few pesky birds that he swatted at (not very successfully). As he turned a corner, he bumped into a stack of ruined books and cringed as they all toppled over. He started to stack them back up, knocking a few others over in the process.

"Squall! Rinoa!" He heard Selphie's voice cry outside. First he thought she was calling out for them, but she sounded surprised. After a while her voice faded and he grew suspicious. He rushed outside, meeting up with Quistis at the front door.

"Did you hear Selphie?" he asked her.

She nodded quickly, her breath shallow from jogging. "Yeah. She must have found them, but she sounded scared. She took off into the field. Let's go," she said, continuing her jog after Selphie. Zell followed close behind as Irvine turned the corner and followed as well.

Selphie skid to a halt as she approached the two bodies collapsed in the field. She fell to her knees beside Squall.

"Oh no," she cried out in a panic. "No, no, no! Life!" She parted her hands and raised them above Squall's chest. She felt the heat of the magic building beneath her hands. When it was so hot she could barely stand it, she directed the energy into him.

He stirred, his body twitching slightly, but his eyes didn't open.

Quistis arrived and fell to Selphie's side, with Zell and Irvine following close behind her.

Quistis shook Rinoa's shoulder. "Rinoa!" She looked to Squall. Then she looked to Selphie. "Selphie, did you try magic?" She shoved her hand into her side pouch and pulled out a vile of potion.

Selphie nodded frantically. "I don't know what to do," she said, grasping Squall's arms. She began to shake him. "Squall! Wake up! Come on, don't be dead!"

Quistis emptied the phoenix down onto Rinoa and watched as the liquid evaporated as it touched her skin. She waited. Rinoa did not move.

"Please please please," Selphie cried, beginning to shake him violently.

"Selphie!" Zell cried.

"Come on Selph," Irvine pled.

"Selphie!" Quistis cried, scolding her. "Put him down!"

Selphie began to sob, still pulling his body back and forth but a little less violently.

"Yes, please," a deep voice said.

Selphie turned to find that Squall was sitting up on his own, looking a little less enthusiastic and a lot less friendly than usual.

_He's mad, not good,_ she thought instantly, but then she realized she didn't care. She smiled brightly. She'd grown to like Squall as her leader. She didn't want some (other) jerk bossing her around.  
She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Yes! You're okay!" Selphie cheered.

They all cheered and crowded around Squall, embracing him and patting him on the back.

"For the moment, yes," Squall said. "But soon? Who knows…"

Selphie released him from her arms, pulled back and punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Ouch," he said, and rubbed his arm defensively. The others cringed at Selphie's usual lack of couth.

"What a jerk! Laying here, making us think you were dead, then saying something all sarcastic! Why we're happy to see you, I don't know. We shoulda just left ya!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

Squall shrugged and gave his usual 'saying it because I have to' apology. "Sorry." He looked down at his side and watched Rinoa as she slept.

"Is… She all right?" Quistis asked delicately.

Squall nodded. "She's fine. Just tired."

Quistis sighed in relief, then nodded. "Yeah. We all are." She looked at the others, then back at Squall. "Let's go home."

They all nodded in agreement.

She looked to Irvine. "What about you, Irvine? Coming with us?"

He shrugged. "I have no prior engagements, if you'll have me. Besides, does anyone even _know_where Galbadia Garden is currently?"

They all looked to one another in confusion, then to Squall. He looked back, his face asking, 'What?'

"You don't know?" Zell asked.

Squall put his hands up in defense. "How should I know?"

Irvine nodded, crossing his arms. "That's what I thought. And until we locate it… Looks like I'm kicking it in Balamb."

"Hooray! Galbadia sucks, Balamb rules!" Selphie cheered.

Irvine lifted his palms up. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Let's go," Quistis said.

Zell helped Squall to his feet, then bent down and gathered Rinoa into his arms. He lifted her up effortlessly. Squall thought of protesting, but he was definitely tired, and could use the help. As if he had expected protest, Zell waited, and when Squall nodded, he turned for the Ragnarok with Squall following close behind.

Irvine put his arm around Selphie as they turned to leave. She knocked his arm off her shoulders, then took his hat and pulled it onto her own head. Quistis laughed, shaking her head. Harsh.

She stood there watching as the five of them boarded the ship. Zell turned awkwardly and moved in baby steps to avoid hitting Rinoa's head on the door frame. Quistis smiled. All of the waiting and fighting was over. They had won, and they were together.

"Coming, Quisty?" Selphie asked from the entrance, holding the lever to close the latch.

Quistis nodded and followed the spunky girl inside, sealing the door behind her.

* * *

Once in the ship, Zell placed Rinoa into the passenger seat carefully, the way one would a sleeping baby. He plopped down into the pilot's seat next to her. Squall stood in his usual position by the door. Always good to be by the door in many circumstances, he thought.

"No way," Quistis shook her head at Zell as she entered. "There's no way you're piloting again. Irvine?" She looked in his direction. "Drive."

Irvine nodded, dutifully accepting his orders, and headed to the pilot seat eagerly.

"Quistis," Zell protested, "that's two times in one day! Give me a break…" He lifted himself from the seat, stood beside Squall and folded his arms across his chest, mimicking his similar irritated manner. Squall subconsciously uncrossed his arms and let them casually drop to his sides.

"Sorry Zell," Quistis said, offering her hand out in apology.

"Wakey wakey…"

They turned to see Selphie crouching in front of a peacefully sleeping Rinoa. Selphie poked her stomach.

"Wake up wake up wake up," she hummed, "we're going home!"

"Hey, come on, let her sleep," Zell said with dejection in his voice, his eyes stationed to the ground.

Selphie rolled her eyes as she watched Rinoa slowly wake.

"Sooo pretty, especially when she sleeps," Selphie cooed to the others. She tilted her head at the raven-haired girl and smiled. "How was your nap?"

Rinoa stretched her arms out with a yawn, but she smiled back. "Much needed. Hi, Selphie."

"Hi!" Selphie waved enthusiastically.

"Are you feeling all right?" Quistis asked as she placed a reassuring hand on Rinoa's shoulder.

Rinoa nodded. "I'm fine. Everything's great." She looked around the room, taking in the surroundings of the Ragnarok cockpit. "I'm so glad to see everyone together! How did you guys find us?"

Irvine shrugged casually. "That'll be another story for another day. But for right now, let's just focus on getting home. Once we get there, it's going to get a little crazy."

Rinoa felt what had become a familiar knot in her throat. "…Am I gonna be okay?"

"Yes," Squall said, his sudden jump into the conversation causing everyone to look in his direction. This reaction always puzzled him. Did they forget he was there or something? "The headmaster will be there, Matron will be there… There are no questions of alliance." He stated it as if it was a fact. To him, it was.

When no one responded, he continued. "Don't worry," he shook his head, "just stay close to me."

"Squall will protect you," Selphie said, tugging playfully on Rinoa's arm.

Irvine piped up. "Yes. As long as Squall's by your side, you can take on anything, right?"

"Yeah, you and Squall, all the way," Selphie said, nodded.

"All right guys," Squall said, clutching his forehead, "we get it. Point is," he said, turning back to Rinoa, "you'll be fine. We'll watch out for you."

Rinoa nodded, smiling at her friends tenderly.

"We, watching out, being led primarily by Squall, so, really, it's all him," Selphie said.

"That doesn't even make sense," Squall huffed.

"You're pushing it there, Selph," Irvine mumbled.

Rinoa couldn't contain herself. She covered her mouth to conceal her laughter. "Please, no more," she begged, waving her hand. Selphie and Irvine joined in her laughter.

Quistis gave Squall a thoughtful pat on the back, trying to hide her smile. "You'll get used to it soon," she said under her breath.

He rolled his eyes. _Yes. __That helps. Please, more advice on my personal life, Quistis._ He watched the others as they burst into laughter, once again at his expense. Rinoa's eyes caught his, and she gave him that gentle look. He smiled, but only a little. _Yeah. Soon._

* * *

"As I suspected - we've got company," Irvine said, pulling the throttle back and preparing to land at the gates of Balamb Garden. The group gathered in front of the windshield and took in the site.

Possibly all Garden students – Balamb, Galbadia, Trabia – and even some civilians were crowded around the gates waiting for them. They jumped and cheered as she ship approached. Some were holding up signs and setting off flares

…_Shit,_ Squall thought.

Selphie felt her eyebrows rise. "Whoa," she breathed, "I think I know that guy," she pointed.

Zell rolled his eyes. "They look like ants,"

"Goodness," Quistis uttered. "Are they here for us?"

"Who knows…" Squall replied, clearly annoyed.

"Hey," Rinoa said softly. She stood from her seat and approached him, touching his arm gently. "They're here to celebrate. They're here because we helped them to be here, and they want to thank us. It's because they appreciate us." She gave his arm a light squeeze. "It's because they appreciate you. You're they're leader. You're the hero. So go out there, and get the credit you deserve." She smiled at him and nodded reassuringly.

The group nodded in agreement. He looked doubtful, but he nodded too.

"That's right, man. Let's go kick some ass!" Zell said excitedly, punching into the air. "…At partying!"

"Yes!" Selphie cheered, raising her arm in the air.

"That's the spirit," Irvine said, pulling the ship into a landing position. The ship hissed and bumped as it made contact with the ground. Irvine shut of the engine and turned around the face the others. "Ready?"

Squall led the group out naturally, although unwillingly. Rinoa followed behind him as planned, keeping her face low just in case.

Quistis emerged, her stature exalted and proud while remaining honorable and chaste. Then there was Zell, punching the air like he was getting ready for the boxing ring. Then there was Selphie being carried on Irvine's back, waving her arms and cheering as he smiled and waved.

The crowd went wild. People beat on drums and blew horns. They cheered and crowded around the Ragnarok, marveling at the ship's fearsomeness.

Squall breathed out slowly, preparing himself. _Potentially the most intense social event of my life. But it couldn't be harder than facing Ultimecia… Right?_

The first to approach them were Cid and Edea. Squall was thankful for this – at least he knew them. Cid saluted the team and the SeeDs saluted back, instantly breaking from their triumphant demeanor.

"My friends," Cid said as he lowered his hand. The SeeDs did the same. Cid took Squall's hand in both of his and shook it. "Squall. Congratulations. You were superb, all of you," he said, facing the others. "Everything has gone according to plan."

"Fortunately," Squall replied.

Cid nodded. He released his hand and moved to the others.

Edea, now wearing a simple black dress instead of the elaborate sorceress outfit he'd last seen her in, approached him. Her hair was down and it was as long as he'd remembered it being when he was a child. She embraced him softly. He accepted the gesture, but only offered an awkward arm around her in return.

"My child," she said in his ear. She released him but kept her hands on his arms. "I am so proud of you. You have achieved so much."

He shifted uncomfortably, unused to affection from Edea. Though somehow, it was familiar. "Thank you," he said, his eyes on the ground.

She smiled at him, her face reflecting love and tenderness, but sadness as well. "Squall," she said, touching his face gently, "I am truly sorry for all of the hardships you have endured. Please, there are so many things that I must tell you. But because of everything that happened… We have been separated for so long that I missed the time when you were old enough… But…" She shook her head, attempting to organize her thoughts. "You must know your heritage, your history. You must know why everything has happened… I owe it to you, as your guardian. When you're ready, will you come to my counsel?"

He crossed his arms and thought. _Heritage? That's a surprise. Why things have happened? Yeah, I expect that much. _He shook his head as he receded into his thoughts. _I've always gone into everything, knowing nothing. Of course there's more to know…_

"Please, Squall," she pled.

He sighed. "Okay," he nodded, "I'll be sure to do that. Thank you, Matron."

She smiled, appreciating his politeness, even if he did not mean it. "You are very dear to my heart, Squall. I only want your happiness. Please believe that. Take your time, then come to me." She bowed her head and without saying anything else went to join her husband, who was currently listening to Selphie ramble on about Ultimecia's castle.

"Tell him about the chains, Selphie." Irvine said. He pointed his thumb at her. "She liked the chains."

"Ooo yeah, they were like, _this_ big," Selphie said, spreading her arms as wide as she could. "We had to walk across them to enter the portals. They were mega-cool. Everything was _so_ massive and crazy old!"

"Fascinating," Cid said, holding his elbow with one hand and his chin with the other. "I would love to hear more about this."

Squall looked to see Zell surrounded by upper-classmen, begging to hear the battle story in all its glorious detail. Quistis was now speaking with Matron, cleverly avoiding the gawking Trepes. He looked behind his shoulder. Rinoa was there, watching Selphie and laughing, alone.

No one surrounded her. No one prodded her about the battle or being a sorceress. No one tried to attack and/or capture her. In fact, it was rather certain that no one even knew who she was.

Okay, that was a good sign.

"Great job, Squall," his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar female voice. He turned to face her.

"Thanks, Xu." He said with sincerity.

"You might be nominated SeeD of the year in addition to your honorary officer status" she smiled, knowing it was a sore subject for him.

"Please," he scoffed and crossed his arms. "I hope that statement is not in contempt,"

She laughed. "You're too easy." She waved her hand dismissingly. "Anyway, you guys were great. We're throwing the celebration tonight… If you guys are up to it?"

He looked to Selphie and Zell bouncing around happily. Those guys never ran out of energy. Squall felt like he was out of it most of the time. He sighed inwardly and dropped his arms. This day already seemed more difficult than his recent battle. He turned back to Xu.

"Yeah," he said, "they'll be fine."

"20:00 hours?"

He nodded in consent.

She bowed her head. "Enjoy your downtime, commander."

He hated being called that, especially by Xu who was three years his senior, earned her officer status appropriately, and had more field experience than he probably ever would. She was a fierce SeeD and he respected her. He felt stupid when he thought of himself as her commanding officer.

"Hey," Zell called, breaking his train of thought. Zell ran to Squall's side and placed his hand on his shoulder. "They've got tons of food – good to go – laid out in the cafeteria. Let's do it."

"I'll pass," Squall said. "I need rest."

"Pssh," Zell said, removing his hand. "You're missin' out. Or, maybe not…"

Squall looked at him quizzically.

"Looks like Rinny over there is kinda tired too… How convenient. See ya," he waved, then trailed behind Selphie, Irvine, and most of the crowd.

Rinoa joined Squall at his side. "Hey,"

"Hey," he replied. He felt himself straighten a bit in response to what Zell had insinuated. He hoped she hadn't overheard.

"So, the celebration's tonight," she commented.

"Yeah…"

"What are you gonna do until then?" She looked up at him.

"Shower. Sleep." He made it simple.

"Sounds great," she agreed with sincerity. "I'm going to get a room in Balamb and do the same thing."

He shifted uncomfortably before he spoke. "Rinoa… I don't think you should get a room in Balamb. Not by yourself."

She looked at him, puzzled. "Where else would I stay? There's no empty room here for me, and I'd hate to impose on Selphie or Quistis."

"Stay in my room," he offered, extending his hand.

She stood there, a little shocked. Actually, really shocked. "Squall, I couldn't… I appreciate it, but I wouldn't want to impose on you, either -"

"Look, Angelo's already here. You'll probably be here late tonight anyway. It's safer. You can take the bed, I have a couch I can sleep on. It's fine. You can trust me."

"Of course I trust you," she said, sounding almost defensive. She smiled. "Okay, I'll stay… But!"

"But?" he repeated.

"But… It has to be because _you_ want me to stay here, not just so you can 'look after me.' So… Would _you_ like it if I stayed?"

"Does it matter?" he asked dryly.

"Yes, it _does_matter!" she said, placing her hands on her hips. "Why else would I bring it up?" She shook her head. "You're impossible."

"Xu said I was 'too easy,'" he noted.

"She said what?" Rinoa asked.

He shook his head. "Never mind."

"…So can I stay in your room, or what?" she asked.

"Well, since you've talked me into it, I suppose it's all right… But only so I can look after you."

She pushed his arm playfully. "Enough from you. Let's go."


	2. Confessions

**II: ****Confessions**

"So this is it," he closed the apartment door behind him.

"I know," she replied, "I've been in here before."

Squall rolled his eyes and continued as if she hadn't said anything. "It's not a lot of space, but I'm sure Cid will work something out for you soon. In the meantime," he gestured toward the end of the hall, "that's the bedroom. Bathroom's connected. Towels are in there."

"I really appreciate you letting me stay, Squall," Rinoa said, subconsciously twirling her hair between her fingers. "I hope I'm not too much of a burden,"

He shrugged. "Whatever."

She giggled. "It's kinda sweet when you say it like that,"

He didn't really get that, but, whatever.

She smiled. "You wanna shower first?"

He shook his head. "No. You go ahead. I'll rest."

She nodded. "Take the bed."

He nodded in reply and they went their separate ways. She smiled as she closed the bathroom door behind her. She could get used to these kinds of pleasantries.

When she was finished, Rinoa turned the water off in the shower. She pulled most of the water from her hair and reached for a towel. As she dried herself, she thought of something. She looked to her clothes that she had folded neatly by the sink. Her only change of clothes… And they weren't exactly clean. She remembered seeing a washing machine near his kitchen.

She wrapped the towel around the trunk of her body and stepped out of the shower. She opened the door slowly and quietly, knowing that Squall was probably asleep by now. She peered into his room. He lay on his bed silently. No sign of consciousness. She began to tiptoe across his floor toward his bed.

"Squall?" she whispered, testing to see if he was awake.

"What is it?" he responded in a normal tone, unmoving, and she almost jumped.

"Oh, I didn't know you were awake… Sorry."

"Then why are you talking to me?" He rolled over onto his other side to face her. He observed her up and down, surprised.

She rubbed her cheek, attempting to conceal her blush. "That's, uh, what I wanted to ask… Can I use your washer? Oh, and could I borrow a shirt while I wash my clothes? I'll give it back clean, I promise."

He smiled in the dark. He kind of wanted to deny her request. "Sure. Pull one from the closet."

He had a plethora of plain t-shirts. Plain, but a good quality nonetheless. She pulled a white one down from its hanger.

"Thanks," she said, retreating quickly back into the bathroom. She gathered her clothes, and disappeared into the living area. "Sorry, go back to sleep. Or, go to sleep," she said in passing.

He chuckled and rolled back over.

When Squall awoke, it was already 20:00 hours. He went into his bathroom and showered.

When he finished dressing, he emerged from his room to find Rinoa, dressed in her usual clothing, reading a book at the kitchen table.

"Hey," he said.

She looked up and smiled at him happily. "Hey."

"You let me sleep this whole time?"

"You just looked so peaceful… The drool falling perfectly onto the pillow…"

He rolled his eyes. "So, are you ready?"

"If you are," she said, standing.

He nodded in reply and headed for the door.

"Hey, Squall," she said, stalling him. He turned to face her. "…Do you think… We could have some time together tonight? You know, alone?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Maybe after the party? I just feel like there are some things we should talk about…" she sounded rather sheepish and he wondered what she was getting at.

_Should that concern me?_

"Sure," he agreed. "How about we go to the secret area after the party?"

She placed her hand on her arm, a gesture she did a lot. "What's the secret area?"

"It's in the training center. It's just a nice outdoor space. No one will be there since the party's going on."

She nodded. "Okay," she agreed with a smile. "Thanks."

"Ready?"

With that, she followed him into the hallways.

* * *

"Gee, Zell, that sounds super scary," the brunette brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She cupped her face and held her elbow with her other hand, obviously engulfed in his story. "What did you do?"

"Well, it was tough, but we were well-prepared. And, we used a lot of limit breaks. That works nicely. It sucks, 'cause I get real tired afterward. But it's cool." He shrugged. "I'm cool."

"Yeah," she gushed, her face blushing into a deep red. "Hey, look," she said as she noticed Squall and Rinoa entering the ballroom. She pointed in their direction. "The commander's arrived."

"Pssh, you can call him Squall. He's my bro. And you're in with me, right?"

She tried to hide her flushing cheeks. "If you say so..."

"I'll be back," he said, waving and heading in the couple's direction.

"Yo, Squall," he called. He stopped in front of them. "Get enough rest?" He eyed Rinoa and smirked.

"It was sufficient, yes," Squall replied wryly.

"Great. That's great. Lookin' good as usual, Rinoa."

"Thanks, Zell," she said, laughing. She nodded in the brunette's direction. "I've seen her before in the library. Is she your friend?"

Zell looked over his shoulder, then looked back at them. He stuttered. "Oh, her, she's-"

Squall interrupted. "That's Sora. She's a class above us. The library attendant. Zell's been idly staring at her for the past two years." He looked to Zell and continued. "She's always asking about you. Are you ever going to ask her out?"

"Hey, man," Zell protested, "I do my thing, okay? And, I do _not_ stare, gah,"

"…'Your thing?'" Squall asked. Rinoa laughed.

"Yeah man, my '_thing_!' Gaah! Like _you_ know anything about that stuff, Squall!"

Squall held his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay. Calm down, Zell. You're right. I know nothing about staring at a girl and never talking to her."

"Tch," Zell crossed his arms over his chest, "sounds like your perfect MO."

"If you'd like advice," Rinoa said, steering the conversation into a more positive direction, "take it from a woman. Such as myself," she placed her hand to her chest.

Zell looked at her, waiting, a blank look on his face.

"…Well then," she continued, "my advice would be to just follow your heart. It's always a sure thing when you do what you believe, right?" She placed her hand on Zell's shoulder. "Believe in yourself. I know you can do it."

Zell smiled. He looked to Squall and frowned. "See? That makes me feel so much better. Thank you, _Rinoa._You're so wise, always helpful and considerate."

She shrugged. "I try."

"Whatever," Squall shrugged.

Zell scoffed and shook his head in disappointment. "_So_ like you, Squall. Anyway, enjoy the festivities. We'll take shots together later." He trotted off back in Sora's direction.

"…What just happened?" Squall thought out-loud.

Rinoa laughed and gave his hand a quick squeeze in reply. "Wanna grab some drinks?"

"Definitely."

They found the beverage table and each took a tall glass of champagne. They clinked their glasses together and each took a sip, both analyzing the flavor. Rinoa smiled as the bubbles tickled her nose. They were approached by a few young cadets and fell into inevitable conversation. They oohed and ahhed while Squall spoke and desperately attempted not to notice this stranger beside him. Rinoa saw Selphie approaching them from a distance, and took another long sip of champagne to prepare herself.

"It's about time," Selphie complained, crossing her arms in a pout. "And Squall was once so punctual for things. You must be distracting him," she hinted with a grin. She lifted the video camera in her hands and looked at the screen, capturing Rinoa in the middle of the frame. "Say hi for the camera, Rinny."

Rinoa waved and smiled. "Hi,"

"Rinoa, what do you think of tonight's festivities?" Selphie asked, much like an interviewer.

"Oh. Well, I think the ballroom looks great," she answered, gesturing to the lights and streamers.

"Yeah, that was my crew," Selphie added.

Rinoa laughed. "They did great. And… Everyone looks very happy to be here. It's been a wonderful evening."

"What about the commander, Rinoa? Do you think he's happy to be here? Might I add," Selphie said, directing the camera to face her as she spoke, "that she would know, as she's been with him allll day, and aaaalllll night." She pointed the camera back to Rinoa and waited.

Rinoa looked annoyed. "I think he's satisfied with his position. Ask him yourself," she pointed with her thumb. "He's right there."

"Maybe later," Selphie said as she cut the power from the video camera to conserve battery.

"Come on," she said, grabbing Rinoa by the arm, "let's have girl time. Quistis is waiting. Squall!" she hollered in his direction.

He looked to her, unmistakingly annoyed.

"I'm going to borrow her for a minute," Selphie said, pointing at Rinoa. Rinoa shrugged, helpless to the whims of Selphie. "Bye," Selphie said, and dragged Rinoa in the other direction.

Squall shrugged, then continued his conversation with the cadets.

Rinoa saw Quistis, surrounded by the Trepes as usual. She was speaking to one of her students as they watched and listened adoringly.

"Quistis," Selphie called, releasing Rinoa's arm. "Look who finally made it."

Quistis dismissed her student and turned to Rinoa. "My my, he must have had you all tied up," Quistis said, and Selphie laughed. The Trepes laughed.

Rinoa rolled her eyes. _I wish._ The sudden thought made her blush, and she hoped the girls wouldn't misunderstand its source.

Quistis put on a straight face and glared at the Trepes. "Give the girls some private time, would you monsters?" She said it to the handsome one - the leader, perhaps.

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am," he said, and they all dispersed unhappily.

Quistis turned back to Selphie and Rinoa. "But seriously, how is that going?"

Selphie looked at Rinoa excitedly.

Rinoa looked at the other two, confused. "What do you mean?"

Quistis and Sephie looked at one another skeptically.

"Well," Selphie said, putting her hands on her hips, "has he kissed you yet or what?"

"_Kissed_ me?" Rinoa asked, as if such a thing was unheard of.

"That's a no," Selphie said to Quistis.

"Hmm," Quistis mumbled, crossing her arms, seeming to ponder to herself.

"Look, Rinoa," Selphie said with a seriousness as she turned to her. "Squall is a good guy. And he digs you. So no matter what stupid things he says or does, just remember that." She nodded, affirming her own belief. "He went halfway around the world _and_ into space for you. So, yeah, he digs you."

Rinoa laughed. "Okay, Selphie. I'll remember that."

"Good. I gotta run," she said, gesturing toward Irvine and a group of young female cadets. "I'll leave you two to talk. See ya!" she called, waved behind her, and with that she was gone.

"She's right," Quistis agreed. "I was almost jealous of how dedicated he was to you."

Rinoa smiled. She felt a little embarrassed that Quistis would be jealous of her. And that everyone seemed to know about his dedication in the first place. But it all made her proud at the same time, though she would never admit it.

Quistis shifted on her feet and changed the subject. "Rinoa, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while. I just didn't really know how."

"Go ahead," Rinoa said to her elder. "We're friends, Quistis. You can ask me anything. What is it?"

"It's about Seifer," she replied, very matter-of-fact.

Rinoa paused. "Okay, maybe not _anything…_What about him?"

"Well, we both know what an arrogant prick he is," Quistis began, swirling her drink in her hand and watching it spin.

Rinoa nodded in agreement. "…Yes, and?"

"It's just… All of the memories coming back from releasing the GFs, it's made me realize a lot of things about myself that I couldn't figure out before. I've made connections, like pieces missing from a puzzle."

"Sure. I can imagine," Rinoa sympathized. "But what does it have to do with Seifer?"

"You know I was infatuated with Squall for a while, or at least, thought I was."

"Yeah, I remember you saying that."

"I've just been thinking… And well, I think what I liked about Squall was his connection to Seifer. I mean, he hated Seifer _so_ much, and so did I! And I realized after a while that I didn't even really know Squall. I mean, sure we grew up together, but all we really had in common was our differing obsessions with Seifer. And, it's really strange, but…" She looked at Rinoa apprehensively.

"Go on," Rinoa urged.

"All I can remember from my childhood is spending time with Seifer. He was a bully to everyone, and I hated that, but… He was always nice to me. I remember him as… My friend. Maybe my best friend."

"Hard to believe," Rinoa confessed.

"You're telling me. Ever since I've had these memories return, I can't help thinking about him, wondering where he is, wondering if he remembers us, or if he doesn't, maybe he would without GFs?"

Rinoa pondered this for a while. "…That's heavy, Quistis."

Quistis nodded. "I know. It's really weighing on me. I just have to talk to him about it, but you know he's off reconnecting with friends and um, 'rehabilitating' himself."

"Right," Rinoa said. "Well, I think it's a great idea. It would give you peace of mind, whatever he says."

"Yes, I think so," she agreed. "I'm mature enough to handle whatever he's got. It's not like I'm expecting him to become my best friend again, or sweep me off my feet." Quistis cleared her throat nervously. "But, I wanted to ask you… In case things between us do get romantic, I want you to be okay with that. I wouldn't want to do anything to upset you."

"Quistis – you're serious?" Rinoa asked, surprised. "I mean – is that what you want? But… I mean… Wow. I thought you couldn't stand him!"

Quistis shook her head. "I can't. But honestly, there's always been an incredible sexual tension between us that I have always wanted to explore."

Rinoa felt her mouth drop. "My," she breathed, "I had no idea you felt that way!" She smiled brightly, feeling a little mischievous after hearing such intimate details from Quistis Trepe. "Of course I'd be okay with that! Anything that makes you happy is all right with me. Seifer and I were nothing more than an innocent teenage summer love."

"Yeah," Quistis sighed. "What was he like back then, anyway? I've always wondered…"

Rinoa shrugged. "Not much different from now. Handsome, strong, arrogant, rude. But… Very much a gentleman to a lady," Rinoa smiled happily, remembering Seifer's more tender moments. "I seriously doubt much has changed since he was a boy."

"…That sounds great," Quistis breathed, looking reminiscent. "It's settled then. I'll look him up. Thanks Rinoa. You're a doll."

Rinoa beamed. "It's nothing. I think I'd better meet back up with Squall – he might think Selphie has abducted me."

Quistis laughed. "Of course. But aren't you going to ask _me_ something?" She crossed her arms, looking inquisitive.

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you going to ask me if I'm okay with you seeing Squall?" She raised her brows and gave Rinoa a playful grin.

Rinoa smiled casually. "You said you didn't really like him, anyway."

Quistis laughed, Rinoa hugged her and strolled away. Quistis smiled as she watched her go. She was genuinely happy for Rinoa, as well as Squall.

"Instructooooor," she heard Irvine's voice crawl up behind her and intrude upon her thoughts. She turned to face him. "Irvine," she said, acknowledging his presence. She took another sip from her drink.

"Have I ever told you, dear Quisty, that I've always enjoyed you in that color orange? The red, also a beautiful touch. You are always so classy."

Quistis rolled her eyes. "Have I ever told you that your pick-up lines remind me of nails on a chalkboard?"

"Ouch," he said, grabbing his chest in feigned pain. "That hurts. Cold as ice Quistis, the ice princess," he said mockingly, "it reminds me of Shiva. I like that."

"Ugh," Quistis scoffed. "So, I take it your pick-up lines didn't work on those cadets, either."

"Whatever," Irvine sneered, "all I've got to do is bust out my dance moves. Check it out," he began to slide back and forth, snapping his fingers and turning in circles, doing some kind of version of the electric slide that a drunken idiot might attempt.

Quistis watched, unmoved though a little amused. "I'm sure that gets them,"

"Every time," he concluded.

"Hey!" Selphie called from a distance. Quistis looked over and saw Selphie waving with the video camera. "Quistis, say hi to the camera," Selphie commanded.

Quistis held her hand up and smiled, albeit unenthusiastically.

"Tell us about the festivities," Selphie asked.

Quistis placed her drink down and thought for a moment, but realized she was blocked by the back of Irvine's cowboy hat. He slid into the frame in front of Quistis. "Heeeeey!" he called into the camera. Her eyes rolled, again.

Irvine stood beside Quistis and slid his arm around her. "Quisty, the festivities," he reminded her.

"Cut it out," Quistis said, nudging his arm.

"Come on, look happy for the camera, Quisty," he instructed.

She shoved him aside forcefully and walked away, spewing "whatever…" under her breath. She halted when she saw Headmaster Cid. Upon approaching him, she smiled and bowed politely.

"Evening, Headmaster," she said as she lifted back up. "This celebration is quite successful."

"Yes," he said, taking a small sip from his drink, "I'm very happy with the way things turned out. The garden festival committee really outdid themselves this time."

"Those are my people!" Selphie called from behind the video camera.

Cid looked over Quistis's shoulder, puzzled. Quitis turned. _Ah, Selphie, again with the camera, _she thought. Cid raised his glass and smiled politely for the camera.

"Is Matron in attendance?" Quistis asked.

"Yes. She was just here…" he said, scratching the back of his head. He looked to his right. Edea was speaking with a few students a few feet away. "Ah, yes. There she is." He motioned for Edea to join them. When she approached, Cid placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Quistis, you know Edea as herself, of course."

"Yes," Quistis said, bowing her head.

Edea bowed hers as well. "Of course. Dear Quistis," she said, tenderness in her voice.

"Darling, could I get you something to drink?" Cid asked Edea.

"No Cid, thank you," Edea said with a wave of her hand.

Before Quistis could say another word, Irvine was back at her side.

"Matron," he said. He removed his hat and bowed respectfully. Quistis bowed again, feeling a little uncomfortable without mimicking the gesture. Edea bowed her head in return.

"And Irvine, from Galbadia." Cid added. "Yes. Dear Irvine." Edea smiled. She had always been fond of Irvine's good nature and cheerful disposition.

"Enjoying the celebration?" Irvine asked the couple.

"Oh yes," Cid said, nodding. "Thank you for all of your help with the arrangements, Irvine."

"Of course, it was my pleasure," Irvine replied. He turned to find Selphie still behind the camera. He frowned. "Excuse me for a moment," he said, heading in her direction.

"Do you know if Squall attended the event, Quistis?" Edea asked.

"He was here earlier. He likes to hang out on balcony alone during events like this. That's probably where he is now," Quistis shrugged. Predictable Squall.

* * *

He heard her footsteps approaching. What made hers distinguishable from anyone's, he didn't know. Maybe he had become accustomed to the sound. Maybe he knew she'd be the only approaching him. Maybe he could somehow feel her presence. He closed his eyes for a moment and smiled. It was nice that amidst everything he _didn't_ enjoy in life, there was something reoccurring that he found he did. He waited for her to speak.

She did, as usual. "Hey." She joined him at his side.

He met her eyes. "Hey."

Rinoa rested her arms on the balcony and watched the stars pass by. Squall turned his gaze back to the ocean. She ran her hand through her hair as the breeze made it dance. They stayed like that for a long time, enjoying the sounds of the night. The darkness made her think of the universe and its vast capriciousness. It made him think of time and the future, for how long would it stretch on?

"Squall," she said, finally breaking the silence. He didn't respond, but she knew he was listening. She didn't say anything for a while. She gripped the rings on her chain, a nervous habit. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," he agreed.

"My whole life," she began, "I've been, well… Afraid of what people think of me. I care too much about other's opinions. I let others influence my decisions, though I try to stick with what I believe…"

He blinked as he was reminded of the words he spoke to her days earlier in FH. Had she somehow heard him?

She turned away. "I've always trusted others, and gotten hurt because of it… And well, I don't know how to say this, but… I'm sorry I ever thought of you as untrusting, and I'm sorry if I tried to change that about you. It's not always such a bad thing… I've seen how hard it is to lose things you love." She turned back to face him again. "What I'm trying to say is that I understand, Squall. I hope that you trust me… You _can_ trust me. But, I understand how you feel. I understand that it's hard."

He pondered her words for a while and the emptiness of the night sky seemed consuming. "…Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, fumbling with her hands, trying to understand what she was trying to say herself. "I just wanted you to know. I understand you. I respect you, and I like you the way you are."

He thought about that. No one had ever really said that they like him just the way he was. Not that it seemed to matter to him, but it was nice to hear. But he shook his head.

"Rinoa, don't be envious of me. I want to trust people. I want to be able to depend on them. It's just taken me a long time to realize it, and it will take a much longer time to get used to it. Being alone… Though it has its benefits, it's rather…" He thought about how to phrase it. "Meaningless." She didn't respond, so he continued. "I care about what other people think of me, too."

"No way," she teased, rolling her eyes.

He smiled at her. "I care about what you think of me,"

"Really?" She wondered if he was playing with her. But he simply nodded in response. She felt the blush rush into her cheeks. "Well, then you don't have it so bad, 'cause you know I think very highly of you," she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes. You understand, respect, and like me," he repeated.

She laughed at his dry wit. "So what about me? Do you understand, respect, and like me?"

He thought about it for a moment and also crossed his arms over his chest. "I certainly don't understand you, but I do respect you, and I think I like you. Most of the time,"

She shrugged. "That's pretty good, at least I've gained the respect and ambiguous liking since we've met. And you don't like anybody!"

He shrugged, too. He seemed to be mimicking her movements as a part of their playful jest. "Maybe," he admitted.

Rinoa hung her arms over the railing and sighed. "So, how long do you think we have before we're bombarded again?"

"Won't be long. We've been alone for a while. They're bound to find us soon," he turned his gaze back to the ocean as well.

She reached over and took his hand gently. "You know, what I said about me? That's a secret between you and me, okay?"

He smiled, but didn't respond.

* * *

Selphie gulped.

"Hey," Irvine said, pulling his hat from his head and covering the camera lens. "Some moments are private, and some people just don't like being filmed." He snatched the camera from her hand.

"Hey!" she protested. When he lifted the camera out of her reach, she snatched his hat in return, pulling it onto her head. "Fine, you shoot," she said, joining Quistis at her side.

"It's what I do best, darlin'." He held up the camera sideways and aimed it at the two.

_Again with the camera, _Quistis frowned.

"Turn the camera, idiot," Selphie sneered.

"Which way?" He lifted his free hand in defense.

"This way," she directed with her hands.

He turned the camera and gave the girls a thumbs-up as the correct paneling came into view. Selphie threw her arm around Quistis and waved excitedly. Irvine waved back. He then noticed and directed the camera and his wave to the group of female cadets he'd been with earlier. They waved back enthusiastically.

"Hey!" Selphie yelled. She jumped in front of the camera and furrowed her brow. "Jerk! It's not like I have a lot of battery left. Pssh." She turned angrily. "Come on, Quisty," she grabbed Quistis by the arm and directed her away from Irvine and the camera, but he still followed them as they departed.

"Ooh!" Selphie stopped as she noticed something. "Check it out!" she pointed, laughing. Quistis looked over and laughed with her.

_Gotta get a shot of whatever this is,_ Irvine thought. He turned the camera in the direction they were pointing.

Zell was stuffing his face while talking and drinking, as usual. Sora eyed him lovingly all the same, laying her chin in her palms.

"High in protein, which is the number one thing I need. For my health and stuff," he said in-between bites.

Selphie laughed in the distance. "I mean, I knew Zell wasn't that bright, especially about girls. But… Really? He looks like he's at an eating contest."

Quistis felt a little embarrassed with how humorous she found this. She thought of Zell as a child, and his silly overalls, his silly hair. She'd always been very fond of him, but he was an absolute mess then, and apparently still was now. It made her laugh harder.

Irvine zoomed in on Zell's plate of at least four hotdogs. Zell pulled his plate closer when he saw Irvine looking in his direction. _Back off buddy,_ he thought.

Suddenly Zell began to cough. He hit his chest, attempting to dislodge the food in his throat. It didn't work, so he reached for the water. _No more water! _He looked with dreaded apprehension at the empty cup.

Sora began to look worried. "Zell? Are you okay?" He only coughed in response. "…Did you eat too much?"

He shook his head, unable to respond, wondering why it wasn't obvious to her what was happening. And for the record, he certainly hadn't eaten enough! He began to panic as he realized the severity of the situation and his obvious unpreparedness for it. _Think back to basic med class. Choking… Umm… I remember how to sew up my own wounds, that was cool. Stupid Seifer, always creeping me out in class with that fake skeleton, and putting ketchup on himself, acting like he was bleedin' to death. God I hate that guy! _Before he realized it, Quistis and Selphie were behind him, smacking his back with the palms of their hands.

"Zell! Spit it out! Spit the food _out, _Zell!" Selphie yelled, as if he were having a hearing emergency.

_Really, Selphie? Really? The food should go out? _ Zell thought. He only wished he could say it.

"Just keep coughing," Quistis said calmly as they continued to beat his back.

"Guys, that's not what you're supposed to do," Irvine called from behind the camera. "Blows to the back only serve to lodge the object further down the food pipe,"

"Oh," the girls said, and withdrew their hands.

Zell swallowed the mound in his throat with a fury. He took a few deep breaths, then looked to Quistis and Selphie angrily.

"Zell, oh my gosh, are you okay?" Sora asked, her hand over her heart.

He said nothing, only continued to stare daggers at the other two females.

They looked back at him nervously. "Hey, buddy…" Selphie said sweetly.

Zell lunged at them, but the two girls evaded rather easily. Irvine laughed. Not in the least bit amused, Zell picked up his last hotdog and chucked it at Irvine, hitting the camera directly in the lens and knocking it out of his hands.

"Damn! Coulda poked my eye out," Irvine commented. He picked the camera back up, brushed it off, and carefully lifted it back to his eye. "We don't need _two_ medical emergencies tonight."

Zell huffed, his face a deep red from anger and lack of oxygen. "I'll kill you Irvine, I'll-"

"Uh-oh," Irvine said, scurrying off with the camera in the other direction. He wanted to avoid any more projectile objects from Zell tonight.

* * *

"Squall," Rinoa said again. She had a habit of breaking long silences with his name. It used to startle him, but now he expected it, almost waited for it. He looked to her. "…What are we doing?" she asked.

He looked away. _Presently? Standing here. I was thinking about what to do now. With Ultimecia gone, where do we go? You're asking me a question, I'm attempting to find an answer to it. But I know that you're asking the same thing I am. What's to become of us? And I don't know what answer you want to hear._

She knew it was unfair of her to ask such a broad and direct question that had a rather complex answer. She clarified for him and lightened her tone. "It's just that, well, I really enjoy being around you, and I think you like being with me, too. I guess what I'm asking is… Now that everything is over, will we go back to our separate ways? Or… Will we stay with each other?"

He sighed. It was about time he said his thoughts out loud, and now seemed to be the right time. "Rinoa, I'm here because of you. Everything I've done leading up to Ultimecia was for you. I wanted Ultimecia gone so that the world could live on, so that we could live on, uninterrupted. Sure, I was contractually obligated to be with you, but I wanted to anyway. I did everything… Because I want to stay with you."

"Squall," she breathed, speechless. "So it's true," she remarked after a while, thinking back to what Quistis and Selphie had said to her earlier that night.

He raised a brow in confusion. "What I said certainly wasn't a lie,"

She laughed and shook her head. "No, I know," she said.

"So you agree, then?" he asked.

She smiled at him. He wanted confirmation that she felt the same way. "Of course. I think," she began, finding some courage of her own, "that I fell for you the night I met you."


	3. Covenants

**III:** Covenants

Selphie pointed toward the balcony. "Hey," she said to Irvine, "make sure you get a shot of that!"

Irvine turned toward the balcony and saw Rinoa standing out there. He zoomed in. She looked happy and more relaxed than he'd ever seen her. She was smiling, and she pointed to something in the sky.

When Irvine went to move the camera to film whatever she was pointing at, he saw the low battery signal.

"Crap," he said as the camera shut off. "No go, Selphie," he frowned.

She looked at him, her face looking genuinely worried.

"Thing's dead," he said, throwing the camera back to her.

She caught it in her hands and thought of scolding him, but realized she didn't have the time. "Come on, let's go to the window!" She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the window by the balcony. She knelt down below the plants lining the window and peered through them. "You can see the whole balcony from here. Oh look!" she exclaimed excitedly as she pointed. "There's Squall with her! I knew it, this is it."

"Oh, am I late?" Quistis said as she knelt beside them.

"Quistis! Thank goodness you got here in time," Selphie said, relieved.

"I brought popcorn," Zell said, kneeling by Quistis and offering the bag out to the others.

"You literally brought popcorn," Irvine commented. Quistis laughed.

"Shh! Shh! It's starting!" Selphie yelled, grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it in her mouth.

* * *

"There was a star, shooting through the sky, like that one," Rinoa said, pointing to the sky.

Squall watched as the star lit up and burned its way through the sky. He remembered well. He looked back at her.

"And… You looked at me, like that." She smiled, enchanted. "I wanted you to ask my name, to come find me after I left. Maybe even kiss me that night."

He could take a hint. The time seemed right. He took her hand in his and approached her. He placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her so close that they were touching. He had waited long enough, glancing at her full lips and wondering what they felt like.

She heard her heartbeat echoing in her ears. Blood rushed through her body. She felt her pulse beating in her wrists. Her fingers began to tingle. She'd been kissed before and felt the thrill of anticipation, but something about it coming from him, after all this time, was breathtaking.

He placed his lips on hers, gently for a moment, as they both discovered the sensation. Then he kissed her over and over, slowly, but increasing the pressure after a while. His grip on her back tightened and she snaked her hand around his neck, lacing her fingers in his hair. She enjoyed the warmth of his lips and his closeness. She had no idea things would ever go this far. He also reveled in the newfound sensation, but decided to release her before desire caused things to go any further. As well as he may have known her, this was getting to know a different side of her, and revealing that side of himself. He wasn't ready to become completely absorbed or exposed.

He loosened his grip on her body. He kissed once more, softly. He pulled away and watched as she took a breath and opened her eyes.

"I waited a long time for that," Rinoa teased.

Squall chuckled. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be. It was worth it."

They held each other for a moment, then dropped their arms to the sides.

"Still want to go to the training center later?" she asked.

He nodded. "Sure. And _soon_. This party is…" He almost said something … honest. But she eyed him cautiously.

"Just… Great. And there's really no reason for me to want to leave at all."

She laughed. "You're good at this deception thing!" She raised a brow. "Are you good at _everything_, Mr. Leonhart?"

"It'd like for you to think that," he replied.

"You guys, I just can't take it anymore!" The turned at hearing Selphie's voice at the doorway. She ran out to them while shoving batteries into her video camera. "You are _too_ cute. _Please_, you've gotta do one for the camera." She held it up to her eye and turned on the power. "Okay. And… Action!"

Squall and Rinoa stood there. Squall looked highly irritated. Rinoa looked a little embarrassed.

"Here we are with the Commander extraordinaire, our main man, number one, Squall Leonhart," Selphie narrated.

Squall crossed his arms and looked away. "Selphie, I _hate_ those things,"

"Oh come on Squall. It's for keepsake!" Selphie argued. "When you have babies, you'll thank me."

"Babies?" he repeated with disbelief.

Selphie ignored him and continued. "And this, dear ones, this is our lovely young sorceress, Miss Rinoa Heartilly."

Rinoa sighed. "Hi, Selphie."

"Say hello to your dear ones, Rinoa! Do you think they'd have your eyes or his?" Selphie asked.

"Selphie, leave 'em alone," Irvine protested, taking the camera from her hands and holding his hat to his head, ensuring that she couldn't snatch it.

"Irvine! They were just about to do it in front of the camera!" Selphie cried.

"First of all, that sounds… Wrong. Secondly, they weren't. Thirdly, I am concerned that you are speaking to fictitious children from the future through the camera. It's weird and it makes me wonder about your mental stability. And finally, that's a _bad_ matchmaker, Sefie," he mumbled the last part under his breath.

"Didn't I say they'd be here?" Quistis said as she emerged. "I said that."

"We've been looking all over for you guys," Zell came up behind Quistis.

"Yeah," Irvine agreed.

"We definitely weren't by the window. We just found you. Just now. Right guys?" Selphie said and turned to the others for support.

"Selphie, no…" Quistis said, shaking her head.

"Bad!" Irvine repeated.

Squall and Rinoa sighed. It may have been simultaneously.

"Come and have a drink with us, Squall." Zell said.

"Yeah. You've been avoiding us all night." Irvine added.

"That's not true," Squall said, shaking his head.

"Okay, you've been avoiding everyone all night." Quistis corrected.

"…Maybe," Squall admitted.

"So let's go. This is an open bar event, people." Zell said, and led the way back inside. The others followed without hesitation.

Rinoa looked to Squall. "Ready?"

He nodded and reluctantly followed her inside.

* * *

When they all had a glass of champagne in their hands, Zell lifted his glass. "A toast, to victory!"

"Yeah! To winning!" Selphie agreed.

"To friends reunited, and making new friends," Irvine said.

"And to newfound relationships," Quistis added cleverly.

Zell looked to the couple. "Squall? Rinoa? Anything you wanna contribute?"

Rinoa thought for a moment, then raised her glass. "A toast to those who were lost," she said.

They all nodded respectfully.

"To… Fulfilling our destinies," Squall said and raised his glass.

"Here here!" Irvine cheered.

They clanked their glasses together and drank.

"This crap is cheap, but it sure is good." Selphie commented.

"Guys, I wanna ask y'all somethin'," Zell said, placing his glass down. "Now that all of this is over, and we're going back to our normal lives, are we still gonna hang out?"

"Of course! We're friends," Selphie said.

"I know," Zell replied. "But that doesn't mean we're still gonna hang out. I guess… I'm just worried about losin' touch, that's all."

"Destiny holds that our paths will always cross eventually," Irvine said, shrugging.

"Yeah, and we all live here, so it's not like we're never going to see each other," Quistis added, then looked at Selphie, Irvine and Rinoa. "But… What about you guys? What are you going to do after this?"

Selphie shrugged. "I wanna return to Trabia, help rebuild the place. But… I like Balamb. Once I get into the routine of being a SeeD, I'll travel a lot, and visit all the time! What about you, Irvine?"

Irvine shrugged as well. "Not sure, haven't thought much about it... Frankly, right before we met I was ready to move on anyway. Leave Galbadia Garden, see the world. I'd still stay with SeeD, sure, but I'd want to be somewhere abroad. I guess I've already seen almost everything. So what's next? With my entire life ahead of me? I'm not sure. I like the weather in Timber, but no close-by Gardens. There are lots of pretty girls in Balamb, which is a reason to stay. And they're nice, too. Galbadian girls are grumpy. Maybe I'll kick it here. Maybe I'll go where a good-paying position takes me. Maybe, I'll buy a motorcycle and head off into the distance, with no destination."

_That sounds kind of cool, _Squall thought. He could go for that.

"Motorcycles are kick-ass," Selphie commented. Apparently Squall wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Enough about Irvine: the mini-series," he said and looked to Rinoa. "What will you do, Rinoa?"

"Oh, well," she started, nervously clearing her throat, "I… Haven't really thought about it. Timber has been liberated, which, by the way, means that you guys are no longer under contract."

"How long we were employed for, anyway?" Selphie placed her hand on her hip.

"At least a year," Zell said.

"Please," Rinoa said, "it hasn't been _that_ long. Besides, I didn't ask much of you."

"How much did you pay Cid, anyway?" Selphie asked.

Squall interjected. "Selphie, that's not appropriate."

"Sorry…" She put her head down and kicked her foot sheepishly.

"It's all right," Rinoa said. "I'm sure you're all curious, anyway."

"Kind of," Zell admitted. Squall wouldn't say it, but he secretly wanted to know what a year of his services to a small resistance group was worth, anyway.

"Okay… I gave him a total of 100,000 gil. Which, by the way, was _supposed_ to go toward my professional education! But… Timber's freedom was more important. And hey, check it out, it worked. So there."

"100,000? That's it?" Zell said in disbelief. Rinoa nodded. "Damn, Cid's probably paid us _each_ five times that amount since we've been under contract,"

"Zell," Squall said, stopping him.

Rinoa shrugged. "What can I say? I have my ways."

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but Rinoa," Quistis said seriously, "what will you do now?"

Rinoa looked back down at her feet. "I'm not sure… I'm sure as hell not going back to Deiling City, and I'm also going to try to stay pretty far away from Esthar... I need to stay somewhere secluded, I think. I always thought Winhill was nice and peaceful… I really like it here, too. Everyone's so nice, and I'd miss you guys if I left."

"So basically, no one has any idea what they're doing. Well, except for Selphie. Somewhat," Zell said.

"Well, I think you guys should stay in Balamb until you know what else to do. It's not like you have to pay for separate lodging. It's covered in your salary." Quistis noted.

"Lodging anywhere is covered in the salary," Zell grumbled.

"Has Cid given you a room here, Rinoa?" Selphie asked.

Rinoa cleared her throat again. "No, not yet, but I was going to talk to him about it tomorrow. The trains still aren't functional yet, so without them or the Ragnarok I can't go anywhere, anyway."

"You can stay in my room," Selphie offered.

"Or in mine," Quistis added.

"Or in mine," Irvine repeated. Squall rolled his eyes while the others laughed.

Rinoa laughed. "Thanks, guys, but I'm staying with Squall for right now."

They all looked quite surprised at her response. Irvine nudged Squall in the arm. Squall inched away.

"That's probably for the best. He's the least threatening. Nothing will happen to you there." Selphie said, nodding.

"Whatever," Squall grumbled, crossing his arms warily.

"And the most defensive," Rinoa added.

They all laughed. Squall didn't get it. What was so funny about torturing friends about things they were uncomfortable with? He thought for a second. Actually, that was kind of fun.

"You're just jealous, Selphie, that's all." Squall said matter-of-factly.

"Ooo, Squall!" Selphie exclaimed. "You're so right. And sooo dreamy. Please Squall, sweep me off my feet and take me to the land of boring grumpiness forever and ever."

The others burst into laughter.

"…" That had backfired on him. A little. He drank the remainder of his champagne. Quickly.

"That was a good one, land of grumpiness," Selphie said after they finished their laughter.

"I think he's had enough for one night," Quistis decided.

Squall agreed. He turned to Rinoa. "You ready to go?"

"Sure," Rinoa nodded. "See ya," she said to the others.

"Have fuuun, guys," Selphie cooed. The group waved the couple goodbye. Selphie turned back to the others. "So. Cute." They laughed.

"I hope it works out. I kind of like humorous, kind-of-in-a-good-mood Squall," Quistis said.

"Me too," Selphie gushed.

"Pssh, not me," Zell said, kicking his foot into the ground. "I think it's weird."

"Whatever, Zell," Selphie said, placing her hands on her hips. "We all know that you'd love to have Squall open up to everyone and become your best friend."

"That would be kind of cool…" Zell said dejectedly. "I mean, you know, so I could play with his gunblade."

Irvine laughed really hard at that one, and once the others joined him and Zell realized what he had said, he shook his head.

"Ack! No, guys! You know what I mean!"

"Don't worry about what we think, Zell - you've got your own fish to fry," Irvine said, directing his drink to an approaching Sora.

"Ah man," Zell said, throwing his hands down. "I already made myself look like an ass enough tonight."

"Hey, man, it's cool. We all choke sometimes." Irvine said, placing his hand on his shoulder.  
"Figuratively and literally."

Zell sighed. "That… Doesn't make me feel any better."

Irvine shrugged. "At least I tried."

* * *

We they finally reached the 'secret area,' Rinoa sighed. It was a long journey, even though most of the monsters were already in hiding. _Must all be asleep,_ Rinoa thought, wondering if monsters slept at night, or even slept at all.

"Check it out," Squall said, and Rinoa turned to see him holding up a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

"Cool," Rinoa commented.

"Courtesy of the staff at Balamb Garden," he said as he began to open the bottle.

"Really?" Rinoa wondered.

"If anyone asks, yes," he smirked.

"Squall Leonhart," she placed her hands on her hips. "I would have never guessed. You, a common thief. And an aficionado of wine."

"There's plenty you don't know about me," he said, pouring out a taste of the wine.

He sipped it, then nodded to himself. "Want to try it?" He offered her the glass.

"I'm sure it's fine," Rinoa said, accepting a full glass after he poured it.

They sat down together, Rinoa indian-style. They sipped on the wine and remained silent for a while. Squall didn't really like the taste, but he enjoyed how it warmed his body.

"So," he said, the first to break the silence. She turned to him. That was a first. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Oh," she said, as if she had forgotten. "Well… I did want to talk to you about… Well… Everything that's happened to us. Everything that's happened between us," she said, placing her hand over her heart.

"What do you mean?"

"I just… Sometimes I'm worried that you don't think well of me. Maybe you think I'm childish for having dreams of Timber's liberation. Maybe you think I'm stupid or crazy to take part in the Forest Owls. Maybe I'm not as strong as you or the others. Maybe I don't have any kind of tactical training, and my skills are rather useless unless I'm in front of a drawing board. I'm loud and impulsive. I got myself thrown into situations where you had to come after me… I was an idiot to try and face Edea on my own, or to try to reason with Seifer… Now I'm forever bound to these powers, and it's because of my negligence. Maybe you think I'm a fool."

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes sadly, her face reflecting the regret she felt so deeply. He wanted to say something, wanted to comfort her, but she held her hand up to still him.

"I want you to know that it's not who I am, you know, deep down. Yes, I was childish and arrogant before… Before everything happened to me. But I've grown up a lot since you've met me, and I want you to know that I've changed." She closed her legs and hugged her knees with her hands. "Maybe for the better."

He thought about that. They'd both grown a lot. They'd both changed. There wasn't an option.

"Rinoa," he asked after a while, "why do you think that I don't like you for who you are?"

Though she had not been brave enough to say it directly, she was glad he understood what she was trying to say. _Don't like me because of my looks, or because I'm the first available. _It was something she feared from the first day they met. They came from two different worlds, and for a long time she felt they didn't agree on anything. They couldn't relate at all. She remembered thinking he was a monster, a cruel and selfish individual who had no class or civility. But now that she knew him, she felt like she was the monster, a senseless and inexperienced child running loose and he, a disciplined and capable man, had to chase after her to protect her.

She placed her glass of wine on the ground beside her. She wanted to answer his question. She wanted to tell him these things instead of just thinking them to herself. "I'm afraid that maybe you don't really know me." She hated this feeling, like she was reverting back into her childish state before someone who really didn't need to be wasting his time on her sob story.

He scoffed and she glanced at him in surprise. "Of course I know you," he said. "I've only spent the last year with you following close behind me. I've been able to pick up on a few things."

"You're just saying that," she pouted.

He shook his head. "I'm not. Don't flatter yourself – I've never done anything just to make someone _feel_ better,"

She laughed. That was probably true. He smiled, glad that he could cheer her up.

He continued with a shrug. "So maybe you are childish, impulsive, amateurish, loud and naïve. But that also makes you whimsical, brave, placid, out-spoken and simple. The fact of the matter is that you are who you are. You don't hide from others. You leave yourself exposed to anything or anyone the world has to offer. You aren't afraid of yourself or your life, you embrace it. That, to me, makes you the strongest and most sensible person I know."

If you had asked her a few months ago if she thought someone would ever say such a thing to her, she would have said hopefully. If you had asked her if Squall Leonhart would have said it to her, she would have laughed at such an absurd thought. He told her she was brave, strong and sensible, three things that she certainly wasn't aware he thought about her.

"You mean that?" she asked.

He almost sighed. "Do you have to ask?"

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek softly, letting her lips linger for a moment. She wanted her kiss to reflect the tenderness she felt. "That's really nice of you to say, Squall."

He shook his head. "I'm being honest. Rinoa, you have to stop putting me on a pedestal. Stop telling yourself that I'm this accomplished and honorable person. I'm not. I'm damaged, I have issues and insecurities like anybody else. Probably more so. How could you think that I don't see you for who you are? You think I'm that blind?"

"Of course not," she said, touching his cheek gently. "You're right. It's time I start seeing you for who you are, not just as the dashing guy in the SeeD uniform." She smirked.

"Yeah, that's definitely not me," he said, and she laughed.

They sat there in silence for a while, both finishing their glasses of wine and refilling them again, thinking over their lives, their futures, what had happened, what had been said. There were so many things to consider, so many things left unanswered. Rinoa sighed, tired of having so many questions and reaching no conclusions. She decided to voice her feelings.

"I think this is a strange point in both our lives. We're young, but we're adults. We're inexperienced in life, but we're strong and have seen the world… Now we're at a crossroad. What now? What do we do after everything else has fallen into place? Where do we go from here? We have feelings that are unfamiliar, but gratifying… I guess… All in all, I really just don't know how to act."

He understood. He could certainly relate to that. "I think," he said, placing his wine aside and resting his head back on the wall behind him, "that we have to understand ourselves, before we understand each other, and our..." What should he call it? Relationship? Bond? Association? Situation? "Our… Feelings." He felt a little silly choosing that word, but it fit better for him than any of the others. For now…

Rinoa nodded. "Yeah. I agree. We need time to figure out ourselves before we can take the next step, like making fictitious future babies."

"Definitely," he agreed.

She wrapped her arm around his. "We can still hang out though, right?"

He laughed. "Yeah."

"And kiss?" She was hopeful.

He shrugged. "If you think you can handle it, sure."

She playfully nudged him in the side with her elbow. "You're so mean, Squall. Meanie."

"Sorry," he said, but he smiled to himself.

She leaned into him and placed her head on his shoulder, her arms hugging his arm. She felt him flinch a bit at the prolonged contact, but she just stayed there until she felt him relax. He eventually leaned his head onto hers. He felt the urge of sleep calling out to him. There were plenty of things left to talk about. But they'd already covered most of her bases in one night, and both deserved rest after such an evening.

* * *

As Sora successfully lured Zell from the rest of the group, Irvine shook his head and smiled. "Man, I feel so bad for that girl. She's cute."

"Please," Quistis objected, "you think every girl's cute. Besides, Zell will do just fine."

"And even if he doesn't, he probably got a bangin' body," Selphie pointed out.

Quistis thought about that, placing her fingers on her chin. Interesting. She'd never considered that before.

"Good to know your priorities," Irvine laughed.

"Ugh!" Selphie groaned. "Whatever, Irvine! Like you can go around saying stuff like that about girls but nobody else can say anything chauvinistic? Gah! Seriously, make use of yourself and get some coffee and leave me and Quistis in peace?"

Quistis raised her brows at Selphie's sudden outburst.

Irvine shrugged. "…Okay, sure. See ya," he turned and headed back toward the buffet table.

"…Crazy much, Selphie?" Quistis asked.

"Whatever, he is so annoying." Selphie said, crossing her arms.

"'Kay…" Quistis said, beginning to feel a bit of nervousness in the company of a more-so crazy Selphie.

"But seriously," Selphie said, throwing her arms down, "did you get to talk to Rinoa?"

"I did," Quistis replied.

"So? What did she say?"

Quistis shrugged. "She said it was fine. She doesn't have any leftover feelings for Seifer or anything. She's all about Squall now. She gave me the go-ahead."

"Cool!" Selphie said, raising her fist enthusiastically. "So…" she began, creeping in closer to Quistis and lowering her voice, "Are you gonna do it? Are you gonna find him?"

"I think so."

Selphie squealed and clapped her hands. "How exciting! Ooh, he'll be sooo taken aback. I wish I could record it," she tapped on her camera regretfully.

"Let's not get too excited, Selphie. This really isn't a big deal. Just a loose end I wanna tie up, that's all."

"It _will_ be a big deal if you guys hook up! Ahh!" she squealed. "What if you start _dating_? Eww, you'd have to meet his parents!" Selphie covered her mouth with her hands.

Quistis crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Selphie, we don't _have_ parents."

"Oh. Right," Selphie acknowledged.

"Anyway, don't think too much into it. It's not like that's what I'm looking for," Quistis added.

"Don't you think he's hot?" Selphie asked, tilting her head.

Quistis sighed. "Sure, I do."

"Thought so," Selphie nodded.

"Doesn't mean anything," Quistis assured her.

"Whatever you say…"

Quistis decided to change the subject. "So, you wanna go shopping in Balamb tomorrow?"

"Uh, _yeah_!" Selphie said, as if it were a stupid question to ask.

"I was gonna ask Rinoa if she wanted to come, but she ran off too quickly."

"S'okay. I need to bombard her about Squall bright and early tomorrow. We can ask her then." Selphie clapped her hands together. "Yaaay, girl time!"

"Yes… Girl time," Quistis approved.

Selphie nodded. "We'll go over details at breakfast tomorrow."

"Sure. For now, maybe you should go hang with Irvine for a bit," Quistis suggested.

Selphie sneered. "_Why_?"

"Because, I think he's a nice guy. He's always been nice to you, so you should be nice to him."

"I hate 'nice,'" Selphie said, crossing her arms.

"Come on. I think you were a little harsh earlier. He's just showin' off." Quistis pointed her finger at Selphie. "Don't be too hard on a man's pride - they're sensitive there."

"I guess so…" Selphie agreed, releasing her arms.

"Hey, come on," Quistis said, placing her hand on her friend's arm, "remember, it's a magical night. Let the good times roll."

* * *

Selphie found Irvine at a table alone, sipping on coffee. She smiled at him sadly. She did feel a little guilty. She hadn't expected him to be alone. She'd expected him to be surrounded by those cadets again, or even by some random female SeeDs from Galbadia. She didn't like the thought of that. She wondered why she felt that way. She wondered why his interest in others made her uncomfortable. What was it about him that made her feel almost… Homesick?

He waved at her happily and pulled out the seat next to him. She smiled. She thought it was nice that despite her bitchiness, he was still friendly and welcoming. She accepted the seat and plopped down.

"Want some coffee?" he offered, lifting the pot.

"No way," Selphie declined, "I'm not allowed to have that stuff."

"Ah," Irvine said, understanding and quickly placing the coffee pot back down on the table.

"Listen, sorry if I was a little abrupt a second ago," she apologized.

He raised a brow. "'Abrupt?' I don't know if that's the word I'd chose," he said.

"What word would _you_ chose?"

"Replacing 'abrupt' with 'crazy' would make more sense. Then I'd say thank you for the apology, but you're always welcome to be crazy, because you're Selphie and that's who you are. I'd never ask you to change that." He took another sip of coffee casually.

She thought of scolding him for calling her crazy, but what the hell, hundreds of people had said that to her before. It didn't bother her. That last part, though… He liked who she was. No one had outright said that to her before.

"Irvine," she said, "is it true that you remember all of us when we were younger?"

"Of course," he said. "I didn't need the use of GFs or junctioning like everyone else. As a sniper I'm never really in combat. I thought we'd covered that already."

She ignored his sarcasm. "Do you think… That we were friends? You and me?"

"I know we were friends," he confirmed confidently. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Just curious, I guess. I feel this strange closeness between us, even though we haven't known each other that long. When we met, I felt like we were already friends, ya know?"

He nodded. "I sure do." He reached out and placed his arm around her shoulders. For the first time, she didn't knock it off.

He smiled. "You know, it's nice that you're starting to remember things. Once we've been off the Gfs for a while, it'll come back."

She nodded. "Maybe."

"Can I ask you some stuff?" he questioned.

"About what?"

"About your life. About yourself. I thought of you, here and there. I see little things, you know, that remind me of you. I always wondered how you were doing."

Selphie speculated the idea of someone halfway around the world thinking of her when she didn't have a clue of his existence. The idea made her feel special, but also a little sad.

"Well, you know I don't remember much… I headed to Trabia from the orphanage. I lived with a few different foster families around the continent. I finally went to Garden when I was… Nine? I think. A Garden instructor met me while I was in public school, thought I had potential and wanted to sponsor me. I was in Trabia until last year, when I transferred to Balamb."

"Why did you decide to transfer?"

"Well, my grades were really good, and I got offers from all the Gardens to take the SeeD exam, which would therefore create my allegiance with that Garden."

Irvine nodded. He felt a little guilty about wondering how the heck attention-deficit Selphie got good grades in school.

"Don't look at me that way. I studied my ass off," she cautioned.

He smiled. "Go on."

"I picked Balamb's offer because…" She paused, thinking it over. "Hmm… It's weird. I started using GFs a lot more then, so it's harder to recall… I think I picked it because their scholarship promised more than the one I received for Galbadia."

"I see," Irvine said, then finished his coffee and put the cup back down on the table. "And that was right before we met."

"Right. I was on my first SeeD mission when I ended up at Galbadia Garden. You know how that went," she waved her hand casually and leaned back in her seat.

"How did you like Trabia?"

"Oh, I really liked it. I liked the cold weather, and the snow. All of the students there are so nice, and the Instructors may not be as prestigious as the ones at other gardens, but they were definitely knowledgeable."

"Sure," Irvine nodded.

"And friendly," she continued. "It was easy to get one-on-one time with a professor if you had questions. The festivals were always a lot of fun. I had a lot of friends. It was great. I miss it a lot sometimes, but… As we get older, school changes for all of us. There's a point where it's not the same, and you can't go back." She looked at her hands in her lap sadly. "But… I wanna go back for a while and help rebuild. I owe it to them. I had a great time there."

"Of course," he said warmly. "I understand why." He smiled at her. "It sounds like you've had a good life so far, Selphie."

She felt herself blush a little, very unlike her. "Oh, yeah, totally. I'm always having fun."

"That's great," he said. "I'm really glad to hear that."

She smiled back at him. "So… What about you?"

"Me?" he said, placing his hand on his chest.

"Yeah! What's your life been like?"

"Well," he started, "no one adopted me, so I lived in foster homes for a while, like you. I wanted to bust out of that situation quick-like, so when I was fourteen, I emancipated myself, worked for a year and made about 6,000 gil. I went to Deiling and turned it into 20,000 gil in one weekend. That was enough for my tuition, plus a little extra. And because sharp shooting is a specialized skill, I was able to test out and become a SeeD in just one year."

"Cool story," Selphie said.

Irvine shrugged. "Thanks."

"How did you turn 6,000 gil into 20,000?"

He laughed. "That can be another story for another day."

"Fine, be that way," she huffed.

They sat together for a while, then Irvine yawned. "Well Sefie, I hope that you'll stop by and hang out with me more often." He stood and she stood with him. "As for me, I am exhausted after everything that happened today. I'm gonna call it a night."

"Yeah…" Selphie nodded. She looked around and noticed that most of the guests had already dispersed. She didn't see Quistis anywhere, either. "I think most everyone has."

He smiled at her. "Would you like an escort back to your room?"

"Why, yes," she said, wrapping her arm around his dramatically. "An escort would be quite nice, thank you."

"It is always my pleasure to be in the company of such a fine lady," he said. She laughed. _What a dork,_ she thought.

* * *

"It's late," Squall commented as he watched the horizon begin to lighten.

Rinoa still had her head on his shoulder. She had been on the edge of sleep. She looked over at the empty bottle of wine. "Yeah," she agreed.

"Shall we retire?" he asked quietly.

She chuckled at his phrasing. "That sounds good." She lifted herself up on to her feet.

He grabbed the empty bottle and glasses and did the same. She offered to carry them but he refused.

They strolled together through the corridors silently. No one was in the hallway. The sounds of the party had died down. Squall sighed, relieved.

When he reached his room, he unlocked it with a keycard. He opened the door and allowed her to go in first. She entered, and he followed behind her, closing the door behind him.

Rinoa greeted an excited Angelo while Squall threw the empty bottle into a green container in the kitchen. He placed the glasses by the sink. Normally he'd wash them and put them away impulsively, but he decided to save all of his strange idiosyncrasies for another time. After he greeted Angelo as well, he looked up. Rinoa stood in the living room, clutching her arm, watching him expectantly.

He wasn't sure why she was just staring until he realized he was supposed to be hospitable. "…So, you can take the bed, and I'll set up the couch," he said.

She nodded. "That sounds fine,"

"Did you want anything before you go to bed? There's cups and water in the kitchen… I highly doubt there's food… And if there is, I wouldn't eat it." He tried to think of other things one might require before sleeping. "Do you need a toothbrush or clothes?"

"I have a brush in my bag," she said. "But… I am kind of short on clothes,"

He shrugged. "Take another one of my shirts."

She smiled. "Thanks, Squall."

"Sure, whatever. Pick one out. But don't make a habit out of it," he warned. Rinoa rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get some sheets," he said, heading toward his room. She followed him slowly, anxiously.

He pulled sheets down from his closet and noticed her suddenly behind him. She picked out another white t-shirt, looked at him and smiled. He looked at her quizzically.

"What is it?" he asked. _You're looking at me kind of weird_.

She bit her lip apprehensively. "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering…"

_What is it?_

"…Would you sleep with me?" she asked.

"What?"

"Sleep with me," she repeated.

He cleared his throat. "Tonight?"

"Uh, yeah," she laughed.

"That's… Really flattering, you know, but… Rinoa, I'm not sure if sex is the best idea. We've never been on a real date," he tried to put it as gently and sensible as possible.

She laughed for a while and he felt really strange standing there and watching her. Obviously, he had missed something. The confusion all over his face made her laugh harder. Poor thing was so very confused. She'd better do something to alleviate that.

"No, no. I mean, sleep with me - in your bed," she corrected.

"Oh," he said, mentally kicking himself for thinking the wrong thing and making an ass of himself. "Sorry, I mean, I hope I didn't offend you… But I… What?"

"Just stay with me, please? I'll feel safer…" It might have been a small lie. She might have been being a little bad. But hey, why not?

"The bed's kind of small…" he mumbled.

"Well, it's okay if you don't want to…" she said softly, unbuttoning her jacket and pushing it off her shoulders. "I understand."

He glanced at her now-exposed skin. _Wait a minute, _he thought, _she's toying with me!_ But he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it. "Okay," he agreed, placing the sheets back into the closet. He turned back to face her and placed his hand on his hip. "_If_ you can promise to behave yourself,"

"Oh," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I promise, I'll be so good."

_Interesting,_ he thought.

Her face was close; so close that he would only have to lean in just a bit to reach her lips. Her lips were a deep red color from the wine. He felt himself almost lick his lips. He took his right hand and lifted it to her face. She hadn't noticed him remove his gloves, but he had, and she delighted in the feeling of his fingers on her skin.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand. "Let's rest."

She nodded regretfully, but she had to admit that she was exhausted. They took turns getting ready in the bathroom, Rinoa first. When she emerged, she sat on the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. She pulled on the t-shirt she was wearing, as if pulling on it would somehow make her look more attractive. Squall later emerged from the bathroom, wearing only plain sweatpants.

"Is… This okay?" he asked.

"Oh, sure," she said, almost too enthusiastically. She stretched out on the bed and patted the other side softly. He lay down on the bed and turned on his side to face her.

Rinoa propped up on her elbow and smiled at him. "See? It's not so bad."

"I guess so," he said. "Just make sure you don't hog the blanket,"

"You probably snore," she said spitefully.

"I thought you said I drooled,"

She rolled her eyes. "Like I actually watch you while you sleep. I just made that up."

"Good to know," he noted.

She lay back down on her arm and leaned in close to his face. She ran her fingers through his long bangs affectionately. "Squall… Thanks for letting me stay here. Thanks for saving my life, on multiple occasions. You're the best."

He smiled back at her, amused at the way she put it. He felt her fingers trailing down to his neck. He decided on saying nothing at all. He placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her to his lips.

She closed her eyes, elated. She felt the warmth of his body against hers. She allowed him to direct the kiss as he saw fit. She didn't want to scare him off, and she'd take what she would get. His kiss was firmer than the first time, which excited her and sent vibrations down her spine. She breathed in his scent. She felt his tongue slide over her lip. She swallowed her breath. Her thoughts discontinued and her body took over. She found her hands on his chest. She felt the contours of his body as she ran her hands up to his shoulders. She breathed out slowly and remembered that her actions were important, despite what her instincts called for. She broke the kiss gradually, placing her hand on his cheek.

"We should get some rest," she said remorsefully.

"I know that," he said. "That was your goodnight kiss." He turned onto his back and shut his eyes.

She laughed and shook her head. "I hope it's like that every night," she remarked.

He remained silent, but he smiled, his eyes still closed. She placed her head and arm on his chest and closed her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her. She sighed and fell asleep with a smile.


	4. Outing

**IV:**** Outing**

Selphie slammed her hand down on the table. "That's it," she declared, "I'm not gonna wait any longer - I'm gonna eat." She impaled a small sausage link and shoved it in her mouth. As she chewed it, an annoyed look was apparent on her face.

"Late, late," she continued, swallowing the food in her mouth. "Late, late, late, and all of 'em today!" She shook her head in despair. "What's become of the world?"

Quistis took another long sip of her coffee before she said anything, allowing herself a personal moment of peace. "Selphie, not everyone wants to be up at the crack of dawn. Not everyone wants to show up to breakfast right when the cafeteria opens, which is _seven a.m._, might I add," she said, a trace of spite eluding her. "Look at this place- we're practically the only ones in here. Moreover, everyone at Garden is probably still sleeping last night off."

Selphie scoffed. "Whatever - seven is not that early! And we all agreed on seven-_thirty_,"

Quistis rolled her eyes at Selphie's disregard for her point. "I'm only here at seven-thirty because _you_ drag me out of bed every morning. Sometimes, you literally drag me out of bed." She sighed, thinking of the many hours of sleep that had been robbed of by Selphie's aberrant amount of energy.

Selphie ignored her comment, again. "Even Squall's late," she added, lifting her glass of juice to her lips. "He's never late," she mumbled.

Quistis smirked and leaned back in her chair. "Oh, I'm sure he's late every once and a while,"

"Please - you don't wanna know how many conversations I've had to have in the early a.m. with him over breakfast," Selphie groaned.

Quistis doubted that there was anyone who would be unwillingly forced to converse with Squall. "Really?" she blinked.

"Well… More like times I've talked and he's sat there silently."

"Ah," Quistis said. _That makes more sense._

"It's kind of like talking to a wall," Selphie mused, sounding very philosophical at the thought.

_Definitely,_ Quistis agreed. She remembered well the times she tried to have a serious, non-work-related conversation with him and thought she would get somewhere. She nodded.

The girls turned as Irvine came into their sight with his tray. He took the seat next to Selphie. "Good morning, ladies," he bowed.

"Hi, Irvine," Selphie said casually as she filled her mouth with a piece of toast.

"Good morning," Quistis nodded in his direction

Irvine poured himself a cup of coffee and eagerly finished it. He sighed happily. "So, what's our itinerary for today?"

"Hey!" Selphie said, aggressively piercing another sausage. "Briefing isn't until everyone gets here!"

"Well, we're not supposed to eat without each other, either," he noted, eyeing the sausage on her fork.

Selphie frowned. "Well… They're late, and I'm hungry,"

"Hey," he raised his hands, "they're your rules anyway."

"They're definitely group-wide rules," Selphie disagreed.

Irvine crossed his arms and looked to Quistis. She sighed.

"They're your rules, Selphie," she confirmed. "We just follow them to avoid evoking your wrath."

"Fine!" Selphie pouted. "As the President of Rule-Making, I'm revoking the eating rule, but preserving the briefing rule! So there!"

Irvine shrugged. "Whatever you say, Selph. I'm gonna grab another pot," he took the empty coffee pot from the table.

"Today, I think, get two," Quistis said.

He nodded and took off to the other end of the cafeteria, but not without chatting up a few female students on the way.

"If he keeps that up, he'll have a group of followers like I do," Quistis mumbled.

Selphie laughed. "Yeah, right. Please."

A grumbling sound and heavy steps approached them. The girls turned to watch as Zell dragged his feet toward the table. He looked like the walking dead. When he reached the table, he plopped down into a seat with a thud. He blinked, his eyelids heavy. The girls could only look at one other in curiously.

"Good morning, Zell," Quistis said, her voice gentle.

He held his hand up, silently commanding them to cease their pleasantries. He observed the table and noticed no extra mugs or coffee. He grumbled under his breath.

"No coffee?" was all he could manage to get out.

Fortunately Irvine returned with the extra two pots soon after. He smiled at Zell as he placed it on the table. "Mornin', Zell."

Zell shook his head, his hand again up in protest. He reached for the coffee pot and a mug. Normally he liked coffee with cream and lots of sugar. Today he poured a cup by itself, drank its entire contents, and refilled it again. He made a nauseated face at the boldness of its dark, pure flavor. He shook his head and blinked again. "Okay. Good morning, everyone."

"Hi," Selphie said, holding back a smirk.

"Rough night?" Quistis asked.

"Ugh," Zell scoffed. "Too long."

"What'd ya do?" Selphie asked as she spread jam on more toast.

He thought for a moment as if it were difficult to recall. "I drank a lot. Sparred with… Some guys. Drank more. Then I made a comment about my hypothetical relations with this guy's mother and I got into a real fight."

Selphie snickered. "Drinkin' and fightin', huh?"

"It's fun while it lasts," he shrugged. "But I feel like shit the next morning."

"I wish I could have seen that," Quistis confessed.

Irvine shook his head as he poured himself another cup of coffee. "So you were just with a bunch of guys last night? There wasn't a certain female book-advocate involved?" The girls turned to Zell at this question, also curious to know the answer.

Zell took a piece of toast from Selphie's plate bit off a piece. "Yeah, we chilled for a while," he said in between bites. The rest of the group waited for him to elaborate. After a while, he shrugged. "She hung around for the first couple fights. But she was tired, so she went back to her room. I didn't see her for the rest of the night."

"No one-on-one time?" Quistis lifted a brow.

"That doesn't count?" Zell asked. Quistis and Irvine sighed.

"I think watching someone fight is kind of cool," Selphie perked up.

"You would," Quistis mumbled.

"It's all right, man." Irvine said. "There will be many opportunities to come."

Zell ignored that comment as he looked around the table. "Is it just me, or do the _four_ of us seem to be hanging out a lot more lately?" He gestured toward the two empty seats between Quistis and him.

"Okay, this is just crazy," Selphie said, throwing her hand down for a second time. "_D__on't_ be late for breakfast - that was rule number one section four of the friend slash colleague mutual breakfast agreement than Squall and I constructed! Now Squall is violating the terms of the breakfast agreement himself?" she whined. "I don't like unpredictable Squall - I don't like it one bit!"

"Selphie, calm down," Quistis urged. "It's not _crazy_… He's just doing his own thing. Give him some space. We have to respect each other's differences if we're going to remain close friends in the long-run."

Selphie ignored her comment. "I mean, he could be possessed, or even replaced by a robot. Doesn't that creep you out?"

"It seems more like he's exuding human characteristics to me," Irvine pondered. "Robots aren't late for breakfast. And, you know, they don't eat. I think."

"Oh yeah? Well I said that Squall was kind of creepy last night, and _you_ made fun of me!" Zell huffed. He snatched a piece of bacon from Irvine's plate and bit off a piece in a pout.

"Dude, are you ever gonna get your own plate?" Irvine asked, shaking his head in annoyance.

"I always grab two of everything," Quistis advised.

Zell ignored them. "It totally bugs me. What happened to the guy we met a year ago who would barely say two words to anybody? It's like Squall's okay around people now. He's confident, more expressive... That's not a good combination."

"You would know," Irvine said, his arms folded.

Zell ignored that too. "I like Rinoa. Honestly, I'm worried about him being too harsh on her."

"I know!" Selphie agree.

"Selphie," Irvine scolded, "you're just mad because he's late for breakfast. Stop that. Remember, match-makers?" He pointed to himself, then to her, then to himself again.

"Oh, right," she nodded. She smiled at him. "They are cute." She looked away with a sigh. "I guess… I'm just scared that Squall and Rinoa won't be around us as much anymore. Don't get me wrong - it's not like I particularly _enjoy_ his company. But, while I'm here, he's my leader. And Rinoa is one of my besties!"

"I understand," Irvine nodded. "It's hard to accept that people go their separate ways – especially when it comes to love."

"Right," Selphie agreed.

"Ugh, don't even say it that way! _Love_," Zell huffed.

"You'll get used to it, Zell. Especially if you finally make the moves on library lady," Irvine shrugged.

Selphie snickered. "Library lady, I like that."

Zell seemed lost in thought as he ignored their comments. "…I wonder what's gonna happen to us now," he said after a while. The others nodded in agreement – they were all wondering where their lives would go from here. "Are we gonna carry out missions individually, or as a squad?"

Quistis shrugged. "Probably both. And squads are always assigned by a superior."

"Which is now Squall," Irvine noted.

"Yeah," Zell said. "Do you think he'll assign us on missions with him?"

"If he wants," Quistis said.

"Why not?" Irvine inquired.

"Speak of the devil," Selphie said as she gestured toward the entrance.

Squall approached their table hurriedly and took the seat next to Zell. The others were puzzled by his unusually nervous demeanor. "Hey," he said nonchalantly as he sat down. He grabbed a cup and the coffee pot.

"Well," Selphie said, crossing her arms with a scowl, "look who decided to show up."

Squall eyed her maliciously and filled his cup with coffee. He knew he'd get shit from her the first time he showed up late. He returned the pot to the center of the table, not bothering to acknowledge her beyond returning the scowl.

"How was your night, Squall?" Quistis asked, changing the subject.

He shrugged indifferently. "Fine."

They all waited expectantly, willing him to go on. He decided not to elaborate and sipped on his coffee silently.

"Well," Selphie turned to Quistis. "Despite his attempt to retain his harsh façade, you can still tell that he's only half-glowing - I'd call that a solid make-out session at least."

Quistis laughed.

"That's what I was gonna say," Irvine interjected.

Squall rolled his eyes. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried to put walls up, the walls were made of glass.

"Hey man, congrats," Zell said, gripping Squall's shoulder. Squall cringed inwardly at the contact. "Apparently, I blew it last night. You think chicks don't dig watching you fight?" Zell asked.

Squall blinked. "What?"

"Watching you fight," Zell repeated. "You think Rinoa would like to watch you spar?"

_Last time I sparred, I think Rinoa would have freaked_, he thought, remembering the blood spill from Seifer's face as he sliced it open. He touched the scar on his face subconsciously.

"I don't know. She's seen me fight plenty of times. I don't think it would be anything special."

"Bad analogy, I guess," Zell noted.

"Where is the princess, anyway?" Irvine asked.

They all looked to Squall for an answer. Normally, he'd play it like he didn't know, or care. But he couldn't seem to fool them before, so why try now? Plus he didn't want to come across as cold – not when it came to Rinoa, and not so soon after their confessions.

"She'll be here," he said.

That was obviously not enough for the rest of them, as they continued to watch him in silent anticipation. He sighed to himself.

"She was getting ready when I left." That was the most he was going to give them.

"How's the roommate situation working out?" Irvine said.

"Fine."

"Not too crowded in that room of yours?"

"No." Squall crossed his arms.

"So did you share the bed?" Selphie asked.

"Selphie," Quistis cautioned. It was a little soon to be pushing that envelope.

"Come on - like Rinoa's gonna sleep on a couch," Selphie scoffed.

"I said I would take the couch." He wasn't exactly lying.

"So considerate," Selphie said sweetly. "I'm sure she'll tell us the truth," Selphie grinned as she watched Rinoa approach.

"Hey guys," Rinoa smiled and placed her tray down, taking the last seat by Squall.

Her voice startled him. He cursed himself for not being more aware of his surroundings. Then he wondered how much she'd heard.

"Good morning, Rinoa," Irvine said politely, "you're looking particularly lovely today."

"Why, thank you Irvine," she said, her smile bright and her skin glowing.

Squall agreed, she was particularly lovely. He'd always thought she was attractive, but nothing really special. How had he never noticed the subtle things before? The healthy shine in her perfectly straight hair, how her highlights drew the eye to her face. How her eyes seemed to sparkle when she smiled. Her voice, soft and passionate. Her skin was a perfect cream color and soft, and she smelt like some kind of flower. Vanilla, maybe. He shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts. He felt almost sick – when had he become so love- and lust-struck? A little affection was fine. But this was borderline cheesy.

Rinoa pulled one of the plates off her tray placed it in front of Squall. She offered him a set of utensils and he uttered, "Thanks," and poked at his food with the fork.

"How come you don't bring _me_ plates of food, Rinoa?" Zell asked.

"Oh," Rinoa said, startled. "Sorry, Zell, I didn't know you wanted one. You usually eat off of everyone else's,"

Squall pulled his plate closer to him, remembering that small detail and regretting that he chose the seat next to Zell.

"But, if it makes you feel better, I grabbed four biscuits for you," Rinoa said.

"Biscuits! Are they hot?" he asked excitedly, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Rinoa giggled at his child-like charm. "Of course, just how you like them." She smiled and offered her plate to him. He pulled the biscuits off, gathered them into his arms and bit into one hungrily.

"Selphie, can we do the itinerary now?" Irvine asked.

"Yes! The briefing!" Selphie said excitedly.

Rinoa looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry to have kept you - you guys should've started without me."

"Absolutely not," Selphie refused. "You have to be present for the itinerary too, Rinny. Rule five, section one."

Rinoa shrugged and poked at her food with her fork.

"What's on the schedule? Quistis? Squall?" Selphie asked and looked at the two.

Quistis shrugged. "Well, the upper class will complete their field exams and graduate this week. After that, classes aren't in session for another five weeks. So that gives me some downtime. The headmaster is on his way to FH to meet with the other Garden heads, as well as some representatives from each nation. Hopefully, they're going to discuss some kind of universal peace negotiation. Cid spoke about transitioning SeeDs from hired mercenaries to specialized mercenaries. Basically this means we would be more selective about our clientele, leaning more toward defense and peaceful negotiations."

They all nodded. That was something they could all agree on.

"He hasn't mentioned anything about Garden remaining related to sorceress-defense. He hasn't outlined any work for you all to complete, other than to assist Squall with his report on the events between Esthar and our return. So, once we've completed that, it looks like we're on stand-by."

"You mean downtime?" Zell asked excitedly.

"_Stand-by,_" Quistis confirmed. "Meaning you have downtime, but you're always on call. Xu will probably be the one to notify you if Cid sends us any work."

"Psh, please," Squall scoffed. "If you don't think that Lunar Cry report is going to take weeks, you are sadly mistaken. By the way, I'm handing that one to you, Zell."

"Tch," Zell crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever. Like I'm gonna write the full report on that."

"I'll be sure of it," Squall promised, his voice firm.

"Yes commander," Zell mumbled, his dutiful side trumping his pride.

"Can I write about the castle Squall? Pretty please?" Selphie batted her eyes.

Squall shrugged. "Whatever. Just make sure you include things other than the chains."

"But once all of that is over," Irvine said, "we basically have a bit of time to ourselves. Right, Quistis?"

Quistis nodded. "I think we all deserve it."

"Sweet," Zell said. "I might pay my ma a visit."

"Oo, we should take a vacation," Selphie suggested. "What do you say, guys?"

"No can do," Squall shook his head. "I'm in charge of Garden while Cid's gone. I'm Balamb-bound. Because, you know, l don't require rest or anything…" He rolled his eyes and looked away in spite.

"But all _we_ have to do is the report, and _we're_ good to go, right?" Selphie asked. Squall nodded in reply. "Yes! Let's go to Esthar! Pretty colors!" she exclaimed.

"No way," Irvine said. "I couldn't drink in that place - I'd get lost in a second. Besides, what is there to do there?"

_I hated Esthar._ Squall thought. He didn't want to pay that place another visit, though he knew he would have to soon.

"What about Deiling?" Irvine suggested. "I always have a good time there. Well, except for last time… But that was work-related."

Rinoa cringed at the memory.

"Yeah! Pretty lights!" Selphie cheered.

"Sounds good to me," Quistis said. "Lots of good places to shop."

"And we can rent motorcycles," Zell added.

"Let's go now!" Selphie said.

"What about you, Rinoa?" Zell asked.

"No thanks. It's not really safe for me in Deiling." It probably was with her friends there, but she didn't mention that. Deiling did not have a place in her future, if she could help it.

"Come to think of it," Zell said, "what place _is_ safe for you these days?"

She smiled. "Right here."

"So, you're gonna stay here with Squall?" Selphie asked.

"I think so," Rinoa said, then turned to him. "If that's okay,"

"Whatever," Squall mumbled, though it had always been his intention.

"Boo," Selphie said. "But Balamb is so boring!"

"I can do boring after the last few weeks," Rinoa confessed.

"Fine," Selphie agreed, crossing her arms. "Once everything cools down, we'll go somewhere - just us girls."

"Sure," Rinoa nodded. "That sounds like fun."

"Speaking of which," Quistis said, "did you want to come with Selphie and me to Balamb today? We're gonna get ourselves some much-earned shopping hours in."

"Sure," Rinoa accepted happily. "I could really use some more clothes!"

"Well, I say that calls for some guy-time," Irvine suggested. He turned to Squall and Zell. "What say we go out drinking and pick up some chicks?"

"No more drinking…" Zell begged.

Squall remained silent. Since when did he ever do any of that?

"Come on, guys," Irvine protested. "How often do we hang out?"

"_We_ hang out all the time," Zell said to Irvine. They both looked to Squall for his reaction.

"Sorry. I have work here to do," Squall said.

Zell turned to Irvine. "How about we go out into the fields and you let me try out your gun," he proposed.

Irvine thought for a second. "That sounds… Like a terrible idea. But, okay."

"Really?" Zell exclaimed.

Irvine shrugged. "Sure. I'll just stand very, very, _very_ far away."

"Sweet," Zell said, pulling his fist down. "Kick ass."

"Just make sure you go deep into the forest," Squall cautioned.

"Yeah, yeah," Irvine said dismissingly. "We'll be fine."

"I'd better get going," Squall said. He stood and lifted his empty plate and cup from the table. "Xu's probably wondering where the hell I am."

Quistis looked down at her watch. "It's almost eight-thirty. You'd better hurry."

He nodded and sighed to himself. He thought of making some comment about how yes, he could tell time, but he shrugged it off. He looked to Rinoa. "Be careful," he cautioned. She smiled at him and nodded. It was only Balamb – did she have to be careful of the fish or something? But his concern was sweet, so she indulged him. Squall nodded to the others and left.

"Poor thing," Quistis said after he was gone. "If anyone deserves a break, he does."

"I don't even know what he would do with himself. I think he likes to stay busy," Selphie said.

"Probably," Quistis agreed, but she sighed. She wished she knew how to help him. She looked at Rinoa. "Make sure he doesn't work too hard while we're gone, okay?"

Rinoa nodded. "I'll see what I can do," she said, a little unsure of what she could do.

"Hey, if anyone can, you can," Irvine added. "The more clothing you remove, the less he'll work - trust me."

Rinioa laughed as Selphie punched Irvine in the arm forcefully.

"Ow," he said, rubbing his arm. "What? It's true."

"It is," Zell confirmed.

Quistis scoffed. "You guys are animals." She turned to Rinoa. "It is true, though," she mumbled with a shrug.

"Come on," Selphie said anxiously, "let's go to Balamb. This Garden is suffocating me."

Rinoa lifted her brows. "Already?"

"Miss the Ragnarok?" Quistis asked.

"Oo! Can we fly it to Balamb?" Selphie asked.

"That's… A little pointless," Quistis noted.

Rinoa laughed. "It'll be a nice walk. We can take the ship out later."

Selphie pouted, but nodded in agreement. "Well, let's get outta here." She gathered the nearby empty plates and stacked them neatly. Rinoa and Quistis followed her lead.

"Bye, guys," Rinoa waved.

"Have fun," Quistis said.

"Please don't kill Irvine, Zell," Selphie called.

"Tch," Zell crossed his arms. "They act like I'm blind or somethin'."

Irvine shrugged. "Not _blind_. Just a little… Impulsive, maybe."

"Let's go shoot some shit," Zell said as he stood, as if he hadn't heard Irvine at all.

Irvine sighed inwardly and stood with him. "Right. Okay. What should we kill first?"

"Freaking bitebugs. I hate them," Zell sneered.

"They're totally harmless, Zell."

"Whatever - their bites makes you itch! Let's go."

_Oh well,_ Irvine thought. Today was all about Zell's entertainment, apparently. He followed Zell out of the cafeteria and eventually out of Garden.

* * *

Selphie, Quistis and Rinoa arrived at the Garden entrance gates. A jet black car was parked at the entrance. Selphie scratched the back of her head. "What's with Squall's car?"

Quistis nodded, wondering that as well. Squall had received a vehicle at Garden after he became the commander. It was a sweet little perk that he'd found out only recently. Quistis had learned it from Xu, who had immediately dragged her into the parking lot to see it. Jet black, metallic and fancy - Cid had absolutely picked it out for Squall. It was almost too funny. Quistis figured that was why he was a lot less reluctant to work these days.

"Maybe he's going somewhere," Quistis decided. "Let's go."

Rinoa held up a pair of keys and jingled them playfully. Selphie and Quistis stood there, wide-eyed.

"Please, please tell me he knows about this… Please tell me you didn't steal those keys," Selphie begged.

"Yeah, right," Rinoa said, opening the front door and jumping into the driver's seat. "He'd never let me drive this thing! It's our little secret." She winked at her friends. "Come on, get in."

"You're insane," Selphie said. She looked at Quistis. "She's insane."

"Rinoa, are you sure this is a good idea?" Quistis cautioned.

"What? You guys are crazy," Selphie shook her head. "He will kill us. He'll know. Somehow, he'll know… He'll find out, and then he'll come looking for us. He'll show up with that pissy look on his face, start bitching, and then-"

"Selphie, relax!" Rinoa laughed. "He knows we have it - it's _fine_. I was only kidding," she patted the passenger seat next to her. "Come on, get in."

Selphie sighed with relief. Quistis laughed, shaking her head, and sat in the front seat.

"Hey, I want shotgun," Selphie complained.

"Too late. Get in." Quistis replied.

"Hmph," Selphie scowled, and got into the backseat of the car.

Rinoa slipped on a pair on sunglasses and checked herself in the rear-view mirror. She pursed her lips and fluffed her hair. "Great. Let's do it." She turned the key in the ignition, shifted the car into gear and pulled onto the road, maybe a little faster than she should have. The tires squealed and she pulled the wheel to correct the car as she shifted it into gear.

"Whoo hooo!" Selphie cried. "Punch it!"

Rinoa smiled to herself. It was pretty rare that she got to drive, but she lived it up when she could.

"How in the _hell_ did you get Squall to let you take his car?" Quistis asked bluntly as she placed her own pair of sunglasses on her face.

Rinoa shrugged. "I have my ways," she said playfully.

"Please tell me you haven't already slept with him," Quistis said, eyeing her.

"What! Quistis, no!" Rinoa laughed.

"Well, tell us how!" Selphie demanded.

Rinoa took her hand from the wheel and lifted it casually. "When I went into his room to get my stuff, I called him and asked him very nicely. He had a parking attendant bring it out front for us."

"That's it?" Quistis said disbelievingly.

"Well… I kind of begged," Rinoa confessed.

"I knew it," Selphie said.

"Still, it's pretty impressive, for him. He is very possessive of his things – especially his expensive things. He must be crazy about you." Quistis commented. Rinoa laughed.

"Crank some tunes!" Selphie demanded.

Rinoa relented and the girls made it to Balamb in no time. She pulled into Balamb and turned into a space. She placed the car in park and cut the engine. "Okay, ready?"

The other girls nodded and exited the car. They walked together from the parking deck and into the streets of Balamb. They felt the cool breeze and could smell the salt of the ocean in the air.

"Might be boring," Rinoa said, "but it's so peaceful."

"Yeah, I'll give it that," Selphie agreed.

Quistis opened the door of the department store and allowed Rinoa and Selphie to enter before her.

"Yes!" Selphie cheered. "Let's look at shoes first!"

"Selphie, you know we'll be there all day if we go to the shoe department first. We go clothes first, remember?" Quistis said, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Always gotta suck the fun out of everything, Quisty," Selphie nagged.

Rinoa laughed and shook her head. "Come on. All I've got are the clothes on my back, so I'd better get started."

The other girls nodded and followed Rinoa into the women's section.


	5. Gossip

**V: Gossip**

"Squall,"

He lifted his gaze from the pile of papers on his desk to the doorway.

Xu was standing there, smiling.

"Hey, Xu," he said, looking back down at his work.

She shrugged at his usual lack of acknowledgement. "You got a phone call from Cid. It wasn't anything important, so I took the call for you."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

She smiled. "Sure. He just wanted to check in. He's arrived in FH safely, and they've completed the first round of negotiations in just a few hours. They're making a lot of progress."

"Great," Squall said, still staring at his desk.

"I told him the status of everything here. Oh, by the way, Dr. Kadowaki is looking to recruit some medics. We've seen a dramatic loss of interest in the field. Everybody wants to be on the offense," she shrugged again. "She mentioned Rinoa's name."

Squall looked up from his desk. "Rinoa?" he repeated.

Xu smiled. So that got his attention. "Yeah," she continued. "If Rinoa's planning on staying at Garden, Dr. Kadowaki wants to offer her a job. She thinks her magical strength could be of use to us. Her healing capabilities far surpass anyone's here. Selphie was mentioned too, but I know she's planning to leave Balamb. Rinoa, on the other hand," she said, lifting one hand, "she'd probably like to be behind the scenes for a while - don't you think? She wouldn't have to become a SeeD, and she'd get paid." Xu had been wondering for a while what they were going to do with Rinoa if she stayed. She was obviously an important member of the team, as well as a valuable asset to Garden. "What do you think?" she asked.

Squall remained silent for a moment, thinking it over. He knew Rinoa wouldn't be interested in becoming a SeeD. It just wasn't in her nature. The structure would bore her and there would be no room for her passion. Then when it came to necessary combat… At first he hadn't understood why she felt so opposed to SeeD. It took him a while to understand that, but as he grew to know her, he realized what she'd meant. Rinoa was peaceful and serene. And although she was physically strong, she was also delicate, and just didn't really fit into the battle scene. He remembered looking over at her during battle time after time just to ensure her safety. She always fought well, and fought to the end - but she always had fear in her eyes. She always had a look of regret.

It pained him to see her suffer silently. But he'd had no choice in the matter, nor did he have a choice in Rinoa's decisions now. All he could do was be there to protect her, to relinquish the fear from her eyes.

"Squall?" Xu asked with concern.

"Sorry," he said out of habit. "I was just thinking about what you said. I'm not sure what to tell you. I'll ask Rinoa about it and let you know. But… I really don't know what she'll say," he confessed.

"Why not? You think she doesn't want to be here?" Xu asked. Squall grimaced a bit at the thought and Xu waved her hand. "Oh, I'm sorry. That was intrusive. If you'd like to be the one to approach her about it, I'll let Dr. Kadowaki know."

"Yeah," he nodded, "thanks."

"Sure," Xu said with a smile, trying to make up for her stumble. But as she ran out of things to say, her curiosity got the better of her, and she decided to pry one more time. "Squall, could I ask you something... Personal?"

He didn't like 'personal.' "Depends," he said.

"It's about Rinoa," she said cautiously.

_Of course it is,_ Squall thought. 'Personal' seemed to equal 'Rinoa' these days. He longed for the days when no one cared about his personal life. "What is it?" he asked.

She didn't quite know how to phrase it. "Is it true that you guys are, well, involved? You know, romantically?" Xu was as awkward about relationships as Squall was – but she felt it was important to know.

"…Why do you ask?" he wondered.

"Oh," she said, startled. Though it seemed she did owe him an explanation. "I mean, you know, I like to know what's going on around Garden. It's nothing _important_. It's just, well, Cid mentioned her. He wants her to stay with you until we can get a room ready for her. When I tried to, um, clarify, by asking him to go through you first, he assured me that it wouldn't be a problem, as you'd very much enjoy the excuse of having to keep her."

Squall lifted his hand to his head. _Ugh. Cid._

"So, as you can see… I am simply curious," Xu admitted.

He hated having to think of ways to express their relationship. They hadn't even defined it yet themselves, how were they supposed to describe it to everyone else?

"We are romantically involved, yes, to a certain degree," he said. _Smooth_.

Xu blinked. What did that mean? It was awkward enough - she wasn't going to press the issue. "Great!" she exclaimed. "Just great! Sorry Squall, I didn't mean to get into your personal life like that."

He shrugged. "I don't think mine even exists, anymore."

She frowned. "Hey, don't think of it that way. Think of it as adoration from your peers. You're like a movie star or something."

"Hurray," he groaned.

She laughed. "Don't worry about it. _I'll_ leave your personal life alone now - how about that?"

"One off my list," he said.

She laughed again. "Well, let me know if you need anything. I'm getting out of this office for a while."

"Sure," he said, turning his gaze back to his work.

She sighed, turned and left without a goodbye. As she rode the elevator down, she thought of the conversation that had just transpired. _Oh well,_ she thought. _That guy Nida is kind of cute._

* * *

"Selphie, I swear, if you say your butt looks fat one more time, I'm never taking you shopping ever, _ever_ again. Every time - this pair of jeans, these shorts, that skirt. How in the hell does a loose skirt make your butt look fat, anyway? Is that even possible?" Quistis breathed heavily.

"Whoa, Quistis," Rinoa said, attempting to calm her friend.

"You don't understand - she does this every time we go shopping. I almost killed her in Esthar. I can't take it!" Quistis clenched her fists.

"You're butt looks great, Selph," Rinoa complimented.

"See? Was that so hard?" Selphie asked Quistis, placing her hands on her hips.

Quistis almost lunged at her. Rinoa stood between them strategically.

"Okay ladies," she said, putting her hands up. "I think it's time for cocktails. You two are getting cranky."

"Yeah!" Selphie cheered.

"Definitely," Quistis said between her teeth.

"Okay, good enough. Let's go," Rinoa said.

"Cool. I'm totally getting this skirt - it looks amazing on me," Selphie said, pulling on the fabric.

Quistis fought the urge to go for Selphie's throat.

"We'll meet you at the bar, Selph," Quistis said. She grabbed Rinoa by the wrist, firm enough for Rinoa to get a little nervous, and led her out the door. Once they were outside, Quistis sighed heavily.

"Thank goodness. I need clothes, and I need a shopping partner, but that one drives me crazy sometimes."

Rinoa laughed. "She's just bein' Selphie."

"Tell me about it," Quistis said, defeated.

"So, where's the pub?" Rinoa said.

"This way," Quistis led the way. Rinoa followed her, pulling on and adjusting the mass of bags in her arms.

As they entered the pub, there was a distinct odor of beer and cigars. Rinoa heard Quistis say "three," then followed her and a waitress to a table in the corner. She placed her bags on the ground and fell into the seat, sighing.

"What a day," she breathed.

"Yeah," Quistis said, placing her bags down.

The waitress came back with beverage napkins and utensils. She placed them in front of the girls and smiled happily. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Gin and tonic, please." Quistis ordered.

"Oh, um, just a glass of red wine for me, please," Rinoa said.

"Sure. I'll be right back with that." The waitress turned and left as quickly as she came.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you," Rinoa said, scratching the back of neck. "Do you want to be with Seifer?"

Quistis raised her eyebrows. The question caught her completely off-guard. "What?"

Rinoa decided to elaborate. "It's just… I was thinking about what you told me last night. After everything that's happened… I think he's changed. That thing with Adel… That scared the hell out of me that he would do something like that. I guess I'm just worried about you, that's all. I don't want him to hurt you."

Quistis sighed. "I don't want him to, either, which is why I'm approaching it with an open-mind. I'm not expecting anything from him. I also hope that despite what's happened, he still retains some of himself. I'm worried about him. I want to check on him. It doesn't matter what happens."

"Are you sure?" Rinoa asked gently.

Quistis thought for a moment. "Yes."

"So… You're okay either way. You don't _want_ to be with him, but you're open to it?" Rinoa tried to clarify.

"I guess so," Quistis said. "I mean, as long as you're okay with it,"

Rinoa shook her head. "No no, I'm fine."

The waitress returned, placed their drinks on the table and left. Rinoa took a sip from her wine. Quistis took a long sip from her cocktail, as well.

"But Quistis," Rinoa placed her wine down and said seriously, "don't lie to me."

Quistis looked startled.

"If anyone can see it, I can. I've seen the way you look at him. I've seen your face light up when his name is mentioned. If you didn't care what happened, then why would you even go to the trouble of finding him in the first place?" Rinoa placed her wine down. "It's because you want to be with him."

Quistis looked more startled than before.

Rinoa placed her hand over her friend's and smiled. "Look, hon, I'm not judging you or anything. All I'm saying is, if you're comfortable with it, if you're going to go for it, go all the way. Don't look back. Get what you want and don't listen to what anyone else says."

Quistis smiled uncomfortably. "Is that what you do?"

Rinoa nodded. "Damn right. And you get hurt over and over again. You'd think I'd never forgive Seifer for something like that – but I already have. Life goes on past all of the pain. And how would you ever know what would happen if you didn't try? Go for it, and don't think twice about it." She shrugged. "Leap of faith."

"You know," Quistis said, "I believe I remember saying something like that to Squall at one point."

"What do you mean?" Rinoa asked.

Quistis folded her arms. "When the Esthar soldiers took you… I told him he should go after you, get what we wanted, and that he was a fool if he did otherwise."

"Really?" Rinoa grinned.

Quistis nodded.

"Thanks, Quistis. I appreciate that. _Really_, I do. I wouldn't want to be stuck there right now, that's for sure." The girls shared a laugh.

"Hi!" Selphie's voice made them both jump. She plopped down into the seat next to Quistis. "Sorry that took me for-ev-er, but the line was sooo long." She dropped her bags down beside her and motioned for the waitress. When she approached, Selphie ordered a shot of whiskey and a pilsner. The waitress nodded and left. Selphie turned back to the other girls.

Quistis raised her eyebrows. "My, off to a good start today, Selphie. And at lunchtime."

"Why not?" Selphie shrugged and crossed her arms. "Who knows how many you've had already. I have to catch up. So," Selphie said, taking a sip from Quistis's cocktail, "what were you guys talking about before I got here?"

"Actually," Quistis said, jumping on the opportunity, "Rinoa was just about to tell me about her night with Squall." She cupped her chin and held her elbow, eyeing Rinoa mischievously.

Rinoa rolled her eyes. _Nice, Quistis, _she thought.

"Oh, please," Selphie cooed, leaning in. "Do go on. I hope I didn't miss much."

"It's was great," Rinoa cooed.

The other girls waited for more as they eyed her suspicisouly. Selphie drummed her fingers on the table. Rinoa thought to herself for a moment. She had to make a decision. Was she going to be the type of girl who spilled all of the details to her friends? Or would she be the secretive and modest type? She wondered which type would please Squall more, but it didn't take her long to figure it out. Then she wondered which type she'd rather play. _Hmm… Tough call,_ she thought, placing her hand to her chin.

The waitress returned with Selphie's drinks. She placed them on the table, smiled, and was gone again. Selphie took a long sip from her beer.

"Okay, I see you disputing yourself over there," Selphie said, interrupting Rinoa's thoughts.

Rinoa looked up. "Huh?"

"Spill it. You're hiding something from us. And you're wondering if Squall would get pissed if we knew all the dirty details. Well lemme tell _you _something - " she pointed her finger at Rinoa, "we can handle Squall. So you'd better open up and start trusting us, little miss - now!"

Rinoa laughed and shook her head. "I can't hide anything from you guys, can I?"

Quistis and Selphie shook their heads assuredly.

"We'll make it easy for you," Quistis said. She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "Did he kiss you?"

"Yes," Rinoa answered, as if it were an interview.

Selphie squealed. "Ooo I can't believe it! I'll drink to that!" Quistis rolled her eyes at Selphie as she watched her down the shot of whiskey. Selphie twisted her face in displeasure at the taste as she placed the shot glass back down.

Quistis turned back to Rinoa. "More than once?" she asked.

Rinoa grinned in response, the blush coming to her cheeks.

"Ahhh oh my gooood!" Selphie squealed. "I wish I had another shot!"

"Did he ask you out?"

"What do you mean?" Rinoa blinked.

Quistis lifted her palm. "You know, did he ask you to be his girlfriend? Or, whatever."

"Oh, uh, I… Don't think so," Rinoa answered.

"Hmph," Selphie crossed her arms as well. "Doesn't surprise me."

Quistis laughed. "Okay, noted. Did Squall _really_ sleep on the couch?"

The question was pretty direct. Rinoa fought back a smile forming on her face as she felt the heat rush to her cheeks. She couldn't outwardly lie. "No," Rinoa admitted sheepishly.

"Did _you_ sleep on the couch?" Quistis raised a brow.

"No," Rinoa sighed.

Selphie _and_ Quistis squealed this time.

"How far did you guys _go_?" Selphie asked excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa," Rinoa said, holding her hand up. "It's not like that. We just kissed once or twice, that's all."

"I _cannot_ believe this," Selphie gushed. "I can't believe he actually went for it."

"Me neither," Quistis said, shaking her head.

"Hey, come on, guys, what makes you say that?" Rinoa said.

Selphie shrugged. "I dunno. I just figured he didn't... _Do_… Stuff like that."

"Like what?" Rinoa asked.

"Kissed girls, or, anyone, for that matter..."

"Has he never kissed a girl before?" Rinoa wondered.

"I dunno," Selphie said. "Quistis?" They turned to the blonde.

Quistis smirked. "Well, obviously I can't be sure. He's definitely never kissed _me_. But…" She smiled.  
The other two girls knew that she knew something.

"Spill it," Selphie said.

Quistis leaned back in her chair. "I had a friend while I was an underclassman, a transfer student, who went out with him for a while. She didn't give me any details, and she transferred back to Galbadia as quickly as she came." Quistis took a long sip and finished her cocktail. "And I know that he dated some girl while he was on an away mission in Trabia. At least, that's what Xu said."

"_Who_ in Trabia?" Selphie asked.

Quistis laughed. "Like I know,"

"I bet I know who it was," Selphie said. "I'm totally asking Xu."

"Okay, okay guys. I get it," Rinoa said, holding her hand up. "He has a history. So why are you all so doubtful of him?"

Quistis shrugged. "He's just always been so strange about those kinds of things, I guess. He's a total introvert,"

Selphie nodded in agreement. "Definitely. It's like he doesn't want _anyone_ to get close to him."

"Right," Quistis said. "Who knows why. But," she turned back to Rinoa, "I am really glad that he feels like he can open up to you. That's great. And it's comforting to know he has a sex drive."

"Robots don't have sex drives," Selphie noted. Quistis rolled her eyes.

"I guess so," Rinoa shrugged, ignoring the robot comment.

"Totally." Selphie nodded.

"We only want what's best for Squall. And we want you to be happy, too." Quistis placed her hand over Rinoa's.

"If he turns into a total douche, I want you to let us know, and we'll help you through it. Don't let him do or say anything that makes youunsure. Remember… He saved your life because he loves you, not because you're his property or because he had to. Whatever he says or does… Don't forget that, ever."

Selphie nodded. "Totally," she repeated. "He doesn't mean half the mean shit he says - I know it."

"Yeah," Rinoa agreed, "it took me a while to realize it, but you're right. I feel that way, too." She smiled. "He really is great once you get to know him."

"I'm sure," Selphie said, crossing her arms. "Tell us all about it."

Rinoa and Quistis laughed. It was true that although they were all life-long friends, Selphie and Quistis knew hardly anything about Squall.

"Well… He's very intelligent," Rinoa started.

Quistis nodded. "We know that already."

"Tell us something we don't," Selphie suggested.

"He's… Calm and delicate. He's like a storm that barrels through, and when it's over, you're left with this peaceful aftermath,"

Selphie blinked. Quistis shrugged. "I could see that."

"He's polite, and considerate. Well… For the most part."

"That one's harder to believe," Quistis said.

Selphie laughed. "Yeah! A good kisser?"

"A _great _kisser."

"Nice," Selphie said. She and Quistis nodded in approval.

"And he's funny," Rinoa added, nodding. "He cracks me up."

"He makes me laugh, but I don't think it's on purpose," Selphie said.

The girls laughed. The waitress approached the table again and motioned to Quistis and Selphie's empty drinks.

"Another round?" she asked.

"Please," Quistis said, nodding.

"Keep 'em comin,'" Selphie said Ward-style, finishing the last of her beer.

* * *

Rinoa dropped her first round of bags in the hallway in front of Squall's room. She sighed, wiping her forehead. Even the walk from the parking lot was strenuous with that many bags. And that was just what she could fit in her arms. She knocked on the door. She didn't expect him to be there, but she may as well try before searching for him. As she suspected, no one came to the door. She heard Angelo barking from inside.

"I'll be right back, girl," Rinoa called through the door.

She turned back down the hallway and walked through the Garden halls to the stairs. She didn't see anyone she knew, which wasn't rare at all in Balamb Garden. Most of the students eyed her like she was from some other planet. She sighed. She hoped they'd get used to her, eventually.

She hit the "up" button and waited patiently as she listened to the humming of the elevator running. She heard the "ding!" and waited for the doors to open. She stepped inside, entered her temporary ID code, and chose the third floor. The doors closed behind her, and suddenly she wished she'd thought a little more about showing up while he was working. She shrugged. Ah well.

When the doors opened again, she exited the elevator and looked down the corridor. The new offices were still under construction, so Squall had a desk set up in some isolated corner somewhere. She figured he liked it that way. When she didn't see him anywhere, she stood on the lift to the bridge. She pulled the lever and felt the machine lifting her up.

Squall heard the movement of the platform. He wondered who was coming up, and prayed it wasn't someone he didn't want to see. Which was actually very likely.

Nida turned. "Did you hear that?"

Squall nodded. "Someone's on the lift."

Nida turned back to the Garden controls. "It must be Xu."

Squall was a bit startled to see Rinoa standing on the lift. She smiled and waved as it came to a halt. She shifted to avoid losing her balance. She smiled sheepishly at him. She approached him.

"Hey," she said.

Nida lifted an eyebrow at Squall.

"Hey," Squall replied, crossing his arms, a little uncomfortable with how to interact with her around people that weren't their friends.

"I'm back," she said.

"I can see that," he replied.

She scrunched her face into a pout and placed her hands on her hips, waiting for him to do better than that.

He smiled – her pout was endearing to him. "Sorry. What's up?"

"I need to get into your room," she said. "I've got a lot of stuff."

"Oh, right," Squall said, pulling a keycard from his back pocket. "That reminds me - I made this for you." He offered it to her and she accepted it, examining it closely. "You should be able to access everything without a code, now. My room number is programmed on there."

She nodded, smiling. It was like he was officially welcoming her into Garden and into his home. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Thanks, Squall." She was smiling at him and he wasn't exactly sure what to say or do.

"Sure, I guess," he said, lifting his palm up.

Nida turned back to the Garden controls and grinned.

"You need any help with your things?" Squall asked.

"Oh, sure," Rinoa gushed. "That would be great."

Squall nodded and turned to Nida. "You okay for a little while?"

"Yeah, of course," Nida said, turning to Squall. "You guys go ahead. I can take it from here. Get some dinner. I'll call you if anything happens."

Squall nodded. "Thanks, Nida."

Nida shrugged. "No problem," he turned back to the controls, smiling again.

Rinoa laced her arm around Squall's and smiled at him. He felt his eyes roll. He pulled the lever and they rode the lift back down. When the elevator doors closed behind him, Rinoa took his hand in hers.

"Thanks again for letting me take the car," she said. "It was a big help."

He shrugged. "Whatever. It's not destroyed or anything, right?"

She nudged him in the arm.

"What?" he asked defensively. "That thing's my only means of transportation."

"Besides the Ragnarok, and Garden itself," she said, rolling her eyes.

"True. Although, I am going to have to figure out what to do with the Raganarok now."

They felt the wind rush in as the elevator doors opened. They stepped out and strolled toward the parking lot.

"What do you mean?" Rinoa asked.

Squall shrugged again. "Well, the ship officially belongs to Esthar. Laguna approved our usage of it during the sorceress war. But now that it's over, I don't know what he'll want to do with it."

"Oh," Rinoa said, thinking. She laughed. "I guess I always thought of it as our ship."

He smiled. He knew that she didn't mean Garden – she meant the two of them.

"We'll see what happens," he said.

They arrived at the parking deck and headed for Squall's car. She threw him back his keys. He unlocked the trunk and they both loaded their arms with bags.

"Geeze," Squall mumbled, "did you guys leave anything in Balamb?"

She laughed. "Don't kid around with me, Leonhart. Your shirts are the ones at risk, here."

He shut the trunk and they returned to the main hall. They turned right and headed for the dorms.

"I had something I wanted to ask you," Squall said as they approached his room.

She looked up at him and smiled. "What is it?"

He opened the door for them and allowed her to enter. He followed behind her, placed the bags down and closed the door behind him.

"Once the classes are out of session, I'm going to ask Quistis to take over for a while." He shrugged. "Maybe even Zell. I have to take a trip back out to Esthar."

"Esthar?" Rinoa asked, puzzled. "Is it because of the Ragnarok?"

"That's part of it, but I have some other things to attend to."

She hated how he never really fully explained things. She sighed. She felt like a child, ceaselessly asking question after question.

"What kind of things?" She knew he was entitled to his privacy, but she should at least have some idea, right?

He crossed his arms and looked away, pondering his answer. He released his arms and sighed. "When I last saw Laguna, he said he wanted to talk to me after everything was over." He thought of his earlier conversation with Edea. Apparently, a lot of people had things to tell him. "I think it has something to do with my personal life – my past. Kiros and Ward mentioned something about my mother. I think they knew her. I need to find out how all of it is connected."

Rinoa thought for a moment. She didn't really know much about Laguna, other than the fact that he was pretty nice, pretty silly and seemed to have some kind of connection with Squall and Ellone.

"I wonder what it is," she wondered aloud.

"I'm curious to know, myself."

Rinoa nodded. "Sure."

"So, I know Esthar isn't your favorite place, but…" he crossed his arms again. "Would you like to come with me?" He looked at her empathetically. "It would only be for a while, and I could use the company."

Squall needing company? That was a new one. She smiled. "Of course I'd like to go with you! As long as you're there with me, I have nothing to worry about, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She nodded too. "Okay. I think it'd be fun. I didn't get to see much while I was there."

Squall grimaced – that was something he didn't want to think about. "You want to unpack your things then get some dinner?"

She wasn't really very hungry, as she'd eaten at the pub earlier. But she agreed with a smile nonetheless. "That sounds great."


	6. Old Friends

**VI: Old Friends**

"You know, it's kind of nice having a meal without everyone else around," Rinoa commented as she finished the rest of the broccoli on her plate. She pushed the now-empty plate aside.

Squall nodded. "That's why you have to come early."

"Ah," Rinoa said, "so that's why you're never at dinner."

He shrugged. "Sorry."

She laughed. "No, you're not. And you shouldn't be - I could get used to this early-bird thing. I'm not used to so much time alone with you - this has been great."

He chuckled. "I'm glad you're taking pleasure in my company. Not many people do."

She placed her hand over his and smiled warmly. "That's because not many people know you, that's all."

He smiled and felt the familiar heat beneath the skin on his face. He turned away and removed his hand from hers. "I guess so," he said.

"Squall," she said gently. She always seemed to get his attention when she said his name that way. Sure enough, he looked up at her, his face neutral. She smiled and raised a brow. "I think _you_ might not take pleasure in other's company."

He shrugged. "Now that doesn't sound like me."

She laughed at his sarcasm, then put her serious face back on. "It's okay to feel that way, you know. It's okay to want be to solitary. But you're lucky enough to have people who care about you, so don't let your solitary needs push them away. Your friends, they love you, and they respect you. They only want you to be happy… Even if they don't really know how to show it," she shrugged as well. "Everyone takes pleasure in your company - I think you're the one who needs rearranging."

Squall almost scoffed. But he had to admit, he had always loved the way she said everything she was thinking. She was logical and precise, yet whimsical and romantic. She was always supporting him and trying to convince him to be less… Miserable. It was touching, after living a life where no one really cared how he felt about anything. It was a constant tug-of-war for him to remain his reserved, comfortable self or to leave that comfort and open himself up to things that he had never looked forward to. He didn't want to be pressured into it, but he wondered if he would ever change without the pressure.

Rinoa watched Squall deep in thought and suddenly became nervous at his silence. "Was… That too much?" She bit her bottom lip.

He laughed. She gave him a confused look with a tilt of her head. He shook his head at her. "It's nothing. I was just thinking about how I admire the way you say everything you think."

"Can I have that in writing?" she laughed, stunned at his words. If anyone knew anything about saying too much and their foot ending up in their mouth, it was Rinoa. Her mouth got her into trouble on a constant basis. But she couldn't help who she was, so she could only try to reserve herself at times. Hearing Squall say that he _admired_ that about her was more than a little surprising. She smiled at that – they really did compliment each other, for better or worse. "Well… What do you think?" she asked.

"About what?"

"What I said, duh." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Right. Well, I have weighed the pros and cons of your argument, and I think that you may be right about some things."

"'Some things?'" She eyed him suspiciously.

He crossed his arms. "Well, I think you're right when you say everyone loves and respects me. But I'm not about to rearrange anything soon, so you'd better think up another plan."

"Squall, don't think you can get out of this by using humor," Rinoa cautioned.

He shrugged. "I tried. Now my options are exhausted."

She laughed. "I can't stand you, sometimes."

"And don't think flattery will work, because it won't."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Please. I don't think there's enough flattery on the planet to fill your ego."

"Ouch," he said. "That hurts my ego."

She laughed again and hit him in the arm. "Stop!"

"Okay. I'm finished."

"Thank goodness," she sighed.

He poured them both a cup of coffee and handed her one. She took it happily and sipped on it.

"Did you have fun clearing out every store in Balamb?" Squall asked.

Rinoa nodded, ignoring his exaggeration. "I did. It was a crazy shopping process… Selphie thinks everything makes her butt look big and Quistis tried to strangle her at one point. But we went out for cocktails afterward, which was fun. During said cocktail hours, I came across some interesting gossip concerning our friend Quistis."

"Oh?" Squall said, seemingly uninterested.

"Yes. It seems that our Quistis is interested in patching things up – personally - with Seifer." She raised a brow, awaiting his reaction.

Squall looked interested now. "Wait, what? Why?"

"She said they were good friends when they were little, and she wants to salvage the relationship. She's gotta thing for bad guys, I guess." She sipped on her coffee casually.

Squall crossed his arms over his chest, unamused by her light-hearted tone. "Shit," he said.

Rinoa blinked. "What's wrong?" She placed her cup down in front of her.

"'What's wrong?'" Squall scoffed, as if it were obvious. "What's _wrong_ is that it's _crazy_. What is she thinking? Did she just forget about what that asshole did to us? To _all_ of us?" Squall shook his head. "Seifer's nothing but trouble. And now Quistis thinks she's going to redeem him or something? Everyone will get along like nothing happened? Screw that. She doesn't need to get wrapped up in that shit. I swear, she is so stupid sometimes."

"Hey," Rinoa protested. "Come on. You if anyone should understand what he's been through,"

"How should I know what he's been through?" Squall asked, annoyed by her presumption. "All I know is what he's put _us_ through. I know you used to like him, or whatever, but the guy's history."

Rinoa frowned. This wasn't about her – it was about Quistis. He shouldn't have said it like that. "Look, he betrayed me too - more than anyone! But that doesn't mean we can completely erase him from our lives,"

"Why not?"

Her brow furrowed and her hopeful gaze turned into an angry glare. "Is that how _you_ handle things, Squall? Because I was always taught that if there's a chance, _any_ chance that there's some good in someone, you salvage it. You bring those who are lost back by having faith and trusting them. You don't just give up."

Squall rolled his eyes. "You just don't know when to give up, do you? Somebody sentences you to death and you still want to stay best friends?"

Rinoa swallowed hard to fight back the knot forming in her throat. "My feelings have nothing to do with it! This is about Quistis - what she feels and what she wants." She stared him down hard to enforce her point. This wasn't about how she or Squall felt, and he needed to recognize that. She would be damned if she would have what happened to her shoved in her face. She had been nothing if not graceful in accepting her fate and if he didn't see that then he didn't see her at all.

Squall looked down at his hands in his lap, avoiding her piercing stare. He knew it wasn't right of him to drag Rinoa into it. His own feelings were getting in the way of what she was trying to say, but his pride would never allow him to admit it.

"I understand that," he said, which is the best she would get.

"No, I don't think you do," she snapped back. He looked at her, a little surprised that his words weren't good enough.

"Let's go back to my room and talk about this." He looked around to see all of the eyes on them after her outburst.

"I want to talk about it, now," she frowned, her fire ignited. But he gave her a stern look to inform her that he wasn't kidding around that instantly made her back down. She looked around at the people watching them.

"Oh, sorry," she said, embarrassed. "Let's go."

He nodded and they left the cafeteria together and headed for the dorms, but not before he shot a glare at any eyes on him. They all turned away back to their meals as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"Damn dude, that AP ammo isn't easy to come by," Irvine warned. "You should probably save it for something other than bugs with less than 1,000HP,"

Zell made shooting noises along with the gun as he shot it off at a few harmless trees. Irvine rolled his eyes at Zell's indifference. The martial artist would refine everything he had to pay him back that ammo if Irvine had anything to say about it.

"There you guys are,"

He turned, knowing it was Selphie's voice, and saw her and Quistis approaching. Selphie pushed a tree limb out of her face and jumped into the clearing. Quistis followed suite.

"It wasn't hard to find you, with all that noise." Quistis crossed her arms.

"How was Balamb?" Irvine asked.

"Super fun, not as much fun as this, I'm sure." Selphie approached Zell and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, lemme try that thing out,"

Zell threw the shotgun over to Selphie before Irvine could protest.

"Sweet!" She loaded the gun and cocked it. "Demolition ammo!" Before anyone could even react, she pulled the trigger.

"Get down!" Irvine said as he pulled Quistis to the ground. They heard the shot blow out from the barrel. Zell fell onto his stomach, not really sure what was going on.

They heard the collision of the bullet with whatever its target was, and the explosion that followed its landing. Pieces of wood and foliage fell down around them. Selphie stood there as the dust cleared.

"Crap, Selphie!" Quistis cried, lifting her hands from the top of her head. "What the hell?"

"Awesome," Selphie said with a grin.

"Okay, that's it," Irvine pulled himself to his feet and snatched the gun from Selphie's hand.

"Oh, come on!" she whined.

"No way, missy," he said, pointing his finger in her face. "You could have seriously hurt somebody!"

"Fine," she said, crossing her arms in a pout. "You guys are such wimps."

Quistis shook her head. "That's enough out of you," she commanded. Selphie frowned.

"You guys heading to dinner?" Zell asked.

Quistis turned to him and nodded. "Yeah. We were looking for you."

"Good - I'm starving," he rubbed his stomach eagerly.

"Will our power couple be there waiting for us?" Irvine asked.

Quistis shook her head. "I don't think so. They're having some 'alone time.' Who knows when, or if, they'll come eat."

Irvine shrugged. "Eh, whatever." He wrapped his free arm around Selphie. She pouted angrily, but he smiled at her. "Come on now, doll. We can shoot at some stuff later. Just you and me."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

He cringed inwardly at the idea. "...Maybe I'll let you watch me shoot."

She scoffed.

"Okay, okay, I'll let you fire a couple of rounds." He held his hand up in defeat.

She smiled. That was better.

"Come on, let's eat!" Zell urged.

The trio followed him out of the forest and back to Garden.

* * *

Squall closed the door to his room behind him and sighed inwardly. He'd hoped the walk from the cafeteria would somehow make their earlier conversation dissipate. The hurt and pissed look on Rinoa's face suggested otherwise. Even Angelo saw the look on her master's face and retreated into the bedroom silently.

He'd hurt her before, he knew that. Now how did he fix it those other times? He looked at her, frozen. He wasn't exactly sure what to say. How was he supposed to communicate logic without seeming callous? She placed her hands on her hips. Apparently she was going to speak for him.

"What's your _real_ problem with Seifer?" she asked, her question direct.

He paused, thinking. _My 'real' problem? Which of them isn't real?_ "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I mean, it's outrageous to me that you are incapable of forgiveness, especially for someone you've known for so long. So, tell me, what's your problem with him? Why do you hate him so much?"

Squall crossed his arms. She wanted to know, so why not tell her? "I hate him because he's an arrogant, selfish prick. I hate him because he has spent his entire life trying to be better than me at everything. I hate him because his only reason for existing seems to be to make my life miserable. I hate that he fucked up my face." Rinoa looked at him, unsure of what to think or say. But he released his arms and went on. "I hate every word he says. I hate everything he does, and everything he stands for." Squall threw his arm out in frustration. "I hate that you care about him. I hate that he had you first, and there's nothing I can do about that."

Rinoa blinked.

He shook his head. "Yeah, it's not just about you, but you're a part of it."

She smiled at him sadly. As endearing as his jealously was, she couldn't bear to make him feel that way. "Squall," she approached him. She placed her hand on his chest and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I had no idea that you felt so strongly about it. I just didn't know."

He blinked in surprise, wondering what part of his angry rant had made her soften. He wanted to cross his arms again, but her hand stilled him. She smiled, less sadly, and placed her other hand on his face. "I'm sorry he put you through that. And I'm sorry I brought it up,"

He shrugged. "Whatever."

She shook her head. "No, not 'whatever,' Squall… I'm sorry." She ran her hand down his neck and let it rest in the curve by his shoulder.

He sighed. "Like you said, you didn't know."

"Now I do," she nodded. "And you shouldn't hate him over me," she ran the hand on his chest down to his stomach. He flinched beneath her fingertips. She leaned in to him and placed her lips by his ear. "I don't care about him the way you think I do. It doesn't matter who had who first - all that matters is you have me now, right?" She looked into his eyes, giving him a look that encouraged him to believe her.

He wasn't sure what had changed, but her words were sweet and he wanted more. He didn't respond, which did not satisfy her in the least.

She leaned in again and brushed her lips against his. Her lips moved back to his ear. "I'm here with you, now. I'm not going anywhere."

He felt the shudder climb down his spine as he felt her breath on his ear. He scolded himself for being so humbled by her words and so weakened by her actions. She did it on purpose, too, the devil. But his instincts overwhelmed his pride. His hands wrapped around her hips as he placed his lips onto hers eagerly. He made a mental note that turning fights into make-out sessions was definitely a good idea.

He gently pressed her back against a nearby wall and used its support as he trailed his lips down her neck, her shoulders. He pulled her jacket strap aside and kissed that area as well. She leaned her head back to allow him access. She felt a moan forming deep in her throat but suppressed it. She ran her hand up his chest and eagerly pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He allowed it to fall to the ground, keeping his focus on what he was doing.

He unbuttoned her jacket as pushed it off her shoulders as well, letting his hands linger on her soft skin for a moment. Her grip on his shoulders tightened, and he felt her nails pressing on his skin. He kissed her again, more forcefully than before. He heard a moan escape from her lips. That sounded better than any words she'd ever said. He pressed his body against hers along with his lips.

She closed her eyes and breathed. She felt like the air had been sucked from the room. She'd never expected such raw passion from him, or even from herself. It surprised her, but it didn't frighten her in the least. She lifted the bottom of his shirt with her fingers. He finished removing it for her and was back at her lips.

"Squall," she breathed in between kisses.

He was ready to pull her shirt off as well when there was a loud knock at his door. They both froze and looked at each other, as if the other knew who was at the door. When they both looked at each other quizzically, Squall sighed and released her from his grasp. He picked up his shirt and pulled it on, then walked to the door.

Rinoa plopped down on his couch, a very unhappy look on her face. She looked to her side and saw the jackets scattered suspiciously on the ground. She picked them both up and threw them over the arm of the couch. That was a little more… Nonchalant.

He opened the door, wondering who was on the other side. So help him, if it was one of his friends, they'd better think twice and back away from the door - now. But it was Xu was standing in the doorway.

She smiled and waved happily. "Hey, Squall," she said.

He sighed to himself. He'd almost wished it was someone he could lash out on.

"What's up, Xu?" he asked.

She noticed that his face was flushed like he'd been training. But her eyes drifted to Rinoa on the couch and she suppressed a knowing grin. "Sorry to bother you," she apologized, sincerity in her voice. "But a call's come in for you through the mainline. It's the president of Esthar. I figured it was important." She shrugged. "I tried to call your cell, but there was no answer."

He thought of his cell phone sitting in the pocket of his jacket. He almost kicked himself.

"Okay," he nodded. "I'll be up there in a second."

She nodded, then turned and left. Squall closed the door behind her. Rinoa finally released the laughter she was holding back.

Squall turned and eyed her. "You think this is funny?"

She nodded. "Kind of," she said. "I think fate might be against us."

He laughed, too, which surprised him. "Maybe," he said, lifting his palm.

He scratched the back of his head. "I guess I'd better take that call."

Rinoa nodded. "I'll be waiting."

_Better be – you started this,_ he thought with a grin. "I'll be back," he said, and with that, he was gone.

Rinoa sighed and leaned her head back on the couch. _What a day._

* * *

Squall took the phone in his hand and sighed. He took a deep breath, then lifted the receiver to his ear. "This is Squall."

"_Squall, hey_," he heard Laguna's voice on the other end. "_I figured if I held on long enough, they had to find you somewhere_."

Squall heard Laguna laugh. He rolled his eyes. "I guess so. What can I do for you?"

"_Well, as you know, I've got Ellone here with me in Esthar_,"

Squall nodded. "Yes." He heard Laguna take the phone away from his ear.

"_Hey! Pipe down, he's on the phone now," _Laguna said in the background.

_"Let me talk to him," _Squall could tell it was Ellone's voice. "_Hold on just a sec! Geeze,"_ _"When is he coming to Esthar?"_ He recognized that one as Kiros. He could picture Ward now, making some face that expressed all of his thoughts in one glance.

Squall pinched the bridge of his nose. _I got pulled away… For this?_ He heard Laguna fumble with the phone again.

"_Okay. Sorry, she's just naggin' me a bit. She really wants to see you. Ow_! _Don't kick me, Ellone! I was just teasin'! Geeze… __So, we were hoping we could arrange for you to come to Esthar soon - Ellone and I have a lot we want to tell you,_"

Squall sighed to himself. "Yeah, I planned on taking some time off to come out there."

"_Oh, great_!" Laguna said happily. "_Just great_. _He said he's gonna come," _Laguna whispered. _"Great!" _Ellone cheered. _"Good luck with that one, Laguna."_ Kiros said. _"Hey, man, shut up,"_ Laguna said harshly.

Squall leaned on the desk, covering his head with his hand. Why didn't this guy just make phone calls _alone_ if he didn't want anyone interfering in the background?

"_We will make arrangements for you to stay at the palace_."

_No way, _Squall thought. "That won't be necessary. I'll provide my own lodging."

"_Oh. Okay, great_," Laguna repeated awkwardly. "_Hey_!"

"_Squall? It's Ellone_," he heard her snatch up the receiver.

He smiled. As aggravating as this was, Ellone was always someone who seemed able to calm the storm.

"Hey, Sis," he said warmly. "How you doing out there?"

"_Oh, I love it here. I miss Winhill, but it's wonderful in Esthar. There's so much to do. And Laguna, Kiros, Ward and I have finally been able to catch up. It's been so long_…" She sounded nostalgic. "_But enough about me! How are you?_"

"About the same," Squall shrugged.

"_'About the same?'_" she laughed. "_Right, because nothing interesting has happened in your life or anything lately. Did everyone make it back all right_?"

"Yeah," he said, "they're all here."

"_And… Rinoa? She's safe?_"

"She's here, too."

"_I'm so glad to hear that, Squall. I was worried about you_."

He shrugged. "I can take care of myself."

She laughed. "_Oh, I know that. I still worry, all the same_."

He didn't say anything to that. It was just her nature to perpetually worry.

"_Hey_," she said, "_did everything… Work out? Between you and Rinoa_?"

"…What do you mean?"

"_You know, are you guys hitting it off_?"

"I guess,"

"_'You guess'_," she laughed again. "_So you guys are an item_?"

"I don't know,"

"_Come on Squall - enough with the vague answers. I know we haven't seen each other a lot lately, but it's me you're talking to."_

He thought about that. "So… You don't already know?"

She laughed. "_Of course I do. I just wanted to hear it from you, that's all_."

"Sis…"

"_I know, I know, you want me to stay out of your head. I got it. But it is one of the things we need to discuss when you come here. When will you come_?"

"I think in about a week, I should be able to get out of here."

"_Are you going to bring Rinoa so I can officially meet her_?"

"I was planning on it,"

"_Great. I'm looking forward to it. Squall… I really appreciate you taking the time to come out here_,"

"…It's nothing."

"_I'd like to talk to you again, before you arrive_," she lowered her voice, "_in private_."

"Sure. Let me give you my cell number." He called out the numbers and waited as she scribbled them down.

"_Okay. Thanks, Squall. I can't wait to see you. I've missed you_."

"I miss you too, Sis."

"_We'll see you soon. Uncle Laguna's excited, too_."

He heard the click of the line disconnecting. He hung up the phone. He wasn't much for goodbyes, anyway.

Nida turned from the Garden controls. "I didn't know you had a sister, Squall."

"What?" He looked up at Nida, having forgotten that he'd been standing there the whole time. "Oh, no," he shook his head. "I don't. She's just a girl who was like my sister, I guess."

"Oh, sure." Nida turned back to the controls. " Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

Squall shrugged. He didn't mean to be less observant. But, whatever. "Is Xu coming back up here?"

"I think so," Nida answered, shrugging. "She had all day off, so I'm assuming she'll show up for the night shift. Why, you got somewhere to be?"

Squall shook his head. "No. I was just… In the middle of something, when Xu came and got me."

"Oh yeah, she tried calling you," Nida said.

"Yeah… She did. I guess I didn't hear it." Squall cleared his throat. "So, you're okay here?"

"Yep, I'll be here 'till midnight," Nida nodded. "Until we recruit that new pilot, I'm pretty much always here. Get some sleep."

Squall nodded. "Thanks." He turned and boarded the lift, then released the latch and rode it down.  
He boarded the elevator and hit the first floor level button eagerly. It seemed that the farther away he was from the bridge, the happier he was. He strolled through the halls at a decent pace, praying he wouldn't run in to anyone that would stop him. And just like that, he noticed Zell, Irvine, Quistis and Selphie emerging from the cafeteria together. He sighed. That's what he got for wishing for something.

He hoped that he'd noticed them before they had noticed him. Maybe he could duck behind a plant or into the library until they passed. Maybe he could feign illness. Maybe that was a little much.

"Squall!" He heard Zell's loud voice piercing through the halls. It made him cringe a little. The group approached him happily. He sighed.

"Hey Squall," Selphie said, looking around. She shrugged. "Where's Rinoa?"

He pointed his thumb toward the dorms. "She's in my room. I had to take a call from Esthar."

"Sir Laguna?" Selphie asked him excitedly.

"Why do you even call him that?" Zell asked.

Selphie ignored him. "What'd he say?"

Squall shrugged. "He's helping me plan my trip back out there."

"You're going to Esthar?" Quistis asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I was going to talk to you about that…"

"Another time," Irvine said, reading the discomfort written on Squall's face. He grabbed Selphie's hand. "We were going to take a walk out to the beach. You guys wanna come?"

"Yeah. It'll be sooo romantic," Selphie cooed.

Squall crossed his arms and thought about what Rinoa would say. She'd probably love to go for a long, moon-lit walk on the beach, surrounded by their friends. But he felt a little selfish tonight. He released his arms. _Sorry, Rinoa,_ he thought.

"I don't think so," he said finally. "We're both pretty tired."

"Sure," Irvine nodded. "All that debriefing's gotta be tiring."

The group laughed. Squall sighed.

"Okay, we'll see you later, Squall." Selphie waved goodbye as Irvine escorted her down the hallway.

"See ya," Zell called.

Quistis stood alone there with Squall for a moment. She looked at him suspiciously. "Squall? Is something wrong?"

"No." His reply was simple.

She eyed him cautiously. "You're looking at me strange… Like I've done something,"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Quistis remained silent, though she knew he was lying through his teeth. She sighed. "Rinoa already told you about Seifer, didn't she?"

"What? No," Squall said defensively. Quistis gave him a stern look. "Okay… Maybe," he corrected himself.

"Squall, I'm sure it must be really confusing for you. I know you, and I know Seifer, and it's one of the reasons why I've waited so long to tell you." She shrugged . "I guess the cat's out of the bag, now."

"I guess so," he said.

"Look, Squall, it's nothing against you. You know I respect you. I just have a different view of Seifer than you do, that's all."

He crossed his arms again. "Apparently everyone does."

Quistis smiled warmly. "Look, I don't expect you to understand. Just as long as there's no hard feelings between us, I'm okay."

"It's not about you and me. It's about you. It's your decision. I'm not going to stop you, but I'm not going to advise you to do something that I know will only end up in you getting hurt."

She looked dubious. "So, are you really concerned about me? Or you just don't want Seifer to have anything at all?"

"Can't it be both?"

She shook her head. "Okay, Squall. I give up. As long as we're still friends."

He shrugged. "We're friends, Quistis."

She nodded. "Good. See ya," she turned and followed after the rest of the group, who were presumably at the front gates already.

_Strange, _he thought as he made his way back to his room. He arrived at the door and breathed a sigh of relief. He opened it with his keycard, entered and closed the door behind him. Rinoa was sitting on the couch, petting Angelo, who was curled up happily beside her.

"Hey," Rinoa said.

Angelo opened her eyes and looked at Squall happily. She wagged her tail.

"Hey," he said. He took his hand and pat Angelo on the head. "Hey, girl." He'd always liked animals.

Rinoa smiled. "So? How'd your phone call go?"

"Good," he nodded. "It was nice to talk to Sis again."

"'Sis?'" she asked. "Ellone?"

"Yes. She's in Esthar with Laguna, Kiros and Ward."

"Hey, do you think the president would allow me to ask him some personal questions?" Rinoa asked.

Squall sat down next to her, looking perplexed. What kind of 'personal' questions could she possibly have for him? "What do you mean?"

"Well, do you remember when we left Timber, and stopped in the woods? I guess it was the first or second time you guys were put in Ellone's 'dreamworld.' Right after we met – officially, that is."

"Yeah, I remember," he said. _I remember you were pretty pissed off at me that day._

"You guys woke up and mentioned Julia, the singer," she said.

Squall nodded. _Go on._

"Well… Julia is my mother. I'd like to know more about her, as I don't remember her very well. She died when I was very young."

_Her mother?_ He thought of Laguna's romance with Julia. Is that why she wanted to ask? But… That guy Caraway was Rinoa's father. "Your father was the general who married her - General Caraway?"

"That's right," she nodded.

"So why don't you talk to your father about her?"

"Please," Rinoa said, waving her hand, "he likes to pretend she never existed. Her death brought him so much pain. I think that's why he can't stand to look at me now."

"Oh," Squall said, sorry he'd brought it up.

She went on casually, as if she'd accepted the fact long ago. "I wasn't with you guys in the dream world, but I hear Laguna was pretty close to her. I'd like to ask him about her, if I could."

"'Close to her?' He was crazy about her," Squall rolled his eyes, remembering the leg-cramping situation.

"Well, he was also supposedly her 'one true love' who went off to war and never came back."

"Hard to imagine," Squall said. It was hard for him to imagine any woman being in love with that guy.

Rinoa laughed. "Maybe a little. Hey, you're the one who saw it, not me."

_I saw him disappear from her life and move on to another woman named Raine._ "I guess," he said, deciding to leave that door closed.

"You… Got to see her though, right?" she asked, her voice timid.

Squall nodded. "Yeah, I did see her. I heard her played the piano, too. She was good."

"Yeah. I miss that," she said. "Frankly, I'm a bit jealous of you guys."

"You could ask Ellone for help. And I'm sure Laguna will talk about her. I don't think he'd be weird about it."

"Do you… Know why… He never came back? Why he left her alone?" Rinoa asked.

Squall shrugged. "He was wounded from war in Centra, which I think is when he lost contact with Julia. He spent a lot of time healing in Winhill. There he met a woman named Raine who was raising Ellone. That's where they met. Ellone's parents had been killed by soldiers from Esthar. How she ended up in Winhill, I have no idea."

"Yeah," Rinoa said. "I remember Laguna saying that."

Squall nodded. "Somehow, the Esthar soldiers returned and got to Ellone. I never witnessed what happened there. They kidnapped her, so Laguna returned to Esthar to find her. He was a prisoner of war there for a while. He broke out of prison and found Ellone in Odine's laboratory. He sent her back to Winhill with Raine. Then, I don't know, I guess the people in Esthar liked his style, and asked him to become their president."

"So, what ever happened to Ellone? Didn't she end up at the orphanage with you guys?"

"Raine died of illness, so Ellone was sent to the orphanage."

"What about Laguna?"

Squall shrugged. "Good question. I guess he was too busy with his life in Esthar for anyone else."

"Oh." Rinoa said. "Well, it is a cool story."

He chuckled. "I guess so."

"What do you think it all has to do with you?"

"Another good question. I have no idea. I can barely remember anything from my past anymore, but I'm sure that's what it's about. Maybe Ellone wants to help me remember how I ended up here."

"Sure," Rinoa nodded. "That could be it."

"We'll find out when we get there," he said carelessly. He scratched Angelo behind her ear. She leaned into it happily. "What about Angelo? Should I plan on bringing her with us?"

"No way," Rinoa said, shaking her head. "Angelo's tough and I think Esthar would be way too boring for her."

"I guess you're right," he said, taking his hand back. Angelo laid her head on her paws and sighed.

"She'll be happier here. I'm sure Selphie would love to watch her while we're gone."

"Yeah. Speaking of Selphie… They invited us for a walk on the beach. I declined. I hope you don't mind."

"This time, not really. But next time? You'd better think first before you answer for me," she grinned playfully at him.

He reached his hands back behind his head and leaned back. " I know you'd give anything to take a moonlight stroll with me."

She laughed. "Maybe if we were alone, yeah."

He scoffed. "Yeah. But I made it so that we'd be alone here. So enjoy it while it lasts."

"Squall Leonhart, did I just hear you right?"

"What?"

"You, _you,_" she pointed a finger at him, _"_purposely made it so that _we_ could be alone together?"

"Shocking," he said, rolling his eyes.

She laughed, lifting herself up off the couch and straddling his waist. She paced herself back down on his lap facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you keeping me to yourself, then?"

He shrugged. "If you think about it, I've been doing that for a while, now."

"I had no idea you were so possessive," she smiled. "I like that."

He raised a brow at her. "And I had no idea you were quite the seductress. I like that."

"That's good for both of us," she said. She moved her face to his and lingered before his lips. "You know what else is good for both of us?"

"What's that," he said it more like a statement than a question.

She kissed his lips softly then pulled away. "Sleep."

"Ah." _Nice trick._

"Why? Are you disappointed?" She smiled coyly at him.

"Maybe," he said. He couldn't think of a better answer than that. "I'm disappointed that your kiss goodnight isn't nearly what I expected," he said after a while.

She laughed again. "After what you dished out last night, it's hard to compete," she shrugged.

She lifted herself off his lap and stood before him. She extended her hand. "But... Maybe I could try," she smiled suggestively.


	7. The Dream

**VII: The Dream**

Rinoa shot out of bed in a panic. She gasped for air and clenched the sheets between her fingers. Her back was cold with sweat. She panted and trembled in response to the fear rushing through her body, like electricity climbing up her spine.

It had been her first nightmare since she'd become a sorceress, with the exception of the events she witnessed while she was possessed. It was the first time she witnessed something through another's eyes. She rubbed her arm with her hand forcefully, as if to warm herself. She felt her body continue to shake.

She'd been through a lot, it was true. But this nightmare was worse than anything she'd witnessed or even fathomed before. She ran her hand through her hair and gripped it behind her head. She took deep breaths to calm down.

The images flashed through her mind despite herself. She clenched her eyelids shut, but it didn't help. It was burned into her memory.

She saw the bodies on the ground. She could smell the iron in their blood. She felt the warm blood drip from her fingers. She heard the screaming, over and over. She clapped her hands over her ears and shut her eyes. The blood on her hands smeared onto her face.

Soon, she was screaming with them. She closed her eyes and hugged her knees.

She felt a hand on her arm and gasped. She withdrew from the touch as her eyes snapped open. Squall was looking up at her.

"Rinoa," he said, a startle rarely heard in his voice, "what is it?"

She breathed, having a million thoughts but no words to express them. She stared at him with wide eyes. She couldn't even attempt to conceal the panic on her face.

He sat up and placed his hand on her shoulder softly. "What happened?"

"Squall," she managed to whisper. Her eyes filled with tears at the utterance of his name.

"Rinoa," he repeated as he gripped both of her shoulders to ground her, "tell me what it is."

She couldn't stop the tears from trailing down her cheeks. She leaned her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to sob quietly. He held her for a while, wondering what in the hell he was supposed to do in a situation like this. She'd woken up in the middle of the night, panicked, and started crying. As emotional as Rinoa was, it was definitely unlike her. What was he supposed to do?

She sniffled and lifted her face to meet his gaze. She wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. "It was… Really scary," she murmured.

He cupped her neck with his hand. "What was?"

"I had a dream," she said.

"Oh," he said. That made a lot more sense.

"It was… Really scary."

_Yeah. You said that, _he thought. "Why?"

"I dreamt… Of Ultimecia."

Squall nodded. He held her close. He shouldn't have been surprised of her reaction. It was only a matter of time before the reality of what had happened began to settle in all of them.

She gripped his arm fearfully. "It's not like that, Squall," she said.

He said nothing, but his face looked curious.

"It wasn't… Her, as we knew her. It wasn't her from the future. She had taken another form…"

"Another form?" Squall repeated.

Rinoa looked into his eyes, then looked away. She didn't want to say it.

"Rinoa, please," he sighed, "tell me."

"…She was in the near future, in our lifetime," she began. She didn't look at him. "I don't… Know how she's there… But she is. Squall…" She finally met his gaze. "She took me over again. Because… I'm stronger than Edea… Because I became more useful than Ellone. Because she wanted to hurt us…" She choked back a sob and gripped his arm tighter. "I'm so sorry, Squall, I didn't mean to do it to anyone. I couldn't stop her. I couldn't stop it. And you…" Her gaze fell. "…You couldn't stop me."

"Hey," he said, lifting her face to look into her eyes. "Come on, it was just a dream. Nothing's happened,"

"It wasn't!" she cried.

Squall was surprised by her outburst. Whatever she had seen had really shaken her, and he wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"It wasn't," she repeated, softer this time. "It was the future. I don't know how, but… It was. Squall, she's going to use me against you,"

"Okay, look," he said, almost rolling his eyes, "I get that Ultimecia had that crazy time-dimensional thing going on. But Rinoa, we defeated her. We defeated her in _her own_ time, the only way we knew how to."

"Squall… This is before that time," she said, sorrowful. "My dream… It's before then,"

Squall sighed. "So, let me get this straight. Your dream takes place in _our_ future, but before we killed Ultimecia in _her_ present, which was technically in _our_ past and future," he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Squall," Rinoa said seriously. She pushed away from his chest. "Please, listen to me. Don't treat me like I'm paranoid or crazy. What I saw was real." He looked dubious. "I know the fear from a nightmare, and I know the fear from reality. I saw it. It happened. You have to believe me."

He thought about that. She was right, it wasn't really nice of him to judge her when she was obviously upset, as well as afraid. As for the reality of what she saw? He didn't know what to think about that. Wasn't he trying to dispel her fear by denying its reality?

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

She looked up. The difference in his voice when he spoke the phrase candidly made her almost uneasy. But for a moment, her fear subsided.

He shrugged. "I don't mean to be like that. I guess I just don't want to hear about her, that's all. And… I don't like hearing about you in danger," he added.

"We have to do something," she said, placing her hand on his chest. "We can't let it happen. It's not just me who is in danger." She lifted her hand to his face. "It's both of us - it's anyone standing in Ultimecia's way."

"Don't worry about me," he said.

She shook her head. "No - you can't think like that."

"I can take care of myself. And I can protect you,"

"No, Squall! Don't you see…?" Her hand fell from his face back to his chest.

He blinked. Apparently, he didn't.

Rinoa frowned sadly. "You… You do protect me. She _wants_ you as her knight. That's why she chose me. Squall, she's going to _use_ us. She wanted us to become strong, and to come together… She's been manipulating us, so that when we're ready, she can use us."

"…What?" he said, though he'd understood what she was saying. He didn't want to admit it. Didn't that seem rather paranoid?

Rinoa continued. "She was testing us. Her defeat… Her death… It was a _test_. A test that we passed with flying colors." She shook her head. "We're stronger than she ever imagined. She's _pleased_. She wants this,"

Squall shook his head this time. "No. Rinoa, it doesn't make sense,"

"It does! Everything has fallen into place… All that's left," she looked up at him sadly. "All that's left… Is the bond. Then she'll return, and wreak havoc on us all!"

"No," he repeated. He grasped her arms, attempting to break her from her panicked state. "It won't happen like that - I won't let it. Rinoa," he lifted her face to force her to look at him again. He chose his words carefully, as he often did when he decided to speak at length. "I believe in destiny, and I believe in fate. But… I also believe we can choose our own paths along the way. There may be only one end, but there are countless ways to get there. I believe there is a way that you and I can be together, that you and I can have this bond, without the threat of destroying and entire era. Edea wouldn't tell us that the bond was important if it meant we'd kill everyone!" He smiled weakly, trying to express his desperate wit and comfort her. "It was just a dream. When things happen, we'll worry about them then. For now…" he interlaced his fingers with hers, "Let's enjoy the peace we have."

"Squall…" she whispered. "I can't… I can't let you become that,"

"I will become whatever I want to become."

She smiled at him, but she knew full well that was what she feared. She couldn't help but be soothed by his words and his physical touch, something that she would have never expected from him but had it right in front of her.

At her hesitation, Squall's brow furrowed and his expression became more serious. "Rinoa," he released her hand and placed it on his chest, "do you want to be with me?"

"Huh?" She'd heard what he said. She was just surprised by his question, and unsure of how to answer. She waited in silence, but that did not appease him. He didn't say anything - he knew she'd heard. So he waited for her. She sighed. "Squall, of course I do. I'm just afraid-"

He held up his hand to silence her. "See, I didn't go through everything I did, just so Ultimecia could scare you away from me - it's not going to happen."

She remained silent.

"Rinoa," he repeated.

She looked up.

"Are you in this with me?" he asked.

"I'll… Be anywhere with you," she said softly. "You know that…"

He nodded. "Okay. So no more fear, hesitation, or any of that. Either we're together or we're not. I've gotten over my insecurity – it's time to get over yours."

She looked away. "…If I ever seem strange, or ask you to do something,"

He silenced her again. It wasn't that he didn't care about her thoughts – it was that he already knew what road she was trying to go down. She'd done it before at the sorceress memorial, and she was doing it now. She was trying to sacrifice herself to save others, to save him. She was pushing him away to carry the load herself, and he'd be damned if he accepted that.

"I'll deal with Ultimecia if the time comes. I'm not afraid of her, and I don't want you to be, either. You're strong, Rinoa. And if you're going be with me, you're going to have to start admitting that."

She sighed. "Squall, I don't know if I can be strong…"

He shrugged again. "If you doubt yourself so much, it will begin to come true. Trust me."

"It's not the same," she shook her head. "You know you're strong. And me? I…"

"I know you're strong, too. Who else could take on an ancient sorceress's abilities the way you have? Who else could go to the ends of the earth with a bunch of SeeDs and make it out alive? How many ways must I explain it to you?"

She couldn't help but smile weakly. He was making quite a bit of sense.

He smiled back at her. "We can talk to Ellone in Esthar. Maybe she can help you understand it all."

Rinoa nodded. "Maybe,"

"Come here," he said. They lay back down together and she snuggled into his embrace. Though the feeling was unfamiliar to him, he was becoming more acquainted with protecting her, even if he was protecting her from herself.

She'd enjoy the peace they had - for now. She listened as his breathing slowed and sleep took a hold of him again. She felt herself cling to him tighter.

* * *

Edea heard the shattering of the glass against the floor. Her hand had given out and the cup slipped from her grasp. She gasped and clutched her hand to her chest. The shock and emotion was overwhelming. The fear… Her breathing was rapid. She hadn't felt this way since...

"Edea," Cid's voice broke her thoughts.

She didn't turn to look at him.

"Edea," he repeated as he approached her. He placed his hands on her arms gently. "What is it?"

Edea looked over at Cid and seemed to break from her trance. "Oh," she said, looking down at her feet. "I'm sorry dear - I've made quite a mess." She tried to pull away to pick up the pieces, but Cid's hands stilled her.

"You have the fear of death in your eyes," he said, worry evident in his voice. "Are you all right?"

"Of course," she breathed. "Just clumsy, I suppose."

"Edea, you're not clumsy," he marked. "I know you better than that."

She sighed and shook her head. "I know, darling. I'm sorry."

"Come," he said as he led her to a nearby sofa. He sat her down and sat in the seat next to her. He placed his hand on her knee. "What is it?" he repeated.

She sighed again, took a moment to collect herself, then looked at him sadly. "The girl," she said, "Rinoa."

Cid looked concerned. "Rinoa?" he repeated.

Edea nodded softly and looked away. "Ultimecia has reached her. She still lives within her. And... Within me, as well."

"How is that possible?" Cid asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know. But Ultimecia has channeled her, and somehow, her feelings were shared with me."

"Has something happened?" he said with urgency.

"No," she said quickly. "Nothing has happened… But Rinoa, she had seen Ultimecia, and she is frightened - frightened beyond that of a usual nightmare. She believes Ultimecia still exists,"

"I don't understand," Cid shook his head.

"I don't understand it either, dear." She placed her hands over his as she looked back at him seriously. "But we must be careful. We must watch the girl. She may be experiencing some kind of aftershock, or, heaven forbid, she may be experiencing premonitions."

"We must alert them at once," Cid said, "they could be in danger."

"Tomorrow," Edea said. "It's late. We don't want to alert them unnecessarily."

Cid nodded. "Of course, you're right. We'll have Garden return for us first thing in the morning."

Edea shook her head. "You mustn't miss the conferences. I will go."

"Edea…" he cautioned.

"Darling, I will be fine," she said. "It's Balamb Garden – it is easily the safest place for me without you."

He sighed, but nodded in acceptance. "All right. I'll contact Xu in the morning."

Edea smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Everything will be all right."

He smiled, but he wasn't so sure.

* * *

~ It looked like…

Edea's house, the orphanage.

When she thought of this place, they were not associated with childhood memories like her friends. All she cared about were the open fields, the sunshine and the cool ocean air, the flower pedals floating in the breeze. A promise she had made so long ago. But now, these things were nowhere to be found.

Rinoa was inside the house. It was more dilapidated than ever. Bricks and rocks were stacked around her. Dust hovered in the air. There was no ocean breeze, no sunshine.

There was… An odor. She looked around her. There were bodies on the ground. Some still alive, but barely. The ground was stained by a deep pool of blood. Her stomach churned. She'd never seen that much blood… She heard screaming in the distance. She heard the clashing of metal and the explosion of guns.

She became afraid - really afraid. It always happened like this…

She had an overwhelming desire to resist, to overpower the force compelling her. But she was powerless. She was lost in oblivion, searching for the light.

She screamed, but there was no one around to hear her. That was the extent of her resisting. Rinoa felt herself being pushed into the background, a familiar and terrifying feeling. It was as if her existence were being pulled into darkness and replaced by another. She would fight it, but how do you fight abysmal darkness and a force stronger than your own mind? She knew she was helpless.

Her eyes opened. She felt her lips curl into a smile. It was wicked, it was dangerous, it was satisfying.

She sighed happily and brushed her hair over her shoulders casually. She adjusted the top of her tight dress. She stretched her arms out as if she'd just woken up. She began to walk out into the destruction, her heels clicking along the cobblestone.

Rinoa's panic began to set in. She was going straight into the danger. But there was nothing she could do, she had no control of her body, her thoughts, her memories… Anything. All she could do was watch. She'd see it happen again.

Rinoa shut her eyes. _Please… Don't make me… _She prayed that this time her consciousness would be completely erased, that she would never have to see it again. But her desperate prayers went unanswered.

She looked around at the bodies on the ground. She breathed in deeply and smiled at the scent of death. She looked down beside her as her foot came into contact with something blunt. She saw a dead soldier's head knocking against her shoe. She snarled at the blood on her heels.

Rinoa tried to clench her eyes shut and scream, but her body wouldn't respond. She felt sick. She watched as she kept going until she reached the shore.

She stopped on the shore. She stood back and folded her arms, smiling, pleased at the sight.

The only able-bodied soldier left charged. He was stopped suddenly by the opponent's blade lodged deep into his throat. He tried to look down as he felt the blood and air escaping from him. He hadn't even seen it coming. Before he could fathom what had happened, he heard a loud shot ring out. As quickly as it began, it was over. The bullet penetrated the soldier's neck, destroying what was left of it. His body slid off the blade and slumped to the ground. His dead eyes stared at the blood dripping from the blade.

"Squall," she cooed happily.

He dropped the gunblade at the sound of her voice and turned. He smiled at her, pleased with himself.

She approached him slowly. "Magnificent," she praised. When he was close, she placed her hands on his face. "You simply excel, my love."

"Of course," he said obediently.

"I barely lifted a finger this time!" She laughed then kissed his lips. "Perfectly excellent."

"Yes," he said again as he brought his lips back to hers.

She broke away from his lips. "It will be soon, my darling - very soon. I can feel it." She stroked his face with the back of her hand. "And then, it will only be you and I left."

_Please, Squall, don't believe her…_

He seemed indifferent to her words as he kissed her lips again. She allowed him more access this time which excited him. He trailed his lips down her neck. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer. His free hand ran through her hair.

She sighed happily as he trailed down her neck. "You are ruthless, bloodthirsty, and nothing gets your blood heated like a fight."

She felt him beginning to pull the bottom of her dress up. She giggled and it was an evil sound. "Eager today? I suppose I should appease you – you fought well today." She pulled his face to hers and kissed his lips eagerly.

He picked her up and shoved her down onto the ground. She smiled zealously at his possessive and dominant nature, however futile it may be compared to her power. He bent down to the ground and crawled on top of her. He kissed her lips as pulled the dress up her hips.

She laid back and allowed him to ravish her. She felt the blood and dirt against the skin of her back. She looked over at the piles of bodies. She laughed.

"Now, lover," she commanded. He entered her fiercely and she cried out. The dead eyes watched as they made love on the ground. Rinoa felt her heart break for the both of them. ~

* * *

Rinoa opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She gripped the sheets of the bed. It was Squall's room. It was daylight.

She looked down to her side, but he was no longer there. She panicked, but heard the water pelting the floor of the shower though the bathroom door. She sighed, pleased that he was there, that she was where she was supposed to be.

The memories of the dream shivered through her unannounced. She felt like vomiting. Instead, she held her face in her hands and cried.

* * *

"Rinoa?"

She looked up from her plate. "Huh?"

Selphie tilted her head. "Did you hear me?"

"Oh," Rinoa sighed. "Sorry, Selphie. I'm just a little distracted today."

"What's going on?" Irvine asked as he folded his arms. "You're quiet this morning."

She shrugged. "I didn't sleep very well last night, that's all."

Irvine decided to leave it alone and changed the subject back. "I think we'd all be glad to help out with the graduation celebration," he said to Selphie.

"Hey, hey," Zell put his hand up in protest, "you think wrong."

"C'mon, Zell," Selphie pouted. "We really need the help! Pleeeease?"

"No way," Zell shook his head. "You can't use that sweet face on me - I know the monster behind it,"

"Zell!" Selphie punched his arm angrily. "Help me out for once, jerk!"

Zell winced. "There she is," he groaned.

"Do it!" She pulled her fist back again.

"Okay, okay!" Zell held his hands up. "Geeze, Selphie. Freaking crazy…" He mumbled the last part.

Selphie sat back down, eyeing Zell menacingly. She looked around at the others. "So? Anyone else wanna help out?"

The others cringed in fear. Squall shrugged his shoulders. "No thanks."

"Don't _you_ start with me too, Mr. Leader!" Selphie made a fist.

Squall rolled his eyes. "As the leader, I command you to stop threatening everyone with your girly little fist." The others laughed.

"Come here and say that to my girly fist," Selphie taunted.

"Okay, okay," Quistis said. She lowered Selphie's hand. "We'll do what we can to help, Selphie."

"Tch," Selphie crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "Whatever."

Quistis laughed, thinking that was a good Zell-Squall combo she just did.

Selphie scoffed. Why was everyone such a freakin' bummer all the time? She looked over to Rinoa and watched her as she stared at her plate and poked at her food unconsciously. "And what the hell is your problem, anyway?"

Rinoa looked up again, surprised. The others looked surprised as well.

"Shut up, Selphie," Squall said sternly.

The others then looked at him, wide-eyed. At first they thought it was his usual sarcastic pleasantries, but they could hear the obvious threatening tone in his voice.

Selphie rolled her eyes and shrugged, clearly missing his sincerity. "What? Did _you_ do something to upset her again?"

"I said _shut up_, Selphie, or I will shut you up myself." He stared daggers at her.

Selphie became wide-eyed herself.

Everyone remained silent for a while. Zell cleared his throat uncomfortably. Irvine sipped on his coffee really slowly, as if he didn't want to make any sound.

Squall continued to stare Selphie down until she looked away. Asserting his dominance and enforcing his point, it seemed.

Rinoa wished she had a stop spell, or even a hood on her jacket she could hide under. She looked back down at her food.

Quistis finally broke the silence. She looked to Squall and Rinoa. "What's going on, you two?"

Rinoa couldn't take it anymore. She was not ready to be ambushed about this – not by all of them at once. "I'm not feeling very well," she said and stood. "I'm going to the Infirmary." She walked hurriedly from the cafeteria and once she was in the hallways, she was practically running. The others had no time to stop or even question her.

"…Is she all right?" Irvine asked.

Squall said nothing as he watched her leave.

"Squall," Quistis said.

He turned his gaze from the exit and looked to Quistis.

"What's happened?" she asked.

He sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was put Rinoa's personal life on blast. He looked around and saw the concern on his friend's faces. It looked like they weren't giving him a choice.

He crossed his arms. "She had a nightmare last night, about Ultimecia."

"So what?" Zell said. "She's tough."

Squall shook his head. "That's what I said. But she thinks it was more than a dream. Like... A prophecy."

"Should… We be worried?" Quistis asked.

The others looked to Squall.

"I don't know," he said.

* * *

Rinoa entered the clinic and breathed in. She enjoyed the clean smell of an infirmary, however weird that was. Dr. Kadowaki looked up from the files on her desk. She smiled at the young girl.

"Rinoa," she stood from her chair. "Good morning. To what do I owe this pleasure? You're not ill, are you?"

Rinoa waved her hand and shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that," she smiled weakly. "At least I hope not… I just wanted a little down-time, I guess. Mind if I sit?" She gestured toward a nearby seat.

"Of course," Dr. Kadowaki nodded. She sat down in the seat next to Rinoa. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Rinoa sighed. "I'd love to - only problem is, I have neither the energy nor the words it would require to explain it all."

"I see," Dr. Kadowaki said.

Rinoa shrugged. "Basically, I had a nightmare last night that really bothered me. I guess I'm just a little shaken up by everything…"

"Sure," Dr. Kadowaki nodded. She placed her hand over Rinoa's gently. "That's completely understandable. It's good to come to terms with things that are bothering you - you have to face your fears, overcome the doubts within yourself. You've been through a lot."

Rinoa nodded. "Yeah… I just didn't know who to talk to about it,"

"You came to the right place," the doctor assured her. She smiled. "Would you like some water?"

"Sure," Rinoa said.

Dr. Kadowaki stood and went to a nearby water cooler. She poured Rinoa a cup, offered it to her and sat back down. "So, do you think it's because of what you've been through, or is it more than that?"

Rinoa knew what she meant, but she didn't know how to answer. She took a sip of water. "It worries me," she said finally.

"Do you think it's related to your powers?" Dr. Kadowaki asked gently.

"I know it is," Rinoa said, "that's why I'm afraid of it. I can't… Control it."

Dr. Kadowaki nodded.

"I fear that… The things I saw in my dream, were visions of the future - premonitions."

"Why do you think that?"

"I'm not sure," Rinoa shook her head. "It's… A feeling."

"You're afraid that what you saw will come true?"

Rinoa nodded silently.

Dr. Kadowaki thought for a moment. She couldn't begin to understand the limits and capabilities of Rinoa's powers. She didn't know a thing about sorcery, and her magic capabilities were extremely limited, much to her embarrassment. She couldn't give the poor girl advice on any of the subjects. It seemed like a battle she would end up fighting alone.

The two women heard the clinic doors close shut, and looked up. As if summoned by the doctor's thoughts, Edea stood in the doorway. Her hair was tied back loosely. Her black shirt and skirt mimicked her usual long black dress look.

It almost made Rinoa laugh, how Edea was so visually extravagant as a sorceress. In her natural form, she was anything but. She was plain and modest. It was a strange parallel.

"Rinoa," Edea said lovingly. She approached the girl and took her hands in hers. She knelt to her knees. "My child, I came as soon as I could." Edea looked to Dr. Kadowaki. "Is she all right?"

Rinoa blinked. "…Matron?" She wasn't really sure what to call her, or what she was doing there.

Edea nodded. "Yes, my dear. I've felt your great disturbance, and I knew I must come."

Dr. Kadowaki folded her arms across her chest. "So this is connected to the sorceress abilities?"

Edea nodded again. She brushed Rinoa's hair behind her ear affectionately. "Yes." She looked over at Dr. Kadowaki and smiled. "Thank you for seeing to her. I must take over from here,"

"Of course," Dr. Kadowaki said. Accustomed to Edea's radical behavior, she thought nothing of her sudden entrance. She smiled at Rinoa. "Come back if you need anything, okay Rinoa?"

Rinoa smiled and nodded. "I will. Thank you, doctor."

Edea stood. Rinoa stood with her. "Come, dear," Edea said. "Where are you staying?"

"Squall's room," Rinoa replied. Dr. Kadowaki lifted a brow from the other side of the room.

Edea nodded. "Let's go."

Rinoa waved Dr. Kadowaki goodbye. Edea bowed politely. Dr. Kadowaki sighed after they left. Whatever was happening, it did not sit well with her. She returned to her desk and tried to concentrate on her paperwork. But it did not sit well with her at all.

* * *

Rinoa closed the door behind her casually. She pat Angelo on the head as she approached her happily. She looked around the apartment, then headed toward the bedroom.

"He's not here," Edea shook her head.

Rinoa stopped. _Weird how'd she know that? _she thought as she turned around and sat down on the couch. Angelo curled up on her bed across the room and watched the two women curiously. Edea took the seat next to her.

She smiled gently. "Rinoa, I know we do not know one another very well. If anything, I'm sure I'm not your favorite person,"

Rinoa shrugged. Before now, it had never bothered her that Edea turned her powers over to her. She never blamed Edea for it - she'd accepted her fate. But after the visions? Maybe she was having second thoughts.

"But there is much I have to teach you, many things you should know," Edea took a breath. "It's time to be passed any difficulties we may have with one another - we must work together. And…" She sighed. "There's no time for it all. The first thing you must learn, is that you must worry only about yourself from now on. The others can handle themselves and you have far more personal things to be concerned with. You walk a thin line between yourself and a sorceress. You must learn to accept and control that. You cannot fret over what Squall may become because of you, for you are in control of what he becomes."

Rinoa shook her head. "I have no control over him. Even if I did, I can't handle that - I can't have that much influence over his life,"

Edea smiled and placed her hand over Rinoa's. "Maybe you're right. But you are quite the influence, my dear. He's already made the decision for himself. So, let's not make him regret it," Edea patted her hand. "I know you are troubled, child. I know it is a heavy weigh to carry. But you must know that everything is up to you now. You are in control, not Ultimecia. She may try to take control from you for a while, but you, you are the one who makes everything right in the end."

Edea shook her head and looked away. "I don't know how to prevent it. I was never able to escape it. But…" She looked back at Rinoa. "Perhaps you can. You are strong, and you have a knight who will protect you. Squall will not be bought so easily by her tricks - so as long as you can regain control of yourself, you can prevent her control over him. Understand?"

Rinoa shrugged again. Sort of. Actually, not at all.

"It is time to be strong for yourself. This is a battle that, inevitably, you will fight alone. I know he gives you courage, I know he gives you strength. But it is time to rely on your own strength. You must be brave, and you cannot rely on his abilities alone. That is when things could turn… Ugly. Although Squall is powerful, he is defenseless against Ultimecia's hold over you. And he is defenseless against your hold over him. Do you see?"

Rinoa nodded. "I think so,"

"You are the one who will regain yourself from her. You will learn, in good time." Edea nodded. "I am sure of that. Now, you must know that I am only here to guide you. You must be ready for what may happen. First and foremost, you must understand your own capabilities. Then, you must solidify the bond between knight and sorceress. It cannot be avoided. I know it frightens you, but it is for your own sake, and everything will be all right in the end."

Rinoa shook her head. "I can't do that - I won't risk forcing Squall to defend something so… Evil,"

Edea shook her head right back at her. "Again, child, it is too late for that now. His mind is made up. It won't matter whether you want it or not – he wants it, and you need it. You must solidify the bond while you are still yourself. It cannot happen while Ultimecia has hold."

"So… You think she is coming back?" Rinoa asked weakly.

Edea stayed silent and thought for a while. She looked away. "I don't know. But… I felt what you felt, and I felt that is was real."

Rinoa nodded. "It's… For the best, then?"

Edea nodded in return, but she smiled with encouragement. "It's all right. You will both be fine. It must happen, and from the look of your vision, it must happen soon. We cannot risk your safety. You need him with you for this."

"I guess I have to talk to Squall," Rinoa looked away and rubbed her arm.

"No need," Edea said casually. "He is already aware of what must happen. I spoke with him this morning while I was on my way. He is prepared to do what is necessary."

Rinoa blinked. "He said that, huh?"

Edea smiled and gave Rinoa a small wink. "Ready, willing and able. You are lucky, my child."

Rinoa smiled and felt herself begin to blush. "Yeah," she swooned. _Okay, shake it off_. "Edea, what do I have to do? How do I 'solidify' the bond? What the heck is the bond, anyway?"

Edea lifted her eyebrows. "You do not know?"

"How would I know?" Rinoa shrugged.

"Well, I supposed they taught about the sorceress war in school…"

Rinoa pointed to herself. "Home-schooled,"

"Oh," Edea said. She cleared her throat. "Where shall I begin… The purpose of the bond is to establish both empathic and telepathic abilities - communication of the mind, feeling one another's emotions. It protects you when in danger. It is also the key to retaining your own consciousness, to an extent."

"Wait – telepathic abilities?" Rinoa asked.

Edea nodded. "You will be able to communicate telepathically. You will also be able to feel one another's emotions, which is useful for when one of you is in danger."

"Whoa," Rinoa breathed. She tried to fathom the concept of being inside Squall's head and was even more stumped by allowing him into hers.

Edea continued, indifferent to Rinoa's surprise and internal conflict. "To formulate the bond, there is a ritual you must complete. After the ritual, the bond will be established, and you will be able to practice your new abilities together."

Rinoa shook her head. "Are we talking animal-sacrifice, blood and orgy rituals?"

"No," Edea said quickly. "Well…"

Rinoa sighed and rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Okay, Matron. Tell me."

"It is somewhat of a… Complex process. First, the bond must be completed during a full moon. A pattern is etched into the floor. You have to set up candles strategically, at the points of the pattern. You light them in a certain order. A few words are said, then there is a blood exchange,"

"_Blood_ what?" Rinoa repeated.

Edea nodded. "You must drink at least a drop of blood from one another,"

"Gross," Rinoa scrunched her face.

"Rinoa, the ritual is thousands of years old," Edea cautioned her.

Rinoa sighed again. "Okay. Sorry. Go on."

Edea continued. "Once the blood exchange is completed, a prayer is said. The guardian forces are called upon. Nature is now in recognition."

"…Okay," Rinoa said. _Whatever that means,_

"Once nature and forces have come together as one, then shall you join as one. You blow out the candles and spend the night with one another. After twelve hours, your 'essence' will be as one. Your thoughts will coincide. Then you will know the process is complete."

"Spend the… Wait… We have to _what_?" Rinoa said. She felt a knot in her throat.

"Blow out the candles, then spend-"

Rinoa held her hand up. "I heard you. I just… You're talking about _sleeping_ together... As in, sex, right..?"

"Well, yes. It's not absolutely necessary, but it does enhance the effectiveness of the ritual," Edea said casually.

That was an interesting detail. "Wait, what about you and Seifer?" Rinoa asked.

"Oh, goodness, no, child," Edea said awkwardly. "Seifer… Was never truly my knight. He was a valuable asset. He protected me, but he was no knight. I was able to control him by manipulating the child in him. I convinced him that protecting me was for his own good," Edea looked ashamed.

"I see," Rinoa said.

That made things a lot less… Awkward. For them. And for herself? And Squall? She'd just gotten the guy to kiss her, and now they had to have sex or basically the world would end?

Rinoa shook her head. "Does Squall know all of this?"

"About Seifer?" Edea asked.

"No, about becoming my knight."

Edea nodded. "I believe he is familiar with the ritual, yes."

Rinoa rubbed her hands together. "And… He said he was willing to do this?"

Edea nodded again. "Yes. He knows it is for the best."

_For the best,_ Rinoa thought. She could see Squall now. "_Oh, I would never dream of sex, but if it's for the best, I suppose I must._" She almost laughed. She smiled coyly.

Edea seemed to sense her thoughts and laughed. "He's a man, child – a rigid man, yes – but a man, nonetheless."

Rinoa laughed with her and she hid the blush from her cheeks.

After a while, Edea's voice brought her back to reality. Rinoa looked at the older woman as she spoke. "I know it's difficult, I know you and he are only beginning to get used to one another. But with time, it will get easier. It will come naturally."

Rinoa had to really stifle a laugh that time. "_So difficult, I'm only beginning to get used to you. But whatever, it'll come naturally._" She wondered if sleeping with Squall would crack her up. She'd die of laughter before the ritual was over. The thought made her laugh, but she knew with a sly grin that it wasn't true. "Well, we'll see how that goes, huh?" Rinoa smiled.

Edea laughed. "It's good that you share humor - it keeps us human."

Rinoa nodded. _ Sure._ There certainly hadn't been any laughter in her inhuman dream.

Edea smiled. "I know this is a lot to take in right now. I will leave you. Rest well, and we can speak this evening before I depart,"

Rinoa agreed. "I appreciate you coming, Matron, really. Your words have comforted me. I think… The more I know, the better I feel."

Edea nodded and stood. "Of course. I only wish I had more time to tell you everything I know. But I am needed elsewhere. Please remember, you may call me immediately if you ever need anything - answers, favors, advice - what to do if Squall chokes during the ritual,"

Rinoa couldn't contain herself – she cracked up. She held her hand over her mouth. Edea began to laugh with her. Angelo looked up from the corner suspiciously.

"Oh, that felt good," Rinoa said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Edea smiled. "I love your laughter. It is so genuine. I feel it deep within me."

"So… You can feel my emotions?" Rinoa asked.

Edea shrugged. "Not exactly. But you are a strong broadcaster, and I am an old sorceress."

"Sure," Rinoa said. She smiled, thought it was a little creepy. "Thank you, Matron. I'd love to hear more about all of this sorceress stuff one day."

Edea made her way for the door. "Later this evening. We can talk more about the awkward ritual,"

"Okay, that's enough," Rinoa laughed.

"Oh," Edea said as she opened the door and looked out into the hallway. "Squall," she said.

Rinoa felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Matron," he said as he met her by the door. "Is everything okay?"

Edea nodded and placed her hand on his arm gently. "Yes, child, much better. I will return after supper. You think about what I said, okay?"

Squall nodded. "Do you need an escort around Garden?"

Edea shook her head. "No, thank you, dear. I will be fine." She looked back into the room and smiled at Rinoa. "I will speak with you soon, Rinoa." She nodded, then turned and left.

Squall entered his room and closed the door behind him. "Hey," he said.

She almost blushed, and laughed, and did a bunch of other girly things. But she just smiled back. "Hey."

He sat down next to her. "You feeling better?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Just needed a little air. Thank you."

He nodded too. "Sorry about those guys - Selphie can be a prick."

Rinoa laughed. "You sure looked mad,"

He shrugged and decided to change the subject. "Did you… Want to tell me about it?"

She smiled and ran her fingers through his long bangs. "In time, yes. Now? Not so much."

He was okay with that. "What did Matron have to say?"

She laughed. "Another time for that one, too. Definitely." She smiled at him. "You busy?"

He shrugged. "Maybe,"

She laughed again and slid her arm around his. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

Angelo perked up in the corner excitedly.

Squall nodded. "Okay."


	8. Surprise

**VIII: Surprise**

Rinoa wondered what dogs got out of sniffing everything. They were always very adamant about it. How much could a scent teach them? Angelo probably knew everyone and everything's whereabouts from smelling a bush. The world of the dog would be one she'd never understand. She watched as Angelo went back and forth around the quad. The weather was pretty hot, but she didn't mind it. Timber was pretty cold most of the time, so she enjoyed the warmth.

"So," Squall broke the silence first. "What do you want to do today?"

She smiled at him. "I like what we're doing now - we should come out to the quad more often." She pointed, "those trees look real nice this time of year,"

He didn't respond. What was he supposed to say? 'Yes, trees are very interesting.'

"I guess a better question would be, what do you _have_ to do today?" She raised a brow.

"Oh, you know," he said casually. "I do work here and there."

She rolled her eyes. So vague.

"And, I'd planned on talking to you about staying at Garden," he added.

Both her brows rose this time._ Ah, now this is interesting_, she thought.

"Oh?" she said shyly, looking away.

"I have a job for you," he said.

"Oh," she repeated, a little less heartily.

He seemed to miss her drop in tone. "Dr. Kadowaki would like to employ you. She needs someone who's good with magic in the infirmary. So, if you wanted to stay here for a while, you could work there – you'd have your own room, a salary." When she didn't say anything, Squall continued. "You'd be Garden staff, but you don't have to become a SeeD. You won't have to fight."

'_Won't have to fight.'_ _Why? Because you'll fight for me?_ She wanted to decline immediately. She wanted to even suggest she should fight more. She wanted to sigh, but she didn't.

"That's… Quite an offer," Rinoa finally said. "I guess I have to think about it."

Squall shrugged. "Sure. I do have some work - Quistis wants me to assist on the field exam today. But I'll be back before dark."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Then we can talk," he said.

"Yeah... I wanted to talk to you about everything Matron said," she said nervously.

Squall scoffed. Rinoa looked at him, surprised at his reaction. He saw her face and recomposed himself.

"What was that?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing. It's just… Matron is always so worried about everyone. I just don't want her to frighten you, that's all."

"'Frighten me?'" she repeated.

He shook his head again and sighed. It's not like he was used to the share-all-your-feelings-all-the-time thing yet. "Just remember, no matter what happens, you're going to be okay - we all are. So there's no need to be frightened," he said.

Rinoa sighed, but it was almost a sigh of relief. "You sure are confident,"

He shrugged, frustrated. "What do you want me to say, Rinoa?"

She stopped and looked at him. "Hey," she placed her hand on his arm. He stopped as well, albeit reluctantly. "Don't be angry. I know you're trying to help. Really. Thank you," she smiled.

He sighed. Finally, she was getting it. But he said nothing.

She continued. "I guess it is just because I am frightened. I've lived a pretty sheltered life. Like you said when we met, I have no experience. I'd never fought in any real battles. You said it was like I was playing a game, and you were right."

He frowned, once again regretting his past decisions. "I didn't know what I was talking about. I didn't know you,"

Rinoa shrugged. "It's okay, don't feel bad. I'm lucky - I've had a good life," she looked at him sadly as she said it, thinking of the many burdens he had already suffered before he was even an adult.

He saw the look in her eyes. "Rinoa, don't," he cautioned.

"Sorry," she apologized and looked away. She knew it wasn't right to pity him. But sometimes she couldn't help it.

"It's all in the past," he said. He shook his head. "If I've learned anything from this time traveling experience, it's that there's only now, the present, that matters. Everything else is… Unreal," he used the term lightly.

"You think so?" Rinoa asked.

He nodded. "All we have to do is stay strong and persevere, let go of uncertainties. We'll always fight to defend what we hold dear, and we'll make it through in the end. For now, there's only this."

Rinoa thought about what he said carefully. She smiled. "That was real pretty,"

He chuckled. "I guess it was."

"Real insightful," she added.

He rolled his eyes. She laughed. And for some reason, as she looked at him, it was that moment. After everything they'd been through, it was that one moment in time where Rinoa truly realized that Squall loved her, to the ends of the earth, far beyond what she'd ever expected.

The only thing that mattered was now – this - the two of them together. After that moment, she felt like she'd fallen in love with him all over again.

She watched him as he smiled awkwardly back at her, obviously wondering where the hell her mind had drifted off to. She laughed again.

He shook his head. He'd never understand her. "Okay," he said, "I should get going."

She nodded. "Yeah, you have some students to flunk,"

He raised a brow, intrigued. "I like your style."

She laughed again. "You would be that way, wouldn't you?"

He shrugged. "Not my fault if they're not up to par,"

"Yes, because the hero of everything should set the par," she rolled her eyes.

"'Hero of everything,'" he repeated. "I think I like that one the best,"

"Get out of here," she teased. "And don't be so harsh on them."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm always so nice,"

"Go," Rinoa commanded.

Squall laughed. He kissed her forehead gently then took his leave. She smiled - he always surprised her.

She looked around, realizing that she'd kind of lost track of Angelo a while ago. She never worried about her – Angelo was very capable. But, she did feel a little guilty about letting her wander off. She turned the corner and descended the next set of steps to find Angelo being pat on the head by a few young female students. Rinoa smiled - of course, getting attention from everyone - where else would she be? She whistled and Angelo looked up immediately. She ran over to Rinoa's side. Rinoa waved to the girls and they waved back. "Come on, girl," she said as she headed back toward the dorms.

* * *

When Rinoa arrived back at Squall's room, Selphie was standing outside the door. Selphie smiled weakly at her. "Hey," she said as they approached. Angelo ran over to Selphie and sniffed her hand happily. Selphie rubbed Angelo's head affectionately.

"Hi," Rinoa said with a smile. "What's up?"

Selphie shrugged. "I just feel bad about putting you on the spot earlier - I was just in a grumpy mood is all. Sorry if I upset you,"

Rinoa waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. I was a little preoccupied. Sorry I wasn't giving you my full attention."

Selphie waved her hand as well. The girls smiled at one another.

"You wanna come in?" Rinoa asked.

Selphie shook her head. "No way. I think he'd eat my face off,"

Rinoa laughed. "He's not here."

"Oh," Selphie said. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, maybe." She followed Rinoa and Angelo into the room and went straight for the kitchen fridge.

Rinoa closed the door behind her and placed her hand on her hip. She shook her head as she watched Selphie dig through the refrigerator's contents. Squall… Would probably throw a fit about that. But it was in her nature to be hospitable, so she didn't protest.

Selphie emerged with a drink and cracked it open. She plopped down on the couch and drank it happily. Rinoa took the seat next to her.

"So, what's going on?" Selphie asked. "Care to talk about it now?"

Rinoa sighed. _Not really._ But Selphie was her friend, and she owed her an explanation.

"Squall said you had a premonition," Selphie added.

"He did?" Rinoa said. She was surprised that he'd say anything about her to their friends.

Selphie waved her hand. "We had to drag it out of him,"

"Ah," Rinoa noted.

"We're worried about you," Selphie said and frowned.

Rinoa smiled weakly. "Thanks, but don't be. It's something… That I have to deal with - on my own."

Selphie raised a brow. "Um, no? We're here to help you. You don't have to deal with anything alone,"

Rinoa shrugged. "I'm the only one in control of my powers. It's too dangerous for me to drag you guys into it,"

Selphie shook her head. "Damn. Is Squall the one having you think you're so defenseless?"

"Huh?" Rinoa blinked.

"I mean, come on Rinoa, we've taken on so much - we kick ass! You're not defenseless. We're all here for you. But here you are again, back to square one, afraid we'll all get hurt." She shook her head again. "Well guess what? We've all been hurt already, we've all been through hell. And you know how we made it through? We worked _together_. We helped you, and you helped us. Rinoa, you wouldn't even be here today if it weren't for Squall,"

"I know that," Rinoa confessed as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"And _he_ wouldn't be anywhere without the rest of us," Selphie added. "Despite what he may think." She nodded. "We're a team. And if you wanna be on our team, you'd better step up. Let us in. I'll drag it out of you, if I have to." She took a breath. "With _that_ being said, tell me what's up. Tell me how you feel."

Rinoa smiled at Selphie. It was a strange friendship, as they were two very different people. But there was something about Selphie that really attracted her. She was enthusiastic and passionate. It was hard not be lured in with that kind of energy.

Rinoa thought of where to begin. "I started having really vivid dreams last night. And… It was like they weren't dreams, you know? But visions. They were different from a regular dream. It was like what I experienced when I was possessed. That's why I thought it may be premonitions," Rinoa looked at Selphie to see her reaction.

Selphie nodded. "'Kay. Go on,"

Rinoa continued. "…I saw the near future. Maybe ten or fifteen years from now? I saw all the continents, and everyone was gone. There were no people, there were no towns. Everything was… Gone. Then, I was on the Centra continent at Edea's house. It was pretty much destroyed, along with everything else. But for some reason, some of the structure was still standing… Like it was protected…"

"Okay," Selphie said. "Then what?"

"Well, I was there, but Ultimecia was controlling me. She was using me to kill off all these people."

"Geeze. That is kind of disturbing," Selphie said.

Rinoa nodded. "Tell me about it."

"But, you've been possessed before - it's like there's something else you're afraid of," Selphie noted.

"There is," Rinoa confirmed. "Squall was there, as my knight."

"Like 'Seifer' knight?" Selphie asked.

Rinoa shrugged. "I guess so," she said, though, it was hard to imagine Edea and Seifer doing those types of things…

"What does that even mean?" Selphie asked.

_Please, like I know,_ Rinoa thought. "It's… Some kind of bond between a sorceress and a human. The sorceress manipulates the human into doing things that she otherwise couldn't. She uses him to do most of the fighting for her. She uses him for whatever she wants - he's almost like a servant."

"That… Does not sound good for Squall," Selphie said.

Rinoa shook her head. "No, it doesn't. And… I watched him kill all of these people, Selphie. All because of me," she frowned. "It was really painful to watch. I was helpless against it. I couldn't control myself."

"Geeze," Selphie said again, "this _does_ sound scary!"

Rinoa nodded. _You don't know the half of it. _ "I know. It really creeped me out,"

"So, what do we do?" Selphie said. "We must first assess the situation."

Rinoa smiled. "Well, Matron came to visit me,"

"Oh," Selphie said, "that's why she's here!"

"Yeah," Rinoa said. "She told me… That we'll all make it through okay, as long as I prepare myself properly."

Selphie nodded. "'Kay. What's that mean?"

"She said I had to practice using my powers. Practice a lot of conscious exercises. You know, to keep a hold of myself."

Selphie rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

Rinoa laughed. "Maybe you could help me out. I'll concentrate on something, and you can try really hard to distract me,"

"Sounds like fun," Selphie said curtly.

Rinoa laughed again. "I know, I think it's all weird too. But it's what I have to do."

"So, what about our commander?" Selphie asked. "What do we do with him?"

That was a harder question to answer. Rinoa thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. But… Matron told me that I should carry out the bonding. She said it would be best for the both of us."

"Because… That makes sense…" Selphie said dubiously.

Rinoa shrugged. "Yeah… I don't know what to think about it. But, apparently it's 'what he wants, and what I need.'"

"That's what she said?" Selphie asked.

Rinoa nodded. "Weird, huh?"

"Ugh," Selphie scoffed. "This is too much."

"Yeah," Rinoa agreed. "It's pretty overwhelming."

"Hey," Selphie said gently, "I'm sorry I brought it up - I had no idea what you were going through,"

"Oh, it's okay, Selph," Rinoa smiled. "You're just concerned, that's all. It's nice to tell someone, I guess…"

"Maybe we should ask Seifer?" Selphie suggested.

_What?_ Rinoa decided to say what she was thinking. "What?"

"Quistis is gonna go see him tonight," Selphie shrugged.

"…What?" Rinoa repeated.

Selphie rolled her eyes. "She's going to go out to town and visit him. So, we could ask him about this knight stuff. What it's like."

Rinoa was still a bit baffled, but she thought about the last thing Selphie said. Maybe it would be a good thing to know what it was like for him. "Maybe…" She said.

"We'll get Quistis to ask him." Selphie said.

"…Okay," Rinoa finally agreed.

Selphie nodded. "Okay. I'll let you know how that goes. As for me," she stood from the couch, "I've got some work to get done. And you should get some rest - you've had a rough day."

Rinoa nodded too. "Yeah. I guess so."

"I'll call you later tonight." Selphie tousled Angelo's fur, and headed for the door.

Rinoa got up to let Selphie out, but by the time she'd stood, Selphie was waving goodbye and closing the door behind her. Rinoa shrugged - good ol' Selphie. She turned to look at the clock on the wall. It'd only been about an hour since Squall had left. Now… What was she supposed to do with her time? She sighed.

* * *

An hour later, Rinoa had read a few pages of a history book she found on his bookshelf. She'd wandered around the apartment, cleaning things here and there. She'd started a pot of coffee. She'd looked at the clock at least four times.

"Ugh, come on," she said out loud.

She had always been a very patient person. If anything, that was one of her best qualities. But today, she was more than antsy. She sat down onto the couch and drummed on the arm with her fingers. She looked at the clock again. She still had a solid four or five hours until Squall came back. What to do with her time…

Hmm…  
What to do…

She was so bored.

Selphie was busy. Quistis was gone. Irvine was probably with Selphie, being busy. As for Zell? Well… She wasn't sure where Zell was or what he was doing. She pulled her phone from her pocket, looked at the screen, and thought about calling him. She shook her head and put the phone away. That… Would just be too weird.

The grumbling in her stomach reminded her what a light (if any) breakfast she'd had this morning. Food was a good idea. That took up time. And then, she got an idea - an idea she very much liked. She smiled and got up eagerly. She pat Angelo on the head and left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"I hate how hot it is in here," Quistis groaned.

Squall didn't respond. He really wanted to say something like, 'Yeah, see all that fire? It's a FIRE cavern,' but, he didn't.

"So, you really think all he'll do is hurt me?" Quistis asked.

Squall sighed and crossed his arms. They were watching from a distance as the two prospective students fought some bats. Even the students looked bored - severely bored. Why did he ever agree to do this?

"Come on Squall, what do you really think?" she urged.

"Shouldn't we be, I don't know, watching these kids or something?" he said, annoyed.

Quistis rolled her eyes. "Remember, they said I lacked leadership skills." He sighed again. "Come on," she repeated.

"Quistis, it's not like I can predict the future. It's not like I know for sure if he's going to hurt you," Squall eyed the students and lowered his voice, trying to at least _look _professional. "But I do know who he is, and I know he doesn't care about anyone but himself. So, if I were you, I wouldn't be too thrilled about that."

"You know," Quistis noted, her hand on her chin, "some people might say that about you."

"What?"

"That you don't care about anyone but yourself. Even though it's not true, some people don't know that."

Squall rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, those people don't know me. And I _know _Seifer."

"Okay, but let's get passed the beef with you and Seifer for a second - Hey!" She shouted at the two boys. They looked over at her. "Don't waste your magic! Remember, those things absorb thunder and wind based!" The boy about to cast the magic looked embarrassed. They continued fighting. Quistis turned back to Squall. "What about me?"

"What about you?" he said.

"Do you think he'd care about me?" she clarified.

"How should I know?"

Quistis scoffed. "I _mean_, do you really think that Seifer is such an asshole, that he would never, ever, _ever_, be interested in doing anything, except hurting me?"

"Well, no," Squall said. But that was so vague.

"Come on Squall - think back to those times when you guys weren't completely at each other's throats. In fact, you guys have had a lot of cute bonding moments,"

"Ugh," Squall groaned. "Stop it."

Quistis laughed. "Okay, sorry. But come on - when you're past how much you hate him… Do you really think he's that bad of a guy?"

"Yes," Squall answered bluntly.

Quistis sighed and shrugged. "Oh well, I guess it was hopeless anyway."

"Yeah," Squall agreed. "I don't know what you were thinking."

Quistis laughed. "I guess… I just want you to like him, for some reason. I think everyone does."

"I think that, too," Squall said despondently.

"Maybe one day," she said hopefully.

"Maybe," he replied, a little less hopefully.

"Not everyone can be perfect like you," she said. "Not everyone has to live up to Squall Leonhart's expectations."

"Please," he said dismissively. "All I ask is that you don't piss me off and cut up my face."

Quistis laughed. "Come on - I kind of like it. It gives you an edgy, sexy look," she reached up to touch his scar.

Squall rolled his eyes and batted her hand away.

"Are you blushing?" she asked.

"What? No," he said awkwardly.

She laughed again. "I love messing with you - It's so much fun to watch you react."

"I'm glad _you're_ having a good time. Hey!" he called out to the boys. They looked over. "You guys have got five minutes left," he said, "you'd better hurry up." They nodded and continued down the path. "Five minutes left…" Squall repeated.

"Shut up," Quistis said, laughing. "We get along great - I think we would have made a great couple."

"Get Seifer to ask you out already," he said, rolling his eyes.

"See? Now I've convinced you." She smiled and followed after the boys.

Squall stood there for a moment. He shook his head. _Women_. Then he followed off behind her.

* * *

Rinoa waited in line patiently. When it was her turn, she went up to the counter and smiled. "Hi! How are you?" she asked.

The cafeteria worker shrugged. "Fine... How are you?"

"Oh, just fine, thank you," Rinoa said. "What's your name?"

The cafeteria worker looked a little nervous. "Lethe," she answered. She pronounced it like "lee-thee."

"I'm Rinoa," she said. "It's nice to meet you, Lethe."

"You too," Lethe replied. "So… What do you want?"

"Oh," Rinoa said awkwardly, "well, I guess I'll have today's special, whatever that is."

"Sure." The girl typed in an order on the computer.

Rinoa put her overly-friendly smile back on. "Say, Lethe, I could use your help with something,"

Lethe looked up. "What's that?" she asked curtly.

"Well, I was wondering if I could get a couple ingredients from the cafeteria," she shrugged. "It's someone's birthday today, and I wanted to surprise them - could you help me out?"

Lethe rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Come on - you can't take stuff from the cafeteria. Whose birthday is it, anyway?"

Rinoa's smile faded from her face. She gave the girl a stern look. "Let me take a couple of things, and I'll give you 50gil."

Lehte looked a little more interested. But she remained silent.

Rinoa crossed her own arms. "Or don't, and I'll go to the headmaster _and_ the commander, and I'll _cry_ about how someone ruined my friend's birthday. Tears - literal tears. Do you know what tears can do to those guys?"

"Okay, okay," Lethe held her hands up in defeat, then placed them on her hips. "You must be the girlfriend I keep hearing about."

Rinoa shrugged. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Can I still have 50gil?" she asked.

Rinoa frowned. "40gil - you haven't been easy."

"Whatever," Lethe said. She handed her a tray with today's special on it. "Come back over here when lunch is over and I'll let you in."

Rinoa smiled and nodded. She took her tray and left. That went pretty well.

* * *

"How many of these do we have to do?" Squall asked.

"Oh," Quistis whispered, "I thought it was unprofessional to talk,"

"Quistis," Squall urged.

She laughed. "You should cut that professionalism out - you're making them all nervous,"

"If they're nervous now, then they shouldn't even be here." He rolled his eyes.

Quistis shrugged. "It's no big deal. If you wanna go back, you can spend your time doing paperwork with Xu and Nida while they make googly eyes. OR, you can help Selphie with the graduation planning, while she and Irvine make googly eyes! That would be fun. Or-"

"Enough," he said. "I get it."

She held out her hands. "This is where you wanna be - in the field, right?"

He crossed his arms. "How many, Quistis?"

"Two more."

Squall breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Rinoa returned her tray to the counter and sought out Lethe. When she noticed her, Lethe motioned for her to come over. Lethe opened the kitchen door and let Rinoa enter.

"Okay. Hurry up, and don't take too much."

Rinoa rolled her eyes. She looked around and observed the layout of the kitchen. There were two large refrigerators, and what looked like a produce area. T here was a shelf of spices. She grabbed a large mixing bowl off a shelf.

Rinoa went to the produce first and grabbed some greens that looked like spinach. She grabbed some mushrooms and onions. There was a bag of rice nearby, so she scooped out a cup of that. She took a small loaf of bread. She wasn't sure what she was going to make, so she grabbed whatever she felt like was an essential. She went to the fridge. She saw a lot of different kinds of meat and poultry, but she turned to the fish instead. She grabbed some filets. She took two eggs and some kind of cheese. She tore off a piece and tasted it. She shrugged. It wasn't bad. The broke off a bigger piece and added that to her pile. When she got to the spice shelf, she took a small container of cooking oil, some salt and pepper. She felt a little guilty taking anything else. When she had everything together in the mixing bowl, she cradled it in her arms carefully and went back to the door.

Lethe held the door open for her and sighed. "Geeze, I thought you were making a cake or something?"

"It's… A very interesting and creative cake," Rinoa said.

"Whatever," Lethe said and closed the kitchen door behind her. She stuck her hand out and waited.

Rinoa placed the bowl down on the counter and pulled out her wallet. She pulled 40gil out and handed it to her. Lethe counted it carefully.

Rinoa rolled her eyes again. "You're lucky I didn't give you 35,"

Lethe looked away awkwardly. "Don't say anything to the commander, okay?"

Rinoa smiled, stifling a laugh. He'd be okay. "All right. Thanks for your help." She picked up the bowl and left the cafeteria.

Lethe breathed a sigh of relief and went back into the kitchen. She went behind the counter and noticed Zell Dincht with a bunch of his rowdy friends entering the cafeteria. She sighed again.

* * *

Rinoa set bowl down on the kitchen counter. She took out the refrigerated items and put them away. She looked at everything set out before her. It didn't take her long to figure out a menu. She'd fry the fish, and cook the greens with mushrooms and onions. Then she'd cook the rice, and that was the entire meal.

She nodded, satisfied with herself. It was a simple meal, but it would be tasteful. It didn't hurt that it was healthy, too. She knew he'd like that. He always chose some kind of boring, healthy stuff anyway, like it was embedded in his brain. She looked at the clock. She still had a while before she should even think about cooking.

She decided to take a long shower to ease her body. She also took her sweet time doing all of the small grooming habits that she normally felt there was no time for. It was relaxing, having the ability to concentrate on just herself for a long period of time. When she was finished, she emerged from the bathroom and looked at the small shelf that held her clothes. Squall had let her take a few shelves in his closet. She smiled - she thought that was nice.

She pulled out some clothes and laid them out on the bed. She slipped on a new bra and panties, which felt pretty nice. She looked down at her options. She opted for jean shorts, as usual, which is why she'd purchased at least four more pairs. She pulled them on and looked at the different tops. She almost grabbed a plain light blue top, but looked at a white blouse. The blouse was really cute, and it looked really nice on her. It wasn't too dressy - it would look casual with some jean shorts. She pulled on a thin black tank top, then pulled on the blouse. She buttoned it up about halfway, but left the top undone to show the camisole underneath.

She slipped on some simple sandals and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She had to stand back and position herself awkwardly to see the entire outfit - damn boys and their lack of need for full-length mirrors. She nodded and smiled happily. She approved.

She went back into his room and pulled out her bag. She unzipped it and dug through its contents. She pulled out her makeup bag and opened it. She looked at her lack of makeup and sighed - it's not like she'd had a need for it until recently.

She only had a little bit of powder, eyeliner and mascara. She'd like to at least put some color on her eyes or lips. She thought of calling Selphie, but realized Selphie probably had less than what she did. Quistis would have it, but that did Rinoa no good. She shrugged and applied what she had.

She decided to start cooking as she realized that he'd say he'd be back _before_ dark. It was almost twilight, so Rinoa went to the kitchen. She began by dicing the onions. It wasn't an easy or enjoyable task, so she usually liked to do that first. She found some pots and pans in the cabinet, and was thankful for that. It wouldn't have been surprising if he hadn't had any. She pulled out a large pot and two pans. She dropped the pans onto the stove and took the pot to the sink. She filled it with a few cups of water, then placed it onto the stove. She turned on the burner for the pot.

She cracked the two eggs open and dropped them into the empty mixing bowl then mixed them with a fork. She grabbed a handful of bread and crumbled it with her hands over a baking sheet. She placed the two pans onto the stove, poured a few drops of oil in one and a lot into the other, and turned on the heat. She saw that the pot of water was almost completely boiling, so she dropped the rice in. While the pans were heating up, she roughly chopped the mushrooms. She took the fish out of the refrigerator and cut the fillets from their individual packages. She took each filet, dipped it into the beaten egg, then covered them with breadcrumbs. She dropped the fillets into the pan with a lot of oil and listened to the sound of water and oil searing. She dropped the onions, mushrooms and greens into the other pan. She added a bit of salt and pepper to the rice and greens mixture. She placed a lid over the rice to make it cook faster and stirred the greens. That was actually a lot easier than she thought it would be.

When she scooped the filets onto a spatula and flipped them, she heard the door open behind her. She turned, startled at the noise.

Squall closed the door behind him, then looked at her quizzically. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said awkwardly, spatula in hand.

"…What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh," she said, as if she hadn't noticed that she was doing something. "Sorry about the mess," she said, "I was gonna clean it up,"

He kept the confused look.

"I'm cooking," she said, then smiled. "Are you hungry?"

He shrugged. "Sure." He went to the kitchen and joined her at her side. He looked down and noticed her new clothes and how they hugged the curves of her body. He also noticed that she smelt prettier than usual. "Do you want help?" he offered.

"Oh," she said again, "sure! Everything's about done… Do you want to grab some plates?"

He reached into the cabinet beside her and pulled out two plates. He looked at her expectantly.

She almost laughed. "…Okay, so, if you want some rice or greens, put it on your plate,"

He took her stirring spoon and scooped out the rice and greens, putting some of each on the plates. She scooped the filets up and dropped them onto the plates as well.

"Ta-da," she said. "Finished."

She grabbed some utensils and they sat together at the counter. They sat on stools, and it was _like_ having a table - obviously not the customary dining table she was used to, but it sufficed.

"It looks really good," he said.

"Thanks!" Rinoa said happily as she spooned some rice into her mouth. She watched him as he looked at the food, like it was some kind of work of art. "Try some," she said, gesturing toward his plate.

He smiled weakly. He picked up a fork and slowly tried a bit of everything.

She looked at him eagerly. "I learned a little bit about cooking from my nanny. I know it isn't much, but, at least it's good for you!"

He said nothing for a while, then smiled at her. "It's really good, Rinoa."

She felt herself blush. "Thanks," she said again.

"No one's ever cooked for me before," he said.

"Huh?" She asked. She'd heard what he said - but, really?

"I've had home-cooked food before, sure," he shrugged. "But… No one's ever… Cooked , for me."

"Oh," she said, understanding. Of course. He'd grown up in an orphanage, then lived at a school. He had no family gatherings. His meals were just like a hundred other people's meals. In retrospect, it seemed that Squall had been special to no one. Rinoa frowned sadly.

He saw the look on her face, and looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry," he said, looking away. "I didn't mean to be like that,"

She shook her head. "No, it's okay." She smiled at him. "I like it when you talk about your life. It… Makes me sad sometimes, sure, but… I still like to know," she placed her hand over his and rubbed it affectionately. "But I'm glad I could be your first," she smiled, then started laughing. She shrugged. "Had I know, I might've made something much nicer,"

He shook his head. "It's perfect." He smiled at her.

She felt the heat in her cheeks again and she shied away, embarrassed.

They both finished their plates. Rinoa took the dishes to the sink and they both cleaned the kitchen in a comfortable silence. When they were finished, they looked at each other. Rinoa sighed, the way people do when they've just finished a tedious task.

He smiled at her and didn't say anything. She had a hard time looking at him when he made that face. It made her cheeks flush. It made her want to run away - sort of.

"Thank you," he said.

She nodded and smiled, feeling like she looked a little goofy. "Oh, it's nothing," she said. "You've done so much for me,"

He stepped closer to her and stopped. She wanted to cower away, but she remained suspended before him. He ran his fingers through her bangs and touched her face. She was breathless and in her shyness she couldn't bear to look at him. She felt his other hand positioning itself comfortably on the small of her back. The feeling of it was still brand new, yet strangely familiar.

He kissed her lips softly, just barely. He was so slow, so gentle. It drove her crazy. She thought she'd explode, but she loved it. He kissed the corners of her lips, then kissed her again. She felt like she fell into him as her arms encircled his neck and her hands went into his hair. She allowed the sensation to pour into her. She thought of the warmth of his mouth, the softness of his lips, his hands running up and down her curves. In her state of arousal, she thought of what it would be like to make love. Then she thought of her dream.

In a second, the warm sensation of arousal was replaced with a rush of hesitation and fear. She broke away from his embrace slowly and placed her hand on his chest to halt him.

"As much as I'm enjoying this," she said, "I think… We should talk about some stuff,"

He looked pretty disappointed, but he nodded.

"Before we go any further," Rinoa clarified.

"Yeah," he agreed half-heartedly. _Relationship-talk time - great_.

"Come on, let's go sit," she suggested.

He followed her down the hall and into his room. He sat next to her on the edge of the bed and sighed to himself. He just didn't want to say anything he'd later regret, so he decided on not saying much. She smiled at him warmly. He wondered if he should take it as a good or a very bad sign.

"Come on, don't look at me like that," she said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like you're afraid of something. You don't have to be afraid of talking to me,"

He shook his head. "I'm not afraid of it."

"What's with the look, then?"

He sighed. "I don't want to say the wrong thing,"

She smiled at him, almost laughed. "Please - you?"

He rolled his eyes at her and she laughed. She ran her hand through his hair. "Sorry," she said. She smiled again. "Nothing you can say is gonna scare me anyway," she said.

"Oh?" He said, interested.

She nodded. "Don't take it as a challenge or anything,"

He laughed at that, and she laughed too. He realized that she was right, that there wasn't really a reason to be getting bent out of shape at this point. There were a lot of things they needed to talk about, and he'd put it off long enough. "So, let's talk," he said.

She smiled. That was a better attitude. "Well, what should we cover first?"

He brought his hand to his chin and thought. "How about the job?"

_Oh,_ she thought. She hadn't even really thought about that. She probably should have. But, she shrugged inwardly. It wasn't a hard decision to make. She nodded. "I'll take the job. When do I start?"

He shrugged. "You and Dr. Kadowaki can go over that stuff. Just go whenever you're ready. You guys can set up the details."

She nodded again. That was good, considering she'd spent a lot of the money she'd made from Cid already. She could use some kind of steady income – not to mention it gave her an excuse to stay at Garden. "What about you?" Rinoa asked.

"What about me?" Squall said.

"What are you going to do?" she clarified. "Stick around as commander?"

He thought about that. "I'm not sure," he said. "I hadn't thought about it yet. I know it's where Cid wants me. But… It's a lot of work, a lot of responsibility,"

Rinoa nodded. "Sure."

"It's also how I make a living," he added.

"True," she agreed.

He shrugged. "I'll stick around here for a while until something comes along."

"Sounds good," she said.

"My turn," he said.

Oh, so it was like twenty questions? She smiled, enjoying his humor.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Rinoa blinked. That was a surprise. She laughed. "I guess I thought I already was,"

"You thought wrong," he corrected. "Officially, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She laughed again. "Well, when you put it like that, it's hard to resist,"

He shrugged. "Quistis told me I had to ask you, that it had be official. She said I _had_ to,"

Rinoa smiled. "Smart one, that Quistis." Squall scoffed. She laughed. "I'd love to be your girlfriend," she said.

He nodded. "Okay. So, we're like a couple,"

"Something like that," she teased.

He rolled his eyes. "It's not like I know all the rules,"

She waved her hand dismissingly. "Squall, there's no time for rules - I feel you on that one."

He nodded again. "Okay. Good."

"I think we'll be okay," she said. He agreed. "My turn," she said.

He smiled at her and crossed his arms, daring her to do her worst.

"What did Matron say to you? About me?" she asked.

He released his arms and the playful look dropped from his face. "Oh," he said. "About you?" Rinoa nodded. "Well, it's kind of complicated," Squall said.

"I've got time," Rinoa leaned back, expressing her patience.

He thought for a moment. "She said you were suffering a lot, because of me," he said after a while.

Rinoa raised a brow. That was interesting, to say the least.

He shrugged. "She said that if I was truly dedicated to you, I'd give you space, then come when you're ready."

"That's… Interesting," Rinoa didn't know what else to say.

Squall didn't really get that, so he went on. "She asked me about becoming your knight, if I was willing to do so."

"Are you?"

"I told you a while ago that I was," he said simply.

She smiled. "I know. But you know you don't have to,"

He shook his head. "I don't have to, but if I didn't protect you, what kind of boyfriend would I be?"

She laughed. "I see," she said.

"What did Matron say to you?" he asked.

She sighed. It was a lot. "She told me that I needed to be strong for myself, and not to worry about you or the others. She said I had to start using my powers more, getting a grip of what I'm capable of. And… She told me that we had to carry out a ritual and complete the sorceress and knight bond. But… Honestly, I don't know I'm for it…" She didn't elaborate.

Squall sighed. "You don't want me to do it?"

"Squall, I'm just…" Rinoa looked away and bit her lip, unsure of how to put it.

"I told you, I can handle myself," he said.

"I know," she said.

"So, why not?"

"I'm afraid… That I won't be able to control myself, that I'll manipulate you into doing evil things… Like how Edea did to Seifer, how Ultimecia did to me. I'm afraid of the bond, because I'm afraid of somehow possessing you," she admitted.

Squall knew that already. He tried to think of the words to say to dispel her fears. He wanted to know what to do. She remained silent. He watched her as the thoughts churned in her mind and the worry reflected on her face. He wanted to know what to say.

"Rinoa," he said. She looked at him, comforted by the sound of her name from his lips. "It was a burden you accepted… Because of me. I was hired to protect you and assist you until your goals were reached. And then… You were dragged into all of this because of me, because of SeeD. You willfully accepted your burden, and I've accepted mine." He shook his head, frustrated at his inability to compose what he wanted to say. "You became this because I couldn't protect you. So… It only makes sense that I make up for it now. I want to make up for it, Rinoa. I want to help you through this, because I was too selfish to protect you before,"

She had never thought of it that way. Never once had she blamed him for anything.

"Please," he said softly. She blinked. "Let me do this," he pled.

She felt warm tears pooling in her eyes, but forced them back. "Squall," she said. "I never… Blamed you,"

"I want to be your knight," he said, assuring her of his intention.

She laughed. For some reason, as beautiful as his statement was, it sounded so… Classical. She nodded and ran her hand through his hair. "Nothing would please me more." She kissed him softly and traced her fingers down his face and neck. She loved the way his skin felt against her fingertips. She made an awkward face and looked at him sternly. "You _do_ know what we have to do, right?"

"What?" he asked.

"For the bond - the ritual," she clarified.

"Oh," he said. "Yeah. I remember reading about it,"

"'Reading about it?'" Rinoa repeated. _Like you read about Bejamin Bunny?_ She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Why is everyone acting like this is no big deal?"

"What's a big deal?" he asked. "The blood?" Rinoa shook her head. He thought for a moment. "Oh, you mean the sex," he realized.

_Oh, the sex, indeed, _she thought sarcastically and made a face. He laughed. "What's so funny?" she said.

He smiled. "It isn't a big deal. It's optional, and we have a while,"

"'A while?'" she repeated.

"What?" He shrugged. "At the rate we're going, you don't think we'll be ready by then?"


	9. Burn

**IX: Burn**

Rinoa wasn't really sure what to say to that. She'd been raised to be respectable and chaste. Granted her upbringing went to hell when her rebellious nature took over, there were still times were her more refined self reared its head. Wasn't the purpose in being proper to get him to like her in the end? And if she wanted him to like her, what purpose would being chaste serve? Being reserved had certainly done nothing for her when it came to Seifer. She shook her head. She still had a lot to learn about relationships themselves, much less sex.

"Hey," Squall said, interrupting her thoughts. "Come on, relax," he shrugged. "Neither of us will have to do anything we don't want to."

She laughed weakly, a little embarrassed at hearing him speak so candidly. The more she thought about it, Squall had always been candid. It shouldn't surprise her now. Though she was too shy to admit it, she knew he was right - it's not like she'd have to do anything she didn't already want to do. She smiled at him and placed her hand over his.

"I guess I'm going to have to start practicing a lot of things," she winked at him.

He grinned at her. "Don't worry so much about it. I hear nature has a way of working itself out,"

_In more ways than one, _Rinoa added to herself.

"So, what else is there?" Squall asked.

Rinoa shrugged. They'd covered the bothersome important stuff. "How were the field exams with Quistis?"

Squall scoffed. "Boring. She always gets me into these situations where I'm forced to talk to her for long periods of time. I don't know how she does it,"

Rinoa laughed. "I _highly_ doubt it's on purpose."

"Sure," Squall said dubiously. He rolled his eyes. "She kept asking me about Seifer. She's going to see him tonight when we dock in FH."

Rinoa nodded. "Yeah, Selphie told me. How do you feel about that?"

He shrugged. "She's an idiot."

_Ouch, _Rinoa thought, but she knew better than to say it. "Are you worried about her?"

Squall nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"That's sweet," Rinoa smiled. "It's what makes you a great leader."

"Huh?"

"You know," she said, "the way you care about everybody. You're very protective of us. It's sweet."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

"Even if you don't want anybody getting close to you, you still protect your own - like a lion."

"I let you get close to me," he noted.

She laughed. "Not like that!" she said. She shook her head. "Who would have ever thought cold, brooding Squall would be so… Primal?"

"Like a lion," he repeated, and she laughed.

She hopped onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled at him playfully and kissed his lips. He let his hands rest on her hips, accepting the gesture happily. Her hands began to wander down his chest when they heard a knock at the door. Squall scoffed, Rinoa sighed. Should they be surprised? Rinoa lifted herself off his lap, and went down the hall and to the door. Squall joined her in the doorway of the common room. Rinoa smoothed her clothes out and straightened her hair, then opened the door.

Edea stood there, smiling happily. "Rinoa," she said sweetly, and bowed her head.

Rinoa bowed her head awkwardly. "Hey, Matron,"

"Squall," Edea said.

He bowed his head. "Matron," he responded politely.

"May I?" Edea asked.

"Oh, sure," Rinoa said as she moved to let Edea in.

Edea entered and stood between the two. She smiled. "Good. I'm glad you're both here."

Squall crossed his arms. "What is it?"

"Squall, I'd like for you to take Rinoa into the training center."

"What - tonight?" he asked.

"The sooner the better," Edea said. "It will take a while for her to get the hang of controlling her powers. I need you to be there to make sure she doesn't blow anything up."

Rinoa rolled her eyes. _Geeze, Matron, always this sentimental?_

Squall nodded. "Whatever you say,"

Edea shook her head and raised her palm. "I'm sorry I cannot be of more help, but you see, I have been trying very hard to distance myself from my powers. I'm trying to suppress them until they are dormant and not easily awakened. You'll both need the training, anyway." The couple nodded in reply. "You know how to contact me if anything happens, or if you have any questions." They nodded obidiently, like children. "I am needed elsewhere," she said. "You two will be fine without me, I know." She embraced Squall and kissed his cheek. She did the same for Rinoa, which was a little strange for her.

"Quistis will be with you in FH?" Squall asked.

Edea nodded. "Yes. You know why,"

Squall fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Edea shook her head and almost laughed. "Always trouble, those two. But, I am eager for the situation with Seifer to be remedied, as I feel responsible..." When the couple didn't say anything, she decided to take her leave. She smiled at them again. "I must depart. Take care, my children."

"Thanks, Matron," Rinoa said.

Squall opened the door and Edea left. He closed the door behind her and looked at Rinoa.

Rinoa smiled. "So… Training?"

Squall shrugged. "I suppose so," he looked down for a moment. "Do you think we should go to FH?"

"Huh?" Rinoa said. "What for?"

"Just, you know, to make sure… That… Quistis makes it back safely. And Edea, she may need an escort."

Rinoa scoffed. "Ugh, Squall, you're a terrible liar," she eyed him seriously. "We're not sabotaging her little Seifer adventure - that's her business."

"I can't stand it," Squall said. "I can't stand the thought of him being anywhere near any of us."

Rinoa shrugged. "Too bad."

Squall eyed her maliciously. Wasn't he supposed to be the leader? The decision-maker? Rinoa approached him and stood almost chest to chest. He blinked - apparently not. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled playfully.

"We're gonna train tonight. Or, if you don't like that idea, maybe I could think of other ways to entertain you."

It wasn't a terrible idea.

* * *

Quistis stood at the 2nd floor balcony doorway when Edea turned down the hall. She was standing upright with her hands behind her back – sturdy and professional as usual.

Edea smiled as she approached her. "Hello, Quistis," she said warmly.

"Hello, Matron," Quistis replied. "Are you ready to depart?"

Edea nodded and went out of garden with Quistis close behind. She breathed in the salty air and smiled. She'd grown to like FH over time.

Quistis hit the controls and the door closed behind them. She turned and met Edea at her side. The two women walked together down the suspended iron platform.

"Did you have a nice visit?" Quistis asked.

Edea laughed. "I'm not sure if it was _nice_, but it was productive."

"I'm really concerned about them," Quistis said.

Edea looked at her and smiled gently, the way a mother smiles at a frightened child. "It is frightening," she agreed, then looked ahead. "But, they will be fine, so there's no need to worry."

Quistis nodded. She could accept a simple answer like that. They stood on the first lift, and Quistis shut the gate behind them and pulled the lever.

"What about you?" Edea asked as they descended. Quistis looked at Matron, puzzled. "I think they're more worried about you," Edea noted.

Quistis fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Oh, well, _I'll_ be fine, so there's no need for them to worry." When they reached the bottom, Quistis opened the gate for them.

"I know, my child," Edea said approvingly as she exited the platform. "Seifer is troubled, but he is by no means evil. I certainly did nothing to help... Perhaps you'll be the one to bring him back to the light,"

"Who, me?" Quistis asked as she shut the gate behind her.

Edea nodded. "He was always very fond of you, like Squall with Ellone," she laughed and shook her head. "Those boys all latched on to you girls like lifelines. Irvine, too. Zell, well… I suppose he wanted to latch on to everyone."

Quistis laughed. "Maybe. You'd think they'd all be better around girls by now,"

Edea laughed with her. "It all takes time, child. But," she looked at Quistis and smiled. "I think you are doing the right thing."

Quistis smiled hopefully. That was nice to hear. "You think so?" she asked.

Edea nodded. "Yes. I think he needs a friend. And somehow, I think you do, too."

Quistis nodded too. Maybe.

"It will be difficult, rest assured," Edea cautioned. "But I'm sure it will be worth it in the end." When they reached the center of the city, Edea turned. "Good luck, my dear."

Quistis shrugged. "Do you want me to escort you all the way down?"

"And climb all those stairs back up?" Edea shook her head. "Although you are young and healthy, I'd feel guilty asking that of anyone," Quistis laughed with her. Edea embraced her gently and kissed her cheek. "See you soon, love."

Quistis nodded and watched as Edea descended the seemingly endless staircase. She took a deep breath and thought to herself for a moment. She knew where he was staying. She knew which way to go. He knew she was coming. In all senses, she was completely ready.

Now all she had to do was turn and go.

She looked down at her feet refusing to move._ Strange_, she thought. It was rare that things actually paralyzed her other than the occasional stop or petrify spell. She shook her head._ Shake it off, Quistis_, she told herself.

She forced her boots to lift from the ground, though they felt kind of heavy. Once she got into a slow walking pace, it was easier for her to relax. Eventually, she was walking at a normal human-being pace. As she grew closer, she began to think of all the possible scenarios.

_"Hi Seifer, what's new? How's life after being brainwashed and trying to kill us all? Oh yeah, how was it being beaten into a pulp?"_

Worst case? He'd go crazy nuts and slit her throat. Best case? She thought for a moment - what was the best case scenario?

It begged the question, what did she really want? Did she only want comfort in knowing that he was all right? Did she just want information to fill in the gaps? Or did she want more?

Did she want him to care if she was all right? Did she want to hear his story and leave him to his new life, or did she want to tell him hers and pursue him?

She shook her head - she was getting in too deep too quick.

Before she knew it, she found herself at Fujin's door. She observed the house, which all houses in FH were more like shacks. It looked like it could fit two, maybe three bedrooms. Not a lot of space for two guys and a very scary girl. She tried to imagine the living conditions. It made her cringe. She walked up the stoop and looked down at herself.

She was still wearing her usual attire, since she'd been doing the field exams. She'd wished she'd changed, but it was too late now. She pulled the clip from her hair and let in swing down over her shoulders. That would have to do.

She lifted her fist and right before she was able to knock on the door, it swung open violently. Quistis jumped a bit and withdrew her hand. She saw Fujin standing in the doorway, staring bullets at her with her unpatched eye. Quistis decided not to take it personally - Fujin always kind of looked like that.

Quistis smiled awkwardly. "Fujin," she said. "Hey,"

"…Hi." Fujin said. She'd obviously been working on her usual aggressive tone. "Seifer," she added. Though apparently she still spoke in one-word phrases.

Quistis nodded. "Yeah. Is he home?"

"HOME? PLEASE," Fujin laughed. "Only for now,"

"…Right," Quistis said. "So, is he _here_?"

"SEIFER!" Fujin called into the house.

"Fujin, Hyne," Quistis heard his voice in the distance. She felt her throat tighten and her mouth dry. "I'm right here - you don't have to scream it at me,"

"…SORRY," Fujin apologized awkwardly.

Quistis saw Seifer roll his eyes at her as he emerged. Fujin disappeared into the house as quickly as she'd opened the door.

Seifer leaned on the doorway and crossed his arms. He was wearing his usual long gray trench coat over black pants and a white shirt. His hair looked shorter, like it'd been cut recently. He looked Quistis up and down and grinned.

Quistis felt like rolling her eyes. But for some reason, she decided to ignore her usual defensive tendencies.

"My dear Instructor," he said.

She knew he would call her that. It almost made her cringe. She hated it when he called her that.

"To what do I owe this unexpected, yet highly anticipated pleasure?" he continued.

She took a deep breath. She reminded herself that she was an intelligent, strong, and super fine woman who was capable of talking to a man without falling to pieces.

"I wanted to see you, Seifer," she said, raising her palm. "I wanted to… Make sure you were okay,"

Seifer scoffed. "Of course - you're here, as baby-sitter Quisty, to make sure that poor evil Seifer isn't all messed up inside from everything,"

"Seifer,"

"Don't be so vague, Quistis," he rolled his eyes. He shut the door to the house behind him and stood before her. "Why are you here?"

His ingenuous tone, not to mention his haste and sudden proximity, made it a little harder for her to keep herself composed. But Quistis had stared death in the eye plenty of times, and she wasn't going to let potential feelings over some guy overcome her. He wanted it blunt?

_Lay it out, Quistis. _ "I miss you," she said.

He blinked. He observed her face to see if it was some sort of joke. But she was dead serious, and he smiled. Now he was interested.

She sighed at his reaction, like everything was a big joke to him. She wanted to continue before he could say anything. "I miss you being around. I worry about you. And… I've been thinking a lot about our past. I have these dreams of us sitting by the shore at the orphanage, building sand castles, talking about what we'd one day become. Sometimes when I eat, I think about the times when we used to eat together, and how you would always want to talk about where all the different foods came from, how they were made. Roots, history - they were so important to you. That's why you were always so mad we had no family,"

"Quistis-" he said, but she silenced him by placing her hand on his chest.

"When I smell the ocean, I think of you, and those hours we spent on the shore. I remember how you would always tell me when the others made you mad. I remember you trying to beat up Squall once because he and I were playing together. Ellone and I had to break you apart. You said it was because I was _your_ friend, not his." She laughed, remembering the look of confusion on Squall's face over the scuffle. She went on. "You told me when the others made you sad. You told me about how you were afraid of being adopted, because you didn't want to leave your friends." She smiled at him, touched by the nostalgia. "I remember you told me, 'out of everyone here, you're my best friend.' When I was adopted, I promised I'd still come to see you, I'd be there for you. I'm here now because I want to keep that promise. I may have forgotten for a while, but I'm here for you now."

"…Quistis," he repeated, but with less urgency in his voice. He sounded almost defeated. He was pretty unsettled. He wanted to play the offense - he really didn't want to go down that road again.

He looked into her eyes, how they reflected truth and longing. He decided that this was not good. There was no way he wanted to be in control of himself over _this _situation. He had to send her away. He had to tell her to leave, and convince her to stay gone.

How could the others let her come out her and do this? How could Squall let her? Maybe she hadn't told them she was coming… But it was hard to keep anything secret in that Garden.

…_What the hell is going on?_

He couldn't help remembering, picturing the shore break, the two of them sitting on a moss-covered log together.

_"I've decided - out of everyone here, you're my best friend. So, if we get adopted, I hope we can go together,"_

_"Yeah," Quistis smiled at him. "That would be cool. I like you the best, too."_

"I'm here because you're the best friend I have," Quistis said, interrupting his internal conference, "and I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you lately. But I'm here now."

_Best friend she has? That… Is just sad,_ he thought. He tried not to let the guilt get to him. "Quistis-" he said for a third, and hopefully, final time. "You can't do that."

She blinked, surprised by his assuredness. "Why not?" she asked, placing a defensive hand on her hip.

He cringed inwardly. Why'd she have to argue? Why didn't she just… Understand? Why was _he _the one explaining this to her?

"Because," he said, suddenly frustrated. "I like you, Quistis - I don't want you over there at Garden always frettin' about me. You need to understand that I ain't goin' back - that's not my life anymore,"

"I know that," she said.

He shook his head. "No, you don't. It's best you start getting used to it. I don't want you a part of any of this, Quistis. And I bet you nobody else does, either."

She frowned, thinking of her friend's disapproval. It was only because they didn't understand. And apparently he didn't, either. "So what?" she asked. "Who cares what they want?"

"I don't care, and it doesn't matter - it's what I want, too," he said.

"So, that's it?" she said, throwing her hand down in defeat. "After everything we've been through? After everything that's happened, you have no interest in retaining our friendship? You just wanna be alone?"

"_What_ friendship?" he scoffed.

She blinked, suddenly unsure of what to say.

"There's nothin' between us," he clarified, "hasn't been for a long time. That was when we were kids."

"So you do remember," she said.

"Of course I do," he insisted, shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't used GFs frequently. I know my past, I remember it well. That's why I want you to get out of here and get on with your life. You're better off without me - always have been,"

"I don't think so," she said sternly.

He looked at her, now himself unsure of what to say next.

She sighed. "I think… That I need you in my life, as much as you need me. I want you to be around. I want to get to know you again. I can help you,"

"I don't _need_ your help," he spat. "Last chick who tried to 'help me' used me to kill a bunch of people,"

"Seifer," she said, offended that he would compare her to a selfish blood-thirsty sorceress. "Come on - I'm not going to use you. I want to _help_ you with whatever you need - I want you to be happy,"

He sighed along with her and looked down. "This… Sure is weird," he admitted after a while.

"Tell me about it," she breathed.

"Quistis, look… I just… I can't deal with all that," he said weakly.

"It doesn't look like I'm giving you a choice," she said.

He sighed and threw up his hands in defeat. "All right, fine." He sat down on the stoop and crossed his arms over his legs. "So, you wanna talk? Let's talk. What do you want to know?"

Quistis sat down next to him, thinking about where to begin. "You feelin' okay?"

He shrugged. "Physically, yeah. Still a little unstable emotionally. But, hey, it ain't too far off for me, anyway."

She smiled at his humor, albeit sadly. "…How's Fujin's place workin' out?"

"Fine," he said. "They're cool about it. They're all concerned about me, too, though. It's starting to get on my nerves,"

"Sorry about that," Quistis said.

He shrugged again. "You get possessed and almost kill all your friends, people tend to get concerned,"

"Right. I was… Hoping I could ask you a little bit about that," she said.

"What?"

"About being possessed," she clarified.

Great - his favorite topic of interest. "I don't remember much of it." He wanted to keep it simple.

"Can you at least tell me anything you remember about being a knight?"

"Why?" he questioned, puzzled.

She turned away, a little worried about what his reaction may be. "I'd… Like to help Rinoa with it,"

"You mean Rinoa and Squall. Dumbass," Seifer said, looking away. "I knew he'd do the same stupid thing I did."

"What do you mean?" Quistis asked.

"I knew the second she came into his life, he'd be all about her. She draws people in, and he's like a fish just waiting to be caught by a pretty piece of bait. Saw that comin'." He rolled his eyes with a scoff. "_And_ I knew that when she became a sorceress, he was gonna be the first in line to become her knight. Dumbass," he repeated. He looked at Quistis and frowned. "It's just a fancy word for puppet. She makes him empty promises. He assists her in the slayings. She controls his mind and makes him do whatever she wants. Honestly, I really thought Squall was smarter than that." His voice drifted off, as he seemed to say the last part to himself.

"Well, they're gonna work on it," Quistis said, frowning at his cynicism. "Matron's helping them. They're trying to control it. That's why I need your help,"

"Tch, good luck. It ain't gonna happen," he said bitterly. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay far away from them."

"You have no faith that they could improve?"

He sighed, coming to a troubling realization, and shook his head. "I knew you'd come here for somethin',"

She looked at him, puzzled.

He stood and looked down at her. "I had no control over all the shit that happened to me or anyone else. I got no advice for Mr. Hero and his sorceress. I can't help you, so why don't you make the trek back to your Garden and stay out of my business?"

Quistis stood angrily. She was pretty good at being composed, but dammit, Seifer always tried her patience to an extreme degree. She looked at him sternly. "Dammit Seifer, I'm not here for them - I'm here for you. Just because I want to help them too doesn't mean I don't care about you. Can you stop acting like a selfish prick for once and see that?" She fought back the tears forming in her eyes from all her frustration.

He crossed his arms and scoffed. "Yeah, everyone's always lookin' out for Seifer,"

She felt the tears begin to spill despite herself and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. "Stop it. Why do you always have to act so defensive? Why do you try so hard to push me and everyone else away?" She shook her head. "I'm not gonna let you get to me - I promised myself and everyone else that I wouldn't,"

He was surprised and felt a pang of guilt at her tears, but pushed it aside. "Don't make promises you can't keep," he said curtly.

She withdrew her arm and before she knew it, she'd slapped him clear across his face. She listened to the smacking noise echo and suddenly regretted her outburst. She lifted her hand to her mouth.

He turned back to face her with a displeased look. "Ahh," he seethed, holding his cheek. He dropped his arm. "That _stings_,"

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. She placed her hands on his face gently. "Oh, I'm sorry, Seifer, I didn't..."

He looked down at her hands resting on his face. Suddenly his urge to scold her was replaced by something else entirely. The feeling was familiar to him, but nevertheless it made him uneasy. "Well," he said after a while, "it's not the first time you've slapped me,"

She couldn't help but laugh. There were many times she'd smacked him when they were kids, for one reason or another - but it was always for a _good _reason. "You're good at getting me to my breaking point," she huffed.

He smiled confidently. "I guess it's because you like me so much."

She shrugged. "Maybe." She dropped her hands down to his shoulders. She leaned up on her toes and placed her lips on his cheek gently. She pulled away and dropped her arms back down to her sides.

He looked into her eyes and felt that familiar pull of desire. He reveled in her closeness. It had been a long time since he'd been close to a woman. He didn't really want to get into anything like this, but, like she'd said, she wasn't giving him much of a choice. He knew that he was weak in many ways and this was certainly one of them. "I'm glad you came, Quistis," he sighed.

"I am too," she smiled. "Though I'm not as glad that I had to literally smack the sense into you,"

He shrugged. "I'm not exactly a fast learner." He looked at her sternly. "But, I still think it's not exactly a good idea for you to be messin' around with me. It'll give you a bad rep."

Quistis rolled her eyes. "What rep?" She raised a brow. "And what do you mean – '_messin' _around?'"

"That's not a part of the getting-to-know-you plan?" He smiled suggestively.

She laughed. "I don't think so,"

He closed the gap between their bodies and stood before her. She gasped at his sudden closeness, like she hadn't seen him move. He hovered over her lips. "That's a shame," he said. She closed her eyes in response, her lips came apart.

Seifer pulled away and laughed. Quistis placed her hands on her hips and frowned at him.

"Wow. You're pretty easy," he said. "Guess you haven't been with anyone as long as I have,"

"Gross." She rolled her eyes at his indiscretion. "Don't make fun," she cautioned.

He laughed. "No need to be defensive," he said. "And no need to be shy. We were always meant to be lovers, dear Quistis," he placed his arm around her. "It's destiny. Soul-mates, if you will," he continued.

"Quit it," she said, pushing his arm off her shoulders.

"Let's be reasonable - we're adults," he said. She rolled her eyes and fought the blush forming in her cheeks. "So, like I said earlier, you really wanna get mixed up with me? 'Cause if you do," he shook his head, "I got no intention of just being your friend,"

She blinked in response. She was petrified and insulted by his directness. But at the same time, she had to admit his aggression was pretty alluring.

He continued. "If anything, Instructor, I've been wantin' to try you out for a while now,"

"Seifer!" she squealed and placed her hands on her hips. "That's… Ungentleman-like…"

He shrugged. "Not a gentleman, never claimed to be. I won't become one, and I refuse to play weird relationship games. If you can deal with that, I can be good to you, in more ways than one," he smiled at her.

"…Now _this_ is weird," Quistis said, unable to control her blush any longer. Her cheeks felt burning hot.

Seifer laughed. "It is. But, I think it could be fun," he approached her again and brushed her long blonde hair behind her shoulder. He let his hand rest on the curve of her neck. "Why don't you get what you came here for?"

"I came here for a friend, not a lay," she said.

He raised a brow. "You sure about that?"

She smiled awkwardly. "Maybe I'm not. But, don't you think it's a little soon for that..?"

He shrugged. "Not a big fan of wasting time. Do you even know when you'll be docked here again?"

That was true. She supposed that kind of thing was up to Squall. Which was not exactly a good thing for her. "I'm not sure," she said, a little hint of sadness in her voice.

"Come on, Quisty," he brought his hand up to her face. "Let me show you how I've grown,"

* * *

Rinoa scratched the back of her head. She and Squall stood in the middle of the training center, weapons in hand. She looked around the room. "…So, what am I supposed to do?"

Squall looked at her and crossed his arms. "I figured Matron would tell you,"

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Hardly," she sighed. "Well, I guess I should just use some magic,"

Squall nodded. "You ready? I think I heard a Rex over there."

She nodded casually in reply. It wasn't like fighting monsters made her blood rush the way it used to. He turned and she followed him down a small path covered in overgrown foliage. She pushed vines and leaves aside and ducked under branches. They came to a clearing where a T-Rexaur was dining on a wild boar. The monster grunted and snarled as it chewed on the boar's insides.

"Ah, this one will be pretty mad," Squall commented.

Rinoa watched as he lifted his hand and cast the spell. Water began to gather before his palm, then solidified into ice. He pulled his arm back a bit, then thrust it forward, pushing a roaring spiral of ice toward the T-Rexaur. The sharp ice landed against its back, making the sound of the slicing and cracking of the cold against its flesh. The monster winced in pain. It turned to see its attacker and growled at them angrily. Rinoa planted her feet as she watched it run toward them.

"Ready?" he asked hurriedly as he lifted his blade.

"Yeah," she breathed, and quickly jumped to her side as the monster's jaws clamped shut beside her.

She placed both her hands out and casted a powerful ice spell. The magic ran through her body, she felt the chill of the spell. When she felt its completion in her hands, she thrust it forward, launching the attack at the top of the monster's exposed head. The monster retreaded steadily and shook its head, trying to rid itself of the burning cold. Icicles fell from its face. Squall gave the monster no opportunity to recover as he jumped at it from its side. He raised his blade and pulled it down, slicing it across the face. In a moment of randomness, Rinoa thought of the scar on Squall's face. The monster winced and roared, the blood from its face pooling into its eyes. It tried to shake it out and recover, but to no avail.

Squall returned to Rinoa's side and nodded. "That should keep him occupied,"

_Meaning slightly blinded,_ she thought, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Ready?" he asked.

She was getting a little tired of him saying that. She didn't bother to respond as she closed her eyes and cleared her mind, allowing her abilities to take over. She felt her feet lifting up off the ground. Then, she watched as she built magic in her hands. She tried to identify the magic, but she was still in the viewing stage of her powers. Soon, she tried to influence the choice of magic.

Squall watched as she hovered in the air and began her first series of spells. The hovering had always made him a bit uneasy. But, it was what it was. He stood back and watched, allowing her to face the monster alone. He planted his blade into the ground and leaned on it.

Her random selection of magic was getting a little better, a little more focused. He noticed that her evasion wasn't nearly as good while she was a sorceress. She must not have the best physical control over her body. She was a little slow and sluggish, which worried him. T-Rexaurs were fast and deadly, blinded or not. He fought the urge to jump in and attack the monster further - he had to sit this one out.

"Hey," he heard.

Squall nearly jumped and looked to his side. Zell was standing there. "Crap, Zell," he said. "What's the hell's wrong with you? Sneaking up on people in battle,"

"Don't look like you're battling to me," Zell said as he crossed his arms. "Besides, you should be more aware of your surroundings,"

Squall sighed. That was true, he'd give him that. Zell pointed to the nearby battle scene. "What's goin' on? You gonna let her fight alone like that?"

Squall shrugged as he watched her. "Got no choice," he said.

"'Kay, whatever," Zell shrugged. "She freaks me out when she's like that," Zell frowned. "That levitating shit is weird."

Squall almost laughed. "Yeah," he agreed. "It's pretty weird. She should be able to control it soon."

"You know that?" Zell said.

"I don't," Squall shook his head. "But that's what we're working on."

"Maybe you should take her to Dr. Odine when you go to Esthar," Zell suggested. He looked at Squall and raised a brow. "You _are_ taking Rinoa with you to Esthar, aren't you?"

Squall didn't look at him, but he nodded. "She's coming with me, but I doubt _that's_ gonna happen. I don't know if she'd go within a hundred feet of Odine, and I doubt I'd let her,"

"Hey man, think about it. You could ask him all the questions you want, and if he gives you shit, just shoot 'em."

"You make it sound so easy," Squall rolled his eyes.

"It's not like you don't have connections with the president," Zell said. "What's up with that Laguna stuff, anyway?"

Squall thought he really should be paying more attention to a strangely possessed Rinoa, not a randomly appearing and questioning Zell. "I don't know," he said, offering nothing else.

Zell shrugged again. His attention span wasn't that long, anyway.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Squall asked.

"Was brawlin' with some buddies. I always gotta go easy on 'em, though. I wish we had some tougher people at garden." Zell smiled. "You wanna get into a fist fight?" He suggested.

"Not really my area of expertise."

"Maybe not," Zell said, "but I've seen you throw 'em before,"

Squall sighed to himself. Those were times he'd rather forget.

"It'd be fun,"

"Keep asking me - you'll find out how fun it is," Squall grumbled.

Zell laughed and placed his hand on Squall's shoulder. Squall shook it off.

"Speaking of stuff that pisses you off," Zell said, "what's the word on Seifer? Has Quistis come back yet?"

Squall scoffed and looked at Zell. "Dammit Zell - I don't care what 'the word' is on Seifer, and I don't know if Quistis has come back yet, and if you're not gonna help me with Rinoa, then I got no use for you."

Zell rolled his eyes. "Geeze, Squall, always Mr. Nice Guy," he crossed his arms again and turned back to the battle field. "What do you need help with, anyway? Looks like she's got it covered,"

Squall looked back and saw the T-Rexaur collapsed on the ground, dead as a doornail. He looked around and blinked. "Where's Rinoa?"

Zell shrugged. "Dunno. Weren't _you_ supposed to be watching her?"

Squall ignored that comment as he pulled his blade out of the ground and slung it over his shoulder. He walked toward the monster's body. Zell followed behind him. They both looked to their left, to their right, and Rinoa was nowhere to be found.

"Shit," Squall said hurriedly, feeling the panic creep up in his stomach. If she'd been eaten by some Training Center monster, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Oh, there she is," Zell said, pointing upward.

Squall looked up and noticed Rinoa in a tall tree branch. She smiled awkwardly and waved.

Squall looked back down and sighed. What in the hell was she up there? And how was he supposed to get her down? "Seriously, what did I miss?"

Zell laughed, and Squall eyed him angrily. "Don't worry about it man," Zell said. "I got my hoverboard, remember?"

Squall sighed. Training with Rinoa was apparently going to be a bigger endeavor than he'd suspected.

* * *

He broke from her lips as he opened the door. "Get out," he commanded, the door slamming against the wall from the force.

Fujin and Rajin stood from the living room couch in a startle and immediately walked through the open doorway. Rajin nodded awkwardly and mumbled "hey, Instructor," as they passed. Seifer led Quistis in and slammed the door behind them.

Before she knew it, Quistis was in his grasp again, his lips and tongue working wonders with hers. She reveled in the rollercoaster of feelings washing over her. She was nervous and apprehensive, but she was excited and curious. Her skin felt cold against him, like he was on fire. She pulled his coat from his shoulders and it dropped to his feet. He unzipped the top of her dress, revealing the dark bra underneath. She pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the side. She returned to his lips with her hands running up his bare chest.

He placed his hands on the back of her legs and lifted her up, pressing her against the wall for support. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned as he pushed her skirt up her legs and pressed his hips against hers. At some point, he pulled off her boots. She didn't notice when.

He trailed his lips down her neck and brought his hand up to her breast. He pulled the bra aside, not bothering to remove it, and explored her breast with his fingers. She moaned, lifting her head back. She was completely overwhelmed with what was happening but she had no intention of stopping it.

He pressed into her harder in response and she could feel his arousal between her legs. She felt her insides churning as her breath quickened. She began to sweat. She slipped her hand in between them and felt the bulge between his legs. She slid her hand up and down, and he practically growled, making her shiver. She felt his mouth moving down to her chest and onto her breast. She gasped at the sensation. "Seifer," she breathed. He responded by running his hands over her ruthlessly.

"Seifer," she repeated, a little more coherently.

"What," he said, focused on pulling at the lining of her panties.

"Bedroom," she managed to say.

He nodded and lifted her into his arms again. He carried her into his room and lay her onto the bed, stretching out over her. He began to kiss her again and she slowed him by placing her hands on his face and controlling the pace. He seemed to melt into the feeling of it. She unzipped the remainder of her dress and allowed him to pull it off of her. His fingers went under her panties and into her, sliding in easily. He pushed and twisted and she shuddered against him.

"Wait," she said, and he huffed. She grinned at his eagerness. "Do you have…" Quistis began sheepishly, and looked down at him.

"Oh, yeah," he said, knowing what she meant. He got up from the bed and made his way into the bathroom.

Quistis took the liberty of taking her bra off. She laid there on his bed, half naked and fully prepared to go all the way. While she was alone, she looked around his room, and her brain finally reminded her of the reality of her situation. She took a deep breath. Was she really going to do this?

When she saw him return, the sight of his body brought her body right back into the driver's seat. He and threw the wrapper down on the bedside table. He smiled at seeing her body uncovered. He crawled back on top of her and kissed her on the neck. "You are beautiful, Quistis," he mumbled.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She certainly felt beautiful. She ran her hands through his hair, and was somehow exhilarated by the feeling of it against her fingers. He trailed his lips down her stomach and kissed her hips eagerly, and she felt herself squirm. She sat up and fumbled with the buckle of his pants, eager to continue. He enjoyed her urgency and assisted her with the rest of the job. He pulled her panties down her legs.

When he reached over for the wrapper, she felt her breath catch in her throat. "Seifer," she said as he tore open the wrapper.

"What," he asked as he prepared himself.

"I've, um," she cleared her throat uncomfortably as she watched him.

He looked up at her. "What?" he repeated, a little more focused.

"I've never been with anybody before, like this," she finally admitted.

He sighed and looked down. "Damn... You sure did seem like a pro,"

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Gee, thanks. I'll choose to take that as a compliment." She saw the unsure expression on his face and grazed his cheek with her hand. "I don't want you to stop," she said.

"You sure are loading me up with a lot of responsibility tonight, Quistis," he frowned.

"That's up to me, so, I guess we'll see?" she said.

"You'd better not," he cautioned.

She smiled and brought his face back to hers, brushing her lips against his softly. He closed his eyes and it wasn't long before he returned to his prior mood. She ran her hand down his back softly and felt him shiver. She let her hand rest on his waist. The kiss deepened until Quistis felt that familiar pulling between her legs.

"Do it," she whispered.

He didn't need to be told twice. He entered her slowly but completely. He felt her nails gripping his skin at his back and shoulder and he shuddered as he tried to keep still. She cried out softly, a sound of pleasure with a bit of pain. He kissed her softly and waited. When she nodded, he pulled his hips back a bit, then thrust into her again.

He heard her gasp and moan and he quickened his pace, far past the point of caring about her comfort. She gripped his skin and bit her lip, gasping at the combination of sharp pain and intense pleasure. After a while, the pain subsided and the pleasure took over. She moved her hips against him and felt the wave of pleasure each time she moved with him. He groaned and kissed her body hungrily, gripping her hair and the sheets of the bed. She cried out his name and he tried to subside himself from going over the edge. It'd been a while for him, and Quistis was a mighty fine specimen.

She felt her own completion nearing as the pressure built between her legs. With every thrust, the pressure built and she knew that it would be soon that it erupted. She gripped his back and said his name again. He replied by saying her own name, and she felt the pressure break. The orgasm spread through her legs, down into her toes, and eventually back up her body. Her grip on his skin tightened in response. She cried out her back arched. He felt her shudder and listened to her moan and felt his own release happen despite himself. He felt the pulsating and he groaned, gripping her harder in return. When the wave subsided, the extreme energy he'd possessed slipped away, and he tried not to collapse on her as he panted.

He heard small moans escaping from her throat and he kissed her softly, as he couldn't manage much more than that. It was all she needed, though, and she reveled in the fullness and warmth of his lips. He decided that he didn't feel like holding himself up any longer and he rolled onto his back beside her. She sighed and rolled onto her side to face him.

"So that's what all the fuss is about," she said.

He laughed. "Worth fussin' about?"

"That was, I think," she said.

"I'll be fussin' about this one for a while,"

She pushed his arm. "Seifer," she cautioned.

He grinned. "I been wonderin' when this day would come," he shrugged. "It was worth the wait."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Well, so sorry to make you wait,"

He shook his head. "I just can't believe it was that easy. I didn't even have to play Mr. Nice Guy. I mean it was like, you showed up, smacked me in the face, and boom, here we are."

"I don't think it was _that _simple_,_" she rolled her eyes again. "Way to make me feel lady-like, Seifer," she complained.

He turned to face her and raised a brow. "You wanna feel lady-like?"

She felt herself blush again, her usual shyness mysteriously reappearing.

"Quistis," he said seriously. She looked at him. "You are the most beautiful and lady-like woman I ever met - how's that?"

"That's… Pretty good," she said sheepishly. "But how could I be more beautiful or classy than Rinoa? She was born into it." It probably wasn't the best or most courteous move, especially in his vunerable state. But she had to admit, she was curious of how he felt about her.

He shrugged casually. "Rinoa is beautiful. And sure, she's a lady. But… She's too much lady for me. She super girly and wants a lot from a man, so it makes sense that she'd pick Mr. Perfect."

"I see. And that's not what do you want?" Quistis raised a brow.

"No way," he said. "I want nothin' to do with a woman tryin' to change me, make me more dignified. Squall's the one who needed changin'. I got my own problems, but at least I know who I am." He shrugged again. "I want a lady who's a little more… Undiginified."

"Interesting word choice," she noted, a little bitterly.

He ran his hand down her side and grinned. "I want a woman who can take care of herself. Confident, easy to talk to, easy to be around. And that's you, right?" She nodded and smiled at him. "The sex is a great perk too," he said with a nod. "Yep, I think you and I could help each other out."

She laughed. "That was your plan all along, huh?"

He eyed her suspiciously. "More like yours,"

"Yeah, I guess so," she said between laughs.

"So when you go back to Garden, am I gonna hear from you again?" he asked.

She was a bit startled that he would even ask that, though he didn't seem to care what her answer would be. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. "Of course," she answered. She sighed, reminded of her obligations to Garden. "Honestly, I should have been back there a long time ago. They may have left without me at this point," she smiled weakly.

He smiled back at her. "Wouldn't that be a shame,"

"I'd… Planned on saying more," she said.

"You wasted your talking time, it seems," he observed. She laughed, and he shrugged. "What? I'm not complaining."

She smiled at him warmly. "I knew I missed you," she said. "I really… Should get going," she said after a while.

"Of course," he said. "Duty calls,"

She leaned down and kissed his lips again. They kissed for a while, then he pulled her on top of him. She strattled his waist and grinned as she felt the bulge again. "Oh," she raised a brow.

"One more time," he whispered in her ear, "before you go. Who knows when I'll see you again,"

"Seifer," she argued, knowing full well she'd probably see him again real soon.

But she enjoyed the feeling of his lips and felt the warmth gathering in her groin again. She shrugged inwardly. After everything Squall had put her through, he'd probably allow her a few more hours of leave… So long as she didn't inform him of her activities.


	10. Predicaments

**X****: Predicaments**

Zell returned to the training center with his hover board and halted it to a stop in front of Squall. Squall waited for Zell to end his flashy hovering show then crossed his arms impatiently. "Well?"

"Well what?" Zell asked.

"You gonna get off the board so I can go get her?"

Zell laughed heartedly. "Yeah, right," he said dryly, "and let you, Rinoa, and my hover board get killed?" He shook his head. "No thanks."

_Whatever, _Squall thought as he shrugged. "Fine. Go get her."

"Rinoa!" Zell lifted his head up and shouted into the tree.

"…What?" Her hesitant shout came from above.

"Climb down some," he said.

"…What?" She repeated.

Zell shrugged. "My hover board can't go that high. So climb down more,"

"Oh," they heard her small voice. "Okay," she said, louder.

Rinoa continued to descend the branches carefully. It seemed like they never ended. How tall was this tree, anyway? She wasn't near the top, but she was far, far from the ground. She felt the familiar rush of adrenaline as she looked down to the ground and remembered where she was. She thought of the danger she'd just faced, how her powers spun out of control (again) and she didn't think for a second that she'd actually make it to that tree. The thing was her lifeline. It was also putting her in quite the predicament.

"Keep going," Zell called, his voice closer. "I'm gonna come up now,"

She heard the humming of the board powering up and the air being pushed around by it. She looked down and noticed that she'd climbed pretty far, and was almost pleased with herself.

When Zell showed up on the board he crossed his arms. "Rinoa, you know that the training center is for training, not playing."

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Just move it," she said as she started to place a foot on the board. It buckled a bit and she withdrew her leg.

"Whoa, whoa!" Zell said. "These things are sensitive! Wait till I freakin' move - and go slow!" He shook his head.

She sighed and waited as he stabilized the board. Then she hopped on, causing him to panic a little. She held on to his waist as he glided the board down to the ground. When he stopped, she hopped back off the board and brushed herself off, removing pine needles and the like from her clothes. She looked at Squall standing there with his crossed arms and his judgemental eyes. She smiled with embarassment. "Okay. So, a little more work, I guess," she shrugged.

Squall nodded. "I think so." He looked her over. "You all right?"

Rinoa nodded. She turned to Zell. "Thanks," she smiled.

"Always glad to help," Zell said, flipping his board up into his hand. "I'm gonna go shower and pass out. Don't you kids get caught monkeying around past curfew,"

"Bye, Zell," Rinoa said, rolling her eyes at the monkey reference. Squall nodded at him and Zell turned, disappearing quickly behind such thick foliage.

Rinoa turned back to Squall. "We have a curfew?"

Squall actually laughed. "No way."

Rinoa shrugged. She wasn't sure why that was funny, but, whatever.

"You wanna keep going?" he asked.

She nodded. "I think I got it in me for one more."

He nodded too. "Let's go."

* * *

Quistis fixed her hair back into a clip. She brushed her bangs from her face and smoothed her skirt. _Okay, presentable enough._ She pushed open the doors and entered the lobby.

Xu looked up from her desk as she heard Quistis enter. She stood and smiled at her. "Hey, Quistis,"

"Hey," Quistis smiled back. Then she frowned a little. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized.

Xu waved her hand dismissingly. "Don't worry about it. I doubt anyone even noticed. Everyone's busy with tomorrow's festivities,"

Quistis nodded in acknowledgement. "Is there anything left I can help with?"

Xu shrugged. "Just make sure you've got your usual Instructor stuff prepped."

"Of course," Quistis said with her usual professionism.

Xu smiled. "Did you have a nice visit?"

"What?" Quistis asked, maybe a little too suddenly.

Xu looked confused for a moment, then she pushed it aside. "In FH," she clarified.

"Oh," Quistis said, scolding herself mentally for being so noticeably awkward about it. "Yes, of course."

"Quistis," Xu said, eyeing her. "You're acting weird."

Damn her noticeable awkwardness. "Sorry," Quistis sighed.

Xu crossed her arms. "You know I don't like it when you get all professional-like... Especially when no one's around to notice it," Xu said. Quistis nodded. She could relate to that feeling, for sure. But it was an easy façade to hide behind. "So tell me," Xu continued. "What's up?"

Quistis sighed again. It was way too soon for her to spill all of the details. "I just… Had an interesting time in FH."

"'Interesting?'" Xu repeated. "Vague," she declared as she rolled her eyes.

"I saw some people from Garden," Quistis added, hoping that would be enough, but knowing it wouldn't be.

"As in Balamb Garden?" Xu emphasized. Quistis nodded. Xu smiled. "So, you mean Seifer and his little entourage?"

Quistis blinked. "Yeah… How'd you know?"

Xu shrugged. "Somebody's gotta know all the details around here. Cid sure as hell doesn't know, and Squall doesn't care. So, there's me." When Quistis continued to stare at her blankly, Xu went on. "There isn't anyone else from Balamb stationed there. There's a few people from Galbadia and that's it. Dobe doesn't allow much SeeD presence. I was the one who filled out Seifer's release papers. I knew he was going to FH."

"Oh," Quistis said, understanding. "Xu," she said, suddenly irritated, "how could you not tell me? Tell anyone?"

Xu looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Seifer's been at Garden for most of his life – how could you just let him leave?" Quistis said.

Xu looked more puzzled. "Quistis… When someone wants to leave Garden, I have no authority to stop them,"

"I know that," Quistis interrupted. "I'm not talking about that. How could you not _tell_ anyone? We could've… I don't know, we could have done something."

"…I'm confused," Xu confessed. "I think it was for the best. Is Seifer not doing well where he is?"

Quistis thought about that. Actually, he seemed very happy where he was. He obviously had no desire to stay at Garden. But… She just didn't want him to give up on what he'd made of his life just yet. So, why was she upset at Xu? Quistis shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Xu, that's not it at all. He's doing fine, and it is what he wants… I guess I was just saying the things I wanted, but to the wrong person." She smiled weakly, hoping Xu would understand.

Xu crossed her arms again and thought carefully about what Quistis said. She raised a brow curiously and smiled. "Quistis - you're crushing on Seifer, aren't you?"

Quistis rolled her eyes. _'Crushing?'_ "What does that even mean?"

"You _so_ are," Xu said. She released her arms and laughed. "Hyne, that is too funny," she said as she held her stomach.

"Xu!" Quistis said in protest.

"Sorry, sorry," she said in between laughs.

"Why is it funny?" Quistis frowned.

"You're not denying it, then?" Xu raised a brow. Quistis eyed her maliciously. "It's not _funny_," Xu said. "Well, it is," she corrected herself. "But it's only funny because, well… I don't know. I kind of saw it coming,"

Quistis shook her head. How could Xu have seen it even when she herself hadn't? She'd get into that another day. "…Is it really that noticeable?" She wouldn't bother denying it.

Xu shrugged. "You were good for a while there. Don't worry. Most everyone around here is too clueless to catch on, anyway." Quistis sighed. Great. "I'd stay away from Squall though," Xu added. "He's smarter than the rest. Not as smart as me, of course. But I'd keep it cool around him."

Quistis laughed. "He already… Kind of knows. I talked with him a little bit about it."

Xu nodded. "Yeah, well, he doesn't know you slept with him. So let's keep it at that."

Quistis stared at her, wide-eyed. She checked herself over again. "How in the hell did you…"

"Oh my god, Quistis," Xu gasped. "You _slept_ with him?"

"Dammit, Xu," Quistis threw her hands up. She hated her little tricks. "I hate it when you do that." People didn't call Xu smart for no reason.

"You have to tell me every detail," Xu said.

Quistis shook her head. "No way. Maybe another day." She turned to leave.

"Was it at least _good_?" Xu called.

Quistis rolled her eyes and laughed, pushing the lobby doors open. "Picture it," she said, and with that, she was gone.

Xu sat back down behind her desk and laughed. What a way to describe something. But, she supposed, for Seifer, it fit.

* * *

Rinoa was braiding her wet hair absent-mindedly when Squall came back into the bedroom. She liked the way his hair looked when it was still wet, and she liked the way she could smell the soap on his skin after a shower. She dropped her hands from her hair and smiled. He sat down on the bed next to her.

"Tired?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Usually." She smiled at his humor. "I should be asking you the same thing,"

"Squall," she complained, "you don't have to be so worried about me."

"Can't help it." He said it like it was a fact.

She couldn't help smiling a little. "Really," she went on, "the tree thing… That was my mistake. I was using too much energy in the first place. And when it was over, I knew I was about to come down. I shouldn't have been pushing my limits."

He knew full well it had nothing to do with her limitations - it was about her ability to control her powers. She knew that, too, but he decided to leave it at that for now. He lay back onto the bed with his hands interlaced behind his head.

She observed his contemplative state and frowned. She didn't like it when he went incommunicado, but she could also tell when he didn't want to talk about something - this was one of those times. She stretched out on her side next to him and propped up on her elbow.

"So, are you excited about graduation tomorrow?" Rinoa asked.

Squall frowned. "Not at all. They're very long, and drawn-out, and boring."

She nodded, aware it was a day-long ceremony, broken into sessions. "Do you have to be there the whole time?"

"Of course," he said dejectedly. He scoffed. "Why, where would the youth be without their brave leader? Who is entirely involved in each of their lives, of course."

She rolled her eyes. He was about as subtle as a flying brick. "I see your point."

He looked at her. "But, you don't have to be there, if you don't want to be."

She smiled and shrugged her free arm. "I think it might be fun. I haven't been to a formal school ceremony in, well, a while. 'Cept the graduation dance you guys had last year, and that was a blast."

He chuckled. "I'm glad someone enjoyed it."

She shoved him playfully. "Come on - don't you like the grand speeches of leadership, success, and… All of that important stuff?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sure, but I don't like three sets of fifteen of 'em."

She could imagine that being tedious. She nodded. "But, after graduation, we go to Esthar."

Squall looked at her, surprised. "Don't tell me you're actually excited,"

"Kind of," she admitted. "I'm excited to actually talk to Ellone. I'm excited about you not having any work to complete."

"It'll feel like work," he commented.

"Dilly-dally shilly-shally," she teased. "Not if you have the right mindset,"

"I suppose." He didn't sound convinced.

"You'll see - I'm sure we'll have a nice time," she assured him.

He nodded in reply. But for some reason, deep down, he had an apprehensive feeling about it all.

* * *

"Selphie, please," Irvine begged. "It's well past two-hundred hours, and I know you're gonna get us all up around eight to set everything up. So, come on, let's hit the hay."

"_We're_ not hitting anything," she corrected, as she leaned over the ladder and rearranged a banner for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Irvine rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. _Yeah, tell me about it._

"It's not straight, I'm telling you," she said for, what seemed like, the hundredth time.

He raised his palm up. "You're delusional, Selphie, sleep-deprived. You ain't seein' straight."

"Please - I can see just fine," she argued.

"Dammit, Selphie, I'm a friggin' sharp-shooter, and I'm telling you, the banner is straight." Irvine sighed.

Selphie finished pinning the banner, frowning. She climbed down the ladder and faced him, her hands on her hips. "You don't have to get all pissy," she frowned.

He almost rolled his eyes again. Coming from her, that was quite a statement. But he shook his head instead. "You're right. Sorry. I'm just tired."

She rubbed her arm. "Yeah," she agreed. "Me too."

"So, come on," he said. "Let's get out of here."

She nodded and followed him out of the ballroom. He opened the door for her and she walked through it. When they were back in the hallway, they fell into easy conversation about their day. They talked about the ceremony, and the band that was playing... _If_ they decided to show up. That was a topic of interest. Selphie squealed with excitement over the fireworks after the ceremony, and asked Irvine continuously if he thought the banners _really _looked okay. He sighed and decided to ignore the topic all together. When they both fell silent, Irvine decided to change the topic completely.

"When are you leaving for Trabia?" he asked.

She frowned and looked away, uncomfortable with the question for some reason. She was excited about going back home, but she felt guilty leaving her friends behind. But it was something she had to do, and she knew she'd have to go soon. After a while, she sighed.

"At the end of the month. I really wanted to take that vacation with you guys. You know, a last hurrah. But… The couple isn't coming, and now Quistis… Who knows if she'kll come. Well, it just leaves the three of us," she cringed a bit, picturing a getaway with only Irvine and Zell.

Irvine shrugged. "It could be fun. Remember the missile base? That was loads of fun."

Selphie rolled her eyes, then laughed. "I guess it was kind of fun,"

He shook his head. "Don't worry about Quistis and the love birds. They all have a lot of important stuff to deal with, you know? Just like you."

She nodded sadly after she thought about it. "Yeah. I guess so." He smiled at her. She smiled weakly too, suddenly feeling the weight of her grief. "What about you?" she asked. "Where will you go?"

Irvine looked away, though the smile remained on his face. "I think I'll go home to Galbadia Garden. Maybe live in the city. As much as I like it here, I'm not sure there's really a place for me," he shook his head.

Selphie frowned. "Why do you say that?"

He shrugged casually. "I have a lot of friends in Galbadia. I guess I just miss them. I miss the life there."

Selphie nodded, understanding. She felt the same way about Trabia. She looked away, caving into her unusual shyness. "Will we still see each other?" she asked timidly. "Will we still be friends?"

"Sure," he nodded, smiling at her compulsion to feel shy. He viewed it as unnecessary, as he was entirely comfortable around her. He regretted the fact that she couldn't remember much of their childhood. It placed a lot of barriers between them, and he frowned suddenly at the thought of it all. If she kept using GFs, she'd never remember their past. Who knows, she could forget him all together. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, as he usually did, and settled for a simple answer. "We could write each other. Maybe visit sometimes," he suggested.

"Yeah," she agreed enthusiastically, nodding. They stopped in front of her room, which was one of the first in the dorm hall because they were reserved for temporary SeeD housing. Irvine's room was a few doors down.

Selphie sighed and turned to face him. "Well, I guess I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning," she said.

Irvine nodded. "Yes. It will probably be very bright, and very early."

She rolled her eyes, but she smiled at him. "Thanks for all your help," she said sincerely.

"Of course," he smiled. "Goodnight, Selphie,"

"Goodnight, Irvine," she replied, and watched him as he continued down the hall.

She closed the door behind her. She felt the rapid beating of her heart in her chest. She felt stressed and conflicted, which was unlike her. She felt timid and unsure, _so_ not like her. She sat down on the edge of her bed and loosely gripped the comforter.

…_What is going on?_ she thought.

* * *

The next morning, Rinoa was applying mascara to her lashes as she heard Squall's voice through the door.

"Are you almost ready?" he asked, the agitation apparent in his voice.

She pushed the wand back into its container and twisted it shut. "Yes, I'm ready," she said as she gathered her makeup back and turned to the door. She was prepared to scold him but was stopped by the sight of him. His SeeD uniform was neatly pressed and almost glamorous, she thought. It reminded her of the first time she saw him, and she remembered instantly why she thought he was so handsome.

Rinoa smiled. "You look great," she mused. She watched as he turned his face away shyly.

"You look nice, too," he said.

She looked down at her own plain white dress. It had no special trimmings or badges of honor - nothing like that. She'd opted for plain heels and a simple necklace, and instantly regretted not dressing up more. "Is it not enough?"

Squall shook his head. "No, it's nice. I like it," he assured her.

Rinoa smiled, though her feelings of awkwardness would persist while standing around him or the other SeeDs throughout the day. She realized that all of her friends would be in uniform, too.

And they were, standing in row, and saluted as Squall approached them at the doors of the quad. Squall saluted back, and they all returned to ease. Rinoa nodded awkwardly. She wasn't expecting them to be all together at once, so officially.

"You look nice, Rinoa," Irvine said and smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Thanks,"

"You guys ready for the first round?" Selphie asked. The rest of them nodded compliantly. She nodded. "Okay. Squall, Quisty, Zell, you're on the stage. Rinoa, I've got you a place with me and Irvine in the audience. Let's go."

The group split in half and Squall nodded to Rinoa as they left. She smiled at him and followed Selphie out into the quad and eventually to her seat. Rinoa sat first, then Irvine in between them (she figured he'd planned that part out), then Selphie on the end.

"You want a program?" Selphie asked Rinoa.

Rinoa nodded and took a program from Selphie. She flipped through it absent-mindedly, and sighed at the thought of the long day ahead.

Irvine passed her a magazine. "Here, this is what you really need."

Rinoa laughed. "At least it's not a dirty magazine," she commented thenkfully.

He shrugged. "I've got that too if you want," he offered. Rinoa rolled her eyes.

She looked through the audience then at the leaders and instructors on the stage. She noticed the headmaster, then scanned the audience for Edea. There was no sign of the sorceress. Rinoa wondered if she'd attend. She looked back to the stage and saw Squall sitting between Xu and Quistis. All three of them looked slightly uncomfortable. She laughed, observing the gloomy look on his face. She figured he must always look that way to everyone.

When everyone was settled, the proctor stood behind the podium and adjusted the microphone. The chatter in the audience ceased, and there was almost complete silence.

"Good morning," the proctor said, and the audience mumbled the salutation back. "Thank you for being here. Let us commence the ceremony for this year's graduates. We will begin with a few words from the headmaster, followed by the lower-class valediction."

The audience applauded, and Cid took to the podium. He smiled brightly. "Thank you. This is a very special day," he said. "This is a day where we recognize the accomplishments of a collective of prospective SeeDs. On this day, each one of you becomes closer to achieving the goal of becoming SeeD. Then there are those of you who have passed the demanding test and will be awarded the rank of SeeD. It is a privileged honor, with history that dates back many years…"

His voice trailed off into the back of Rinoa's mind as she leaned her chin on her hand. This was supposed to be the interesting part. She counted how many ceremonies were left until the lunch break, then counted the hours in between. She leaned back in her seat and sighed.

* * *

When the first round of ceremonies ended, Rinoa was practically sitting on her hands to keep still. When the audience began to exit, Rinoa got up as well. " So, what now? Lunch?" she asked the other two.

Irvine nodded as he stood. "Grazing, socializing, very important stuff,"

Selphie groaned as she stood. "Why are these things so boring?" she complained. "Why can't they make them more fun and interesting?"

The three of them followed the crowd away from the stage and out into the other area of the quad where they'd set up multiple tables. Irvine and Selphie grabbed plates off a table instantly and started picking away at the contents.

Rinoa looked around, feeling a little lost, but she shook it off. It was like any social event, right? She grabbed a plate from a stack and began to scan her options. She grabbed a few things here and there, tried to create somewhat of a balanced plate.

She joined Selphie and Irvine at a nearby table and placed her plate down. She sat down and smiled at the couple. "Did you all have a lot of trouble setting up?"

Selphie and Irvine disagreed simultaneously, he claiming "yes" and she claiming "no." Rinoa laughed. Selphie eyed Irvine menacingly.

They heard Zell call as he approached. He placed two plates down on the table and plopped down into the seat next to Rinoa.

"Hey, Zell," Selphie said.

"'Sup," he replied.

Selphie looked around. "Where are Squall and Quistis?"

He shrugged. "Don't know." He shoved a miniature sandwich into his mouth. "Hey, what's that?" He pointed to an egg roll on Irvine's plate. "That looks good. I didn't see those," he stretched his hand out and Irvine pulled his plate away and shook his head.

"No way, stay back," he warned.

Selphie rolled her eyes and faced Irvine. "So, about the vacation," she said. Irvine nodded in reply. "I'm thinking skiing wouldn't be too much fun," she said, "'cause when I'm in Trabia, I'll be skiing all the time. What if we go off-roading in the Galbadian desert?"

Irvine shook his head. "No way - done it hundreds of times before. It will be boring."

Zell chewed the food in his mouth as he spoke. "What if we went cliff-diving in Dollet?"

Selphie stared at him with wide eyes. "… That… Is _such_ a good idea, Zell!" She turned to Irvine. "I wanna go - can we go?"

Irvine nodded. "I'm down. We can ride horses out to the cliffs, too."

"Or four-wheelers," Zell suggested. Irvine rolled his eyes.

"Yeah!" Selphie cheered. "The others would be too chicken to try something like that anyway!" She looked at Rinoa, and felt a pang of guilt. "Oh, sorry,"

Rinoa shrugged. "Don't be. It sounds like fun. But, maybe not really my thing…" Though she was willing to try anything once, she had obligations elsewhere, and a mild fear of heights. Cliff diving would have to wait.

Selphie nodded happily and continued. "We could camp out, too!"

"Yeah," Zell agreed, "Screw staying at an inn - we should rough it. Catch our own food."

Selphie hung her tongue out in disgust. "Blugh, only if _you_ skin it and cook it!"

Rinoa laughed, picturing Selphie trying to live out the woods. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of Squall behind Selphie in the distance. She fixated her eyes on him and smiled as she watched him socializing with Quistis and other Garden members. She liked that he always _did_ his job, no matter how much he said he didn't enjoy it.

"How about we pack some food… But we could still camp," Irvine suggested.

"Tch, please," Zell scoffed. "You guys bring what you want - that's more weight to carry. How will you make the hike up to the campsite?"

Their conversation drifted away from Rinoa's attention as she watched Squall closely. He obviously hadn't noticed them yet, and she took pleasure in being able to watch him without his knowing. She watched as Xu joined him, and how his demeanor lightened a little at her presence. He seemed a bit more casual. They looked to be discussing pleasantries, when a tall, dark-haired uniformed SeeD Rinoa didn't recognize approached them. They greeted her casually and she joined them in conversation. She and Xu laughed easily, and Rinoa watched as the girl placed her hand on Squall's arm while she gushed over him thoughtfully, or so it looked like. Rinoa felt her brows draw together and her lips curl into a frown. Who _was_ this mystery SeeD, anyway? And what was she _touching _him for? She continued to watch this interaction until she heard Selphie's voice again.

"Rinoa," Selphie said.

"Yeah?" Rinoa turned her gaze to her.

"You guys have any plans for Esthar yet?"

"Oh," Rinoa said. "We're leaving tomorrow, but I don't think we've planned anything… Fun. Not yet, at least."

"Good luck," Zell scoffed. "Not like there's anything fun there, anyway."

Selphie nodded. "You better get on that - you know Squall isn't gonna do any fun planning,"

"Speaking of," Irvine interrupted, "there's the commander now." The others turned their eyes to where Irvine was pointing and observed Squall and the others. "Surrounded by beautiful women," he sighed. Rinoa rolled her eyes.

"Ooo," Selphie cooed. She turned back to Rinoa. "Jealous?"

"Of Xu and Quistis? Come on," Rinoa defended, crossing her arms.

Selphie turned back. "They're not the only ones – who's that?" she asked. Rinoa was glad she did - she'd been wondering the same thing.

"Some new SeeD graduate, transferred from Trabia," Zell said after he swallowed a mouthful of food. Rinoa and Selphie looked at each other and thought the same thought - _Trabia_?

"Why is she touching him?" Selphie asked. Rinoa almost smiled at her friend.

"All these cadets are in love with him now," Zell rolled his eyes. "Never thought I'd live in that guy's shadow." Irvine laughed, and the girls exchanged concerned looks.

They all silenced themselves and sat up straight as Quistis and Squall took their seats. They were pros at looking nonchalant these days.

Selphie smiled brightly. "Hi guys. Nice job looking official up there."

Quistis smiled weakly. "We didn't feel very official."

Squall had to agree with that. He thought of Quistis and Xu telling jokes and giggling during the ceremony. He thought of the random and sometimes inappropriate inquiries, like, "hey Squall, do you think that cadet's gay?" or "did you drink before you were a SeeD, too?" He shook his head, shaking away the experience. He looked to his left, then to his right, and saw that he was stuck between Quistis and Zell. He looked at Rinoa fondly, and cursed the day's inconvenient seating assignments. He then noticed that she was eyeing him carefully. That perked his interest. He wondered what she was thinking. Before he could ponder the idea further, Zell interrupted his thoughts by placing his hand on his shoulder firmly.

"Squall, you gonna be the one to announce to SeeD assignments?" Zell asked. Squall nodded, fighting the urge to instantly shake Zell's hand off. Much to his appreciation, Zell removed his hand and went back to his food.

Quistis tilted her head. "Who did you pick?"

Squall crossed his arms. "You can't wait until the ceremony to find out?"

Quistis rolled her eyes at him. "I was just curious," she said spitefully.

"What are SeeD assignments?" Rinoa asked.

No one answered right away, so Squall took the lead. "Specific areas SeeDs are assigned to. Kind of like jobs,"

"Like what?"

He listed some examples. "Like, a battle strategist, medic, pilot."

Quistis nodded. "Or instructor," she added. "Whatever they're good at. Though, sometimes they miss the mark with that one…"

"So, you guys all have assignments?" Rinoa asked. The rest of the group nodded. "What are they?"

Selphie pointed to herself. "Field mercenary. I do have some experience in peaceful negotiations but… That stuff's boring."

"Oh," Rinoa commented.

"Sharp-shooter," Irvine said.

"Instructor," Quistis said.

"Gunblade specialist," Squall said.

"_And_ commander!" Selphie added for him. Squall rolled his eyes.

Quistis gushed, "he has experience in leadership, navigation, battle strategy, field work-"

"Okay, okay. Moving on," Squall crossed his arms.

"I'm a certified combat specialist," Zell said, making a fist. "These fists are illegal in two countries."

Rinoa nodded. "I guess I already knew what you guys were,"

Squall shrugged. "It's all titles and semantics. Doesn't really mean anything."

Quistis rolled her eyes again. "It's only how our Garden functions."

"Right," Squall agreed half-heartily.

"Squall," Selphie said. He looked at her. "Who was that SeeD with you guys and Xu? The girl from Trabia?"

Rinoa looked to Squall, eager to hear his response, though she felt a little shameful in feeling a bit of jealous curiosity. She tried her best to act casual and disguise it.

"Oh," he said, "that's some cadet who's graduating today. First time in uniform."

"How come I've never seen her before?" Zell asked.

Squall leaned back in his chair casually. "She just transferred a little while ago, after the missile launch,"

"So how do _you_ know her?" Selphie asked.

Squall shrugged. "I don't. I supervised her field exam, that's about it." He turned to Quistis. "What was her name again?" Quistis shrugged. Rinoa and Selphie looked at each other, almost communicating telepathically. She wasn't the girl from Trabia that Quistis told them about.

"I guess we'll be reminded at graduation," he said. The others nodded.

"Are you guys excited about Esthar?" Quistis asked.

Rinoa nodded. Squall did nothing. Rinoa decided to take the lead this time. "I'm looking forward to spending time with Ellone,"

Quistis nodded. "I'm sure Squall is, too," she smiled. He rolled his eyes at her.

"What do you think the president wants with you?" Zell asked.

Squall wanted to scream. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about his upcoming trip to Esthar. Why wasn't there ever a topic of discussion he enjoyed?

"That's a good question," Rinoa answered for him. "We have no idea."

"Speaking of trips," Irvine spoke up, looking at Quistis, "how was your visit to FH last night?"

"Ooh, yes," Selphie cooed. "Tell us."

"What's in FH?" Zell asked.

"Oh," Quistis said, glancing at Squall. "Maybe, another time…"

"Come on," Selphie pleaded. "We wanna hear how Seifer is," she said. "Did you see him?"

"Seifer?" Zell mimicked.

Squall did not protest, so Quistis gave in to Selphie. "I did see him. He's actually doing quite well."

"Really?" Selphie said excitedly.

Quistis nodded. "His living conditions are kind of rough. His life has become a little less classy, but, I think he likes it that way."

"Is he happy?" Rinoa asked gently. She saw Squall looking at her from the corner of her eye, but she ignored his gaze.

Quistis nodded again. "Yeah. I think he's very happy. I'm glad I got to see him."

"You sure do seem more at ease," Irvine noted, eyeing her up and down.

Quistis laughed. "Maybe," she confessed. "I guess I was just worried about him."

"Was he actually polite when you saw him?" Squall asked. The rest were surprised at his inquiry, and looked back to Quistis expectantly.

Quistis smiled a little awkwardly, not really sure how to answer. "Not at first," she said. "But, after a while, he was, well, as nice as I think Seifer can be," she managed.

Squall rolled his eyes. "How comforting,"

"He asked about you," Quistis said. Everyone looked surprised about that. Quistis smiled. "Well, not directly, but he did mention a kind of concern for your well-being."

"I doubt that," Squall said.

"Very odd, indeed," Quistis agreed. "By the way, I got some good information for you, about sorcery," she said. "It should be helpful,"

"Less boring talk, more vacation talk," Zell said.

"Yeah!" Selphie agreed. "Quistis, we're going cliff diving in Dollet the day after tomorrow. You should come."

"That does sound like fun," Quistis admitted. "I may have to stay here, in Squall's leave," she said.

Squall shook his head. "I already asked Xu. She's taking over, then she'll get a week off when I get back. You can go."

"Really?" Quistis blinked. She did enjoy the idea of taking one last vacation with Irvine and Selphie before they departed. She also enjoyed the idea of spending a week in FH doing… Well… She shook her head. There'd be time for her personal pleasures later.

"I'd love to go," she said. "Count me in."

"Hooray!" Selphie exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "It'll be so much fun. You know," she leaned over to Quistis, "Seifer would probably enjoy cliff diving," she suggested.

"No way," Zell interjected. "We are not inviting him - out of the question."

"You're such a party-pooper, Zell," Selphie nagged.

Quistis laughed, knowing Seifer would probably enjoy their company as much as they would his.

"Please," Zell argued. "That guy is nothing but a nuisance. He'd ruin the whole trip!"

"For you," Selphie said.

"Less Seifer talk, too," Zell commanded.

"Are you guys gonna be friends again?" Rinoa asked, ignoring Zell's statement. The others looked at her, surprised. But if anyone would have to courage to say it, especially in front of Squall, it would be Rinoa.

"I think so," Quistis said, letting a smile slip onto her face. "We'll keep in touch." She left it at that.

Rinoa nodded. "I'm glad," she said. "I'm really glad he's doing well, and that you got what you went there for,"

_Boy, did I ever,_ Quistis thought as she fought the blush forming on her cheeks. "Yeah. I am too," she said. "It's a relief."

"I think it's great, too, Quistis," Irvine spoke up. Everyone turned to him. "He seems to listen to you, even when we were kids. I'm glad you guys are getting along again." He shrugged. "At least something's like the old days," he commented.

"Just don't let it interfere with your work," Squall warned her.

Quistis eyed him, annoyed. "I wouldn't," she said. "And how would Seifer interfere with my work, exactly?"

"Squall," Rinoa urged.

Squall looked at her, and the others did as well. But Rinoa remained silent, unwilling to outwardly declare his rudeness when it came to a "work-related" matter. But it had been a little uncalled for, what he said. When Squall didn't say anything else, the others decided to follow suit. They continued to eat their lunch in silence, none of them thinking of a less sensitive topic of common interest.

When it was time to return to the ceremony, they all stood and broke into their groups. Squall didn't say much of a goodbye to Rinoa, so she didn't say goodbye in return. Quistis frowned as she watched them depart. It was enough to have her own problems – she didn't want others suffering from them as well.


	11. The Party

**XI: The Party**

Rinoa was reading an article on the latest fall fashions when Irvine nudged her with his elbow.

"Hey," he said, "here he comes to announce the SeeD rankings and positions - this should be good."

Rinoa smiled. She almost felt guilty about watching Squall suffer awkwardly through his social stature interactions - and enjoying it just as much as everyone else.

Squall took to the podium and adjusted the microphone. "Hey, everyone." His voice was casual with a tiny hint of disdain. Selphie giggled, which made Irvine start to laugh. Rinoa shushed them quietly.

Squall pulled up a legal pad and read down the list. "The three cadets who passed the SeeD exam are as follows: ID 4083, Kaylee Filipeli, SeeD rank: 4."

A short girl in uniform stood and bowed. The audience clapped politely. Some oohed and ahhed at the level of her rank.

Squall continued. "ID 6127, Shinji Kanai, SeeD rank 3."

The boy in the middle stood and bowed like the first girl, and the audience gave a round of applause.

Squall was entirely glad only three cadets had passed, quite frankly. "And ID 0915, Maya Underlin, SeeD rank 5." The audience cheered, most of them wide-eyed.

The last girl stood and bowed happily, and Rinoa recognized her as the Trabian cadet she'd seen earlier. Her hair was long and dark, she was tall and lean. She reminded Rinoa of the models she'd seen advertising clothing in Deiling City. What was this girl doing in SeeD?

_SeeD rank 5,_ Rinoa rolled her eyes. _What a show off._

"Congratulations, SeeDs," Squall said. The audience applauded once more. When the sound came to a close, Squall flipped to the next page on the pad. "The SeeD assignments are as follows:"

"Man, you'd think he'd tell a joke or something," Irvine commented. Selphie giggled fiercely under her breath, and Irvine chuckled. Even Rinoa stifled a laugh.

"ID 4083, Filipeli, field medic," Squall said. The audience applauded and the girl bowed with acceptance. "ID 6127, Kanai, engineer." The audience applauded and Rinoa heard someone shout "yeah Shinji!" The boy laughed and hid his blush. Rinoa watched Squall roll his eyes. "And ID 0915, Underlin, instructor to lower-class students." The audience applauded and Maya curtsied politely. "Congratulations, all of you," Squall said. The audience cheered louder than ever, even Rinoa herself, as this meant it was almost the end of the ceremony.

The crowd began to shuffle around as the headmaster took the stand once more. "That concludes today's ceremony," he said with a bright smile. "Congratulations, graduates. Thank you all for coming. We'll see you at the reception."

There was a scatter of applause here and there, but most everyone was busy trying to exit the stage area and head to the ballroom for the after-party. There was talk about everyone's futures stirring about.

Rinoa smiled at Irvine and Selphie. "Well that was fun," she said.

"Ugh, Rinoa," Selphie said. "You shouldn't tell outright lies. It causes wrinkles."

Rinoa laughed. "Come on. Are we attending the after party?"

"Of course," Selphie said. "We have to see my banners and decorations!"

"And eat cake," Irvine added. "And drink champagne,"

"Ah," Rinoa said.

"No bourbon tonight," Selphie promised.

Irvine nodded. "Yeah. Moderation, Selphie," he reminded her.

She nodded back. "Yeah. So, you in?"

"Sure," Rinoa said. "I could use a wholesome piece of cake."

* * *

Rinoa sipped on the champagne anxiously. She looked around. "Where are they already?" she huffed.

Irvine shrugged. "Things tend to take much longer on graduation day, for some reason..."

"What?" Selphie asked. "Are we boring you?" She frowned, crossing her arms defensively.

"Of course not," Rinoa laughed. "I'm just ready to dance, socialize. Let's get this party started already!"

"I feel you on that," Irvine confessed. "We could dance," he offered.

"Sure," Rinoa agreed, "if you dance with Selphie first," she added.

Selphie made some weird scoffing/snorting noise. "Yeah right. SeeD dances are boring. The real fun is in mosh pits!"

"Waltzes aren't really your thing, huh Selphie?" Irvine smiled. Selphie made a snoring noise, and the other two laughed.

"They've started the music," Rinoa noted. "Let's say we have one more glass of champagne, then hit the floor?"

"I like your style," Irvine said. Rinoa laughed. People had been complimenting her "style" a lot lately.

"Sure thing," Selphie agreed.

Rinoa was laughing with Sora by the bar when Squall approached her. She didn't notice him at first so he touched her shoulder lightly. She turned and smiled at him. She'd known by his touch that it was him, and that made him surprisingly pleased.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi!" she said happily. "I'm glad you're finally here." She tilted her head slightly. "You did such a great job today," she gushed.

He blinked. No one ever complimented him on his performance on stage. He hadn't even been trying to _do_ anything, really. "Thanks?" he said uneasily.

"You want to dance?" Rinoa asked.

He should have known she'd ask. May as well not fight it, he figured. "Sure," Squall nodded.

Rinoa smiled happily and placed her champagne glass on the bar. She took a hold of Squall's arm and smiled back at Sora. "We'll continue our convo in a sec, sweetie," she winked at her.

Sora smiled and waved as they drifted onto the dance floor. She watched as they eased into position, then began to sway and move like leaves blowing in the wind. She smiled again, wondering what it must be like to live a fairy tale. She giggled at herself and went to find the others.

On the floor, Rinoa smiled, pleasantly surprised. "My," she exclaimed. "You're a much better dancer than the last time we were on this floor!" She watched their feet moved in rhythm.

Squall rolled his eyes. "Well, no one ever _forced _me to learn, like you did."

She laughed. "Come on," she cooed, "there wasn't a single part of it you enjoyed?"

"I suppose that you were pretty alluring," he admitted, "until I got to know you, of course," he teased.

She glared at him, then flashed him her best flirtatious smile. "If that's so, then why are you on the floor with me now?"

"It reminds me of when we met," he said.

She was taken aback by his sudden romanticism, but she wasn't about to interrupt it. "It does," she agreed. "You're still the best-looking guy here," she admitted, looking around. He chuckled, not knowing how else to express his modesty. He lifted his arm and she twirled beside him. When she returned to his arms, she asked, "when are we leaving for Esthar tomorrow?"

"The afternoon," he answered. "I don't want to get there too early on our first day - don't want to have to do too much," he admitted.

Rinoa could understand that. "How do you feel about it?"

Squall sighed. "You've asked me that before,"

She frowned. "I know," she said, "but I'm concerned about you. I can sense your distress." She felt a little weird about saying that, but it was true.

"I am distressed," he confirmed. "The whole situation is like stepping into unfamiliar ground and expecting to trust those you don't know but claim to be your allies. I'm anxious, apprehensive, and I don't know why. I've never had... Such a strange sensation of foreboding," he explained.

"I see," Rinoa said. That had been quite an expression. She wasn't sure what to say. She smiled sympathetically at him. "It's okay to be nervous - just don't let it overcome you,"

"I'm trying not to," Squall said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she offered.

He sighed again. "You coming along eases my mind a lot," he said. "I can be sure you're safe while I take care of… Whatever I must,"

She waved her hand. "You'll be fine," Rinoa assured him. "You're intelligent and brave - you can deal with a lot." He said nothing, which didn't surprise her. He usually didn't respond too well to praise. "It's not like we'll have to do anything we don't want to," she added.

He saw the smile curl on Rinoa's face and he laughed, knowing she was hinting at the innuendo. "That's true," he agreed. He twirled her again.

"Quistis sure has been avoiding you," Rinoa commented as she placed her arm back on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he agreed solemnly. "She's pretty mad. Sorry if what I said to her bothered you,"

"Thank you, though there's no need to apologize to me. I'm sorry if I kind of… Called you out," she said.

Squall shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time you did,"

Rinoa laughed. "Someone's got to do it. So, you're not even curious about what Seifer's up to?" she asked.

Squall shook his head. "Not even a little bit." There was a loud popping sound and the room lit up. The couple stopped dancing to watch the fireworks exploding in the air. Selphie jumped and cheered from the other side of the room.

Rinoa smiled. "It _is_ just like the first time we met,"

Squall smiled and looked at her tenderly. He was about to say something of the like, when he felt a vibration in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out his cell phone. He looked at the screen.

"It's Ellone," Squall said.

Rinoa nodded. "Go answer it."

He nodded to her and left the dance floor, heading for the balcony. She sighed, realizing she looked rather awkward on the dance floor alone. _This is how Squall must have felt that night,_ she thought as she left the floor. She went toward the bar and grabbed a fresh glass of champagne. She headed toward Irvine and Selphie. Rinoa smiled at them while Selphie clapped happily.

"Hey guys," Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, did you _love_ the fireworks?" Selphie asked excitedly.

Rinoa nodded. "I sure did. You did an amazing job."

"I love this girl," Selphie said to Irvine.

Irvine laughed, then turned to Rinoa. "You two were quite the vision on the floor," he raised a suggestive brow.

Rinoa brushed her hair behind her ear sheepishly. "You think so?" she asked.

The couple nodded. "Sure does bring back a lot of meeeemories," Selphie said.

Quistis approached them from the right. "Hey, Quistis," Rinoa said brightly as she noticed her approach. "Are you enjoying the party?"

Quistis shrugged. "Last year was better,"

Rinoa nodded. Even she could attest to that.

Selphie pouted. "Quistis!" she protested.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Selphie," Quistis shook her head. "This year's _party_ is much better, though I enjoyed the guest list more last year," she corrected herself.

Selphie shrugged. "What she means is she wishes Seifer were here." She looked to Irvine, and he shrugged as well.

Rinoa cleared her throat. "Where's Zell?"

"He's still on the floor," Selphie pointed. "It's cute, him and that girl. He's just so awful and… Well… It's cute." The others laughed. "I'm gonna miss him," Selphie said, and the others fell silent. She suddenly felt embarrassed about saying something like that.

"Selphie…" Rinoa began.

Selphie shook her head, then smiled brightly. "Let's go meet up with them," she grabbed Irvine's hand. He nodded compliantly and followed her out onto the floor, looking back at Rinoa and Quistis with sympathy. Rinoa sighed as she watched them leave.

Quistis folded her arms and shook her head. "She doesn't want to talk about it," she said. "At least... Not yet."

Rinoa nodded. She understood, but it still hurt to think that Selphie would be gone soon. She wondered about Irvine, too. And now, Zell was busy with a new relationship. It seemed her new-found circle of friends was slowly breaking apart in front of her. She frowned at the thought.

"Don't worry," Quistis smiled at her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We'll be together again - I know it. We have history. But, for right now, this is something she has to do."

Rinoa managed a slight grin. "I know," she sighed. "I'll still miss her."

Quistis nodded. "Me, too," she agreed. "You and I will just have to hang out more, I guess! Though, even the two of us combined couldn't produce her kind of energy,"

Rinoa laughed. That was definitely true. She sighed again and decided to change the subject. "Let's talk about something lighter," she suggested. "Now that Squall's not here," she said, carefully checking her surroundings (the guy was good at sneaking up on her!), "tell me how Seifer _really_ is."

Quistis felt the grin forming on her face but fought it back. Instead, she smiled casually. "He's great, Rinoa. Really, he is. He's happy. I feel so much better now that I know. It was so great to see him," she sighed.

Rinoa grinned. "You seem smitten," she suggested.

Quistis laughed. "I think I may be."

"I know the feeling. He has... A way about him,"

"Well, I'm glad _someone_ understands," Quistis rolled her eyes.

"So, there's a relationship happening?" Rinoa raised a brow.

"…Something like that," Quistis answered. "I think so," she tried to clarify, but she herself didn't really know how to describe it.

"Oh come on Quistis," Rinoa protested. "What does that mean?" Quistis shied away and remained silent. "Was there _kissing?_" Rinoa asked eagerly.

Quistis felt the heat in her cheeks. "…There was," she admitted with a grin.

Rinoa squealed, loudly at first, but noticed the crowd around her and lowered her voice. She would try to contain her excitement and appear to be at least a _little _older than a school girl. "Quistis!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe it," she shook her head.

"You wanna hear something _really _unbelievable?" Quistis said quietly. Rinoa nodded and leaned in eagerly, and Quistis giggled. She whispered into Rinoa's ear.

Rinoa's eyes grew wide and she pulled her face away. "What!" she exclaimed. "You did WHAT?" She covered her open mouth with her hand.

"Shh!" Quistis hushed. "I haven't told _anyone_. Well, Xu figured it out, but… No one else knows!"

"Quistis," Rinoa urged. She laughed excitedly. "This is a BIG deal! We have to tell Selphie, at least,"

"Soon," Quistis nodded. "But not tonight - I think I'll tell the others on the trip. And definitely _not_ Squall," she emphasized.

Rinoa nodded. "Definitely not Squall," she agreed. She felt the goofy smile crawling onto her face again, and she giggled. "Quistis, I can't believe it,"

Quistis smiled shyly. "I know, I can't believe it either," she agreed.

"What was it like?" Rinoa asked.

Quistis sighed. "Rinoa, it was everything I'd hoped it would be. I'm… Recovering a bit… But it was definitely worth it - definitely."

"Quistis!" Rinoa repeated again excitedly. She lowered her voice again. "I can't believe you're saying this to me!"

Quistis laughed. "Don't worry, I'm sure Squall would be gentler,"

"Shh!" Rinoa hissed and slapped Quistis's arm. She giggled. "Stop! Quistis, you are so _bad!_" Quistis only grinned in return. "So… It was amazing?" Rinoa smiled.

Quistis nodded. "I think I'll see him again soon,"

Rinoa laughed again. "That is _crazy_, Quistis,"

"I know," Quistis laughed too.

"So, we know there's no problem with sexual attraction," Rinoa grinned. "But what about romance? Where does he stand on that?"

Quistis shrugged. "I'm not hoping for too much at this point, but, he did seem interested in staying in touch. And he was certainly the one who wanted to take it to the next level," she noted. She shrugged with a smile. "I guess we'll have to see."

"This is so exciting, Quistis. I want you to tell me everything - every detail. What did he say? Where did it happen?" Rinoa asked.

Quistis began to answer the first in her series of questions, but she noticed something and nodded at something over Rinoa's shoulder. "Incoming," she warned.

Rinoa turned and saw Squall approaching them. Rinoa turned back to Quistis with wide eyes.

"We must say nothing," Quistis said seriously, and Rinoa nodded, though she had trouble containing her grin. "Rinoa," Quistis pressed, and Rinoa waved her hand at her.

"I'll be fine," Rinoa assured her. But Quistis wasn't so convinced.

"Hey," Squall said as he approached.

"Hey! …You," Rinoa said uneasily. Quistis sighed and shook her head. The girl hadn't lasted a second.

Squall looked at Rinoa dubiously. "Hey," he repeated, skeptical. He looked at the two girls. "...Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Quitis and Rinoa said in unison. They looked at one another, and Quistis felt herself sigh again. "What's up, Squall?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Just talked to Ellone,"

"How is she?"

"She's great, actually," he said. "It's the longest she's gone without fear of being captured, probed and experimented on. So, naturally, she's pretty happy. Laguna treats her well."

"That's great," Quistis said with a smile. "I'm happy for Sis… She deserves a break." That was something they could agree on. "You're leaving for Esthar tomorrow?"

The couple nodded. "In the afternoon," Squall specified.

"Well, I hope it's not too painful for you," she said to Squall. "I'm sure you two will have a good time."

"That's what I keep saying," Rinoa said.

Squall felt his eyes roll. "It will be an experience, nonetheless. I'm curious to see what will become of the Ragnarok."

Quistis nodded. "Let us know how that goes." She looked at Squall and Rinoa and smiled warmly. "I'm heading back to the floor. If I don't see you, have a good trip."

Squall nodded, and Rinoa fought the disappointed look on her face. "I'll see _you _when I get back," Rinoa warned. Quistis nodded, smiling mischievously. She turned and left. Rinoa shook her head. Quistis may have gotten off easy this time, but… She'd get the details from her soon enough.

"So," Squall said, breaking Rinoa's thoughts. She looked over at him. "Ready to get out of here?"

Though she'd been enjoying herself plenty, she nodded, wanting to go wherever he was headed. He held out his arm politely and she took hold of it and curtsied like a lady. They laughed at one another. They left the ballroom together, and the music and voices from the party slowly faded away.

* * *

When they got back to his room, Squall shut the door behind them and sighed.

"Finally," he said.

Rinoa giggled, somehow enjoying his displeasure at participating in the day's festivities. She dropped her purse and kicked off her shoes.

Squall started to take off his jacket, but Rinoa held his hands. He looked at her, confused.

She smiled at him. "Leave it on,"

He laughed, taking his hands off the fabric and placing them on her waist. She kissed his lips softly, and he thought of how this was the first time wearing that uniform had ever really benefited him.


	12. Esthar

**XII: Esthar**

Rinoa waved to the others once last time before she sat down. She watched them sadly as the Ragnarok began to lift off the ground. "I hope they have a good time in Dollet," she said.

Squall shrugged, his hands busy switching buttons and piloting the Ragnarok. "Oh, I'm sure they will," he said lightly, his concern fleeting.

She shrugged off his apathetic attitude toward their friends. She'd actually become accustomed to it. "I'm having a lot of flashbacks about our past lately," she said as she looked around the bridge. She smiled at him. "Can I sit in your lap?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Not this time."

"That's what you said last time," she frowned.

"Yeah, well, now I know better," he confirmed. "I know your tricks." He eyed her daringly.

She laughed and clicked her seat belt in. "Okay, fine, I'll be good this time."

"Sure," he said, rolling his eyes. "I'm still _not_ your mother."

"Just pilot the damn ship," she rolled her eyes. Rinoa watched as he carefully directed the ship. Then, she suddenly frowned. "You… _Do_ know how to pilot this thing, right?"

Squall sighed. "Rinoa, do you really think I would risk both our lives and fly this thing, not knowing anything about it?"

"Yes," she said, crossing her arms.

He kept his eyes focused in front of him, avoiding her cold stare. "…Okay," he admitted, "so, I don't know _much_ about piloting,"

"We're gonna die," she said. She shook her head. "We're gonna die," she repeated, more acceptingly.

"Come on," he said, "you're gonna trust your life in Selphie's piloting hands, Irvine's, or even _Zell's_? But with me, you're gonna die?"

Rinoa looked away, but didn't across her arms. "Well," she pouted, "you would have a motive,"

Squall laughed pretty hard at that, which surprised her. She frowned, looking a tad uneasy. "Relax," he said, "I took plenty of time learning how to fly this thing. And the trip to Esthar isn't exactly an arduous one."

She thought for a moment. "Then why can't I sit in your lap?"

"Look, if you _really_ want to-"

"Too late," she interrupted. She placed her hands on the back of her head and leaned back, placing her boots on the counsel. "How long do we have until Esthar?"

He sighed, giving up. "Hm. Maybe three hours," he said.

"'Three hours?'" she repeated. "To _Esthar_?"

"Don't want to push the engines too hard,"

"Squall," Rinoa protested. "You're delaying our arrival, aren't you?"

"…It's the scenic route," he offered.

"In the sky?" She threw her hands down and looked at him. "Squall," she whined.

"All right, fine," he agreed. "I'll go faster."

"You seem more anxious about this than ever," Rinoa said after a while. She turned in her seat to face him. "Is it something Ellone said last night?"

He concentrated on piloting. "Yes and no," he answered slowly. She waited, and he caved, knowing that wouldn't be good enough for her and he'd have to explain. "She settled my mind a bit, because she assured me that I'll be glad I came, that it will be good for all of us."

Rinoa smiled. "Great,"

"But…" Squall continued, "she also said that I was going to learn a lot of things I might not be happy about. This confirms my earlier assumption that I would not enjoy this trip, and therefore it makes my potential anxiety actual anxiety."

"…I see," Rinoa said. "Come on, it can't be that bad," she suggested. "She said things you _might_ not be happy about… So, apparently, it's all a matter of perspective."

He almost shuttered. He had no intention of altering his perspective on, well, anything. "We'll just have to see," he said.

Rinoa nodded, turning back in her seat. "You'd think you'd want to get there faster… Get it over with,"

"Oh, don't worry," Squall said. "Once we're finished, we'll be out of there."

"Oh Squall," Rinoa sighed dramatically. "I just don't get you. Maybe one day I'll know why this bothers you so much,"

"I told you I was complicated,"

She laughed. "Yeah... I guess so."

* * *

Quistis was strolling through the quad with Selphie laughing together casually when she felt the vibration in her pocket. The two girls stopped at Quistis pulled out the phone and looked at it quizzically.

"Work?" Selphie asked.

Quistis shook her head. "It's… Seifer," she said.

"Seifer?" Selphie asked. That was quite a surprise.

"Should I answer it?" Quistis asked hurriedly.

"I don't know!" Selphie cried. She looked back and forth, turning it in her brain. "Yes, answer it," she concluded.

Quistis went to open the phone but Selphie said, "wait, don't answer it! Let it go to voicemail!"

Quistis rolled her eyes, opened the phone and placed it to her ear. She turned away from Selphie, though Selphie lingered close behind her. "…This is Quistis," she said.

"_Oh, I must have the wrong number then,_" she heard his sarcastic voice on the other line.

"What?" she asked. Selphie peered over her shoulder.

"_Who answers the phone like that, anyway?_" he asked. "_'This is Quistis.' Obviously I know it's you, I'm calling you,_"

Quistis rolled her eyes. "What's up, Seifer?"

"_I thought it was polite to call a girl the next day,_"

"Well," Quistis replied, her voice low to avoid Selphie, "you're not polite. So why are you really calling?" She heard him laugh.

"_Ah, dear Quistis, you know me too well. __It just so happens,_" he began, "_that I will be in Balamb this evening._"

"Tonight?" Quistis emphasized. Selphie raised her eyebrows.

"_Rajin has some business there, and I'll be accompanying him. I have no interest in paying Garden a visit, but I do have interest in seeing you, so you may visit me if you like. We'll be staying at the inn. Tonight, and tonight only._"

Quistis thought for a moment, a little puzzled by his proposition. It was like he was giving her _permission _to come see him. It was her call - again.

"_While you contemplate saying 'yes,'_" Seifer interrupted her thoughts, "_I will say that I have a new-found interest in assisting your lovebird friends, if you're more interested in discussing that._"

"I'll be there," Quistis said, summing up her thoughts in three words.

"_Nineteen-hundred hours?_" he proposed.

Quistis nodded. "Sure."

"_Until then, dear Quistis,_" he said. She heard the phone disconnect, and she looked at the screen. This new-found relationship seemed to be getting weirder and weirder.

"What did he say?" Selphie squealed. "Are you going out on a date?"

Quistis nudged Selphie aside as she put her phone back in her pocket. "Geeze, Selphie, give a girl some room to breathe," she said, heading toward the exit. Selphie strolled close behind her.

"You totally are," Selphie said. "You and Seifer are totally _dating_ now, aren't you?"

"Selphie," Quistis stilled her. "Seifer and I are not '_dating_,' okay? It's way too soon for that," she felt a knot suddenly form in her throat from having to say something so hypocritical.

"Come on Quistis," Selphie whined. "At least tell me how FH went,"

"Soon enough," Quistis said. "But, we have work for now." The two stopped in front of the parking deck, and Selphie looked to Quistis curiously. Quistis looked at her and smiled. "Ready to pack up all the gear?" She asked.

Selphie squealed again and jumped excitedly. "I'm so good at this!" she said, and ran into the parking deck. Quistis heard Selphie squeal "hey, guys!" when she must have realized Irvine and Zell were already preparing. Quistis smiled, enjoying Selphie's excitement. She tried not to let the underlying anticipation of her leaving get to her. She wanted to enjoy these last weeks together. She followed Selphie into the parking deck and grabbed a sleeping bag, loading it into the truck.

* * *

After a few hours had passed, Rinoa stretched her arms. She leaned back into the seat and looked over at Squall. "How soon?" she asked.

"Maybe twenty minutes until we dock," he answered.

She leaned back into her chair again. She was getting restless. "What are we gonna do when we get there?"

"We'll dock, then go to the Presidential Palace, since Ellone _insisted _that we stay there." He rolled his eyes. "From there? I'm not sure. We could grab something to eat."

Rinoa nodded. "That sounds nice," she rubbed her stomach and thought of its extra room. "Squall," she said after a moment of silence. She looked at him, though he did not look back. "If you need anything from me, anything at all, while we're here, please, let me know,"

He wanted to make a joke about that, but he stopped himself, knowing she was simply trying to help. Instead, he muttered, "thanks."

"Do you think I'll get any time to talk to Ellone?" Rinoa asked, absentmindedly picking at her nails.

Squall nodded. "I'm sure of it," he said. "Ellone mentioned that's she would require some of your time."

"Me?" Rinoa said, gesturing toward herself. She lifted her hand to her chin. "Hmm. I wonder what that could be about. I hope it's about Julia,"

"Probably," Squall shrugged. "What else would it be?"

"Have you ever thought of asking her about your parents?" Rinoa tilted her head.

Squall looked at her for a moment, then back toward the sky. "My parents?" he asked. He shook his head. "No, I'd never thought of it. I doubt she'd be able to help me, anyway. She never knew them."

Rinoa shrugged, looking back at the windshield. "I guess so," she agreed.

* * *

When Zell finally managed to push the trunk door shut, he sighed and wiped his hands together. "That's everything," he said. "There's only enough room left for your personal bags." He looked at Quistis and narrowed his eyes. "Small bags," he emphasized.

Quistis rolled her eyes, her arms crossed. "I got it,"

"We'll meet at precisely ten-hundred hours to depart," Zell said, checking his digital wristwatch. "The train leaves at eleven, we've gotta have all this stuff in by then."

Irvine nodded. He pulled the map from his pocket and opened it. "We'll stay in Dollet the first night. We can hike, ride horses or drive to the cliff. We have the other half of the day to accomplish that. That gives us a good three or four days of fun before we have to think about heading back."

The others nodded. They'd formulated the plan over the past few hours. They'd also thrown out half the things they'd planned on bringing, mainly because Selphie whined about carrying so much weight.

"This is gonna kick ass," Selphie said, nodding in approval.

"That it will," Zell agreed. He looked around at the others. "You guys wanna grab some dinner?"

"Sure," Selphie said, and Irvine nodded. Quistis smiled, but shook her head. "No thanks, guys. I'm making a trip out to Balamb tonight."

"Balamb?" Irvine asked.

Selphie nodded, smirking. "She's gonna see Seeeeiiiifer," she cooed.

"I see," Irvine said.

Zell rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Didn't you _just_ see him? Like yesterday?"

Quistis placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Don't make fun!" She turned to Selphie and scoffed. "Like you're not going to want to hear about it later," she said.

Selphie giggled. "Of course I will! You know where my room is."

Irvine laughed at that, almost inappropriately. He cleared his throat to recover.

"Come on Quistis," Zell groaned, "how long are you really gonna keep up this Seifer plight?"

Quistis shrugged. "As long as it takes, Zell," she said dramatically. Selphie laughed.

"Man," Zell whined. "He's _not_ coming on the trip,"

"He's not coming on the trip," Quistis repeated. "Don't worry, Zell." She smiled at the others. "I guess I should be going. See you guys in the morning."

"Bright and early," Zell added.

Quistis rolled her eyes as she turned to leave. "Sure, whatever," she said casually. Selphie made kissing sounds as she left.

* * *

After Squall finished registering the Raganarok, Rinoa slung her bag over her shoulder. He approached her and nodded, and she sighed thankfully, happy to finally be here.

"Let's go," Squall said, and she nodded in reply. They made their way toward the nearest transport area. When they reached it they sat down patiently and Squall chose the Presidential Palace as their destination.

Rinoa had an eerie feeling of nostalgia, a sense of being right back where she was a few months before. She'd never seen Esthar when it wasn't in an utter state of chaos. She thought about how half the time she was here, she hadn't even been conscious. She thought of how Squall had gone through unfathomable lengths to bring her here, and she smiled. Squall noticed her in deep thought as they moved through the tubing. He decided against saying anything, and remained within his own thoughts.

When they stopped, the two stood and exited the platform. They stopped in front of the Presidential Palace, and gazed at its impressive massiveness.

"Wow," Rinoa breathed. "I forgot how big this place was."

"…Yeah," Squall agreed solemnly. "Me too."

She looked at him and smiled encouragingly. "Ready to go in?"

"Let's get it over with," he answered.

She'd accept that. The two entered the palace and stood in a massive foyer with many potential directions to go. Rinoa looked to her left, then to her right. "…Which way do we go?"

Squall shrugged as he looked around as well. "I can't remember," he confessed.

"What? You were just here," Rinoa said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, yeah," he said, "but I was always lost. And I wasn't exactly worried about where the president slept at the time."

It reminded her again of his priorities. Sometimes, she felt she could just kiss him. Sometimes it was appropriate and she did. She didn't think this was one of those times. She walked closer to the directory on the wall, squinted her eyes, and read the lettering aloud.

"The laboratory, workspace and cafeteria are that way," she said, pointing left, "and the boardroom and presidential offices are ahead," she pointed straight. "The presidential residence is to the right," she finished. She turned back to Squall and placed her fingers on her chin. "So, which way?"

Squall thought for a moment. He thought of going to the offices first, hesitant about going straight to the residence. But Ellone had instructed him to meet her there, so he shrugged off the initial feelings of discomfort. "To the residence," he answered.

Rinoa nodded and joined his side again, and they made their way down a large hallway. At the end were two large doors that read PRESIDENTIAL RESIDENCE in bold lettering. Squall pulled the door open and allowed Rinoa to go in first. He followed her and they observed their surroundings.

They were in a large room that seemed to be an office, or a library. There was a woman behind a desk on the phone. Her hair was a very light blond, braided down her back. She was dressed professionally and had on fresh makeup. When she saw the couple, her eyes darted up and down, and she quickly ended her phone call. She stood and smiled. "Welcome to the residence," she said, lacing her fingers together in front of her.

"…Thanks," Squall replied blandly, almost rolling his eyes at how dramatic everything here seemed, down to the receptionist.

"May I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Rinoa replied, smiling. "We're here to see the President and Ellone."

"Oh yes," the receptionist said. "You're the president's - you're the ones from Garden?" The couple nodded. The receptionist smiled, and scribbled something down in a book. "I have everything right here for you." She pulled a large packaging envelope and two ID cards out from a drawer in her desk. She handed them to Squall. He took and analyzed the objects. "Any information you need during your stay is in the envelope," she explained, "as well as your room keys. You'll have to use the ID cards to enter certain areas of the palace or city, but don't worry, you two have full-clearance."

Rinoa made a satisfied face. "Full-clearance" - it seemed so official, like they were very important people. _"Full-clearance." Cool._

"If you two need anything, or have any questions, you may reach the front desk at any time, day or night. The number is included in the envelope. Any other service you desire can be found in the directory. Anything you need during your stay will be provided to you, courtesy of the President." She smiled and laid the book out that she was scribbling in to face them. "All I need is a signature, acknowledging that you have received your documents." She handed Squall a pen.

Squall scribbled a signature on the form. The woman nodded and closed the book. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Leonhart?"

"…No, thank you,"

"The residence is through that door," the receptionist pointed to the door on the wall behind her desk. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you very much," Rinoa said. Squall nodded.

He gave Rinoa her ID card and they scanned them at the door. The machine beeped, a red light turned green, and a computerized voice said "identity confirmed." They heard the door unlatch then it lifted up with a whir. They crossed the threshold and the door shut back down behind them.

Rinoa giggled as they made their way down the long hallway. "This is so cool," she said, looking back at the automatic door. "Everything's so regulated and scientific."

Squall rolled his eyes. "I call it flashy," he said.

"Whaaatever," Rinoa rolled her eyes this time. "Let me see that envelope," she said, grabbing it from his hand before he replied. She tore the opening off like it was a present. She reached her hand in and pulled out papers, books and pamphlets. Her eyes widened. "Whoa," she breathed. "Check it out, Squall." She handed him one of the booklets. He accepted it and glanced at it half-heartedly. "That's the directory she was talking about," Rinoa said.

Squall scoffed as he flipped through it. "And _where_ was this the last time I wandered around through this place aimlessly?"

Rinoa giggled, shaking her head. She read through a pamphlet she'd pulled open. "Did you know that Esthar was the most recently developed country, but was the first to have a sophisticated political economy?"

"Yes," Squall answered, uninterested.

"Mr. Know-it-all," Rinoa complained. She continued. "The first nation to officially develop international relations without warfare or mercenaries,"

"Just because they didn't call them mercenaries doesn't mean they weren't," Squall noted. "They were soldiers from other countries that got paid, i.e. _mercenaries_. Plus, Estharian soldiers have killed plenty of people. This country is based on power, politics and technology - not international relations. To even claim that is laughable."

"Well, our own Laguna Loire was the one to implement many of these changes," Rinoa said. She smiled at him. "Maybe you could take up your views with him."

Squall almost scoffed again, but stopped himself. Oh how he would if he could. But he had to make an effort to at least _seem _professional and unbiased, despite his strange knowledge of Laguna's personal life. "That might be interesting," he said.

Rinoa laughed again as she stuffed the documents back into the envelope. "This is so cool," she repeated. "We'll have to thank him for such hospitality."

Squall nodded, albeit spitefully. They wouldn't have to if they'd gotten their own lodging, but Ellone seemed determined to have them come to Esthar this way. As soon as he thought of her, she seemed to appear before him.

The couple stopped and Ellone approached happily, waving. Ellone stopped before them and clapped her hands together excitedly. "Squall, Rinoa," she said, "I'm so glad you guys made it!"

"Hello, Ellone," Rinoa said with a big smile.

"Hey, Sis," Squall said, and Ellone embraced him tenderly. She moved to Rinoa and embraced her as well, not wanting to exclude her.

"Great timing - there's so much to do!" Ellone said.

"This is all… Very… Impressive, Sis," Squall said delicately. "I hope you didn't go to any trouble for us."

Ellone laughed, which made Squall and Rinoa look at one another relevantly. "Of course not," Ellone said. She ceased her laughter, shaking her head. "I apologize," she said. "I still forget how much we have left to discuss, Squall." She seemed to ponder for a moment, unsure of how much to say. She smiled again. "You know, from the past, that Laguna is very much like my father," she placed her hand on her chest, showing her sincerity. "And being the President of the most technologically and socially advanced nation in the world can have its perks," she giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "I forget sometimes how majestic it all is." She shook her head again. "But, I digress. Come, I'm sure you're ready to know why you're here."

Squall nodded, glad that someone was finally in his favor. Rinoa nodded as well, clutching her bag eagerly. Rinoa was rather used to a sense of royalty, but nothing of this caliber. She was genuinely excited, though the rebellious pioneer within sought to scold her.

They followed Ellone down a curved hallway, and Squall began to remember his surroundings. He saw the President's personal office on his left, patrolled by two security guards on either side of the door. They continued passed the office and down a corridor.

Ellone stopped in front of two large doors. "Okay, your rooms," she said. "Use your room cards to get in and get settled." She looked at a watch on her wrist. "The dining room is down the corridor on your right. It's not hard to find. You should take some time to explore the rest of the residence. Dinner is in an hour. I'm going to let everyone know you've arrived - I'll see you there."

The couple nodded and Ellone trotted off back toward the office. Squall and Rinoa looked at one another again in a mutual sense of confusion. Squall removed his room card from his jacket pocket and Rinoa grabbed hers.

"Two rooms," Rinoa said aloud, which she regretted instantly. She felt a bit embarrassed and attempted to recover. "So, I guess I'll take the one on the right?"

"Sure," Squall shrugged. He swiped the keycard and heard the door unlock. He pushed it open to find a large room and offset bath.

"Wow," Rinoa said as she poked her head in. "Check it out," she said. She went in and ran her hand over a large mahogany dresser. Squall observed the king-sized bed and what had to be at least twelve pillows.

"It has a soaking tub," Rinoa called from the bathroom. Squall turned. He hadn't even noticed her slip passed him. He went in and saw her in the empty tub.

She giggled. "Look," she said, stretching her arms and legs out. "You could _sleep_ in this thing!"

Squall chuckled as he shook his head. "I'm glad you're pleased with the accommodations."

"If there's not one of these in my room, I want this one," Rinoa insisted, sounding more than a tad childish. She got out of the tub. "Let's go see my room," she suggested. Squall nodded in agreement, amused at her enthusiasm. "Do you think they have a pool here?" she asked.

* * *

As Quistis arrived at the entrance to the inn, she found herself observing her appearance once again. This time, however, she was a little more prepared. She'd chosen a knee-length dark blue dress – something simple, but elegant. The strap across her mid-line flattered her figure much to her pleasure. She had short heels to avoid overstating her already long legs. She'd left her hair up this time but pinned it back a little fancier than usual, allowing a few strands to frame her face. Her makeup was fresh and her perfume was light, and she was thoroughly confident that she'd be the one with the upper hand tonight. She placed a winning smile on her face as she walked through the lobby doors.

The desk attendant looked up cheerfully. "Good evening," she said. "May I help you?"

"Yes," Quistis said, approaching the counter. She reached into her small black purse and pulled out a slip of paper. "I'm here visiting…" She looked at the paper. "Room 113." She looked back up with a smile.

"Take the stairs to your left and go up one floor. The room will be to your left."

Quistis nodded. "Thank you," she said and headed toward the stairs.

She climbed them and turned left down the hallway. She looked at the room numbers and counted the doors until she found 113. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She sincerely hoped Seifer would be the one to answer this time.

She heard the clicking of the door handle and watched it open. Seifer stood on the other side, in no more than jeans and a plain t-shirt. Suddenly she felt a tad overdressed. He looked Quistis up and down, similar to their first reunion, but he had a more pleasant look on his face this time. He leaned on the doorway and grinned at her. "Hello, Quistis,"

"Hello, Seifer," she responded.

"You look good enough to eat,"

Quistis laughed and fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Thanks, I guess," she said. That was what she was going for - right?

"What are you waiting for?" he asked and stood to the side. "Get in here."

After they'd made love Quistis rolled onto her side and watched as he closed his eyes and breathed slowly, his hands resting behind his head. She trailed her fingers down his stomach and watched as he smirked, his eyes refusing to open.

"Ready again already?" he said.

She laughed and shoved the pillow into his face. "No, thank you," she said, rolling her eyes. "But, you did promise me some useful information for my friends. So you'd better not go passing out on me."

His eyes opened slowly and he looked at her. "Ah," he said. "I did, didn't I?"

Quistis nodded in affirmation.

Seifer nodded, too. "Then I suppose I must." He sat up and stretched his arms. "Let's eat - then we'll talk."

Quistis initially wanted to protest, but she shrugged instead. She could eat, and she didn't completely hate the idea of sharing a meal with him.

He dropped his legs over the bed and sat up. He pulled on a clean white shirt and buttoned it up. He knew it wasn't exactly fair for him to go casual when she'd made an effort to look good. He wished she didn't feel the need to do so, but he wasn't about to complain. Quistis looked around on the floor, wondering where her dress disappeared to. "How did you manage to lose my clothing?"

"Eating, then talking, sweetheart," Seifer said, pulling the dress off the floor and tossing it in her direction.

She pulled it on over her head obligingly and sighed. "So," she said, pulling her hair out from under the dress, "what should we eat?"

* * *

As Quistis watched Seifer scarf down a second bowl of rice, she felt an interesting feeling of nostalgia in watching him eat. It had been a while since they shared a meal. She knew she was definitely over-analyzing things as she watched him finish the remainder of his beer. He was obviously not observing her the same way he was the food. He motioned at the waitress for a refill, then smiled at Quistis. "You were saying something?"

"Hmm?" Quistis hummed while sipping on her cocktail.

"You wanted to know about the lovebirds," he said, taking a bite from a roll.

"Oh," she said, placing her drink back down on the table. "Sure. What'cha got for me?"

"It just so happens," Seifer said in between bites. He swallowed. "That I've done some history on the matter."

"'History?'" Quistis asked.

Seifer nodded. "History that they don't teach you at Garden," he specified.

"And what's that?"

The waitress came by the table with a full beer and Seifer nodded happily. He took a sip before he continued. "It turns out," he said, "the knight was originally the position of the one chosen to destroy the sorceress."

"Destroy the sorceress?" Quistis repeated.

He took another sip from his drink and placed the mug down on the table between them. He nodded. "They were specially trained soldiers. Back then, they were called 'knights.' The strongest and most capable of these soldiers were the ones chosen to lead the war against the sorceress. They were meant to protect the lives of the people."

"Not the sorceress?" Quistis asked.

Seifer shook his head. "Nope. But, legend has it that hundreds of years ago, a knight attempted to infiltrate the sorceress' base single-handedly, his curiosity overcoming his sense. As he was no threat to her as one, she decided to use him in fulfilling her earthly desires. That's how he ended up possessed. You see, it is said that a man, a sorcerer, created the first sorceress to do his bidding. So it's like she wanted retribution against the stronger sex. So this knight, or dumbass, as I like to call him, was weak and easily became possessed. He caused annihilation to the people of his village while the sorceress focused her efforts on more important things, like gaining more energy for her spells. Soon after, knight dumbass formulated an army of men to protect the sorceress and began a new order of 'knighthood.' Since then, sorceresses have possessed powerful and influential soldiers to utilize an army of men, using the same code."

"…What does all of this mean?" Quistis asked.

"It means," Seifer leaned closer to her as he spoke, "that according to legend, Squall, being a powerful and influential soldier, will form an army and assist Rinoa in destroying us all. But, it also means that there's a possibility a sorceress' knight could be helpful. If we could keep Squall from becoming possessed, we could still use him on our side against the sorceress, as it was in the beginning."

"Wait a minute," Quistis said, "what about Rinoa? Are you saying it's a good thing that we can use Squall to kill her?"

Obviously he'd thought about that. He looked away for a moment, then back at her. "I ain't saying it's a good thing to use or kill anybody. But once she's tryin' to kill us, we're gonna have to make a choice - it's time you start deciding."

"I know that," she affirmed softly. "But I think Squall's going to decide to _protect_ her, not lead an army to destroy her."

Seifer sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, I was afraid of that," he shook his head. He finished the reminder of his beer.

"Come on," Quistis said, crossing her arms. "You'll have to do better than that. What else you got?"

He placed the mug back down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He thought for a moment. "Well," he began, "here's what else I know. Sorceress abilities are transferred, not destroyed."

Quistis nodded, her hands in her lap as she listened patiently.

"That's why they seal sorceresses instead of killing them. However, there have been cases of sorceresses who have remained unsealed. Take Matron, for example." Quistis nodded again. He continued. "So, if we found another carrier, than sealed them off-"

Quistis shook her head. "No way - Rinoa would never go for that. She'd sacrifice herself even before someone she didn't know." She sighed. "She's got the powers, and she's got them for life. So, without killing her, sealing her off, or sacrificing someone else," she held her fingers to her lips. "What else can we do?"

Seifer sighed. Somehow, he knew his options would be exhausted quickly. He thought to quit while he was ahead and stop underestimating Quistis's inquisitive nature. "It's unlikely, but…" Quistis raised a brow at him, urging him to continue. "Perhaps we could find a way to destroy Ultimecia's spirit. Not just her physical body, but her soul, the entirety of her powers."

"How do we do that?"

Seifer shrugged. "How should I know? It's just a thought." He knew that option was next to impossible. After a while, he shook his head, willing to admit his feelings. "We're going to have to fight both of them." He looked into her eyes, seriousness in his expression. "You know that, don't you?"

She knew what he meant, though she was puzzled. "We?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "Of course - I'm not going to sit by idly while another sorceress tries to take over - not again. I'll protect my world, even if it means going up against those two." He shrugged. "I've done it before."

Quistis didn't know what to say. Though it was a highly plausible possibility, she was afraid to succumb to such a drastic outcome. She wondered if she'd even have the heart to fight her two close friends.

"See, this is why I don't like talking about them," he grumbled. "They're trouble brewing."

Quistis finished the last of her cocktail and placed the empty glass down. "You're right," she agreed, understanding his meaning. It was difficult for them to deal with the hardship, so she decided not to press the issue. "That's enough for now. Let's get out of here," she suggested.

Seifer nodded, pulling out the gil to pay the tab. Quistis tried to place some down but he brushed her hand away. She shrugged as she put her money away, though inwardly she was pleased it had almost been like a real date.

* * *

Squall knocked on Rinoa's door and glanced at his watch. Rinoa opened it, and smiled at him happily. "I'm ready," she assured him.

He nodded as he glanced at her outfit up and down. She had on a simple, but very nice black dress - very nice indeed. "Was I supposed to dress up?" he asked, realizing he was still in his street clothes.

Rinoa laughed and shook her head. "No way. You look great. Let's go."

He wanted to roll his eyes at her indifference, but he couldn't deny the enjoyment of a compliment. They took down the corridor, observing the entirety of their surroundings like true tourists.

"It's like a museum," Rinoa commented, gesturing toward the rows of paintings on the wall. They depicted historical scenes in a typical dramatic artistic fashion.

Squall felt distaste at observing Esthar's glorious history. He couldn't seem to find the source for his natural aversion toward the country, but he knew the feeling was embedded in him deeply. Naturally, he kept his thoughts to himself.

"There's the courtyard," Rinoa said, pointing to an area on the left. "It's nice to see _some_ kind of foliage in this place." Squall nodded in agreement. "That's the library," she pointed to her left. Squall felt like he was on a tour, though he allowed her to fulfill her navigational desires. "Dining room on the right." They stopped in front of the two large doors. Rinoa scrunched her face. "There's no sign - how are people supposed to know if this is it?"

Squall shook his head. "I don't think many people _are_ supposed to know where this is."

She ignored his comment. "Ready to go in?"

He nodded and she pushed the doors open. Inside was a large table with eight chairs. There was a large chandelier over the table and stained glass windows across the walls. Kiros and Ward stood at the end of the table talking and turned when they heard the doors open. Kiros smiled with bright white teeth and greeted them. "Squall, Rinoa," he said. The four approached one another and Kiros shook Squall's hand, then Rinoa's. Ward did the same. "Welcome back to Esthar," Kiros said. "Glad you could make it back so soon. Have you seen your lodging?"

Squall nodded. "We have. It's very… Grand."

Kiros laughed, and Ward shook his head, smiling. "Esthar is a little much at first," Kiros admitted with a shrug. "But this is how the people here live. You get used to it. It's better than being a mercenary."

Squall ignored that comment, seeing as how _he_ was a mercenary. He knew Kiros had meant himself.

"Life's much more comfortable when things are… Political," Kiros explained.

"I'm sure," Squall offered.

Kiros nodded, and Ward placed his hand on Kiros's shoulder. He turned and looked at Ward, nodded, then turned back. "Where are my manners? Ward gives his regards." He looked to Rinoa. "He thinks you look very much like Julia," Kiros said. Ward scrunched his face at Kiros. Kiros shrugged and said, "What? It's not like I'm gonna tell her _that_," and Ward chuckled silently.

Rinoa looked at Squall, then turned back to Ward. "Thanks," she said. "I was very fond of her."

"We have plenty of stories involving Julia," Kiros said, "if you'd ever like to hear them. Laguna was quite close with her. And he loves to tell stories. Why, he'll go on and on, and on and on…"

"I'd really like that," Rinoa agreed. "Will we get to see him while we're here?"

Kiros and Ward laughed at her question. Squall rolled his eyes. They recomposed themselves. "Of course," Kiros said. "He's… Made special arrangements to see you all. He'll be eating with us tonight." Kiros gestured toward the chairs. "Would you like to have a seat? We were going to have a drink while we waited for the President and Ellone." The couple nodded and sat in the two closest chairs. "Wine okay?"

"Wine is fine," Squall answered. Rinoa nodded in agreement. Kiros and Ward left the room, leaving the couple to themselves in silence.

Rinoa looked around the dining room, pleased with the continuing elegance of the palace. "This is so cool," she said. "This must be the only place in Esthar with such artistic things."

"I would think so," Squall decided. He observed his surroundings as well. "It's certainly nicer than the Garden cafeteria."

Rinoa giggled. "See? This is like a vacation. You have to admit, you're a little intrigued."

Squall shrugged. "Maybe I am," he admitted.

* * *

Back at the inn, Seifer kicked off his shoes and sat on the edge of the bed. Quistis tugged on the strap of her purse. "Thanks for dinner," she said.

He waved his hand. "Don't mention it. I see you're still in your dress," he noticed.

Quistis laughed. "Yes," she said. She rubbed her arm. "I should probably head back to Garden,"

"Oh yes," Seifer said, waving his hand again, more dramatically this time. "Duty calls. So much work to do – how can you bear being away?"

Quistis placed her hand on her hip. "Some of us do have jobs, you know."

"Ouch," Seifer said, clutching his chest. He lifted his palm. "I like to think of it as more of a purpose than a job. Besides, you're off-duty anyway. Squall is in Esthar."

"That is true," Quistis admitted.

"So, tell me Quisty," he asked, "why the rush?"

"Well…" she began. She tried to think of a good reason why she should leave. The immediate reason came to mind, and she sat on the bed beside him. "There's no rush," she said, then sighed. "I'm just, adjusting, to all of this. To us."

"Oh," he said hesitantly. "I get it," he said. He thought for a moment. "Maybe you should go back then," he decided.

Quistis blinked. "Huh?"

He sighed. "Look Quistis, I told you before, I don't want this getting weird. So, if leaving is what you need, then go ahead. Maybe I'll see you when you come back from Dollet."

"Seifer," she said, shaking her head. "_This_ is what I'm having to adjust to. You act like because we've slept together that now we have this thin ice beneath us. I told you, I'm here for you. I'm not going to abandon you, or do anything to hurt you." She placed her hand over his. "So can we get over this fear that us being together may ultimately destroy your freedom?"

He looked down at her hand, then back up at her. "Quistis, it's not that I don't care about you - I do. But… You want something from me that I can't give you. I told you that."

"Why, Seifer? Why can't you give it to me? What is so difficult about being connected with someone?" She looked away. "It's… Something that should be celebrated, not feared."

"Quistis," he said again sternly, "you're asking me to let you in. You're asking me to share things with you. You want what's called a committed relationship."

"…Right," she agreed. "What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is that I don't want that. Just because we're sleeping together doesn't mean that we love each other. It doesn't mean we need to share our feelings," he crossed his arms.

"I know," she said, frowning. "I know you don't want that now. But Seifer, I can't help the way I feel about you. If you'll never want to be more than just friends, then I guess I want to know now."

He said nothing, only thought to himself. "I don't want to say anything I'll regret," he offered after some time.

Quistis shrugged. "Come on Seifer, lighten up. I'm not asking much of you. We can be friends, or we can be more - I just want to know what we are."

"I'm not sure what we are," he said.

"Me neither," she agreed.

"…I'll have to think about that one," he said after a while.

"Okay." She smiled and ran her fingers across his short hair. He closed his eyes briefly at her touch. "So, do you want me to stay tonight?" she asked.

Seifer thought for a moment then nodded. "Yeah. I do," he said.

Quistis nodded too. "Okay. I'd like that, too."

"So... You'll lose the dress?" he asked.

She laughed and kissed his lips softly.


	13. Origins

**XIII: Origins**

When Kiros and Ward returned with the wine, Ellone and Laguna were following close behind them. Squall and Rinoa stood as they entered.

Ellone smiled at them. "I'm glad to see you found it," she said. "Have you been waiting long?"

Squall shook his head. "No, we just arrived."

Laguna took his hand and shook it, smiling. "Hey, Squall," he said, "glad you could make it." He shook Rinoa's hand as well. "Rinoa. You're quite the vision - just like Julia,"

Rinoa laughed. "It's good to see you too, Laguna."

Unlike his advisors, Laguna was dressed casually, with a button-up shirt and khakis. He looked around at everyone, then at himself. "Was I supposed to dress up?" he asked. The others laughed, and Squall wondered if he'd sounded that dumb when he'd asked Rinoa the same thing earlier.

"No, Laguna," Ellone said. "Just sit." Ellone took the seat across from Squall.

Laguna gestured toward the table. "Of course. Please, sit, everyone." The couple sat, and Kiros and Ward went to the table as well. Laguna took the seat next to Ellone and folded his arms on the table. "So how are things at Garden?" he asked. "Quiet, I suspect."

Squall finished a sip of wine and placed the glass back down. "Yes," he confirmed. "There are classes, but the non-administrative SeeDs are getting restless with nothing to do. They're sitting on their hands until the peace treaty goes through."

Laguna nodded. "I think everyone is laying low. It's best for the time being. If your men are restless, there's always work here in Esthar. Civilian work, of course. But we could always the help!"

Squall nodded. "I'll pass the word around."

A chef entered the room with a tray and placed a plate in front of each person. He bowed after he finished and departed silently. Rinoa looked down at her plate excitedly. Everyone began to eat and Ellone commented on how much she liked Rinoa's dress. When the conversation quieted, Laguna continued. "Garden pleasantries, work. What else is there? Ah, the Raganarok. I'm excited about utilizing it for a project we're doing. Esthar is beginning to terraform one of our moons."

Kiros and Ellone rolled their eyes. "Again with the space talk," Kiros sighed. "It's all Laguna cares about these days."

Laguna furrowed his brow. "Hey - it's super-cool! I don't know why you guys aren't into it," he shrugged. He turned back to Squall and smiled. "Anyway," he continued, "it's finally come out of the planning stage and has been put into motion. I was hoping to use the Ragnarok as a transport ship. Obviously we'll have a lot of cargo to bring out there, and the Ragnarok is as strong and as big as any."

Squall nodded. "We'll be leaving it here for you when we return to Garden. You can do with it what you will. We appreciate you letting us use it this long." Rinoa nodded in agreement, chewing her food happily.

Laguna shook his head and his hand. "It's nothing. However, I don't have anyone who knows how to operate the ship, and I certainly don't have many than I can trust with such an important job."

Squall shrugged. "It's a large, tech-savvy country - there has to be at least one person who can maneuver the ship,"

Laguna crossed his arms. "True," he agreed. "But there is still the issue of trust."

"Why not Kiros, or Ward?" Squall suggested. Laguna laughed.

"Not us," Kiros said seriously. "Don't give this man one more thing for us to do,"

Ellone laughed, and Squall shrugged. "Sorry," he said.

"I've already begged them both, actually," Laguna admitted. "But, Kiros is right. I need them here. Doing… Whatever it is they do," he watched as Kiros and Ward rolled their eyes. He turned back to Squall. He laced his fingers together and leaned on the table. "I want you to do it," he said.

Rinoa and Squall looked at one another, Rinoa swallowing the bit of food in her mouth suddenly. Squall looked back at Laguna, unsure of what to say. "…What?" he asked, unable to think of anything else.

Laguna nodded. "I want you to do it," he repeated, a little more seriously this time. "I want Garden to keep the Ragnarok. I think you will have more of a use for it. But," he said, holding up his finger, "I could certainly use it for this project. So, in exchange for the ship, you transport my goods off-planet. How does that sound?"

"Squall," Ellone interjected, "this is a really important project."

Laguna turned to her excitedly. "You think so, Elle?"

Ellone rolled her eyes. "Yes. It's a very important project, Laguna." She turned back to Squall. "We're creating the future right now,"

Laguna nodded. "Yes," he agreed. "The future! Of… Science, space, and exploration!"

"Okay, okay," Ellone said, placing her hand on Laguna's arm. "Yes. It's all very inspiring and whimsical." She turned back to Squall seriously. "It's also very dangerous, and expensive."

"Pioneers don't care about danger or money, Elle," Laguna said.

Ellone furrowed her brow. "Uncle," she pressed, "may I speak with _Squall_ about it, please?"

Laguna scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sorry," he said.

Ellone nodded, turning again to Squall. "If this is going to work, the cargo will have to arrive, and it will have to arrive on schedule. It could end up being a life-or-death situation if it doesn't. This is where the matter of trust comes in to play. It's a very important job, and I hope that you could take the time to find a crew and make it happen," she shook her head. "There's still so much to do," she sighed. "We could really use the help."

"What do you say, Squall?" Laguna asked. Everyone else looked at him expectantly.

Squall thought for a moment, his fingers resting on his chin. It sure sounded like an important job. He thought of space, and naturally cringed a bit. He'd vowed to stay inside his own atmosphere for a while. Though having the Ragnarok exclusive to Garden was quite the perk, he wondered if another commitment was really what he needed at the moment. He immediately sought to refuse, but he saw the hopeful look on Ellone's face and frowned.

"I'll have to think about it," he settled for. The others said nothing, and Ellone frowned this time. "But," Squall continued, "I think it will be possible. I'll have to get a crew together, but I think we can arrange it."

Ellone smiled and nodded happily. "Great," she said, "I'm so glad to hear that. You're the perfect person for the job." Squall wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained.

Laguna nodded as well. "Yes," he agreed, "this is great news. We'll get started on it first thing in the morning. That's enough business, for now. I usually don't allow business talk at the table." Kiros and Ward laughed, and Laguna eyed them warningly.

"Sorry, Laguna," Kiros said between laughs. "It's just too much… You 'talking business.'" He and Ward burst out laughing again, Ward's laugh being a kind of huffing noise.

"You advisors are supposed to make me look good," Laguna complained, crossing his arms.

They all finished their plates, making a comment here and there about the food. When they were done, a maid came in and took the empty plates away, curtsying with the full tray in her hand before she left.

"I think that meal was especially good," Laguna said.

Ellone decided to change the subject. "Tell us how everyone at Garden is, Squall."

Squall nodded in acknowledgement. "Everyone's good," he said. "They're vacationing in Dollet this week."

"Cliff-diving," Rinoa added. "Which, I'm not so sure what that is."

Ward cringed a bit, and Kiros laughed. "We've got some experience with that," he said.

Ellone shook her head, again. "How's Quisty?"

"She's… Good," Squall said, less assuredly.

"Reconnecting with Seifer," Rinoa added, taking the pressure off Squall.

"Seifer?" Ellone repeated. She laughed. "Those two are trouble,"

"Tell me about it," Squall mumbled.

"You must be quite troubled by that, Squall," Ellone said.

"Who's Seifer?" Laguna asked.

"The blond boy, Edea's pawn," Kiros clarified.

"Oh," Laguna said. "Right." He turned to Ellone, then to Squall. "But, he's okay now, right? So why is that troubling?"

"Seifer was in the orphanage with us, Uncle," Ellone explained. "He and Squall… Never got along very well."

"At all," Squall specified. Rinoa giggled, and Squall eyed her, displeased. She ceased her laughter and cleared her throat awkwardly. Squall continued. "Seifer has always been trouble, and he only reaffirmed it by assisting Edea."

"So… We don't want Quistis reconnecting with him?" Laguna asked.

"We don't," Squall confirmed.

"Squall doesn't," Rinoa said, and she felt the cold blue eyes on her again. She didn't look back at him. "But, I actually think it's great." Squall rolled his eyes and took a large sip of wine.

Laguna looked very interested. "I see," he said. "What a conundrum!"

Ellone laughed. "I think it's great, too."

Squall turned to her. "Sis?" he said weakly, almost saying, 'you're not agreeing with me?'

Ellone waved her hand dismissively. She had little interest in taking sides. "They were always very good friends. I knew they'd get together some day."

"Oh, so it's a romantic thing?" Laguna asked. Squall scoffed this time, forgoing his usual politeness.

"Is it?" Ellone asked.

"I think so," Rinoa smiled mischievously.

"Even more predictable," Ellone said. "Don't worry about it, Squall. It will be fine. Quistis can take care of herself. Though, it's sweet that you're concerned."

"I think so too," Rinoa agreed.

Squall rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay," he said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"And someone needs to look out for Seifer. He's a good boy. He just needs… Direction, I suppose," Ellone thought out loud.

"That's what I said," Rinoa agreed.

_What is this? _Squall thought. '_Hooray for misunderstood Seifer' week? _ He finished the last of his wine.

"You know Seifer well, Rinoa?" Ellone asked.

Rinoa scratched her head, now regretting she'd gotten so involved in the conversation. "We met a few summers ago," she explained. "He's the one who introduced me to Garden. I had some work I needed help with, and he made it happen. I'm very grateful to him," she looked over at Squall tenderly, remembering how they met. Squall looked away defensively, not responding in the way she'd hoped.

"Small world," Laguna said, leaning back in his chair. "Anyone need a refill on wine?" He lifted the bottle in his hand.

"Yes," Squall accepted, maybe a little quickly. He held out his glass and Laguna refilled it. Squall took another sip. Everyone else shook their heads at the offer, and Laguna refilled his own glass.

"So Quistis and Seifer are doing well," Ellone decided. "How about the others?"

Squall thought for a moment. "Zell's dating this girl right now."

"Dating, a girl?" Ellone asked in disbelief. Rinoa laughed.

Squall nodded. "Yes. It's… Interesting. Selphie and Irvine are good. She'll be returning to Trabia soon. And the sharp-shooter?" He turned to Rinoa, then back to Ellone. "I'm not sure what he's going to do."

"It must be a strange time for you all, so many transitions, and being with one another again," Ellone sympathized.

Squall shrugged. "I guess," he said.

"You guess?" Ellone laughed. "Tough-as-nails Squall, huh?"

He resented that comment. Getting shit constantly from people around him about his hardened exterior got old. And coming from Ellone, well… He had to ask himself if she wasn't one of the reasons why he was generally insensitive in the first place. He decided to leave that alone, and crossed his arms.

"Sorry," Ellone apologized quietly, blushing a bit. She'd understood instantly how that made him feel. But she wouldn't address it. "Anyway," she said, "it's been a very long day. I'm sure you two need your rest."

Squall nodded. Though he wasn't the least bit tired, he had no problem pretending he was.

"You guys head back to your rooms," she suggested. "We'll clean up here." Squall nodded and he stood, Rinoa joining him by his side. "Meet us back here in the morning if you'd like to eat breakfast with us. If not, you can always eat elsewhere."

Laguna nodded. "I've informed everyone of who you are, so feel free to have and do whatever you feel."

"It's very generous of you," Rinoa said, and Squall nodded in agreement, glad that he didn't have to be the one to thank him - repetitively.

Laguna waved his hand. "It's nothing, really. Please, enjoy yourselves."

The couple nodded and the rest of the group wished them a good night as they left. When they were out of hearing range, Laguna let out a long breath, as if he'd been holding it the whole time.

"That wasn't so hard," Kiros offered. Ward nodded.

"Of course it wasn't," Ellone said. "Squall is no trouble."

"Yeah, well, it may not have been hard now. But it will be tomorrow," Laguna groaned.

"Have you decided what to tell him?" Kiros asked.

Laguna shook his head. "Of course not," he said. "I wrote down about fifteen essays explaining myself, and they were all terrible. So, I threw them away, and I'm starting from scratch."

Kiros rolled his eyes. "Sounds like a writer," he said.

"Uncle," Ellone said tenderly, placing her hand on his arm. "It will be all right. There's nothing to be afraid of. Squall is smart - he'll know what to do."

"Chip off the 'ole block," Kiros said. "His mother, that is," he corrected himself.

Ellone laughed. "Did you see him drink that wine? That reminded me of someone else, entirely."

The others laughed, but Laguna shook his head. He wasn't amused. "I'm not sure what to do," he said. "He's just… So unlike me. We have nothing in common. How can I relate to him?"

"I think you have _plenty_ in common," Kiros said, almost laughing.

Laguna didn't respond, just stared at the glass of wine in front of him. Ellone frowned at Kiros, and he composed himself. "Sorry, Laguna," Kiros said. "I know this isn't a joking matter."

"It just didn't really hit me until I saw him again. When I first found out, I was a bit in disbelief. But… I've come to terms with it, and now I'm not sure what to do," he confessed.

"It will be okay, Laguna," Ellone repeated. "He's a wonderful person - you should be proud."

"In a way, I am," Laguna said, then laughed. "I know his mother would be. She would've…" They all grew silent at hearing her mentioned. Ellone sighed softly. Laguna looked back up and smiled. "He really is just like her, huh?"

"He _really_ is," Kiros affirmed.

"So, we should get along just fine… Right?" Laguna asked.

Kiros shrugged. "About as well as you and she got along," he offered.

Laguna sighed. That was a good thing - right?

* * *

Back in front of the rooms, Rinoa and Squall looked at one another.

"Wanna see my room again?" Squall asked, and Rinoa laughed at his unusual casualness.

"Is that all I'll be seeing?" she teased.

He shrugged. "Depends on you, I would think."

She laughed again. "My, you have been _drinkin_', sweetheart."

"That I have," he agreed. "So, you wanna come in?"

"As long as you promise not to take advantage of me," she said, putting her finger to her lip innocently.

"How can I promise that, when you ask me like that?" he said, placing his hand on his waist.

"Squall!" Rinoa said, blushing. She giggled. "You know, I kind of enjoy a less refined you."

"Great. You coming in or what?" he asked impatiently.

"Well when you say it like that," she laughed, "how could I refuse?"

* * *

Seifer continued to stare at the ceiling. He was tired, tired enough to sleep, but something kept his mind awake. He looked down at her sleeping soundly on his chest. He took the arm that rested above his head and ran his fingers through her hair leisurely. He enjoyed the feeling of the soft strands on his fingertips. He breathed in her scent, something familiar that he couldn't place. If anything, she was certainly a physical pleasure. His eyes became fixated once again on the ceiling, and while feeling her soft hair, he couldn't help but think of that day.

If he had remembered anything from that day, it was the confusion. He was more uneasy, more unsure of himself than he'd ever been.

* * *

~ He made his way along the shoreline, searching for her. He had to find her, because she would know what to do. She always knew what to do and he admired her wisdom that exceeded her years. The apprehension of what could happen began to take hold, and he felt himself almost panic at not being able to find her. He climbed down a few rocks and jumped to a lower part of beach. This was her favorite spot. The shore brushed against his bare feet. She wasn't there. He sighed, relinquishing hope, and turned to make his way back up the rocks.

"Seifer," he heard, and he turned at the sound of her voice.

She wore a plain white dress and held a seashell in her hand. Her hair was tied up with a ribbon. As he looked at the clean, pressed linen that covered her, and her hair dressed up, he knew that it must have been true. He couldn't think of anything to say.

Quistis tilted her head. "Seifer," she repeated. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yeah," Seifer said bluntly, his attitude adjusted. He wasn't confused anymore. He wasn't worried. Now he was mad.

"I was collecting some seashells," she said, holding the shell up. "I want to have something, to remind me…"

"Quistis," he said. She turned and looked at him, the sadness apparent in her eyes. "...You're really gonna leave?" he managed.

"I have to, Seifer," she shrugged, her voice soft. "They picked me. Matron says I have too."

"…Where are you gonna go?" he asked.

"Balamb," Quistis said. "That's where they're from."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, then," Seifer said, crossing his arms across his chest. "You're lucky you got picked. I'm sure your life will be great now - full of pretty white dresses."

She frowned, tugging at the ribbon in her hair. It came undone and her hair fell loose. "I do feel a little silly in this get-up, but, Matron wanted me to look nice." She stepped closer to him and placed the shell on the ground. She looked into his eyes, and though they were full of spite, she knew him better. "I don't want this to be goodbye," she said. "Can't we still see each other sometimes?"

"Doubt it," Seifer said, his voice cold. "I don't think that's how orphanages work."

"Seifer," Quistis said softly, and he felt a small pang of weakness at the sound of her voice.

He turned away from her. "We could write letters or something, that's about it. And, you'll forget to do that after a while, anyway. Just like Ellone."

"I wouldn't," she said from behind him. He wanted to look at her, but couldn't bring himself to. "Seifer," she repeated. "You're my best friend - isn't there something we can do?"

"Don't think so, Quistis. You're rich now. You'll make brand new friends. You don't need us dirty orphanage kids anymore." He sighed, then turned back to face her. "It's been nice knowing you."

Her brow furrowed, and she placed her hands on her hips. Despite herself, she grew frustrated with his attitude. "How can you be like that?" she asked.

He was a bit taken aback by the question. "…Like what?"

"I thought we were friends," she said, her eyes beginning to water.

"…We are," he mumbled, surprised at her tears. "Are you crying?"

"No!" she said, turning away quickly and rubbing the tears from her eyes. "I just thought you'd care that I was leaving. I care about leaving you, I care about leaving here. This is my home," she sniffled and wiped the tears away once more. "I don't want to go."

"…Don't… Wanna go?" he repeated. "But, Quistis, this is what you want. It's what we all want,"

"Yeah, well," she said, "maybe it isn't what I want anymore. But it doesn't matter. I have no choice."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "What _do _you want?"

She turned back to face him. "I… Want to stay here. I wanna stay with my friends, Matron… I want to stay with you."

He blinked. "Me?" he said, pointing to himself. Somehow, he had thought she'd been less interested in how he felt.

She nodded. She took his hand into hers and looked into his eyes. She didn't say anything and Seifer felt his heart skip a beat or two at the contact. Her hand was soft and warm against his, and he found himself consumed in the touch. "Seifer," she said again, breaking his train of thought, and he wondered why she always had to say his name so sweetly. His teenage ambitions made it difficult for him to feel otherwise.

"Before I go, I wanted to give you something." She reached into the breast pocket of her dress and pulled out a piece of folded up paper. She handed it to him, and he took it, turning it over in his hand. He went to open it, but her hand stopped him. "Keep it," she said. "Don't open it until I'm gone." He nodded silently, and slipped the note into the pocket of his jeans. "And, I want something from you, too," she said, smiling.

"Me?" he asked. He looked around him. "I don't have anything, what could I-"

"I want you to give me my first kiss," she said, smiling mischievously.

His eyes widened. "…What?" He coughed, startled.

"You have something to remember me by. Now, I want something from you. I know we're just friends, but…" She held her hands behind her back and kicked at the sand, shyly fixating her eyes on the ground. "I'll make a lot of new friends, meet new people… And, in case we don't meet again like you said, I want my first kiss you to be from you." She shrugged. "I've kind of always wanted to know what it would be like."

He couldn't deny that he had wondered the same thing. He'd found himself staring at her lips many a time, and he'd often wondered what they would feel like. He'd even come close to finding out a few times, but could never bring himself to do so. He'd never kissed anyone before, and he wondered if he'd even know how to do it.

She approached him again and placed her hand on his face delicately. She felt his skin beneath her fingertips and the feeling of it excited her. Unsure of how else to respond, Seifer lifted his hand and touched her face as well. She almost laughed, but she enjoyed the feeling of his touch much more. He ran his hand along her long hair and was surprised at how it felt like silk. Her hands dropped and she closed her eyes. He touched her lips with his fingertips. Her lips felt soft and full, and he felt the thrill of now knowing what they felt like to the touch.

"Please," Quistis said, stilling his hand with her own, "kiss me, Seifer."

He leaned in eagerly, but kissed her softly. He seemed to simply press at first, but she moved her lips and he began to acquaint himself with what the verb "kiss" was all about. His hands made their way back to her hair, and he decided quickly that kissing was definitely something he enjoyed. Her hands went his face again, slowing him a bit. He tried to resist his eagerness, but he wanted nothing more than to explore what kissing was in its entirety. She pulled away, and he felt a little regretful at losing the warmth of her lips.

He saw the tears falling down her cheeks and he wiped them away with his thumbs. "Don't cry, Quistis," he said, not knowing what else to say.

She sniffled and the tears seemed to fall even harder. "I don't wanna go, Seifer," she said, shaking her head. "I don't want to go..."

He kissed her cheeks and then her lips again in an attempt to comfort her. She fell into him, and he wrapped his arms around her hesitantly. She cried softly, and he finally felt the weight of reality. Tomorrow, she would be gone. And no matter how he acted, he knew that inside his heart was breaking. ~

* * *

Seifer looked over at his wallet on the bedside table. He reached over for it, careful not to disturb her. He pulled out a piece of paper from it and shook it open. The paper was old, the ink was faded. But he read the lettering now as clearly as he had that day.

_You're the first person I ever loved, and I will never forget you.  
Quistis_

He sighed as he looked down at her once more. Nothing had hurt him more than the day he realized that he was on his own, that his friends wouldn't always be there for him. Quistis wouldn't always be there for him. But now, apparently, she was. He chuckled to himself, finding the entire situation somewhat ironic.

"What is it that you do to me?" he asked her, and she only breathed softly in reply.

* * *

The next morning, Squall's eyelids felt heavier than normal. He forced them open and observed a still-sleeping Rinoa at his side. She was turned away, and he was thankful for that as he noticed she had on less clothing than usual. As in, her back was completely exposed. He also couldn't help but noticed her bare legs poking out from the sheets. He turned back to the ceiling and smiled, amused. He'd have to remind himself to not let alcohol influence his actions too much, though he was pleased at the memories of the nights before. It had been something else to see her like that, and something that he would not soon forget. He resisted the urge to initiate a reenactment and sat up.

He rubbed his eyes sleepily and decided a cold shower would probably be the best idea. The phone on the bedside table began to beep and a light on the receiver flashed. He picked up the receiver and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" He listened for a moment. He looked at Rinoa, then back. "Okay," he said after a while. "I'll be there."

When Rinoa awoke, she automatically pulled the sheets up to cover herself from the cold. She heard the sound of water hitting the ground and she smiled. She was used to the sound of him in the shower when she woke up now. She sighed, wishing he had been there when she awoke, but she hadn't expected him to be as enthusiastic as he was the night before. She blushed, thinking of the kissing and the touching. It had been something else, and it was a side of him she was all the more interested in exploring.

She pushed the sheets off of her and sat up. She found her clothes from the night before on the ground. Her clothes were still in the other room. She pulled the dress over her head and gathered the rest in her hands. She left his room, closing the door behind her quietly. She pulled the keycard from her evening bag and used it to get into her room. She dropped the clothes beside her and pulled the dress back off, making her way into the bathroom for a shower of her own. She closed her eyes and relaxed as the warm water covered her body. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"Hey," she heard, and she jumped and yelped. She pulled the curtain aside to see Squall poking his head through the doorway.

"Squall," she breathed. "You scared the shit out of me!" She sighed. "How did you get in, anyway?"

He held up the keycard. "Card works on both rooms,"

"Ah," she said, suddenly covering herself more with the curtain. "How convenient," she rolled her eyes. He smiled. "What are you doing here? Haven't you seen me naked enough for one day?"

He laughed. "That's debatable," he said. She tossed the bar of soap at him and he dodged it in the knick of time. It hit the frame of the door and bounced to the floor. He laughed again, and held his hands up. "I'm here to tell you that I'm meeting with Laguna for breakfast. He wants to see me privately, probably to discuss this terraforming project. Are you okay with having breakfast with the others?"

Rinoa shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not."

Squall nodded. "Okay."

"You aren't going to be too long, are you?" she asked sweetly.

"I sure hope not," he said, a little less sweetly. "I'll see you soon." He turned to leave.

"Squall?" she asked. He turned back around. "…Could I have that soap back? Please?"

He laughed and picked the soap off the ground. He threw it in her direction and she barely dodged it. That made him laugh, too. He closed the door behind him.

Rinoa rolled her eyes, resuming her shower. Maybe she'd spent some alone time with Ellone. That was something to look forward to.

* * *

Squall thought it was pretty weird that Laguna would want to eat in his office, but he wasn't one to question it. He knocked on the door and heard Laguna's voice call "come in." He pushed the doors open and entered the office. He looked around, remembering the large windows and strange décor.

"Hey, Squall," Laguna said. "Have a seat," he motioned toward two armchairs along the wall. Squall sat, feeling like he was somehow in trouble, and Laguna went to the other side of the room. "Coffee?" he offered.

"Please," Squall accepted.

Laguna placed two empty cups on a nearby coffee table and filled them. He returned the pot, then brought over a bowl filled with biscuits. "You hungry?"

Squall took a biscuit from the basket and placed it by his coffee. He took a long sip from his cup and placed it back down. "So," he said, "tell me more about the terraforming project."

Laguna seemed to choke a bit on the coffee he was sipping. He placed the cup down. "Yes, the moon," he said. "I'm really interested in telling you all about it. However, that's not why I asked you here."

Squall raised a brow. He thought the terraforming project had explained the reason for his trip - what else was there? Now he _really_ was in trouble.

"On the Ragnarok, when I asked you to come talk to me after everything was over," Laguna began, "it was actually for personal reasons, not business."

"...Personal reasons?" Squall repeated.

Laguna nodded. "There's something that I've… Recently learned. And I felt that you should know."

Squall blinked, taking another sip from his coffee. He placed the mug back down. "...Okay," he said hesitantly. "What is it?"

"It's about… Your parents," Laguna said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"My parents?" Squall repeated. That was a surprise. His origin was one that he thought of every now and then, but he'd spent his entire life determined to be on his own, and had somehow forgotten about it. He hadn't thought about his "parents" in years.

"Yes," Laguna said. "You see, Ellone… Has shown me the past - your past."

"My past?" Squall thought about this. "So, you're saying she knew my parents?"

Laguna cleared his throat. This was much harder than he had anticipated. "Yes," he said. "In fact she knew them very well."

"…Why hasn't Ellone told me this?" Squall asked.

Laguna looked Squall squarely in the eye and looked as serious as he could manage. "Ellone has never told you because… She felt that it was my responsibility. She wanted me to tell you."

"…You?"

Laguna nodded. "I'm not sure how else to say it, so I just will," he sighed. "_I_ am your father, Squall."


	14. Revealing the Past

**Author's Note: **May be a little limey citrus approaching... Just lettin ya know... ;) Enjoy!

**XIV: Revealing the Past**

Rinoa found Ellone sitting in the courtyard. It was a pleasant and peaceful place. There were tall bushes, flowers, and a small fountain in the middle. Ellone was on a stone bench reading a book.

Rinoa approached her. "Hey, Ellone,"

Ellone looked up from her book and smiled. "Hey, Rinoa," she replied. "Did you guys sleep all right?"

Rinoa nodded. "Oh, sure," she said, a small smile slivering across her face. "The rooms are really nice. This whole place…"

"It reminds me of a morbid fairytale," Ellone said, placing her finger to her lips contemplatively.

Rinoa laughed. "That sounds like something Squall would say."

Ellone laughed too. "He takes after me, I guess. I practically raised him."

"Really?" Rinoa said as she sat on the bench next to her. "I didn't know that."

Ellone nodded. "I've been taking care of Squall since he was born. He and I went to the orphanage together when we were very young. I think of him as a brother, more so than I did with the other children, because of that. I'm very close with his parents. They were like my own."

"His parents?" Rinoa asked excitedly. She thought of her conversation with Squall in the Ragnarok. She remembered him saying that Ellone probably wouldn't have known his parents. Now, it seemed quite the opposite. "Wow," Rinoa said. "Squall… Doesn't know any of this," she noted.

"For now," Ellone confessed. She blinked. "Where is he?"

"He's with Laguna in his office," Rinoa said.

"I see," Ellone said. She closed the book in her lap and put it aside. "He will know soon. Don't worry." She placed her hands in her lap, and looked at Rinoa earnestly. "Rinoa, you know I have a certain ability that enables me to experience the past."

Rinoa nodded. "I do," she said, wondering what Ellone was getting at.

"I am able to share this experience with others, as you know. I think it's very important that I share some things with you. I know you're interested in seeing your mother."

"Yeah," Rinoa said, "I think it would be nice to see her. If it's not too much trouble..."

Ellone nodded. "My memories of her are a bit limited… Mostly through Laguna's experiences. But I can use your memories as well."

"Wow," Rinoa blinked. "That's amazing."

"It's impressive, yes," Ellone said softly. "It is also quite the burden." She shook her head. "I'd be happy to share them with you. However, there is something else I would like you to see first."

"What is it?" Rinoa asked, curious.

"I want you to see Squall's past. There are things you need to know that could take quite a while to explain." Ellone held out her hand. "Will you do it?"

Rinoa nodded. "Sure," she said. "What do I do?"

"Just close your eyes," Ellone said. "The sensation… Can sometimes feel like a headache, at first. So don't get nervous if it's a little uncomfortable. If I hold your hand or touch your arm, the connection will be stronger."

Rinoa took Ellone's hand, then closed her eyes. "Okay. I'm ready."

Ellone closed her own eyes, and breathed in deeply. She would start from the very beginning.

Rinoa felt like her brain was tingling, if it could do such a thing. She felt a pain behind her eyes, but she relaxed, trying to ignore it. She breathed in deep, and when she exhaled, her eyes opened.

* * *

~ Her eyes weren't really open, but she could see. She saw her mother in a hotel room, sitting on a bed. She gasped at the sudden sight of her. She'd thought she'd be witnessing Squall's past, but there she was. This Julia was young, but not much younger than Rinoa could remember. Rinoa also saw the back of a Galbadian soldier in uniform. He turned, and Rinoa saw clearly that it was Laguna.

"I understand," Julia said. Rinoa turned back at the sound of her voice. "Many men are going off to war now."

Laguna nodded. "Not much I can do about it," he said, shrugging. "But… I wish I didn't have to."

Julia smiled at him tenderly and told him of her song, how he inspired her, and how it was enough to get her through what may come. Rinoa watched with surprise, her eyes wide, if she really _was_ watching through her eyes. She watched as they said their goodbyes, and as Julia sat back on the hotel bed, alone. In Rinoa's mind was a thought, but it wasn't her own.

_I wonder if I'll ever see him again._

She felt the sadness, the emptiness that Julia felt, then felt her own. Rinoa knew that she wouldn't.

The scene changed, and she watched as a battered Laguna was carried into a house. He opened his eyes. He was on a bed. He couldn't move his limbs. A woman with dark hair and deep blue eyes stood over him. "What?" he asked. "Where…"

"You went and got yourself into quite the mess," the woman said, crossing her arms and looking at him unfavorably. "We had to carry you all the way here."

"Hi!" Ellone screeched, and Laguna winced.

"Hello," he croaked.

"My name's Ellone. You have silly armor on."

Laguna let out a chuckle. "It is silly, isn't it?"

"Yep," Ellone nodded.

"Enough, Ellone," Raine commanded. She turned back to the stranger before her. "Now, you wanna tell me what a Galbadian soldier is doing all the way out here?"

Laguna groaned and turned back to Ellone. "There's a scary lady here, Ellone," he said.

Ellone laughed, and shook her head. "That's Raine," she said. "She's a nice lady. She takes care of me. Now, she's gonna take care'a you!"

"Uh oh…" Laguna groaned, and Ellone giggled.

The house in Winhill disappeared, and Rinoa found herself in a field. It was dark, and Laguna was beginning his journey late, as to make a quiet exit. She could feel his remorse and anticipation.

"Hey," Raine called from behind him.

He stopped and turned to her. "Hey," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"…You're going… Now?" she asked, her voice soft.

"I have to," he said. Rinoa knew they were talking about Ellone, though she wasn't sure why. Laguna turned to leave, but Raine's voice stopped him.

Raine nodded slowly, her eyes sad. "Please, be careful. I can't bear the thought of you two…"

Laguna turned back and shook his head. "Don't say that," he commanded. "I'll come back. I'll come back with Ellone, and we'll be a family again."

"Laguna..." she said, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Raine," he said. He took her hand into his and slipped a ring onto her finger. Her eyes widened. "I'll come back, for you. I promise." He showed her the ring on his own finger, and she nodded happily.

"Please, find her," she whispered. They embraced, and Laguna left quickly. Raine stood there alone, and she wondered the same thing Julia had not long ago.

The scene changed again. Raine was now sitting by a window. She watched as her neighbors scattered around town under umbrellas with their daily routines. She watched the rain slide down the window gently, and thought of how it ironically reflected her mood. She thought of how she was supposed to open the bar in a few hours. She placed her hand over her belly and ran it over the small bump. Sooner or later, people were going to know. She would have to tell them. She looked down at the ground sadly, realizing that she hadn't told a single soul yet.

She wept softly, thinking of Ellone and missing her. She hoped she was safe. She thought of Laguna, and wondered how many more months would go by before he returned, if he did. She thought of the child inside her, and hoped every day that he wouldn't have to live without a father.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood. She had no time for feeling sorry for herself. The townspeople would eventually understand. She'd have support. That was what living in Winhill was all about – the people took care of their own. She put on fresh makeup and a fresh face – and once again she was the powerful and enduring Raine.

Then Rinoa saw the bar. There were caretakers. A dozen women mingled around the bar. They were buzzing with excitement. The baby was due in a month. The women exchanged clothing they'd knitted for the newborn. They laughed and Raine sat back quietly, her own conflicts internal. But she couldn't deny she was a little excited. There was a knock at the door, and Raine stood. She opened the door, and gasped. On the other side was Ellone, waving, and holding the hand of a man Raine didn't recognize.

"Ellone," Raine breathed, with what breath she had. She bent down and embraced her, squeezing her tight. "Ellone, it's you," she was in disbelief. "You're safe,"

"Hi, Raine," Ellone said like she'd only been gone a few hours. Her small eyes blinked, and she pointed to Raine's belly. "You got a baby inside you?"

Rain laughed and stood back up. She addressed the man, clearly a representative of Esthar. "Esthar?" she asked.

The man nodded, showing her a badge with Esthar's seal to identify himself. "Yes ma'am. I was ordered to bring the child to you."

"Does this mean I'll have a baby sister?" Ellone asked Raine.

Raine ignored Ellone, more interested in what this stranger had to say. She suddenly assumed the worst. "...By whom?" Raine remained firm with the man, her hand on her hip.

"President Laguna Loire," he said.

Inwardly, she sighed with relief. He was alive. But, what had he said? "Presi- what? Who?" she rambled.

"Is Uncle Laguna gonna be a daddy?" Ellone asked.

The man shrugged. "Presid-"

"I heard what you said," she said, holding her hand up.

"I was also instructed," he began, pulling an envelope from his jacket, "to give you this." He handed her the envelope. She took it and eyed it suspiciously. "Enclosed is a letter from the president himself," he said proudly.

Raine almost laughed out loud, but refrained. "Thank you, I guess..."

"He assured me that you would know what to do with the girl," he said, looking at Ellone.

Raine rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I think I've got it,"

"Is there anything, ma'am, anything at all I can do to assist you while I am here?" he offered. He eyed her bulging belly for a moment and cleared his throat. "Is there anything you would like for me to tell him?"

Raine thought for a moment, then sighed. "Anything I have to say to Laguna I can say myself."

The messenger swallowed nervously. "Yes, ma'am."

She huffed. "So, you bring me a kid, and a letter from a man I haven't seen in almost a year, and that's that?"

"…What's that?" he asked, confused. Obviously he had not been informed of the President's relationship to this woman.

"Tell me how to get in touch with the president," she said, her voice cold. "Directly."

"His mailing address is in the letter," the man said. "Unless you go to a nearby town with a telecomm, then you could reach his-"

"Fine, thank you," she said, and she slammed the door in his face.

The women spectators all remained silent, and Ellone looked around in confusion. "Are you guys having a party? Is there cake?"

Rained breathed out, then turned back to Ellone. She bent down again and smiled. "Yes, honey, we're having a party for the baby."

"Cool!" Ellone cheered. She hugged Raine. "I'm so glad I got to come home! I hate Esthar."

"Ellone honey," Raine said, breaking eye contact for a moment to glare at the spectators. The women cringed at her glance and returned to their own conversations. Raine looked back at Ellone. "Where is he? Where's Laguna?"

"In Esthar," the small girl said. She pointed to the right. "That way."

Raine nodded, smiling at her comment. "What did he say, Ellone? Is he coming home, too?"

Ellone scratched her head. "He can't," she said. "We have to go there. 'It's in the letter, Ellone,'" she mimicked Laguna. "I said I was listening." She nodded to herself proudly.

Go to Esthar? Raine scoffed. Over her dead body! What was that ridiculous man up to this time? She tried to restrain herself in front of Ellone. "Did he say anything else?" Raine asked calmly.

"Umm," Ellone put her finger to her lips as she thought. She smiled as she realized. "Oh yeah. He said he loves you,"

Raine laughed. She was so happy to see Ellone, and at least hear from Laguna, that she couldn't help but be joyful. She embraced Ellone once more and smiled. "I'm so happy to see you, baby," she said. She released her and wiped the tear trailing down her cheek. "So," she said, forcing a smile. "You want a baby sister, huh?"

Ellone nodded. "I can dress her up," she said, and Raine laughed.

"I'd like to see that," she said.

Rinoa had forgotten her consciousness for a while. She had been so enveloped in the experience. All of the pieces began to come together, and she suddenly realized what it all meant, what Ellone had meant when she said she knew him as a baby. Laguna, Ellone, Squall – suddenly she understood.

Her thoughts left her as she felt overwhelming fear coming from a small child. Ellone could see the life was leaving her. "Raine," she cried. "What's the matter? What's… What's going to happen?"

Raine took Ellone's hand in hers, her arm heavy. She smiled weakly. "Everything's going to be okay, Ellone - don't worry about me."

"But… They said you were sick," the small girl whispered.

"It's all right," Raine said. "Did you get a sister?" she asked, hoping to take the subject off of her.

"No," Ellone frowned and shook her head. "He's a boy. Now who will I play with?"

Raine laughed softly. "Sorry, baby," she said. She ran her hand over Ellone's face and through her hair. "But, you'll still be a good sister, right?"

Ellone nodded. "And I think Uncle Laguna will be a good daddy."

Raine laughed again. "I think he makes a better uncle," she rolled her eyes.

Ellone nodded, unaware of Raine's implications. She looked away for a moment, then back at Raine. "Raine?" she said softly. "Do you think… Uncle Laguna will ever be able to come back?"

"I hope so, Elle," Raine sighed. She kissed the girl on the forehead. "Now, go watch over your brother," she said. "I need to rest."

Rinoa felt Ellone's sadness and grief. In the back of her mind she heard her voice. _"Sorry if it's a little much," _she said._ "It's hard for me to remember those days."_

_"Ellone?" _Rinoa asked._ "How are you…"_

Ellone continued, ignoring her question. _"They sent us to the orphanage soon after that. They sent Laguna a letter, telling him about Raine, but… He didn't track me down again until years later. I realized when I saw him that Raine had never told him about Squall. She never told him, Rinoa. So I had to make a choice - I had to protect Raine's secret, or show Laguna the truth. I think, once he learned Raine had died... He had no reason to come back." ~_

* * *

Rinoa opened her eyes, and Ellone opened hers. They looked at one another, and Rinoa noticed she was back in the courtyard. "So... Laguna just found out about Squall, too?" Rinoa asked.

Ellone blinked. "You're a fast recoverer," she said. "Most people get pretty dazed."

Rinoa shrugged. "I am kind of a sorceress,"

Ellone smiled. "I told Laguna a few months ago, after he met Squall for the first time. He's been… Sorting out himself ever since, I think. He loved Raine a lot. It's going to be hard for him."

Rinoa frowned. "I don't mean to be negative," she said. "But, if he cared about you, why did he never come back?"

Ellone sighed. "That's the end-all question," she said. "He's never addressed it directly, nor have I, but… I did some research in his memories. I've been putting the pieces together for a long time now. The best I can come up with, is grief."

"Grief?" Rinoa repeated.

Ellone nodded. "He'd been trying to protect me for so long, and with Raine's death I think… I think he lost hope in a lot of things. Besides, I was Raine's niece. Though Laguna was found of me, I wasn't really his responsibility. I think Esthar was an excuse to stay busy, to stay away. He may seem like an easy-going guy, but he does have a lot of sadness in him."

"I see," Rinoa said, looking at her hands in her lap. "I wonder… What Squall will do when he realizes that he has a living breathing president-of-Esthar father," she blinked. "Good God," she realized, "he's going to freak,"

She sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of," Ellone groaned. "But, at least it will put a lot of things in perspective for him. I've been slowly revealing it to him for almost a year now, through the 'dreamworld.' It's time Laguna finally told him."

"Is that what he's doing right now?" Rinoa pointed her thumb in the direction of the office.

Ellone nodded. "I would think so."

"Wow," Rinoa breathed. "…I'm glad I came on this trip with him," she admitted.

"I'm glad you did too," Ellone laughed. "Believe me - he's gonna need it."

* * *

Quistis awoke slowly, her eyes still closed. She breathed in and smiled, recognizing his scent. She opened her eyes and watched as he slept like a stone. She kissed his cheek, then looked over at the clock. It read 08:38am. Her eyes widened.

"Hey," she said, shoving him gently. He stirred a bit, but seemed to ignore her. "Hey," she repeated, shoving him harder. He opened one eye, glared at her, and closed it again. Quistis couldn't help but laugh. She leaned down beside his face. "I have to go," she said. She went to get out of bed, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Won't see you for a week," he mumbled sleepily, his eyes still closed.

"Yes. How tragic," she said, rolling her eyes at his complete lack of effort.

"Come here," he said, pulling on her arm.

She laughed and allowed herself to fall back down on the bed. "Selphie's gonna kill me," she said.

"Selphie's crazy," he said, finally opening his eyes. "One more time, before you go." As he suspected she would, she lovingly obliged.

Afterward, she got out of bed and threw her dress back on. She shoved on her pumps and pulled her hair up. "I'm going to miss the damn train at this rate," she complained. She leaned over and kissed his lips gently. She went to pull away, but he placed his hand behind her head and stilled her. She began to feel aroused again and pulled away. She smiled deviously at him. "See you in a week, my love." She turned to go and he spanked her she passed.

"Later," he said, and she laughed.

* * *

Quistis looked at her watch again, sighed and fumbled in her bag for her keycard. She kept a cautious lookout for a potentially approaching Selphie. She finally found the card and unlocked her door. She went in and quickly closed it behind her. She let out a long sigh - she was in the clear. Quistis threw her evening bag down as Selphie rounded the corner with a pot of coffee. Quistis jumped, and Selphie jumped as well, spilling coffee on the floor.

"Selphie?" Quistis gasped.

Selphie stood with the pot of coffee and a cup in her hands, her eyes wide and her mouth open. "Oh - My - God," she said after a while, her smile beginning to form.

"You scared me," Quistis sighed. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her hand on her hip.

"I was makin' some coffee, waitin' for you to show up." She giggled. "Oh my GOD," she repeated.

"Selphie-" Quistis began.

"OMIGOD!" Selphie shrieked, and Quistis covered her ears. "Okay, tell me," Selphie said. She put the pot and the cup on the table and climbed on the couch. "Either it was an all-night-long moonlit walk on the beach," she counted on one finger, "you stayed up all night talking," then another, "or you're shacked up. Or maybe even all three!" She held up the three fingers excitedly. "Which is it, Quisty?"

"…Selphie," Quistis sighed.

"You're going to tell me," Selphie commanded. "There's no way around it."

Quistis knew entirely too well that was true. "We're… Sort of dating," she admitted softly.

Selphie shrieked again, flailing her arms. "Okay," she said, calming herself. "Sort-of-dating - that means…?" She thought for a moment. "That means, you are romantically involved. You've been on casual dates, perhaps?"

Quistis sighed. She was tired, and she knew Selphie would know eventually. She attempted to make it easy on herself. "Yeah. We've slept together, and may eventually end up being exclusive."

Selphie's mouth dropped. "We've? You've-" she shook her head and laughed. "OMIGOD," she repeated. "I knew it all along! I knew you two would-"

Quistis rolled her eyes and held her hands up. "Okay, I get it." She sighed again. "But I haven't really told anyone, so let's keep it a secret, okay?"

Selphie titled her head. "Of course," she smiled. "You know I've got your back."

"Thanks," Quistis said, a little doubtful of that.

"So," Selphie began, picking up her cup of coffee again, "how is he in the sack?"

Quistis scoffed. "You know, that's the first thing Rinoa asked me." She made her way into the kitchen and grabbed her own cup. She sat on the couch and grabbed the coffee pot. "Is that all people care about?"

"Yes," Selphie said, as if it was a stupid question. "That's what girlfriends are for." She crossed her arms. "So, Rinoa knows too?" She raised her brow critically.

_Oops._ "Yeah," Quistis admitted.

"And she's the only one?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah," Quistis repeated. "Sorry, Selphie," she said. "She just seemed like a more fitting candidate at the time."

Selphie shrugged. "I get it." And she did - Selphie wasn't one to hold a grudge. She looked at her watch. "We have to leave soon - come on."

Quistis frowned, looking at the full cup of coffee in her hand. "I have to shower first," she said.

Selphie shook her head. "No time - everyone's bags are packed." She smiled mischievously.

"You're evil," Quistis said.

Selphie laughed. "Go change. At least I'm not making you wear the dress." Quistis drank what she could of the coffee, then disappeared into her room. Selphie waited for Quistis to change. When she was ready, they picked up her bags and left her room, locking it behind them.

* * *

Squall blinked. In an instant, it all made sense. Then, it didn't make any sense. Apparently, it had to make sense. Through all the thoughts fluttering through his mind at the moment, one stood out - he remembered the scene Ellone had shown him once of herself, Laguna and Raine. He remembered her face. He thought of Raine.

_My mother?_ "So…" Squall began, after what seemed like an eternity, "That woman from Winhill, Raine,"

"She is your mother," Laguna nodded. "You see, I…" Laguna put his hand to his chin, trying to think of the right words to say. "I did not know that Raine… Had a child. Ellone told me only a few months ago who you were. So, I think I may almost be as shocked as you."

"Ellone…" Squall began, his thoughts and memories coinciding and crashing together in a mental windstorm. "She's known? All this time?"

Laguna nodded. "Yes. She felt that I should be the one to tell you, and, I'm glad she did." He sighed. "You see, Squall, had I known about you, I would have…"

Squall held up his hand, silencing him. He didn't want to hear the words he knew were coming. "I'm sorry," he said. "This is just… A lot to take in. All at once."

Laguna nodded. "Of course, I understand." He stood, turning away contemplatively. "What's done is done. All we can do is think of the future." He turned back around. "I'd like to get to know you more. Your mother… She was very dear to me. And I think she would have wanted us to know one another, someday…" He shook his head, pushing away his own internal conflicts. "You're an adult, capable of your own decisions. We can have whatever kind of relationship you see fit. If you want to remain simply business associates with same DNA, I'm okay with that. But… I would like to know you, as my son."

_Your son?_ Squall thought. Again he blinked. And he thought, and he blinked. _This is too much._

"Please, take some time to think about it," Laguna said.

"I guess I have to," Squall said. He stood. "If you'll excuse me… I'm going to get some air."

Laguna nodded. "Sure. Take your time. I'll see you when you're ready."

Squall nodded in return, and left as quickly as he could without seeming completely rude. Laguna sighed and sat down behind his desk. He rubbed his tired eyes. He thought of Raine, and he resented her for keeping such a thing a secret. But the feeling didn't last long, and he knew full well that he was to blame for what she did. She resented him, Squall resented him, and he felt that he deserved it. He sighed again, then tried to bury himself and his feelings into work, as if it would somehow make things disappear.

Squall quickly made his way down the corridor. He had no destination in mind, but he walked with purpose. His steps felt heavy and his breath felt shallow. _What in the hell is going on here? _He turned around the curve where their rooms were, and noticed Rinoa turning the corner as well. She looked at him with urgency, and he was sure his face conveyed the same expression.

"Squall," Rinoa breathed, as if she'd finally found him. He said nothing, just stood before her. She touched his face gently and frowned. "You look like a ghost," she said. "Are you all right?"

Squall wanted to say yes, but he couldn't bring himself to. He just stared at her.

"Squall?" she repeated. She watched him, trying to read his thoughts by his face, but couldn't. She never could. She wrapped her arms around him. She squeezed him gently, and after a moment he weakly placed his arms around her.

"Ellone told me," she said. "Ellone told me, about Laguna, Raine…"

Squall shook his head. "I…" He couldn't formulate any other words. He didn't know what to say.

"Everything will be okay," Rinoa said, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. "I'm here for you. And Ellone. We'll help you through it," she said.

He observed her tears, and felt genuinely perplexed by them. "Rinoa," he said as he wiped away the tears that fell down her cheeks, "why… Why are you crying?"

She sniffled. "Because," she began, releasing him, "it makes me sad, the story of your mother. Your story, Laguna's. Your life, it's been so hard," she shook her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "It shouldn't have been. It doesn't need to be."

It didn't instantly make sense to him. She was shedding tears because of things _he_ had experienced, that others had experienced? An eerily familiar feeling crept up as Squall remembered his own frustration and rage, months ago, when he suffered through something he couldn't change. He'd felt lost when he couldn't help Rinoa. He remembered the feeling of helplessness, and how it reminded him of when he was young. S hould he have felt that way now? He wiped her face again as he realized she was feeling the sadness that should have been his. "Don't," he plead. "Don't cry, Rinoa. Not for me."

It seemed to make her cry even harder, much to his dismay. "I'm sorry, I know you're trying to help," she said. "It's just that I love you."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted dropping _that_ bomb on him at this particular time. She bit her bottom lip, inwardly scolding herself. This wasn't the first time her words could have gotten her into trouble, but it was the price she paid for always speaking her mind.

He blinked. If it were possible, he even moreconfused. "…Okay?" he said.

Rinoa sighed. _Oh well - might as well run with it_. "I love you," she repeated. "And, it hurts me to see you hurt. It hurts me to see the things you've lost. I want you to heal. I want to love you enough for all the people who didn't."

Squall tossed her words around in his mind, then thought of how this had been quite a day for him, when it hadn't even really begun. He didn't know what to say. Of course he felt a deep love for her. He'd wanted to hear her say it for a long time. Ultimately, he understood. But he was also in somewhat of a state of shock. He thought of what he should say, but the words escaped him as soon as they came.

With his mind in an utter state of chaos, he found himself responding in other ways. He brought his lips to hers, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist. He felt her soft lips, and her warm tears on his cheek. She kissed him back eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck. His response was a surprise, but a welcome one. Her fingers went through his hair fiercely, and he felt a wave of arousal at her enthusiasm. He welcomed the feeling – anything was better than utter chaos.

"Rinoa," he breathed, and he buried his own hands in her hair.

She knew that look. Rinoa removed the keycard from her pocket and opened the door to her room. She pulled him inside, refusing the remove herself from his lips.

Squall closed the door behind them, threw off his gloves and jacket and clutched her eagerly against the wall. He wiped the remaining tears away and kissed her lips. Rinoa clutched his hair in her hands and felt herself sigh deep in her throat. Her lips tingled as his tongue flicked between them. He kissed her neck, then her down her collar. He tugged at her shirt and lifted it over her head in a second.

Rinoa felt like she was being washed away by a storm, unable to resist, and she tried to catch her breath before his mouth was on hers again. She moaned as he trailed his lips back down her neck and bare chest. "Squall," she breathed. She almost asked him to slow down, but he made a growling sound that made her shiver. She brought her lips to his neck and sucked eagerly, then moved aside as he pulled his own shirt off. Their lips met again, and she found herself already tugging at his belt. He pulled her shorts down and she kicked them and her sandals off. His hands trailed up her bare legs. He stopped below her buttocks and pressed her against the door. She felt the burning pull of arousal as his hips hit hers. She'd thought last night was the most adventurous she'd seen him, but this was something else, and she could barely contain her excitement as she ripped off his belt.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt her bra release and he pushed it off her shoulders. Squall explored her chest with his hands and mouth. She craned her neck back and sighed. Rinoa wanted nothing more than to know what it would be like to have him inside of her. She'd thought that she would have wanted things slow, steady, and soft - but she was very much enjoying the way things were going now.

Squall took her from the wall and turned around, placing her on the bed. He kicked his boots off and removed the pants that she unbuttoned. He climbed on top of her. Rinoa felt the familiarity of his body, his touch, his kiss, though it all seemed new and exciting. The wave of arousal inside of her threatened to explode as he began to pull her panties down her legs. "Squall," she breathed nervously. He growled as he kissed her lips and finished pulling them off. Before she knew it, his fingers were exploring her most delicate place.

She gasped and met his lips as he kissed her again and again. He kissed her like he was hungry for it and touched her with a fury she could barely withstand. She realized she couldn't anymore, and she felt the orgasm erupt between her legs. She moaned in surprise, and he caught it with his mouth as he kissed her. He felt her orgasm and couldn't contain his excitement. He pulled his hand away and removed his boxers. He climbed back on top of her. He positioned himself to enter her, and she gasped. "Squall!" she said. He stopped, and looked up. "What… What about protection?" she breathed.

He looked down at his hand, suddenly aware of what he was about to do. "Oh," he said. He rolled off of her, realizing that he had none, then scratched the back of his head. His body wanted nothing more than to continue, but his mind scolded him for losing control. "Sorry," he said. "I think… I got a little carried away."

"I'll say you did," Rinoa laughed.

"Really, that was stupid-" he began.

Rinoa shook her head. She placed her hand over him boldly and he felt his breath catch in his throat. "My turn," she said, and he felt her lips at his neck. He felt her hand slide over him and he closed his eyes. Maybe it wasn't the worst day after all.

* * *

On the train, Irvine observed his hand of cards carefully. He chose one and placed it down on the table. He watched Zell, waiting for him to make his move.

Zell smirked, playing without hesitation. "Plus," he said as he slapped the card onto the table. He flipped the two adjacent cards and looked back up. "You shouldn't leave yourself open like that."

Irvine rolled his eyes, but mentally kicked himself for disregarding the closed rule. "When did you get so good at math?" he retorted. Zell snorted, leaning back in his seat.

On the other side of the cabin, Quistis and Selphie had cards in their hands as well, but they mindlessly threw down cards to mask their real intentions. Quistis threw down another card.

"You never answered my question," Selphie said quietly. Quistis looked over her shoulder at the guys in the corner. Zell was easy to evade. Irvine on the other hand… She looked back at Selphie hesitantly.

"What if they hear me? I'm not ready to tell everybody yet," Quistis said under her breath. "Zell… May have some issues with it."

"Come on," Selphie whispered.

Quistis rolled her eyes. "It's been an enjoyable experience so far, yes."

Selphie chuckled, placing down another random card. "So, he hasn't been a complete jerk,"

Quistis shrugged. "Only as much as you'd expect." She threw down another card, and they giggled. "Enough about me," Quistis said, aiming the conversation away from herself for once. "I'd like to hear more about you."

"Me?" Selphie asked, gesturing toward herself. "What about me?"

"You told me you were having feelings for Irvine," Quistis said, and Selphie eyed her, placing her finger to her lips.

"Shh!" she said. "Keep it down."

Quistis rolled her eyes, though it was nice to dose Selphie with her own medicine. "So is it going anywhere?" she asked in a lower voice.

Selphie looked at the ground, her face displaying unease. " Oh come on, Quistis," she said, throwing another card down. " We're just friends. Besides, why would I want to get into that now?"

Quistis blinked at her sudden change in demeanor, then shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because," Selphie began as she lowered her voice, "I'm leaving for Trabia at the end of the month. And when I go, I'll never see him. It's hard enough leaving my friends - why would I start a relationship?"

"I see your point," Quistis said, "but obviously you thought about it, which means you are interested. And, you know, you can always do what you want with your future."

Selphie shook her head. "This is something I have to do."

"It's not your fault, Selphie, what happened," Quistis said delicately. She knew it was a touchy subject. "...You don't have to chase your past."

"He IS my past!" Selphie said at a surprising level. Zell and Irvine looked over curiously at her sudden outburst, and Selphie frowned. "I need some air," she said, throwing her cards down. She stood and left the cabin.

Zell rolled his eyes. "Women," he said, turning back to the game.

"Is she all right?" Irvine asked.

Quistis sighed. "Yeah," she lied. "She's just… Bein' Selphie…" She thought of following her, but didn't want to provoke her further, or stir suspicion with the boys. Instead she sat back in her seat, and wondered what she could do to help her friend in the limited time they had left together.

* * *

After Squall's episode of shell-shock wore off, hours later he found himself tilting his head at a painting. Rinoa's head seemed to be tilted the same way.

"That's an interesting one," she said.

He smirked, and wondered still how she'd been able to drag him to a place like this. An art museum in the heart of Esthar did not sound like something he'd be interested in - at all. Or even something that would exist. But, apparently there was such a thing, and apparently she was interested. Although he was bored out of his mind, he did enjoy an excuse to get out of the palace. Squall crossed his arms. "I think it's supposed to be an elnoyle,"

Rinoa tilted her head the other way. "...Oh yeah," she said after a moment. "Strange," she laughed, then looked at him. "Who knew you'd have such an eye for art?"

He rolled his eyes. "I have an eye for monsters."

"Right," she acknowledged, her finger on her lips. She smiled at him. "You are a little out of your element here, huh?"

"To say the least," he scoffed, tilting his head again at the painting. "Is it eating or something?"

She laughed again, pleased that such a mundane activity would lighten his mood on a day like today. "Thanks for bringing me here," she said.

He shrugged. "Whatever. I needed to get out of there, anyway."

Rinoa smiled and nodded, turning back to the painting. "When you're ready to talk about it, I'm here for you."

Squall cringed inwardly at that. He was anxious not to discuss it, not at this moment. He sighed. He had to acknowledge it, because he knew it was kind of her to offer. "Thank you," he answered.

She interlaced her fingers with his, still watching the painting. He looked their hands, feeling strange about the gesture at first. They had never really touched in public. But no one was around, her hand was soft and he reveled in the contact. "It's nice," she said.

He shrugged. "It's okay, I guess."

She laughed. "Not that crap," she said, looking at him. He looked at her curiously. "Your hand. You're always wearing gloves."

"Oh," he said, realizing what she meant. He hadn't grabbed his jacket or gloves when he dressed earlier, just opted for a long-sleeved shirt. "Had other things on my mind, I guess."

She giggled, and he couldn't help being softened by the way she laughed. "I don't mind it," she stated. She led him to the next wall of paintings. "Ellone was right about this place. It's incredible."

"Did you get to ask her about Julia?" Squall asked.

Rinoa was surprised he would bring up that subject, but she shrugged it off. "I did," she said. She thought of how to explain. "I didn't get to see much of her; she wanted to show me your past, first. She wanted to explain things to me."

"Sorry," he shrugged. He wondered why Ellone was so keen on telling everyone about his past but him.

She shook her head. "Don't be - I'm glad she did. And, I got to find out where her one true love disappeared to," she laughed, trying to lighten the topic. "It's hard to believe how we're all connected."

"Small world," he offered, weakly.

"I think you should ask Ellone about _your_ mother," Rinoa said.

He raised his brows. "Raine?"

Rinoa nodded. "Yeah. She was super cool, Squall. I think you'd like her."

He laughed, which surprised both of them. "You think so?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded. She looked away again, averting her eyes to the painting. "You're so lucky, you know… To have Ellone. No one has that ability… To hold on to the past."

Squall sighed. "I'm never sure it's a good thing," he confessed.

"Maybe not," Rinoa agreed. "But… It is something."

Although what she'd said was simple, he found himself pondering it. He found it interesting how she so simply offered an optimistic view for everything. Then he wondered if he was truly such a complete pessimist that he needed her to remind him of the good things in life. If that was so, then did he constantly remind her of less than great things?

"Squall," Rinoa said, interrupting his thoughts. "You're thinking, again."

"Sorry," he said. "I was just thinking of how you find something positive in everything. I like that."

She turned to him and smiled, surprised, and dubious. "That's… Surprisingly romantic," she said. "I'm speechless,"

It made him remember the time he'd told Dr. Kadowaki that she was his girlfriend a year ago, and she'd said 'I'm speechless' in the same way. Then he thought of her face when he'd said he was joking. He laughed.

"I like that I can make you laugh," she cooed.

"In so many ways," Squall added, and she tightened her grip on his hand aggressively. "Ow," he said.

Rinoa loosened her grip, then turned her gaze back to the art on the walls. "You know we're gonna have to go back eventually," she said after a while.

"Yeah," he confessed.

"What are you gonna do, Squall?"

"I'm not sure," he said.

"That's an easy answer," she dismissed him. "You have to think about it."

He knew she was right, but it was hard to bring himself to admit it.


	15. Comfortable

**XV: Comfortable**

The train screeched and hissed as it finally came to a stop, but the quartet was silent as they removed their luggage and prepared to exit. No one had said much since Selphie's outburst, and the feeling of awkward discomfort weighed on them. It seemed to take forever for the doors to finally open, and when they did Zell jumped out triumphantly, his arms stretched out wide.

"Ahh," he sighed. "That trip is definitely faster by boat. Trains are slow. And boats don't screech. They're better on fuel consumption. We're from Balamb. Why didn't we take a boat? What's with the train?" He was determined to break the ice, even if he were the only one saying anything.

"At least we're here," Quistis shrugged. "Who's got the rental info?"

Irvine pulled a small envelope from his coat pocket and held it up between his half-gloved fingers.

Quistis nodded in approval. "Okay. So, we'll take the car up to the cliff's edge and park it. Then our hike begins. The cliff is a steep climb, so we don't want to exhaust ourselves. Once we climb up about 10 meters, we'll have about a ten kilometer hike until we reach a safe diving distance. We don't want to smack into the city, or anything." She grinned at this, and Zell rolled his eyes.

"Come on," he complained, "10k hike? That wasn't a part of the plan!"

"Yes, and neither was..." she read over her list carefully, "'climbing up to the very top of the cliff, so we can camp and dive from there.'" She looked at him critically as she read his words. "That thing is over 25 meters high! We would _die._"

"Cool!" Selphie cheered.

"_Not_ cool," Quistis corrected.

Irvine shrugged. "It's kind of cool,"

"See, Quistis?" Zell whined.

She held her hand up, dismissing the rest of the group. "Let's get moving."

About an hour later they were in the car, Quistis driving and Zell in the front complaining that she drove too slow. Irvine and Selphie sat in the back, both staring out their windows contemplatively. A quiet finally came and the four of them listened to the hum of the engine and the cracking of tires over gravel. When the car was parked, they got out and began to strap their gear to themselves. Irvine shut the trunk and the four nodded in agreement.

"Let's do it!" Zell said, and he ran to the cliff's edge ahead of them.

"Zell!" Quistis shouted. "We shouldn't get separated-" but he was already far out of hearing range. She sighed. "Didn't I say something about exhaustion?"

Selphie giggled. "Nothing exhausts that guy."

"He'll be fine," Irvine offered. "I for one, am glad to share a relaxing stroll with two lovely ladies."

The girls laughed, and the three of them slowly trailed after the martial artist.

* * *

He heard a short knock on the solid oak door, and he looked up from his desk for the first time in hours. He hoped it was someone he could deal with at the moment, and that wasn't very many. He cleared his throat, and said "come in."

He saw a dark hand open the door and he sighed with relief as Kiros stepped in. "Hey," Laguna said.

"Hey," Kiros responded in his usual calm demeanor. He took the seat in front of Laguna's desk and crossed his arms. "I see things did not go so well."

"What makes you say that?" Laguna asked nervously. Maybe Squall had punched somebody.

"You haven't come out of your office all day. That's pretty bad," Kiros explained, with a wave of his hand.

"Oh," Laguna said, slightly embarrassed. His friends knew him well, and it made him feel pretty dumb when he forgot that. He sighed, trying to find the words to describe how he felt about it. "I mean, it could have been worse..."

"Sure," Kiros shrugged. "So, what now?" he asked after a while.

"I guess I'll have to see what he thinks about it. He's out now, probably thinking it over."

"What do you think he'll do?"

Laguna thought about this, and shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea."

"Ellone would," Kiros mentioned. "And she thinks everything will be okay."

Laguna smiled. "That's Elle for you, always looking on the bright side."

"_And_ she's always right," Kiros added.

"True," Laguna admitted.

* * *

Squall sighed as he closed the door behind him. Rinoa looked at him empathetically. He managed a smiled. "I have to spend some time with Ellone," he said.

She nodded obediently and smiled at him. She gave his hand a light squeeze. "Of course - take all the time you need." He nodded in response and left closing the door behind him. Rinoa's smile dropped, the feeling of concern settling on her face. She sat on the bed and sighed, praying that he would find the answers he needed.

Squall paced down the hall in the direction of the courtyard. For some reason, he knew that was where she would be. With Ellone on his mind, he began to feel a familiar discomfort awaken in him, something that consumed him faster than he would have liked. Again the fears of loss and rejection from his childhood began to fester in him, and he grew impatient with the discipline it took to fight them off. He frowned and his brow furrowed, his fists clenched at his sides. He'd worked hard to develop a sense of control, and now the rug had once again been snatch from under him. That pissed him off. Ellone owed him some answers, and he was determined to demand them. His patience had dwindled and he had a fury in him that he wanted gone. He'd been waiting his whole life to hear answers from her, and today was the day. When he found her sitting quietly in the courtyard, he stood in the doorway and waited, his arms crossed over his chest.

Ellone didn't look up from the book she was reading, and that pissed him off too. He knew full well that she could sense presence, whether he spoke or not. He waited for her to speak. Ellone sighed to herself. Of course she felt his presence - it was hard not to feel the burning anger and hateful stare. She always experienced other's inner turmoil. But in an effort to keep things comfortable, and to somehow blend-in with normal society, she had trained herself to conceal her powers and use them diligently. So much for that.

She closed her book and placed it aside, taking a moment to run her hand over the worn cover. She met Squall's gaze with remorse in her eyes. Somehow, she had hoped he would react differently, but she knew in her heart that he had a long way to go before he could accept or even understand everything. She pat the seat next to her. "Come sit with me, Squall," she told him.

Her command annoyed him, even if it was used with such a gentle tone. "No thanks," he refused.

Ellone sighed. "You're angry with me,"

"Yeah, a little bit," he snapped. His impatience got the better of him and he finally released his arms. "I don't know where to begin," he began, throwing his arms out, "should I start from the very beginning, or should I just get to the point?"

Ellone placed her fingers to her lips, appearing to actually ponder his request. "I think I would want to start from the very beginning," she said, then smiled at him, "but I know you would like to get to the point. So, let's get to the point."

Squall thought of holding it in, but the words came out without fail. "How could you, Ellone?"

The words stung like salt deep in her chest, and she clenched her eyes shut. She knew the day would come when she would hear those words from him, but hearing his voice and placing the look on his face was far worse than she could have pictured. He had a pleading look in his eyes, one she had seen many times before and would one that would haunt her, like so many things did.

"How could you not tell me?" he pressed. "How could you not tell him?" He paused for an answer, then shook his head, determined to finish. "You've known, my whole life, the answers to everything I wanted to know - _needed _to know," he emphasized. "Instead, you abandon me, along with a father who abandoned me, only to tell me the truth years later, when it doesn't even make a difference?" His voice steadily grew louder and Ellone winced at the scrutiny.

"Of course it makes a difference," she said.

He ignored her comment. "You're my only family, Ellone. At least I thought you were. And you wouldn't bother mentioning them?"

She frowned at him. She stood, finally meeting him at eye level, and placed her hands firmly on her hips. Squall was surprised by this and felt himself tense up, but he stood his ground.

"How can you say that?" she said, her voice strong but soft. "Squall, I practically raised you. We are family."

"So what if you did?" he snapped back, making her hesitate. "Who needs a family that keeps things from you? That abandons you? I don't. I don't need you or them. And now that I can take care of myself, _now_ you think it's the right time to tell me?"

"Squall, please," Ellone plead, putting her hands up between them. "I understand that it's frustrating. I know you're angry, and I know why. But you're angry for the wrong reasons, and-" she pointed to herself, "at the wrong person."

He considered this, though it did nothing to appease his anger.

"I never deserted you, Squall. I never abandoned you." She took his hand into hers gently and he tried to withdraw, but she held it tight. "And I never told you about it, because I never could. I never got the chance. By the time you were old enough to understand, I was taken away." He tried to remove his hand again, but she refused to let it go. "Please, you have to believe me," she said.

Squall wasn't sure what to believe. He felt guilty and embarrassed over accusing her of being so cruel - but what else could he think? "How can I trust you?" he asked.

"Have I ever given you a reason not to?" she shrugged, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She led him back over to the bench and he didn't protest as she sat him down. "It's confusing, I know," she sighed. "You've waited for answers long enough. It's time. I'd like to tell you about the past, explain everything. I've already shown you bits and pieces of it, but there are many gaps left to fill."

She sighed again and shook her head. "I've spent most of my life trying to alter the past. For me, for Raine, for you. Maybe that's why I was so hesitant to tell you... I thought, if I could..." She observed his tired eyes and the patience dwindling from his face. "Where should I begin?" she asked, more of herself than of him. She took both his hands into hers, and he blinked. He felt the familiar sensation in the back of his mind, and suddenly he understood. He closed his eyes.

* * *

~ He knew he was in Winhill before his eyes opened. He recognized the scent of the sun setting on the fields and the gentle wind blowing by. This was the only place that seemed to engulf him in a quiet state of peace, and he relished in for a while before finally opening his eyes.

The scene was dark, it was nighttime, and he observed the small bedroom that he'd been in before, the one he associated as Laguna's room when they were in Winhill. He remembered waking up in that same bed not long before. In it now was a small child sleeping peacefully. As he took a second look around the room, he remembered it was a child's room. Laguna had just been staying in the extra bed.

He knew it was Ellone from her chestnut hair poking out from under the covers, not looking much older than three or four. Squall held a secret interest in seeing her as the child he never knew, and couldn't help but smile as she snored softly. He looked at the empty bed beside her, and wondered why Laguna wasn't in it. It was clearly late, and he wondered why no one else was in the bar.

Before he could ponder it any further, two men covered in dark robes appeared from the stairwell and surprised him. He watched as they snuck into the room and moved to either side of Ellone's bed. She stirred from the movement, but as soon as she did the man on the right held a cloth over her nose and mouth. She collapsed back onto the pillow, her breath shallow. The man scooped her into his arms and nodded at the other. They quickly descended the stairs and quietly made their escape.

Squall blinked, the realization of what he was seeing finally hit him. It had happened so fast, that even as he watched it took a moment for him to piece it all together. He looked at the empty bed, the sheets dangling off the side and a small stuffed bear on the floor beside them. The rage began to swell inside of him. Who would take a young child from their own bed, and more importantly, what kind of people would allow it to happen? Where was Raine? Where was Laguna? Where were those who were supposed to protect her?

His fists clenched and he turned to descend the stairs after her captors, knowing full well that he could do nothing about it, but not knowing what else to do. He was here to learn. Maybe he would find out where those insolent parents - his insolent parents - were, if not here. He was pissed and he almost didn't notice as a younger Laguna passed by him slowly up the stairwell. It was dark in the bar, and he was moving carefully. From the corner of his eye, Squall saw Raine appear at the bottom of the stairs, watching Laguna intently.

"She's fine," Raine whispered. "Let her sleep."

Squall heard her voice and sought her out in the dark, as if he were seeing and hearing her for the first time. When she came closer to the stairwell, she lit an oil lamp in her hand. She was illuminated and only a few steps away. Squall looked at her face, her eyes, and wondered how their physical similarity seemed to elude him before. She was just some woman who was dumb enough to fall for a guy like Laguna - he'd never paid much attention to her. Now she was someone entirely new. He was lost in thought when Laguna took the lamp and she was covered in darkness again.

"I'm just going to check, real quick," he whispered, and she smiled at him. Laguna ascended the stairs, and Squall felt frozen in place.

Laguna called out Raine's name after a moment, and she jumped. His voice was loud, but not quite a yell. She hurried up the stairs, and Squall soon followed after her. Laguna's face was pale white in the darkness. The small corner of the room was illuminated, and Raine stepped in.

"Laguna," Raine whispered, "you're going to wake her-" She observed the empty bed and gasped. "It can't be," she breathed. She pulled the blankets off of both beds, throwing them to the ground. Finding them empty, she called out her name. "Ellone? Are you hiding?" She looked around but heard nothing. Her hand clasped over her heart, and warm tears began to fill her normally cold eyes.

Laguna had never seen Raine in such a state and he was blindsided by Ellone's disappearance. He had slowly grown to think of the three of them as a family. He thought of the ring he had waiting for Raine. But all of that had just been shattered. He descended the stairs, leaving Raine panicking in the room alone.

Squall watched as she took a few long breaths. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood, her face reflecting a strong determination. Even he was impressed with how quickly she regained control. She descended the stairs, so Squall did as well, looking back only once more at the empty room. He watched from the stairwell while Laguna paced back and forth around the bar, obviously in deep and hurried thought. Raine sat on a stool as he paced by. She thought for a moment, then spoke.

"Maybe she snuck outside, to feed the chocobos..."

Laguna shook his head. "No. She knows not to run off alone. She knows,"

Raine nodded in agreement, seemingly unfazed by the grim possibilities before her. She got up and took a notebook and a pen out from behind the bar. She sat back down and began to scribble a list of names. She pulled her phone from her pocket and flipped it open. She began to dial.

Laguna watched as she quietly talked it over with the townspeople, and he found himself entirely too anxious. How was she able to handle everything so calmly? Ellone, her niece, the girl she had raised practically from birth, had disappeared in the middle of the night.

"We need to go," he said impatiently.

She held up her hand. "It's okay. I have a plan. I'll have the whole town searching for her. They'll find her if she's here."

He nodded, though he knew the odds that Ellone was still in town were slim. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew deep down that she had been taken. Raine knew it, too. There was no denying that there would come a day when the word would spread of her abilities, and she would be taken into captivity. That's why they had been so careful. That's why they had been so prepared. But he came along and ruined all of that, and he knew that he was to blame.

"She's been taken, Raine," he sighed, feeling utterly hopeless.

Raine put down her phone and stood, offering a half-hearted smile. "Maybe. But it's still a good idea to look. And if she's been taken, we'll deal with it."

He nodded, recovering a small amount of hope. "...I'm sorry," he said after a while, his eyes on the ground.

She frowned. "Sorry? Laguna, it's not your fault," she assured him.

_Yeah, it is,_ Squall thought.

"Yeah, it is," Laguna said, looking her over. He sighed and scratched the back of his head nervously. "I mean, if I weren't here, and if we hadn't been-"

"Don't say it," she commanded. "You're right. We should have been more careful. What's done is done. All we can do is think of the future. We have to find her, and get her back, whatever it takes."

He would remember those words for the rest of his life.

Once again, Squall was in a field in Winhill, and once again, it was dark. But the moon was full, and it lit up the area with an eerie glow. Laguna and Raine were there together, quiet for some time. Squall noticed the moonlight reflecting off their wedding bands.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this," she said softly as she took his hand. "Please, find her... But be safe."

He nodded. "I will."

They were quiet for a while, then he said, "I'll come back as soon as I can."

Squall knew differently. "_I understand. He left to find you. He did it for her."_

He heard Ellone's voice in his head. "_Yes. Laguna felt guilty because he thought of himself as a distraction. He took Raine's and his own attention away from me by wanting to be with her..."_

Squall felt a little guilty for being inadvertently responsible for her capture, though he knew it was far-fetched.

Ellone continued with her story. "_When she found out she was pregnant, she worried of what Laguna would think. They had never discussed children, and she was worried he wouldn't be very pleased. She planned to tell him, when we could all be together again, but... That day never came. She got sick."_

"_I know the rest,"_ Squall's thoughts answered back. "_How Raine died, how he freed Esthar, and how we ended up at the orphanage. What I don't know is why didn't he come back? Why did it happen this way - to us?"_

"_Esthar... Had everything he ever wanted," _she tried to explain. "_He felt accomplished, and he wanted to put his new life into motion. The people begged him to stay. He thought it was for a good purpose. He wanted to come back to us, but he knew Raine would never want to leave Winhill, so... He wanted to stay in Esthar, at least for the time being. I know that... If he had known about you, or that Raine was sick, he would have come home. And then when he learned that Raine had died, well... He had no reason to come home."_

"_What about you?"_ Squall wondered.

"_I guess I was a little more trouble than I was worth," _was all she could say.

Squall understood. She was the one who had been abandoned – not him. He felt sorry for treating her the way he had, and for misunderstanding her his whole life.

"_...I'm sorry,"_ he offered.

"_I accepted his choice long ago. I've let go of any past indiscretions. My aunt, Laguna, they are the only people in the world who cared so much about me. So I'm glad. I hope Laguna would do the same. He carries so much guilt, because he loves us deeply." ~_

* * *

Squall opened his eyes, tired with the mental conversation.

Ellone opened hers as well. "It's a new feeling," she said, "but you'll get used to it, like the many new feelings you've found." She smiled at him. "I had the pleasure of spending some time with Rinoa this morning."

Squall rolled his eyes at for her changing the subject, but he played along. "That's how she knew about this."

"Oh," she said, realizing she probably shouldn't have gotten Rinoa involved in his business without his permission. "...You're not mad, are you?" she wondered.

He shrugged. He had, at first. But those resentments had left him quickly. "No. I don't mind."

She sighed in relief, and her smiled returned. "That's good." They sat there together for a while, both thinking of the same person. "She loves you," Ellone said.

"...I know," he responded, unsure of what else to say.

Ellone blinked. "You do, huh?" she gushed.

"She told me so, right before I came here."

"She did?"

Squall nodded, as if it were no big deal.

She laughed, and rubbed his hand. "I'm proud of you. I need to rest. But, if you're up for it, I can show you more after dinner."

He nodded, though he knew he'd pass on that offer. He was tired of the past, whether he understood it or not. At least for tonight.

"Oh, and something you should know," Ellone said as he turned to go. He stopped and turned back. "Raine," she said, "she's wanted to meet you for a long time. Now that you know who she is, don't be surprised if she shows up."

"...Okay," Squall said, thinking it must have been some kind of metaphor.

"You'll see her in your dreams," Ellone explained.

"Sure," Squall said dubiously. "See you at dinner," he said, and he was gone.

* * *

When they found a clearing on the cliff about a kilometer passed the 10k mark, Zell dropped his pack and it landed with a loud thud, making the other three jump.

"This is good," he stated. He unzipped his bag and dug into it, pulling out a small hand axe. "Time to chop up some wood, maybe some animals."

"Ugh, Zell," Selphie groaned at his comment. The three looked to one another and silently agreed that this location was fine to set up camp. They dropped their bags and began to unpack.

"All right _ladies_," he emphasized the word for Irvine, "have fun setting up camp." Zell pointed to himself. "This guy's gonna go bring back dinner."

Quistis rolled her eyes. "Don't hurt yourself," she said as she pulled out the tent bag.

"Tch, please. Men have been hunting since the beginning of time. This will be a piece of cake."

"You've never been in the outdoors before, have you, Zell?" Irvine asked, skeptical.

"What!" Zell exclaimed. "Of course I have. I am fully trained in outdoor survival skills, thank you very much."

"Okay... But have you been hunting before? Or even applied those survival skills?"

Zell thought about this for a moment, and made a face. "Well, I hunted once, with my grandpa..."

"You know what," Irvine said, pulling a small cooler from his bag. "As much fun as it would be to let you suffer... I feel guilty not letting you know that we brought food." The girls nodded in agreement.

"Puh-lease," Zell groaned. "Why would you eat that stuff, when you could have fresh meat?"

"Zell, the only thing you're gonna find around here are anacondours and geezards. Do you really want to eat that?" Selphie nagged, her hand on her hip.

"I happen to think grilled anacondour meat is delightful," Zell eyed her back.

"Yeah, but they're a bitch to cut up and prepare," Irvine mentioned.

"Listen to Irvine," Quistis groaned, still busy with her bag. Though she wondered how he knew that, anyway...

Zell huffed. "You know what? You naysayers can just stay here. I'm goin'." He leaned the axe on his shoulder and headed back down the trail.

"At least come back with wood," Irvine called, rolling his eyes.

After Zell was out of earshot, Selphie sighed. "You should probably get the wood, Irvine."

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I figured as much. You guys know how to set everything up?"

Selphie rolled her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest. "Of course we do. We're SeeDs - we can put together a _tent_."

Irvine held his hands up in defense. "Just checkin," he said. He grabbed his own hand axe and took to the trail opposite of Zell.

Quistis began pulling the rods and tarp from the tent bag. Selphie eyed the materials. "What are those things for?" she asked, pointing to an assortment of clips by the bag.

"...I have no idea," Quistis replied.

* * *

Rinoa found herself antsy after sitting in the room by herself for a while. She hadn't thought to bring a book or anything entertaining, and she felt a little uncomfortable about wandering around Esthar without Squall. But after serious boredom, she decided that it was silly of her to think that she needed him to escort her everywhere she went. She had been invited to Esthar, too. She even had her own room. Why shouldn't she wander around?

She nodded to herself, grabbing a light jean jacket and pulling it on. It wasn't cold yet, but the sun would soon set, and she knew she'd kick herself later if she didn't bring a jacket. She looked at herself in the mirror, adjusted her hair and bit, then grabbed her keycard and was out the door.

After taking a few laps around the palace, she realized that the place was starting to seem less extravagant and more... Boring. She sighed, and found herself wondering what she would be doing if she was on her own, in Timber. She was always independent, and now she was trying to find ways to keep herself busy. It seemed that she had become more dependent on those around her. If she had never met Squall, where would she be right now?

The thought left as quickly as it came as she stepped outside and the cool air brushed past her, giving her a short sense of relaxation. She smiled and began to wander around the front of the palace. When she turned the corner, she noticed a familiar figure in the corner.

She smiled when she saw him, and approached loudly as not to startle him. He turned at the sound of her footsteps, and he smiled at her. She waved as she approached.

"Hey Laguna," Rinoa said. "Getting some fresh air?"

He shrugged, lifting the cigarette between his fingers. "Old habits die hard," he said, smiling half-heartily.

She smiled and held her hand up in refusal as he opened his pack, offering her one. He placed the pack back in his pocket, then lit the cigarette in his hand. He drew a long puff and they stayed there in silence for a while. Although they didn't really know each other, they were comfortable in sharing a silence. They were just those kinds of people.

She knew he probably didn't want to talk about it, but she could think of nothing else to say. "So, how did everything go today? With Squall?"

Laguna shrugged, taking another puff from his cigarette. He blew it out slowly as he thought of what to say. "Well, I'm not sure," he admitted.

Rinoa smiled. "Yeah. He's kind of hard to read."

He chuckled at that, as he'd always thought the same thing about his wife. Squall was certainly his mother's son. Thinking of Raine made the sadness in him return, and his smile faded slowly.

"Don't worry about it," Rinoa said, touching his arm lightly. "Everything will be okay. He just needs time."

Laguna nodded. He appreciated her words, though he couldn't bring himself to say so. He took another drag in silence.

"You're a great guy, Laguna," she continued. "Soon, he'll see that, too."

"Thanks, Rinoa," he managed, taking one last puff and extinguishing the butt on a nearby ashtray. "Do me a favor - leave the smoking thing between us. Ellone doesn't like it, and I doubt Squall would, either."

She grinned. "No problem." They sat down on a bench and silently watched the people going by.

"So, you wanna hear about Julia?" he asked.

Rinoa shrugged. "Sure, I do. But, I understand if you've got other things on your mind."

He certainly did. He realized that he hadn't even really thought much about Julia until Rinoa appeared. He felt a little guilty about that, but it was not up to him what his heart decided. "How about after dinner?" he offered.

"Sure."

"For now, let's enjoy this sunset."

She nodded in agreement. It was something to be enjoyed.

* * *

Irvine returned with an armful of wood and he almost laughed out loud when he saw that nothing had been set up and that Zell had yet to return. He watched as the girls struggled with various poles and tarps.

"You've almost got it," he said and he dropped the wood on the ground. "Except it's inside-out,"

Selphie growled and Quistis threw the instructions aside. "This is impossible!" Selphie cried, and she kicked at the tarp in frustration.

Irvine chuckled, shaking his head. "Some SeeDs," he teased. "I'll get it," he said, removing the poles from Quistis's hand. "Why don't you guys make the fire pit?"

Quistis gave up the poles eagerly and got up to her feet. "That, I can do."

"Sure," Selphie shrugged. She could figure out a fire pit - it couldn't be that hard.

The girls began laying rocks on the ground in a circle, and Irvine cleared his throat. "A little farther from the tent, please,"

"Right," Selphie said, scratching the back of her head. They moved the rocks farther back, then began to dig the pit.

After almost an hour, the campsite was completely set-up. The girls sighed. "I had no idea you were such a camping expert," Quistis mentioned as Irvine began to lite the fire.

He shrugged. "Spend a lot of time outdoors, I guess."

"Riding horses, shooting guns and lassoing things," Selphie added, and Quistis laughed.

"The country could teach you a lot," he raised a brow at them, and they ceased their laughter.

"You know," Quistis said, "it's almost dusk... Should we go find Zell?"

"He's not that dumb. He'll come back by dark." Irvine said, blowing on the embers of the fire.

Quistis was doubtful of that. "I'm not sure..."

"If you got looking for him, then we could have two people lost instead of one. Trust me. He can take care of himself. And if he is lost, this fire will help him find his way back here."

Selphie shrugged. "He's got a point."

"Many points," he corrected.

Quistis shrugged as well, and sat down on a log by the fire. Selphie joined her, and they fell into idle chatter for a while. Once the fire was roaring, Irvine took a seat by them and sat a guitar case down beside him. The girls watched as he opened it and pulled out a plain but beautiful acoustic guitar. He plucked the strings lightly, and adjusted the tuning a bit.

"You girls wanna hear some tunes?" he asked.

"I saw that," Quistis said, pointing to the case. "I didn't know you played,"

"A little bit," he said. "Notice how I sounded much better at the concert than the rest of you,"

"Um, no," Selphie argued, "I, for one, sounded great."

"You were standing next to me," he reminded her.

"Pssh," she dismissed as she crossed her arms.

"Play something for us," Quistis requested.

He thought for a moment, then began to pluck the strings and play a melody that reminded them of the countryside. It sounded folky and soft. He sang along to the song the girls had never heard, and they found themselves captivated by the music and the fire light.

When the sun finally set, Irvine stopped playing. "Okay, now Zell is concerning me." As soon as he'd said it, they heard a loud voice cheering in the distance, followed by a dragging sound. The trio glanced at one another, wondering what to expect from him this time.

"Check, it, out," Zell huffed as he became illuminated in the fire light. He pulled on a gigantic tail and a dead anacondour flopped beside him. The girls jumped a bit and Irvine gulped. "Ha," Zell panted. "You were like, 'don't do that Zell,' 'you can't do that Zell,' 'anacondour isn't good, Zell.' Well lookie what I got myself for dinner. And I ain't sharin' it with any of you. So there!"

"You're really gonna cook that thing?" Irvine asked and pointed to it.

Zell nodded triumphantly. "Of course I am. It is my kill, and I shall feast upon it."

Irvine rolled his eyes at Zell's overzealous masculinity. "All right, man. But we'll make a little extra food, just in case..."

Zell waved his hand. "No need," he said. "I have more than enough." He pulled a hunting knife from his side and began to awkwardly slice into the monster, not really sure where to begin or end.

"Zell, come on, blood's gonna get into the campsite," Quistis complained. "Can't you... Put that thing elsewhere?"

He shrugged, dragged it away about ten more feet, then began cutting again.

"...Yeah, we'll make extra," she agreed.

* * *

When Squall found the room empty, he instantly felt a pang of guilt for leaving her alone. Normally, he wouldn't have felt such a thing but he was worried - it was a bad idea for her to travel around any town alone, much less Esthar. She was still considered dangerous by a lot of people, and he'd been careful to shelter her from that. Now she was off alone somewhere, and if something happened to her he'd never be able to forgive himself. He thought of Ellone, how someone can be snatched from your life in an instant. The thought gave him chills.

He took a breath to calm himself. He knew it was probably unnecessary to be so paranoid, but he couldn't help himself. He always jumped to the worst conclusion of the worst-case scenario, it was just his nature. But, he'd done a lot to grant Rinoa her freedom. Was it right for him to always be around? Was it right for him to sacrifice her freedom for her safety?

He pondered these thoughts over for a while, then realized he'd been standing there for a while, retreating into himself. That was another habit he was trying to break. He shook the thoughts from his head and decided to find her. But it was only because he had nothing better to do, or so he told himself.

Squall went toward the entrance of the palace, assuming that he would have seen her if she'd headed the other way. He tried to conceal the look of concern on his face as he passed by random workers that eyed him curiously. He saw them whisper, and he wondered if the whole world already knew that he was Laguna's son. If so, how long had they known?

He was lost in thought again and almost bumped into Laguna as he turned a corner. They both stopped suddenly, the same look of surprise in their eyes. Rinoa trailed behind Laguna happily and smiled when she saw Squall.

"Hey, Squall," she said, taking his arm. "Finished with Ellone?"

He nodded silently, still watching the man before him. "Yeah," he answered, glancing at her for a while. He looked back to Laguna. "You were escorting her?"

Laguna shrugged. "In a sense," he said, uncomfortable with the Squall's inquisitive tone.

"It's... Not really safe for you to go out by yourself," Squall said to her gently.

Rinoa frowned. "It's no big deal," she said, looking at Laguna for support. The older man didn't dare go there, and kept his impartial stance.

Squall shrugged. "I guess not," he replied, with a bit of a grim tone.

"Didn't mean to upset you," she offered.

Squall shook his head. "It's fine." He turned back to Laguna. "Thanks for being with her."

"Oh," Laguna said, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, it's cool. No problem."

There was an awkward silence between the three of them, and Rinoa cleared her throat. "Well, I'm going to wash up before dinner..."

"I'll come with you," Squall said, a little hastily.

Rinoa nodded, then smiled at Laguna. "See you at dinner," she said.

He nodded. "Yeah. See you there."

The couple turned and left without a word, and Laguna breathed a sigh of relief. He had to admit that he wasn't doing anything to diffuse their strange encounters, but he honestly had no idea how to. He went back in the direction of his room, lost in his own plethora of thoughts.

* * *

"Ewwww! Get that thing away from me!" Selphie screeched. Zell dangled a raw piece of anacondour inches from her face. He laughed and threw the raw meat down beside her. She jumped up from the log and ducked behind Irvine. Zell cracked up.

"Okay, Zell, cut it out," Quistis rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Irvine agreed. "You're starting to remind me of Seifer."

Selphie laughed at that, and Quistis averted her eyes. Zell frowned, threw the piece of meat into the woods, and sat down on the log next to Quistis. "Man, that guy pisses me off," Zell whined.

"Yeah yeah, we know," Selphie rolled her eyes.

"He called me a-"

"We KNOW!" Selphie shouted, cutting him off.

Zell blinked. He decided that they were in no mood to converse, so he picked up a stick and poked at the fire with it. The four were full from dinner and the complete darkness made their minds sleepy. Zell yawned, and stretched out his arms. "What time is it?"

"About eight," Irvine replied.

"Wow, that early?" Zell was surprised. He shrugged. "I'm beat from all of that badass hunting. I guess I'll hit the hay."

The other three nodded and wished him goodnight, and he crawled into one of the tents, zipping it up behind him. They sat there staring at the fire for a while, captivated by its dancing flames. Irvine played the guitar again for a few minutes. After a while, Selphie yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Sleep does sound good," she said softly.

The other two nodded. "I guess we'll get an early start tomorrow, huh?" Quistis said.

"Right!" Selphie cheered. "More time for diving!"

Quistis laughed, and the girls wished Irvine goodnight before crawling into their own tent.

* * *

Dinner was surprisingly pleasant. The stiffness of the night before was gone, although they'd all thought it would be multiplied by now. But it was obvious, at least to Ellone and Rinoa, that Squall was making an effort to be sociable and pleasant. It reminded Rinoa of how he was when he talked about work, and it made her laugh inwardly.

Ellone couldn't have been more pleased at how the meal went. She knew that Squall's actions of pleasantry were a sign of his desire to move past all of the bad memories and feelings, however subtle they were. All she could do during the meal was grin happily as she watched them interact. She was proud of them both.

Laguna seemed to enjoy himself as well, even if he could tell Squall's politeness was a little forced. It was the effort that mattered, and he found himself opening up and talking about the past, even cracking a few jokes that made Squall smile - a little. He was pleased with how things went, and he knew Raine would be happy about it. He smiled, thinking of her, and of this aspect of his life that was brand new - their son. At first it terrified him, but now he was almost excited about learning about Squall and his life. It was a brand new feeling that was strange, but welcomed. He found himself falling asleep that night with a smile on his face for the first time in years.

Rinoa and Squall had decided to pass on more talks after dinner. They'd both had a long day, and they were eager to be alone once again. Ellone and Laguna were pleased about this as well, promising to make a full day of it tomorrow. Rinoa was excited. Squall was anxious, to say the least. All of this was very new to him, and it was difficult to handle all of the strange feelings emerging in him. He was used to pushing his emotions aside and thinking critically. But now it seemed that he was losing his grip. He was not only beginning to love the people around him, but found himself depending on them, as well. And though it scared him, he knew that he had become an adult, and it was time to face what was in front of him. He was lost in thought as he felt warm lips on his cheek.

He looked down at her and she smiled. "Just wakin' you up," she said.

Squall shook his head. "Sorry," he said, his normal reaction.

Rinoa shrugged and removed her jacket, lying it on a nearby chair. "Oh, it doesn't bother me," she said, then turned back to him. "But I do like the attention," she winked at him.

He smirked. _Women._

"I bet you're tired," she said.

He nodded. "Actually, I am."

"Me too!" she said, then sighed. "Feels like this day has lasted forever,"

"Yeah, it does," he agreed.

She eyed him for a second, a curious look on her face. "So..." she started, "did you want me to leave? Or..."

He shook his head. "No. Why would I want that?"

She smiled, pleased with his answer. "Oh, no reason."

* * *

Selphie awoke a few hours later. She was thirsty, apparently thirsty enough to wake up. She rubbed her eyes, exhausted from the long hike and the short nap. She unzipped the tent and went into the cool night air. She noticed that the fire was still going. She was glad for that, because she could find her way to the bag with the water in it. But she was also curious as to why Irvine hadn't put it out.

She unzipped the bag and pulled out a bottle, twisting off the cap and taking a big gulp. She went to extinguish the flames, when she heard the distant vibration of strings on a guitar. She turned, and observed Irvine sitting on the edge of the cliff, strumming softly.

It saddened her that he had no company, but then she wondered if he preferred it that way. She shrugged, and decided to find out for herself. She grabbed another water and went to the cliff's edge.

He heard her footsteps approaching and turned around. He smiled at her, enjoying the way the moonlight played with her face. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said, handing him a bottle. He took it graciously and placed it down beside him. Selphie plopped down on the cliff's edge beside him and took another sip of water.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Oh, no," she said. "I was soooo thirsty that I woke up."

Irvine shrugged. "Whiskey will do that."

She rolled her eyes. "It's not like I drank that much," she said. "You definitely had more."

"True. But still," he said, plucking the strings on his guitar again.

She listened for a while and gazed at the scenery. It was truly beautiful bathed in moonlight - it was no wonder he was out here. "You're really good at that," she said after a while.

"Oh, thanks," he said shyly, keeping his gaze transfixed on the strings. "I enjoy it."

"I can tell," she said. "I mean, you said you play a little, but you sound like you've been playing for a long time."

He shrugged. "I have, kind of. I don't get much time to practice these days... So I just play old songs that I know."

She frowned at that. "That sucks," she said. "Maybe now you can make time," she hoped.

"Yeah, maybe," he said, his voice lacking the same enthusiasm.

She misunderstood his tone. "Oh, I'm sure you probably want to be alone," she realized. "I just wanted to check on you."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I don't mind being alone, but... I always enjoy your company."

She rolled her eyes. "You probably say that to every girl you're with."

He chuckled at that. "Probably," he agreed. "But with you, it's true."

"You say that, too, I bet."

He laughed again. "Oh Sefie," he called her by her old nickname, "you misunderstand me so,"

She giggled too. Though it did kind of bother her that he was a bit of a ladies man, it was still fun to joke about it.

"That's the problem, you know, with being suave," he began.

"'Suave?'" she repeated.

"Yeah, suave," he said. "That's the word for it."

"Oh," she said, putting a finger to her lips.

"The problem, is that no one can really trust you. No one knows when you're being honest or dishonest. It's tough."

"I can see that," she said.

He nodded. "But, the thing is, we all have fronts. And that happens to be mine."

"I can see that, too," she grinned.

"At least I'm not 'cracked-out Selphie,'" he said, and she shoved his arm. "Whoa, you'll make me lose my guitar," he laughed as he almost lost grip of it.

"Good," Selphie said. "I'll smash that thing if I want."

"I know you will. But please don't."

"Well... Since you asked nicely..."

They laughed, and he began to play again. This time he sang a melody along with it, and she closed her eyes and listened to the words. His voice wasn't spectacular, but it was surprisingly good, like he'd done it plenty of times before. And as she listened to the words, she knew it was a love song, and she wondered if he was playing it for her.

She was too shy to ask, so she just leaned her head on his shoulder, and it moved with his arm as he played. She felt the sleepiness come over her again, but she didn't mind it. She had almost drifted away completely when the music stopped, and she felt his arm lay across her shoulders. Her head moved to his chest, and they stayed like that for a while.

Once again, she wondered what it was about him that made her feel this way. And once again, he knew exactly what is was. But he remained tight-lipped, as he so often did, and tried to enjoy her closeness in the time that they had.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Citrus alert! I wonder how many of you get excited when you see the author's note at the top. XD

**XVI: Visit**

Sleep had come easily to Squall that night. His mind was tired. The comfort of a bed and a girl next to him was more than enough to give sleep an edge. It was rare that sleep came so easily to him. A quiet cessation of the thoughts shifting back and forth was exactly what he needed but not always what he got. Incidentally, he always appreciated a deep sleep.

He felt a finger poking at his cheek and he frowned. Having Rinoa around was like having a double-edged sword – sure, she was comforting, but she was also one hell of a distraction.

He sighed. "What," he said.

She laughed and he popped one eye open to look at her. He knew it wasn't Rinoa's laughter.

~ He took in his surroundings. He sat up, both eyes now open to look around. There was grass beneath him; at least it looked like grass. He ran his fingers through it by his sides; it felt like grass. He blinked in his confusion. As his eyes focused, he saw her in the distance.

Raine stood tall, taller than he remembered her being. Besides that, she looked the same way she did in the dream world. Her hair was long and jet black. Without her usual headband, the dark strands fell around her face in a style similar to his own. She wore a long white shirt with jeans and lacked any shoes.

Squall blinked again as his mind compiled the illusory nature of it all. Ellone had said he would see Raine in his dreams - but this wasn't like a dream, this felt real. He looked down at his own clothes. He wore his usual black pants and boots, the plain white t-shirt clinging to his torso.

"Sorry to wake you," Raine interrupted his thoughts.

He glanced at her, unable to think of anything to say. He'd never actually talked to her before.

"Don't let it overwhelm you," she said. She bent down and placed her hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her hand – it was solid, it felt real. Then he looked back at her. She smiled at him. "Sorry - I should have given you more time. This has been a long day for you. But, I just couldn't wait." She sat down beside him and they stayed there for a while, Squall pondering it all and Raine simply enjoying his presence as she took in the scenery. It was twilight. They were in the same field from Winhill - the field where she had last seen Laguna, the field where she was buried.

"You don't have to say anything," she said, almost reading his mind. She looked over at him and smiled proudly. "I just wanted to see you." She glanced him over and laughed. "Look at you! You're much more handsome in person,"

He let out a cold chuckle at the irony of her statement, and she laughed, too.

Her grin grew wider. "Can I just say how glad I am that you didn't turn out to look much like Laguna?"

He laughed at that, too. Apparently she shared his dry sense of humor. "Yeah, I guess I am, too," he said. "Though, it's hard to hide."

"Psh," she agreed, looking up into the night sky. "I can relate to that!" They watched as the sun finally set, and Raine sighed. "I'll never get tired of it."

He nodded. After a moment, he asked, "so, how does this work?"

"Huh?" she blinked.

He wasn't really sure quite how to express it. "You know... How are you - doing this?"

"Oh," she laughed, a bit embarrassed. "Of course! Well, I suppose the easiest explanation is that my family - Ellone's family - have certain mental capabilities that few others share."

He nodded. He knew that about Ellone - definitely.

"I never learned how to use my abilities; I never really had much use for them until I came into this world. So... This is kind of how I use it. But it's not 'real,' in your sense of the word. There's no way for me to communicate with you in your own dimension, so... Well, son, this is the way death works," she laughed. "For me, at least," she corrected.

He smiled at her comment, grim as it was. "Do you visit others?"

"Sometimes," she shrugged. "But... It's not an easy thing to do,"

He was hesitant to ask, but he did anyway. "Do you visit Laguna?"

She took a while to answer, wondering how to put it. "I did, once... But, it didn't work out very well..." She frowned, remembering the event.

"What happened?" he asked before realizing that he was prying.

"That's another story, for another day... But don't worry - I'll pay him a visit soon." She smiled at him again. "I want to hear about you! Tell me about your life."

Squall shrugged. "Don't you already know?"

Raine laughed, then sighed. "Yeah, I guess I do. I was just trying to be polite,"

"It's... A little weird," Squall admitted. "I never knew about you until recently, yet you've been literally watching me my whole life,"

"In a sense," Raine shrugged.

"It's kind of weird," he restated.

She laughed. "Don't worry - I've always allowed you your privacy."

"…Still weird," he decided.

"You'll find that a lot of things in life, and in death, can be pretty 'weird,'" she explained.

He agreed with that. He thought for a while. "...I have so many things to ask you,"

"Anything you want," she offered. "Where would you like to begin?" She thought of beginning with meeting Laguna, and their story...

"How do I deal with girls?"

"Huh?" she blinked. He suddenly reminded her of Laguna and she laughed heartily. "Girls?" she repeated. "Well, that's... Kind of a broad topic..."

"I know," he groaned.

"Oh Squall," she laughed, "you get so serious that I sometimes forget how young you still are,"

"Yeah, me too," he admitted.

"Best advice I can give, for such a broad topic, off the top of my head... Is to follow your heart. Always do what your heart tells you, no matter what your mind thinks. Love travels much deeper than consciousness, and has existed for much longer. So, follow your instinct - it will never lead you astray." She smiled as she looked away. "Your father could give you a good lesson on that one,"

Squall nodded. He had taken the leap a few times and he had persevered through it all. But, he still had questions. "Right. So, how do I deal with them on a day-to-day basis?"

She laughed again. "You may not have your father's looks," she said, "but he's in there somewhere."

Squall rolled his eyes. He couldn't really appreciate the nostalgia seeing as how he'd never been there to experience it. "It's a serious question," he frowned.

"Oh, I know," she giggled at his pout. "Hmm," she hummed, placing her fingers to her lips to think. "I think I can sum it up pretty well. Be polite, considerate, monogamous, and for God's sake keep your health..." She shuddered at the thought. "But, that should do it."

He pondered that. "I don't know about that... Doesn't seem complicated enough,"

She shrugged. "Like I said, it's a broad topic." She smiled and placed her hand back onto his shoulder gently. "Don't worry, Rinoa won't give you much trouble."

He scoffed a bit. "You sound so sure,"

Raine nodded. "I am."

"All she's been is trouble," he noted.

"But you like trouble," she winked. "What I meant was, don't worry so much about it. You guys are in love - and like I said, love runs much deeper than material troubles. Trust me."

"...I do," he admitted with surprise in his voice. "I do trust you. I don't know why, but... It's like... I know, deep in my soul, who you are, and that way you say is true."

She smiled at him fondly, fighting back the warm tears in her eyes. "Thanks,"

"Sure," he shrugged.

She placed her hand over his and he didn't pull it away. "Maybe one day, you'll feel that way about Laguna, too." ~

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually going to do this," Selphie said nervously as she peered over the cliff's edge.

"What! C'mon, Selph, you were all excited to go! You were the one who decided on cliff diving!" Zell said.

"I know that!" she shouted back, turning to face him with her fists at her sides. She looked back over the cliff. "I'm just sayin'... That I can't believe I'm actually doing it..." Her voice trailed off.

"Well, I'm all warmed up," Quistis said, finishing the last of her stretch routine. "Who's goin' first?" She raised her brow, her hands on her hips.

"Selphie," Zell suggested calmly.

"Wait, what?" Selphie turned. "Zell!"

Quistis rolled her eyes. "I guess what I should have said is," she took off in a sprint toward the edge of the cliff, "who's comin' in after me?" They heard her voice fall as she jumped off the edge in a perfect diving formation. The three blinked and looked over the edge as she hit the water and disappeared.

"Whoa," Zell breathed.

They watched as she came back up to the surface. She looked up at her spectators and laughed. "What's the hold-up?"

"Quistis is badass," Zell nodded to himself.

Selphie rolled her eyes. "Well, then go ahead Zell - aren't _you _a badass?"

"Sure am," he said. He clenched his fists at his sides, took a deep breath, and ran off the cliff's edge. Selphie and Irvine peered over the edge and listened as Zell shouted the entire way down. His body hit the water with a loud splash.

"Wow," Irvine laughed.

"How can they just run off a cliff like that? Are they crazy?" Selphie asked.

"Definitely," he laughed. "It's kind of freakin' me out, too - I don't do so well under intense pressure,"

"But if all your friends jumped off a cliff, would you do it, too?" she grinned.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Would you?"

"Definitely," she laughed. They peered over the edge one more time and watched Quitis and Zell flapping around happily. It was all going just... Swimmingly. "Well... I guess we'll go, too," she gulped.

"On three," he said.

"Okay. One, two," she began

"Wait," he said. "Are you going to say one, two, three, go, or just-"

"Go!" she shouted, and the two ran and lept off the cliff's edge, shouting all the way to the bottom.

* * *

Seifer sipped on his coffee eagerly, enjoying its bitter bite and the rush of caffeine through his blood. Cream and sugar was for the weak. Only three spoonfuls of grounds per pot was laughable. He stared at the ripples in the cup as Rajin rambled on beside him. He hated being in public these days, but he had a reputation to maintain. A reputation as a sane person, that is. He couldn't afford to seem like a recluse - not anymore. The bartender put two plates of food in front of them and a third one before Fujin. Seifer silently stuck his cup out for a refill.

"I'll just get you the pot," she smiled at him, then left.

He rolled his eyes and began to tear into his breakfast. Rajin stuffed his own face beside him, but continued to carry on with his mouth full.

"And, ya know, she was all like, 'Rajin, how can you be like that?' and I was like, 'please, baby, how can I not be like that, ya know?' That's when she slapped me. But this is the best part," he said, swallowing his food and taking a sip of coffee.

"It gets better?" Seifer mumbled, more concerned with the meat on his plate.

"So I call her up the next day, right," he laughs, "and she's like, 'ooh, I wanna talk about it,' ya know, and I'm like, 'oh yeah baby, we can definitely talk about it.' Then I get there and she wants to do it _again_. I'm like, this girl is nuts, ya know?" He laughed again, unaffected of Seifer's lack of response.

"RAJIN," Fujin chimed in from the stool beside him.

"What?"

"SHUT. UP."

Seifer laughed, and Fujin smiled with him.

"Geeze, you know," Rajin groaned, "I thought it was pretty funny,"

"...Let us enjoy our breakfast," Fujin mumbled as she munched on a piece of bacon.

Rajin shrugged. "You know what, guys? You seem real dull lately. I mean, Fujin, you're always dull, ya know, but what's _your_ deal, Seifer?"

Seifer scoffed. "Please. Me, dull?" He finished his cup of coffee.

"I'm not DULL," Fujin argued.

Rajin ignored her as he rolled his eyes at Seifer. "I wouldn't believe it ya know, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes,"

"You _never_ shut up, do you?" Seifer complained.

"Seifer, I'm serious,"

"I am, too."

"Ah shaddap. Now listen - I was watching you last night,"

Seifer gripped his forehead. "That's weird."

"I was watching you at the _bar_, and I saw what happened with that girl, ya know!"

"What girl?" Seifer blinked.

"Um, excuse me? 'What girl?'" Rajin scoffed. "Ya know! That blond bombshell... The one who threw herself all over you?"

"Oh, right," Seifer recalled. "What was her name?"

Rajin scoffed. "How should I know, man? That's not the point, ya know? She bought you a drink, she was all over you. Even her hot _friends_ were all over you. And you just stood there, barely acknowledging a single one of 'em? That bothers me. Ya know they were definitely hot enough. The Seifer I know would have been all over that - literally - ya know?" He crossed his arms and watched Seifer inquisitively.

Seifer crossed his own arms back at him. "Rajin, you have nothing better to do at a bar than watch me? What's _your_ deal?"

"RAJIN," Fujin said, and the guys looked over at her.

"SEIFER..." she began, "he's with the Instructor."

"What?" Rajin said, turning back to Seifer. "Puh-lease! I mean, she's hot, ya know? But come on - not Quistis,"

"Not Quistis," Seifer affirmed, seeking out the bartender for another refill. "Where's my the entire pot I was promised?"

"LIES," Faujin claimed, crossing her arms across her chest. "I see it,"

"See _what_," Seifer rolled his eyes at her.

"COME ON!" Fujin said, and they flinched. "You're INTO her. REALLY into her," she laughed with Rajin at her emphasis.

"Hey! You!" Seifer shouted down the bar, "where's my fucking coffee?" The bartender dropped a full pot in front of him and quickly scurried away, avoiding his nasty stare. He refilled his cup and took a long sip, then refilled it again. "'Fuckin' waiters..."

"You shouldn't mess with people who handle your food, ya know. And what's wrong with waiters?" Rajin asked.

"WAITERS," Fujin laughed. "He's not mad about WAITERS - he's mad because he's gaga over a GIRL." She laughed again as it very much amused her.

Seifer glared at her. "You know, you sure to talk a lot for someone who doesn't say much,"

"Please, Seifer," she rolled her uncovered eye. "What's so wrong with it, anyway? It's GOOD you like someone."

"Yeah, well, I don't think it's so great." He slammed his cup down on the bar and pulled out his wallet. He threw down some gil and put his wallet back.

The other two recoiled as the older man angrily stepped up. "Seifer, c'mon," Fujin said gently, "don't be mad,"

"Yeah, man..." Rajin agreed. "It's cool, ya know?"

"What do you guys know, anyway?" Seifer snapped. "You don't know shit about me - you don't know anything about my past, and you sure as fuck don't know anything about Quistis,"

"Hey, man," Rajin complained, "that hurts, ya know? We're your possy. Of course we know you... Ya know?"

Fujin nodded in agreement. "Yeah... Even if we don't know everything... We still care about you,"

Seifer sighed. He hated that some people could get him soft, but he couldn't stay mad at them. He'd already lost plenty of friends in his lifetime - it probably wasn't a good idea to push away more. "Sorry, guys," he said.

Rajin and Fujin shrugged in acceptance. "...Wanna talk?" Fujin asked.

Seifer shook his head. "No. I'm gonna get some air. I'll see you guys later." They nodded, and watched as he left.

"WOW," Fujin said.

"I know, ya know?" Rajin laughed.

Fujin laughed too. They went back to their food, Seifer on Fujin's mind and food on the other's.

"You think he's gonna finish that?" he asked, pointing to Seifer's plate.

"IDIOT," Fujin said in between bites.

* * *

For the first time, Rinoa woke before Squall did. She could hear his heartbeat in his chest and feel the warmth of his body beside her. She smiled as she enjoyed the feeling for a while. She watched his face and admired his features, glad for the chance to be able to do so without him knowing. She laughed at the thought of him knowing that she watched him while he slept - he probably wouldn't be very happy. She sighed and closed her eyes again, wanting to prolong the closeness, but she couldn't help trailing her fingers over his chest.

About an hour, Rinoa woke again, this time to find his side of the bed cold. She heard the familiar sound of water hitting tile. She wondered if she'd actually woken earlier or if it had been a dream. She couldn't tell in her sleepy consciousness. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She suddenly thought of a fun idea and jumped out of bed. She opened the bathroom door and stuck her head in.

"Morning!" she shouted.

She heard him jump and she laughed. He poked his head out from behind the curtain. His wet hair stuck to his face and he brushed it away.

"God, Rinoa," Squall said. "What the hell?"

Rinoa laughed harder and he glared at her.

"Ha!" she said. "Now we're even,"

He sighed. "Look, I said I was sorry about that, I wasn't thinking about-"

She held her hand up to silence him and smiled. "You're killing the fun, again, Squall."

"Oh," he said, scratching his chin. It reminded him to shave.

She laughed again and he rolled his eyes. "I'm glad I amuse you," he said.

"So am I," she cooed. "So, can I come in, or what?"

"Wait, what?"

She laughed really loud this time and left the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Well, _that's_ not very fun," he groaned. He rolled his eyes again and went back to his shower. He thought about his talk with Raine that night. They hadn't covered shower attacks - he was beginning to think he'd never really understand Rinoa or her interesting concept of 'fun.'

Squall wrapped a towel around himself and came out of the bathroom. After he closed the door he noticed Rinoa a few feet in from of him. He gulped, surprised to find her so close to him, so suddenly, and in his current state. He tried to think of something to say but she didn't allow him to speak. Her hands moved to his back and neck as she leaned in gently and kissed his lips. She was slow and soft, not wanting to come on too strong. He was surprised with her initiation but he welcomed the feeling of her lips and body against his.

He ran his hands down her waist, feeling the curves of her body, pleased with every inch. Her hands moved down his chest as well and back up, deciding to rest on his neck. She looked into his eyes, wondering if she should proceed. She watched him lick his lips and she smiled wickedly. She pressed her lips against his again, furiously this time, making him take a step back. He felt a rush of excitement over her sudden aggression. It reminded him of a good fight, and he knew how to rumble.

He slowly pulled her head back by her hair and took his mouth to her exposed neck. He grabbed at her breasts. Her nails skid across the back of his shoulders as she moaned. She grabbed at his towel but he threw her hand aside and pulled off her shirt instead. Their lips met again as his hands fumbled with her bra. He tossed it aside and covered her breasts with his hands. She gasped at the contact and gripped his biceps, enjoying how his muscles felt beneath her fingertips.

His mouth moved back down her neck and he felt another pull of arousal as he inched closer to her chest. She pushed him away and pinned his back against the wall. He pulled her back against him, his hands sliding down her back as she explored his neck and chest with her lips. She tugged at the towel again and again he stopped her. She got the hint and pulled her own shorts off, and he grinned. She heard him growl when their lips met. She finally pulled the towel away and wrapped her hand around him. He moaned and she caught it with her lips. He lifted her up, then pushed her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

His hands moved down her stomach and he tugged at the lining of her panties. She gasped as his hand went underneath them and began to touch her. He grew harder at the feeling of her wetness on his fingers and he placed his mouth on hers as he explored her. She moaned deep in her throat and grabbed his erection again, moving her hand up and down with his rhythm. He groaned too and quickened his pace. She cried out, her own pleasure distracting her work.

"Rinoa," he said in her ear and she felt herself almost climax.

"Squall," she breathed, and shuttered as he kissed her ear.

"Do it," he said. His command was enough to push her over the edge, and with a final stroke, her back arched and she cried out his name, feeling the shock-wave of the orgasm electrify her body. She gasped, and he brought his mouth to hers again and slowly removed his hand, moving it to her belly. He waited for her to recover, and when she did, she smiled at him.

"Wow," she said. She ran her hands through his hair slowly.

"Rinoa," he said after a while, and she slowly came out of her daze.

"Yeah?"

"I, um..." He wasn't sure exactly how to say it. His confidence from a few moments ago seemed to be dwindling, his reluctance steadily returning. He took a breath and decided to man up. "I got protection," he said.

Rinoa blinked. "Oh," she breathed as she realized what he was saying. She blushed despite herself, as she was pleased that he was so interested.

"Oh," she repeated, slyly this time. "So... You want to... Now?"

He wasn't sure how to answer that. He thought saying 'yeah,' might have been a bit inconsiderate. Saying 'maybe,' would be a little strange, and saying 'no' would not only be rude, but the opposite of the truth.

"Kind of," he went with, hating how pitiful it sounded. "I mean, if you're okay with that,"

She giggled. "Of course I'm... 'Okay' with it. But, I just kinda thought, well... That our first time might be a little more..." He waited for her to finish, and she wished he'd already known what she was trying to say. But she wasn't surprised - that was Squall for you. She sighed. "Let's wait, just a little longer," she settled with. He nodded, though he couldn't hide the slight disappointment on his face. "Oh, don't worry," she cooed, "I'll still take care of you,"

He grinned at her words, and more than obliged when she turned him over and climbed on top of him. She moved her mouth down his neck and chest, then down to his waist, and he found himself shutter with anticipation. He never knew what to expect from her and it thrilled him. Her hands moved down his legs and he closed his eyes and took a breath.

* * *

As they prepared their food, the four talked excitedly about their experience. They'd climb back up and jumped again - twice in one day. But by the third hike up the cliff, they were all tired and hungry. They decided to call it an early day and head back to camp in the afternoon. Irvine and Zell built the fire, more-so Irvine building it and Zell watching while attempting to help. The girls sliced up carrots, celery and potatoes on small pieces of wood with their hunting knives.

"I feel so rugged," Selphie said.

Quistis laughed. "Yeah. I guess you forget how many resources you have until they're limited. But, it is a lot more fun this way."

Selphie nodded in agreement, violently chopping a carrot in half. "Hyah!" Quistis laughed and the girls continued to chop.

"It's kind of strange, actually," Selphie said after a while. "I used to camp all the time when I was young. In the mountains, no less. I've always loved the outdoors. But I haven't done it in so long... I just can't believe I've forgotten how to put up a tent! What have those GFs done to me?"

"Hey," Quistis argued, pointing her knife at her, "that tent was completely ridiculous - you and I both agreed on that."

"It was pretty weird," Selphie admitted.

"Besides," Quistis shrugged, "we could have built a damned cabin if we wanted - I know my survival skills."

"Sure," Selphie said, rolling her eyes. She imagined them trying to build a cabin, with no nails or tools.

They gathered the vegetables into their hands and spread them evenly onto four pieces of aluminum foil. They laid some cut pieces of meat on top. Quistis even threw in some anacondaur meat for an interesting twist. They folded the tinfoil up and Selphie smiled proudly.

"We're done!" she exclaimed.

"Great," Irvine said, his eyes still focused on the growing flames. He turned back to look at her. "It's gettin' goin' now,"

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Zell said.

Irvine rolled his eyes and sighed. He sat down on the log next to the girls and stretched out his legs. They felt cramped from swimming and hiking all day. It made him feel out of shape, especially since he'd been in such good shape not so long ago.

"I'm starving," Zell whined.

"Give it a minute," Irvine waved his hand.

"Hmph," Zell huffed, then plopped down onto the ground and waited. He curiously dug through the cooler beside him.

"I had a great time today," Quistis said, wiping her hands with a rag. "This was such a good idea."

"Yeah!" Selphie beamed. "It _was_ a great idea! And today totally kicked-ass."

"Who wants whiskey?" Zell asked. The others looked over and noticed him pouring whiskey into his tin cup.

"Zell, isn't it a little early?" Quistis said. She looked over and noticed Irvine and Selphie's cups already outstretched. She sighed and handed Zell her own. He poured a small amount into each one and passed them back. He held up his cup.

"To a kick-ass day," he toasted.

The other raised their cups as well and each took a swig.

"Whew," Zell breathed. "This stuff is brutal." He turned to Irvine. "Where'd you get it, anyway?"

"In Galbadia, actually. I got it the last time we were there. I was saving it, you know, for after we saved the world." He laughed, recalling the memory. "You should have seen Squall's face when I got it. He was like, 'wah, I wanna carry out my orders,' and I was like, 'hey man, it's cool, it'll only take a second.'" The others laughed. "He actually said, 'are you buying liquor at a time like this?' Like an old dude or something." They laughed again and Irvine shook his head. "But yeah, pure Galbadian blended whiskey. When I saw it, I had to have it. It's old, and _expensive_," he choked.

"Fancy," Selphie said, swirling her cup. She gulped down the rest of the contents and seethed. "Whew!"

"You're... Supposed to sip on it, but... That's cool." Irvine took another sip from his cup and placed it on the ground. He took a bag of tobacco and a pack of papers from his pocket. "Oh yeah," he gestured toward the food. "You can put that on, now."

Zell stood up excitedly and went for the food, but Selphie stood between them with her arms outstretched. "No, Zell!" she yelled, "you're gonna mess it up! Let me do it!"

Zell scoffed. "It's putting tinfoil onto a fire - how could I possibly mess that up?"

"You just will, okay? Now let - me - do it!" she screeched.

"Geeze, fine," he pouted. "Just hurry it up, will you?"

Irvine rolled up the paper and sealed it with his tongue. He noticed Quistis watching him. "Care for one?" he asked.

"No, thanks," Quistis said, "but I'll have some of yours."

He shrugged and nodded, then held it to the flames and waited for it to catch. He took a deep puff to light it, and exhaled a gray cloud of smoke. He passed it to Quistis and she took a hit.

Selphie waited for Zell to retreat back to his seat, and when he finally did, she gathered the four packs into her arms. She stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes. She laid each one down gently on a grate over the flames. When she finished, she jumped back and smiled proudly.

"See?" she said. "Not so easy!"

"Pssh, you're so lame, Selphie," Zell rolled his eyes at her.

"Lame!" she repeated. "Who are _you_ calling lame, buddy?"

Irvine took another long drag and passed it back to Quistis. "How long do you think we should let this go on?" He asked.

"Honestly, I'm too tired to stop them this time. So let's just watch. Think of it as... A lesson in parenting." He laughed, and they continued to watch the conflict unfold.

"You, dummy," Zell snapped back. "You never let anybody else have any fun. You're _lame_."

"Zell!" Selphie screeched, and she kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" he cried. He rubbed his shin gingerly. "Geeze..."

"Jerk!" she screamed.

"Okay, okay!" He held up his hands. "Sorry! God..."

"Yeah you're _sorry,_" she said, her hands on her hips. "Better be - it's about time someone taught you some manners!"

"My leg hurts enough - will you stop hurting my ears?"

Quistis and Irvine laughed. Selphie lifted her leg again and Zell flinched. Irvine crushed the butt on the ground and exhaled his last puff. "Makes you wanna be celibate, huh?"

"Selphie, why don't you pay attention to the food, Miss Lady-Expert-Lady-Person?" Zell shouted.

"Oh, yeah!" Selphie realized. She turned and observed the packs on the grill. "Um, am I supposed to flip them or something?"

"Just leave 'em," Irvine said, waving his hand. "Have a seat. Relax."

Selphie plopped down and sighed, feeling the weight of her sore muscles. She felt the emptiness in her belly and she was excited about having a big dinner then going straight to bed. "Man, after we eat, I'm gonna paaaass out," she said.

"I'm gonna dive once more before bed. You know, just for good measure," Zell joked.

"I hate you, Zell," Selphie glared, and Irvine and Quistis laughed again.

"What?" he asked with a shrug. "What'd I do?"

"You're so stupid!" she yelled.

"Oh yeah? Well… You're a jerk!" he snapped back.

"You're obnoxious!"

"So are you!"

"Yeah, but at least I'm cute!"

"Are you saying I'm not cute?"

"No, I'm saying you're STUPID!"

"Wow," Irvine commented, "they've been reduced to name-calling." H e looked to Quistis, and she shook her head.

"Still too tired," she said, and he shrugged, finishing the last of his cup while observing the not-so-friendly feud.

* * *

Most of Squall's afternoon had been uneventful. Rinoa decided to spend some time with Ellone and he wasn't expecting her back until evening. He made a few phone calls to Garden and did some work here and there, but he was surprised to find how little work there was to do.

After a while he'd decided he'd work out for a bit. That ate up some time, and he zoned out to his music while he did. It wasn't common knowledge, but Squall did enjoy music. He didn't think he'd liked what was considered 'conventional,' though, so he mostly kept his musical attraction to himself. He'd toweled off and headed back to his room, half expecting to find Rinoa in the hallway, as he seemed to often do.

He showered off and his mind wandered to the events earlier in the day. He grinned to himself and felt a little foolish for doing so, but he couldn't help it. He found his mind constantly focusing on his girlfriend, and as much as he enjoyed the thoughts, he knew he should shake them off and focus.

He dressed himself in dark jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt, deciding it was warm enough to cut down on his regular apparel. He laced up his boots and ran his hand through his damp hair. He knew there were some things he had to take care of, but it was hard finding the motivation to do so. He sighed, deciding it was better to go ahead and get it over with so he could get on with his life - again. He grabbed a notepad and a pen from his bag and left the room.

* * *

Laguna heard the knock at his door and he jumped a bit. In his dozen or so years of working in that office, he wondered if he'd ever get used to that damn noise. He chuckled, slightly amused with himself, then sighed and put on his professional face.

"Come in," he offered.

Squall entered, closing the door silently behind him.

Laguna blinked. This was unexpected. "Hey, Squall," he said. "What's up?"

"I came to discuss a few things with you. Do you have time?" Squall asked.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Laguna said, pushing the papers on his desk aside in a messy pile. Squall noticed the unorganized condition of his office and he almost shuttered.

"Have a seat," Laguna gestured toward the seat in front of him, and Squall accepted. He placed the notepad and pen on the desk in front of him, then leaned back comfortably in his chair. The two didn't say anything for a while, and Laguna wondered if this was going to be like an interrogation. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "So, what can I do for you, Squall?"

"I wanted to take notes on the Ragnarok project, to bring back to Garden," Squall explained.

"Oh," Laguna said. He figured he shouldn't be surprised - Squall was all about his work. "Yeah, sure."

"I also wanted to discuss personal matters," Squall said, his arms crossed over his chest.

_Discuss personal matters? Man, this guy is so serious,_ Laguna thought. _He scares me the way Raine did_. "Of course," he nodded. He looked down at the notepad. "You're not going to take notes on that, are you?"

Squall smirked, and Laguna smirked with him. "Nah, it's cool," Squall waved his hand. "Never was a good note-taker, anyway."

"Sure you weren't," Laguna rolled his eyes dubiously. "So, where do we begin?"

Squall thought of how to express himself. He thought carefully, and for a while, and Laguna twiddled his thumbs while he waited.

"I suppose I'll start by informing you that Raine visited me in my dreams last night. You are aware of her ability to do this," Squall began.

"Oh," Laguna realized. _So Raine has already visited him._ He was almost jealous. It had been so long ago when she had visited his dreams, but he still remembered clearly. "Yes," he affirmed, offering no other details on the subject.

"And after speaking with her and Ellone, and after doing a lot of thinking - a lot -" he stressed, "I have decided that I would like to accept you and Ellone as family."

It sounded like he'd just gotten a job offer or something, but Laguna was still pleased. "That's great!" He smiled. "Hey - now we can do, like, holidays and stuff!"

"No offense, but that's not really my forte, anyway," Squall shrugged.

"Oh. Yeah, well, I know what you mean," Laguna agreed. He'd never been much for celebration lately, anyway. "But maybe that'll change for both of us," he said hopefully.

"Maybe," Squall humored. "But I wouldn't hold my breath."

Laguna laughed, then shrugged. "Whatever works. Hey, Squall..." He looked away shyly. "I'm glad you made this decision. I know it wasn't easy." Then he smiled at him. "And I'm glad you got to meet Raine. She's really cool."

"Don't think much of it," Squall waved his hand. "Oh, she said she'll see you soon, too," he added.

"Me?" Laguna said. "...Wow," he breathed. "She said that? To you?"

Squall nodded again. "Yeah."

"...Did she say when?"

"No."

Laguna stood from his seat. "Well what else did she say?"

"Not much,"

"Did she talk about me?"

"A little bit,"

"She didn't say anything bad about me, did she?"

"Well, no,"

"And she said she was coming to see me, in my dreams?"

"Yes."

"She said this, to you,"

"Yeah. It's not that compli-"

"Did she say anything about the last time we had a little _visit_?"

"No, but why would she..."

"You know, this is just like her. Let me just pop in and out of people's lives without a care in the otherworld. You know what? _She _always said that about _me_, but now look who's talkin'! At least I had a purpose in leaving..."

"...Okay,"

"And, of course, of course she'd come around at a time like this. As if my life weren't already complicated enough,"

"…Sure..."

"What am I supposed to say to her, anyway? What does she want from me?"

"How should I know?" Squall shrugged.

"I mean, it has to be something…"

"Okay... You're kind of weirding me out now."

Laguna took a breath and sighed. "Sorry about that," he said and sat back down. "It's just that... She gets me a little crazy - you know what I mean?"

Squall blinked. "Actually, yeah, I do."

"Women," Laguna rolled his eyes.

"Women," Squall repeated, and they laughed.

"Can't live with 'em, can't-"

Squall held up his hand. "Yeah. I get it."

"Right," Laguna scratched his head, and thought for a while. "Well... Enough about Raine. I think we'll get along great. So, does this mean that, if you get married or something, I get to come?"

Squall shrugged. "Sure," he said. "I wouldn't hold your breath on that one, either."

Laguna laughed. "May be great if that were true, but you're from a family full of romantics. Gotta face facts." Squall rolled his eyes. "I heard you even jumped into space-"

"Yeah, well," Squall interrupted, "it's not like it was _that _big of a deal. It wasn't like it was my first time in space, anyway..."

"I thought it was," Laguna pondered.

"I did what was necessary, and that's all there is to it," Squall defended, unaware of the underlying romantic implication of what he'd said.

"Okay, okay," Laguna laughed in acceptance. _Leave the kid his pride._ "So, now what?"

Squall shrugged. "We'll be in contact for the project, so we can discuss any personal relations as well."

"'Personal relations?'" Laguna mimicked. "Squall, sometimes you sound like a computer. Are you aware of that?"

"Yes," Squall affirmed.

Laguna shrugged. "Whatever works," he said again. "So, then, we'll be in touch." Squall nodded. "You know Ellone likes to see you. Try to visit her often, if you can." Squall nodded again. A moment passed, and there was a mutual understanding between them, an unspoken connection. Laguna tried to conceal his approval, and deep down, Squall did a little, too.

"So... Wanna talk space?" Laguna asked. Squall eagerly grabbed the pen.

* * *

Rinoa laughed, opening her eyes. "That was great," she said. "What a great day that was. I'd almost forgotten about it,"

"Really?" Ellone smiled. "It was quite easy to access - a very familiar memory,"

"Strange," Rinoa thought, her finger on her lips.

"I really like Julia," Ellone said after a moment, her eyes on her hands in her lap.

Rinoa nodded in agreement. "Yeah. She was a lot of fun. I don't know if I'll ever stop missing her."

"I know what you mean," Ellone said, offering her a weak smile. "Losing a parent is hard."

Rinoa nodded in silent agreement, and smiled back.

"I like Julia," Ellone repeated, "because she reminds me of my mother."

"Your mother?" Rinoa asked.

Ellone nodded. "Yeah. They were a lot alike - even kind of looked the same. Though, my mother was much older,"

"I didn't know you knew her," Rinoa said.

"Oh," Ellone realized. "I lived with my parents until I was five. My mother is Raine's sister. She died when I was five, and I was placed in Raine's care."

Rinoa blinked. "So... You and Squall are actually cousins," she noted.

Ellone nodded. "Yeah. Although I care deeply for Raine, I wasn't with her for very long, so... I never really got to think of her as my mother."

"Sure," Rinoa understood.

"And Laguna came along almost a year later," Ellone continued. "He was a lot of fun, unlike my mom or my aunt. He reminded me of my dad. So, that's how I ended up spending so much time with him. I've always felt guilty about favoring him over Raine, but... I'm sure she understood,"

Rinoa nodded. "Of course."

"Oh, but I've gone completely off-topic," Ellone laughed. "I was just saying, it's always a pleasure to see Julia. And it's a special pleasure of mine to watch the way Laguna acts around her."

Rinoa giggled. "Yeah... That is pretty good." The girls laughed, then fell into a comfortable silence. Both were concerned with their own thoughts, which Ellone was particularly accustomed to. It wasn't surprising that Rinoa was the first to break the silence after a while. "I wonder what Squall's doing," she pondered aloud, absentmindedly.

Ellone shrugged. "I always wonder. But it never helps,"

Rinoa giggled. She'd had no idea Ellone had such a sense of humor, and she was becoming quite fond of her. "I just hope he's doing alright," she shrugged.

"Actually," Ellone said, her finger on her lip, "he's doing surprisingly well. I mean, really. It's barely been twenty-four hours, and when I saw him earlier today, he looked better than he has in ages,"

Rinoa hid the blush on her face by scratching her nose. "He's probably just relieved, that's all. You know, it's tough having all of those questions,"

"I guess so," Ellone replied.

"And you know, he's been goin' through a lot for the past year... I guess it's not hard for him to pile on even more!"

"That's for sure,"

"His good mood could have been caused by anything. Probably from grading exam papers and failing students, or seeing some shiny metal,"

"Could be..."

"It's probably a culmination of things,"

"Right," Ellone said, hesitant at Rinoa's sudden sense of urgency. "...Anyway, whatever it is, it's working."

"Good to know," Rinoa commented, and Ellone eyed her strangely. "You know, assuming I did know," Rinoa explained.

Ellone laughed. "You guys are too funny," she shook her head. Before Rinoa could pretend to not know what she meant, Ellone stood from the bench. "I have to rest my mind for a while. But I'll see you tonight?"

"Sure," Rinoa nodded. Ellone smiled and waved goodbye.

Rinoa hopped up from bench and happily headed back down the hall toward her room. She decided that so far, this had been a good day.

* * *

When the ship docked and Seifer was finally on land again, he spit the salt from his mouth onto the ground. _Damned boat ride took forever. _He was pissed he didn't have a ship like Squall did - that would have cut his time in half. This place was a wasteland, anyway, and he'd wasted half a day to get here.

"Um, hey... Are you going to need some provisions?" A lone sailor asked him as he prepared the boat for departure.

Seifer smirked. "I have everything I need," he responded as he walked away from the dock.

"But, wait - it's dangerous out there. There aren't any shops or Inns - you know that, right?"

Seifer waved his hand and didn't bother responding. He had his gunblade at his side and that was all he ever needed. The sailor blinked and watched as the mysterious man disappeared. He shrugged and began to untie the boat. That guy seemed a little crazy, anyway.

Seifer thought of traveling to the chocobo forest but he'd be damned pissed if he wasn't able to catch one. He was already in a bad mood, and he didn't need to deal with some big dumb bird. He decided he'd travel the entire journey on foot. At least it would give him time to think.

What seemed like hours passed, and when he finally saw the white house in the distance, he sighed. He was parched, and plenty tired from all of that thinking he'd been doing. He stopped for a moment and took it in from a distance. It was strange how this land was completely barren and war-torn, yet the orphanage still remained with life growing in and out of it.

He put on his game face - it was time. When he reached the large wooden doors, he slammed his fist on them and knocked with determination. He heard the laughter of children from the beach and he wondered if he was hearing things. The door opened with a loud creek and Edea slowly poked her head out. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped a bit. "Seifer," she gasped.

"Yeah," he nodded.


	17. Home

**XVII: Home**

Selphie and Zell were already asleep by the fire as Irvine lightly plucked the guitar strings. Quistis was captivated by the flames, and listened to the melody with a fondness for its earthy rhythm. When Irvine finished the song, he placed his guitar at his side. He rolled another cigarette and lit it. Quistis sat beside him, and took it from his hand, taking a puff as well. He chuckled, and she winked as she handed it back.

"Irvine, can I ask you something?" Quistis wondered, blowing out the smoke.

"Sure," he shrugged.

"What are you gonna do? You know, after we get back?"

It was a tough question that he had been pondering himself for a while. He took a long drag and exhaled slowly.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I guess I'll head back to Galbadia. I'll meet up with a few old friends there... You know, start my life back over."

"Do you think it'll be the same?" she asked.

"No," he laughed. "Not at all. But... It's the only place where I have some foundation. As much fun as Balamb's been, it's just not... Home."

"I know what you mean," she said. "Galbadia's home for you then, huh?"

He shrugged. "Home is where the heart is – I guess I'm still looking for mine."

Quistis nodded. She smiled at him – it was rare she heard such wisdom spoken so elegantly. Although the undertones were saddening, their past was something that they could not take back, and Irvine seemed to accept if not embrace it. They sat there for a while in silence until Irvine picked up his guitar again. Quistis enjoyed the melody and thought to herself. Life, love, meaning – they were things that were always in front of her but she did not see until recently. It reminded her that her youth was over and life was beginning to fall into her hands. The future was before her, and the past haunted her – she was ready to experience the present.

"I'm gonna miss you guys," she said. "You, and Selphie,"

Irvine nodded. "It'll suck for a while, but I'm sure we'll keep in touch,"

"Well, what about you guys?"

"Who?"

"You and Selphie," she explained. "You guys aren't getting into a relationship or anything?"

He chuckled to himself, softly plucking the strings. "Not that I know of,"

"I think she likes you," Quistis hinted.

"She say that?" Irvine asked.

She giggled. "Not necessarily... But I can tell,"

He smiled, but it faded soon after. "She's great, I like her a lot. But, I think that she has her heart set on Trabia - not me."

Quistis frowned and placed her hand on his shoulder empathetically.

"It's all right," Irvine shrugged. "I want her to be happy."

"So, you like her too, then," Quistis grinned.

"Of course," he laughed. "She's always been my favorite."

She smiled, warmed by his affection for Selphie. It saddened her that the two of them wouldn't recognize their feelings for one another. She wondered if such love could so easily disappear. As for now, it seemed likely.

"Irvine, you deserve love," Quistis sighed. She felt guilty that it seemed to come easily to her, Rinoa, Squall, and not to someone whose heart was pure and willing.

"Thanks, Quistis," he said, kissing her gently on the cheek. "It will happen someday. And I'm sure it will be worth waiting for."

"Right," she nodded. "Maybe it will be Selphie. Who knows," she offered with a shrug.

They stayed quiet for a while, both their minds wondering the same thing.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and they both jumped. Laguna glanced at the clock and realized they'd been discussing the project for over an hour. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"'Scuse me, just a second," he said. Squall nodded. "Come in," Laguna called. "Oh, hey!" he said as she entered the room.

She shut the door and smiled. "Hey!" Squall turned to see her. She smiled at him, and he felt himself fighting a slight blush. She was wearing a short blue dress that day and he didn't mind observing her in it. Her dark hair brushed her shoulders, and he thought of how it felt between his fingers. He turned back to the desk. She'd been there not even a minute, and he was already distracted.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," Rinoa said.

"No, no, it's cool," Laguna said. "You wanna have a seat?"

"Sure," she shrugged, and pulled a chair up next to Squall. He cleared his throat nervously. "What'cha workin' on?" she asked as she looked over the sketches and notes.

"The terra-forming project. You know, the one we talked about during dinner a few nights ago," Laguna explained.

"Oh yeah," she blinked. She gave the men a big grin. "Wow! This looks like a big job,"

"It is - in every sense of both words," Laguna said, feeling clever at his lyrical humor, though no one else seemed to notice.

"Good thing you picked Squall for it – I'm not sure if anyone else could pull this off," she praised. She nudged his arm softly and Squall found himself scratching the back of his head.

_You looked at the plans for a second…_ Squall scolded, furrowing his brow.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Laguna cooed, amused by her flirtation, and especially by his son's discomfort. He wondered if this was how Kiros and Ward felt when they watched him talk to girls. He hoped not…

"Well, I don't want to bother you," she said as she stood from her seat. "Just wanted to check in. I'm heading back to my room. See you guys at dinner?"

"Yeah, of course," Laguna said, closing the folder in front of him. "Go on ahead with her, Squall. We've done enough for today - we can talk more later."

Squall nodded and stood by Rinoa's side, taking his legal pad with him.

"Bye! Thanks for the boy," Rinoa latched onto Squall's arm and waved as they turned to go. Squall sighed under his breath.

Laguna waved back and laughed. "Yeah. See ya,"

"So, where are we going?" Rinoa asked Squall after they were in the hallway.

"I thought you wanted to go back to the room," Squall raised a brow.

She shrugged. "We could do that. We could do anything! We've got time. Maybe you'd like to see some sights? Get some fresh air?"

"No thanks," he rolled his eyes.

Rinoa giggled. "You're so lame."

"I've been told that," Squall said.

"That art museum was kind of cool," she offered.

"Not really."

She laughed again, then put her finger to her lip and thought. "Hey," she said. "We could go train for a little bit. I haven't had a good work-out in a few days - I could use it."

He sighed. "I already trained today,"

"What? Without me?" she pouted.

"Well, I mean," he stuttered, "you were busy, and I was bored so,"

"Come on," Rinoa said, "don't be such a baby! You can train twice in one day. Or has the mighty Squall finally succumbed to old age?"

He grinned at her. "Watch it," he huffed. "Fine. We'll go."

"You can just stand there, and I can throw some magic at ya," she suggested.

"You really wanna get your ass beat, don't you?" he asked, giving her an interested look.

She laughed. "By you? Any day!" She laughed harder as he blushed.

* * *

"Seifer," Edea repeated. "What are you doing here?"

"You gonna let me in, or am I not allowed to play anymore?" Seifer asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course I'll let you in, Seifer," she said, then narrowed her eyes. "Once you tell me why you're here,"

"Matron," he said, his impatience apparent, "come on. I'm here to talk about what happened. I need help, and you're the one I gotta get it from." She was obviously still skeptical and Seifer sighed. "So after everything, you're not even gonna acknowledge me?"

Edea shook her head. "No - that's not it at all." She opened the door and motioned from him to enter. "I'm sorry. It's just... It's difficult for me to see you, you know."

He shrugged and entered, uninterested in her emotional guilt. He almost tripped over a small child running by. "Whoa!" the kid shouted as he screeched to a halt. He turned around and frowned at Seifer. "Careful, man!" he warned, then ran back outside. Another child chased after him and Seifer stepped out of the way. He hadn't been hearing things earlier. "There are orphans here?" he asked Edea.

Edea laughed at the irony of his statement. "It is an orphanage," she shrugged.

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Since when?"

She sighed. It was a legitimate question. "A few months ago. I wanted to wait until everything was rebuilt before housing them, but... I just had so many cases that I had to start taking them in this week."

"So this is what you've been up to," he observed, and she nodded.

"Would you care to sit down? I was just making some tea. I'll get you some." She went toward the kitchen, then stopped. "Are you hungry?"

He wanted to refuse, but he thought of his long journey there and back, and he realized that he would like to eat. "Yeah," he accepted as he plopped down on the couch. Edea nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

Seifer took in his surroundings and noticed how much had changed since the last time he was there. It hadn't even been that long ago. With Garden doing so well these days, Cid must have used some of his earnings to fix this place up. Seifer scoffed. It was a lot nicer than we he'd lived there, that's for sure - even if was only half-way finished. He heard the sound of a television in the distance and he rolled his eyes. _Spoiled kids._

Edea returned with a tray a few minutes later. She placed it down on the coffee table and handed Seifer a cup of tea. He accepted it and sipped eagerly - he'd forgotten about his thirst.

"I made you a couple of peanut butter sandwiches," she said, pointing to the plate. "I hope it's enough. There's not much around here now." Seifer shrugged, taking a bite out of one of the sandwiches and chewing it patiently. "It's so strange... Being here, making peanut butter sandwiches for you. It sure does bring back memories," Edea mused.

Seifer swallowed his mouthful and finished his tea. He placed the cup down, interlaced his fingers and leaned on his knees, watching Edea inquisitively.

"What can I do for you, Seifer?" she asked calmly as she refilled his cup.

"I need to ask you some very serious questions - and I need you to answer me honestly," he said.

"My," she breathed. "Sounds important. Of course I'll be honest - ask anything you wish."

He thought for a moment and decided that he would be straightforward. "Are you aware of Rinoa's recent premonitions?"

Edea blinked, surprised by the question. "Yes, I am," she said. "How are you?"

"Not relevant," he claimed. "Do you think that there is a good chance that Ultimecia, one of her predecessors, or some other evil fucking sorceress from some other dimension, will possess her at some point in the future?"

"Seifer," Edea said, placing down her cup, "what has been troubling you? Are you in danger?"

"Answer me first," he commanded.

"Well..." Edea took a moment to think about it, then sighed softly. "I think, that there is a chance Rinoa could become possessed in the future, yes. However, a _good _chance? I'm not so sure..."

"If that were to happen," Seifer continued, "would you or would you not fight against her?"

She placed her hand over her chest in shock. "Seifer, I don't want to fight anybody," Edea breathed.

"You know what I mean," he snapped. "Quit playing games, Matron. Stop trying to protect everyone - tell me the truth."

She sighed again. She reminded herself that Seifer was no longer a child nor was he her puppet. He was not easily persuaded as his own man. "I'm not sure what I would do," she claimed.

"Because this could happen," he assured her. "And if it does, I need to know one thing."

"...What's that?"

He thought for a moment. "Do I have a reason, any in the world, to defeat them? Is there anything I hold so dear that I would be the one to fight, to lead the war against the sorceress? Squall will have to be defeated, you know."

Edea blinked, watching as he spoke such blatant truth without a trace of emotion. She thought of his words. He wanted to know if he had anything in life that mattered enough to fight for, to die for. She frowned. Many things were dear to her. She had many things to live for, to defend. Here he was before her, asking her to give him a reason to feel the same.

"You see, I used to think that serving you was my purpose," he continued. "Although none of it was real, it was still nice to have a sense of determination, to be a part of something big, something that mattered. Now, I have nothing. And it makes me realize that I've never had anything. Nothing is dear to me,"

"Seifer," Edea frowned sadly.

"Only one thing matters to me,"

"What is it?" Edea asked, placing her hand over his, eager to hear.

"Quistis," he answered without hesitation. "...And my friends," he added.

"Quistis?" Edea repeated, surprised by his answer. She leaned back in her seat to observe him – was he really speaking the truth? He nodded his head in affirmation. She smiled, suddenly piecing it all together. "You were always fond of her," she said. "And now you've become adults, and you're in love," she sighed. "It's like having a soul mate."

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. So here's my question,"

"Oh," Edea said, thinking that he had already asked a lot of questions. She shrugged. "Okay."

"Is it foolish, absurd, and completely ridiculous to let your life have meaning, based on one person? A person other than yourself?" He took a breath.

Edea smiled warmly at him. "Of course not," she answered, also without hesitation. He waited for her to clarify. "Seifer, that's what love is - it's about creating something that matters, that has meaning. And, no, it shouldn't be your only form of satisfaction... You should have faith in yourself. But once you open your heart up to love, love for yourself, love for another - other things will come in a little easier, too." She winked. "Trust me."

"It's not like I love her," he rolled his eyes. "I'm just trying to figure out if she's worth the trouble," he claimed.

"Please," Edea waved her hand. "Seifer, you've loved that girl your whole life. You know it, I know it, and she probably knows it, too. The longer you try to deny it, the more it will become like a facade. And, like you said, you want something real, that matters - not something shallow and pointless. Right?" He shrugged and took another bite off his sandwich. Edea laughed and shook her head. "Oh well. You're still young. But you'll come around someday." Her eyes narrowed and she leaned in seriously. "But you know, Quistis won't wait around forever for you - she never has. Remember that."

"Yeah," he sighed. "I know that." He refused to think about it a lot.

"Hey, I'm proud of you," she glowed. "You've found a good love, one that seems to be destined. Not many people get to experience that,"

"Okay, you're being weird now, Matron," he mumbled.

She laughed. "I'm still happy for you, anyway. And I'm glad you came today. As strange as it may sound, I miss our time together, just you and I."

He shrugged off her comment. "The place looks nice," he noted, giving a slight wave of his hand.

"Thanks," she grinned. "We've been working really hard. It's not easy, especially with these kids running around. I'm scared to death they'll get hurt in the mess," she sighed.

"Kids are dumb," he offered.

"So charming, Seifer," she rolled her eyes.

"You know," he said, after taking a short sip of tea, "I wanted to talk to you about everything that happened. The whole experience," he took another sip. "But, now that I'm here, it seems unnecessary. Why is that?"

Edea shrugged, brushing long black strands of hair over her shoulder. "Maybe... We've reached an understanding - unspoken, perhaps."

Seifer nodded. "Maybe,"

"I can only hope that we've come to understand one another... We experienced it together, and now that it has come to an end, perhaps we both just wish to put it behind us."

"Yeah. I know I do."

She smiled at him. "Me too. I'm glad you came,"

He grinned back at her and stretched his arms out. "You know what, Matron? I am, too."

* * *

They'd been talking together for a while, just the two of them, and after a few cups of whiskey and a few laughs, she felt her lips loosening.

"There's something, that I've kind of wanted to tell you for a while," she said quietly.

"What's that?" he asked after finishing the last of his whiskey.

"I've kept it a secret, well, from the guys at least... But..." Quistis sighed. _Here goes._ "Seifer and I are, you know, like a couple." She waited for his reaction and grew nervous as he stared at her.

After a while, he grinned from ear to ear. "I knew it," Irvine said.

Quistis rolled her eyes. "That's what Selphie said," she claimed.

"Yeah, she does that," he dismissed, "but me, I _knew_," he placed his hand over his chest. "Really. I've seen him checkin' you out. And whenever his name is brought up, you clam up and get all weird." He shook his head. "I knew it - I just knew it." Quistis laughed and finished the rest of her cup. "Why'd you wait so long to tell me?" he asked genuinely. "You know I got nothin' against the guy,"

Quistis shrugged. "I guess I never found a good opportunity. We're never really alone, you know. And I'm not eager to hear the rampage from Zell once he knows," she rolled her eyes and glanced over at him, passed out on his back and snoring softly. Selphie was a little more eloquent, curled up on her side daintily.

Irvine nodded. "Seifer tends to get under people's skin. It's hard not letting him get under mine. But Squall and Zell? They're defenseless against it. Guess that's why they always fight,"

Quistis nodded. "Yeah. He certainly has that way about him," she smirked.

"So how's it going?" Irvine asked. "He treat you okay?"

For a moment, Quistis found herself surprised that Irvine was the first person that didn't jump directly into asking about their sex life. She chuckled to herself. "Yeah, I think so," she answered honestly. Sure, he was kind of a brute - but she'd be lying if she didn't admit she liked it a little bit.

"That's good," he approved. "You deserve to be happy, Quistis."

"Thanks, Irvine," she said genuinely. She sighed, and they fell back into silence. As he began to strum another melody, Quistis hoped that her friend would soon realize what kind of a man she was missing out on.

* * *

"Come on, Squall," Rinoa said, her hands on her hips "you can do better than that. Stop going so easy on me!"

"What?" Squall shrugged. "I'm not gonna hurt you,"

"Keep it up and you won't," she diced. She went back into her ready position, clenching the handle of her circular blade and narrowing her eyes. The corner of her lip curled.

He casually rested his hand on his waist as he observed her taunting glare. He raised a brow. "You look pretty tough," he smirked.

"Try me," she dared.

Squall raised his blade, and his casual demeanor disappeared. His eyes narrowed as he put on his battle face.

"And Squall," she said, "do give me a challenge this time."

He gave her a short nod before he charged. His blade scratched on the ground at his side and he sliced upward, the same move he'd used to scar Seifer so long ago. Rinoa was taken aback by his speed and jumped back a step, but the blade still came closer. She created a small ball of fire in her hand and launched it at the blade, knocking it inches away from her face. She took a quick breath and jumped to her left as he came back at her with a counter attack. She ginned - this was the kind of fighting she'd been waiting for.

He came at her again and she stopped his blade with her own. The gunblade pressed down hard, right above her wrist, and she knew she wouldn't be able to overpower him. She thought for a moment about how to turn the tables, then landed a rough side kick into his abdomen, forcing him back. He coughed as the wind rushed out of him. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "Bad move," he assured her.

His tone made her heart skip a beat. He wouldn't really do too much damage to her, even if she asked him to... Right? She went back into her ready position and waited for his next move. He didn't make one, so she charged this time. She leapt into the air and pulled her leg back. She landed another solid kick to his side. When she brought her other leg up for the second part of kick, aimed for his head, she felt cold leather grip around her ankle. She gulped. _Uh-oh,_

She felt her body swing toward the wall as he tossed her like a ragdoll. She didn't have enough room to stop herself so she braced for impact. She hit the wall with a hard thud and fell to the floor. Her body tensed from the pain and winced. She coughed and waved the dust from her face. She pulled herself to her knees, then to her feet.

He lifted his blade. "Want more?" he taunted.

She smirked, and got back into the ready position. "You know I do," she teased, somehow hoping that he'd be distracted by her trifle. She heard a shot exploding from the barrel and barely had time to cast a protect spell to stop it. She opened her eyes and watched as the bullet hovered before her, then innocently dropped to the ground.

_Holy CRAP, _she thought as she tried to calm her skipping heart. "Whew!" she sighed. She glared at him. "Squall! You _shot _at me!" she screeched.

He shrugged. "I knew you'd dodge it,"

"Well what if I _didn't_?" she huffed.

"But you did," he noted calmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Squall - Leonhart -" she hissed, "you are playing too rough! You could hurt somebody - somebody meaning _me_!" She pointed to herself.

"Fine, geeze," he said, holding up his hands. "More or less - make up your mind already,"

Her brow furrowed. "You think you're so tough, huh?" She pointed at him. "Beating up on girls - shame on you."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, shame on me. Somebody should have tried to stop me. What kind of idiot would let something like that happen?"

She threw a small chunk of wall at him and he dodged it easily with a laugh.

"Come on," she said, "let's get out of here. I'm beat."

"Literally," he agreed, nodding his head.

"You sure got me good on that wall," she commented, rubbing her side.

He decided to ignore the innuendo in that statement. "Sorry about that," he said. "You okay?"

"No!" she whined, and they laughed.

The picked up their bags and Rinoa toweled off her face. "I still can't believe you shot at me," she grumbled.

"Oh come on," he said, "you act like it's the first time you've been shot at."

She rolled her eyes, once again surprised by the life she lived. But she had to admit, it was true. "Kind of a serious risk to take, don't you think?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

She giggled at his guilt, finding it endearing. She took his arm and smiled at him. "Don't be - it'll be a good story."

"You did ask for it," he noted.

"I guess so," she decided. "I'll have to keep an eye on you from now on."

"It would be wise."

"Sure am glad you're on my side," she laughed.

He nodded. "Better be."

* * *

As the hour grew late, Edea began to grow worried about the welfare of her child. "Seifer, please stay here tonight. You can journey back in the morning. Recover your strength," she suggested.

He shook his head, his arms locked over his chest. "Sorry, Matron," he said. "I've got a ship to catch," his thumb pointed toward the shore.

She nodded hesitantly. "At least allow me to escort you," she offered.

"And go back by yourself?" he said, raising a brow. "What about the kids? Who'll watch them?"

Edea frowned, knowing that Seifer would do what Seifer wanted to do. And he had a point. She sighed, then nodded in acceptance. "Please be careful," she asked. He nodded, then turned to leave. "Seifer," she said, and he stopped. "Come back and see me soon... Okay?"

"Sure," he said with a wave of his hand, and he began his long journey into the distance.

Edea felt a pit forming in her stomach as she watched him. She wondered if that was the last time she'd ever see him alive. She shook off the notion, labeling it as pure paranoia. Of course she would see him again - and soon, hopefully. She watched until his figure completely disappeared into the dark and closed the door behind her.

* * *

A few hours later, Seifer was on the deck of a ship, the wind brushing past him and his eyes closed, contemplating quietly. His journey was a long one and he had plenty of time to think. He'd thought over his own trials for years, and now it seemed the trials of others were working their way under his skin.

In the beginning, when Quistis told him that Rinoa was experiencing premonitions, he hadn't cared one bit. In fact, it was amusing. Worst case scenario? She ends up possessed. Seifer could easily crush her and Squall if he had to. Though deep down they were endeared to him, he wouldn't deny the challenge to defeat Squall in battle and rid the world of another sorceress. Or, he could just sit by, have a beer and watch as the world fell to pieces before him. He'd be okay with that, too.

But now, he felt entirely different. With Quistis under his protection, he couldn't exactly sit by and watch as the world turned to rubble; he'd have to fight. But therein lay the problem - Quistis was especially close with both Squall and Rinoa. It would be hard to get her on his side or inflict upon her so much pain. She would also be concerned for his safety, and probably wouldn't want him to fight.

This is why he wondered if his relationship with Quistis had been the wisest decision. He certainly wanted it, he certainly craved it - but would she give him an obligation to fight, while also giving him one not to? He wondered which result would make Quistis happy. He sighed, as he realized that was all he really wanted. He wanted her to be happy, and he wanted to be there with her while she was.

He smirked, thinking of what Matron had said. He had loved Quistis his whole life - it just took a few encounters to remind him of it.

Seifer's moment of reflection was interrupted by the ominous and repetitive warning in the back of his mind. Being together was dangerous for the both of them. Did he really have the strength to pull it off? Did he love her enough to look beyond the present obstacles and see the future?

His eyes opened, and he squinted at the salty wind. He'd decided - he would keep playing their relationship by ear for now. And when the time came, he would fight for her, whether she liked it or not. He just hoped that she would.

* * *

The next few days went by quickly and before they knew it, the quartet found themselves packing up their camping gear. It was early morning and the cool from the night's chill still hung in the air.

Selphie grunted as she tried to roll a slapping bag perfectly flat. Pots clanged and clattered on the ground as Zell dropped them. "Whoops," he said, picking them up and re-stringing them together.

Quistis zipped up her bag and threw the straps over her shoulders. "Man," she said, "I can't believe it's time to go already."

"I know," Selphie whined. "We only got to dive, like, twenty more times!"

"You guys are crazy," Zell rolled his eyes. "I'm exhausted. I want nothing more than to see my own bed."

"I know what you mean," Quistis agreed.

"Sure was nice bein' out here, though," Irvine commented, taking in the peaceful surroundings one last time.

Selphie pulled the drawstring and closed the back, then strapped it to her pack. Zell tied the pots to his.

"Ready to go?" Quistis asked. The others nodded, they took one last look at the scenery, and began their hike.

"Not gonna run ahead this time, huh Zell?" Selphie asked as they trotted along, cocking a brow.

Zell rolled his eyes. "Tch, tryin' to ditch me already, huh Selph?"

Selphie giggled. "Let's just hope we don't run into any anacondaurs on the way!"

"I can't wait until we get this film uploaded," Quistis said, holding a small digital camera in her hand. "I think we got some really good shots during the dives."

"Yeah!" Selphie cheered. "Now everyone will _know_ that we're badass."

"Selphie," Zell groaned, his arms crossed over his chest, "we saved the world, remember? Everyone already knows we're badass."

"You keep thinkin' that, Zell," she said, taking the camera from Quistis and hugging it eagerly. "As for me, I'm gonna get a copy of these pictures."

"...Hey... I want copies, too," Zell mumbled.

"Let's get one more, together, before we go," Quistis suggested. The others nodded, and she set it to the timer. She went over to the rest of the group, and they put their arms around each other and smiled. The flash flickered, and Quistis picked up the camera and placed it in her jacket pocket. They continued on, and fell back into idle conversation.

"You think Squall and Rinoa had a good time in Esthar?" Selphie asked.

"Sure," Quistis shrugged. "They had each other's company. And they got to spend some time with Ellone - surely it couldn't have been that bad."

"I dunno," Selphie pondered, her finger on her lip. "I've got this weird feeling that something major is happening. Why else would they be there?"

"I know what you mean, Selphie," Irvine agreed. "It is a mysterious venture."

"I guess we'll find out when we get there," Quistis settled on.

"Are you excited to see Seifer?" Selphie cooed. Quistis blinked, surprised. Selphie made kissing noises. "C'mon. It's been almost a week since you've seen him,"

"Selphie," Quistis pressed.

"…Why would that excite you?" Zell asked.

"Oh," Selphie said, forgetting that Zell was still oblivious to the situation. "Oops," she said.

"Hold on a second," Zell said, pausing and looking at the other three with wide eyes. He observed their wary expressions, and instantly he knew. "Quistis, no way," he said to her. "Are you and Seifer - an item?"

Quistis sighed, scratching her neck nervously. "Well, yes, Zell. We are,"

"You're kidding me!" he exclaimed, then plopped to the ground and sat, utter shock written on his face.

Quistis knelt down beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry I took so long to tell you, Zell," she apologized.

"How long has this been going on?" he exclaimed, as if he the one being victimized.

"...A few weeks," Quistis answered.

"A few _weeks_!" he repeated. He sighed deeply and shook his head. "Quistis... How could you..?"

"Come on, Zell," Quistis sighed. "It's not that bad."

"For you, maybe! For me, it's terrible..."

Selphie couldn't help but giggle at that and Irvine nudged her arm to silence her.

"You'll be fine, Zell. I promise. It'll get easier," Quistis offered. "Who knows? You might even get used to him,"

"Oh God…" Zell shook his head despondently and Quistis was reminded of his stubborn nature as a child.

"Come on, Zell. Let's get a move-on. You can mourn on the way down," Irvine said while Selphie giggled again.

Zell pushed himself to his feet and frowned at Quistis. He then walked ahead of the group, his nose in the air. Quistis sighed.

"At least he didn't cry," Selphie said, and the three chuckled.

"I feel awful," Quistis said her hand over her chest.

"Whaaatever," Selphie huffed.

"He'll be fine," Irvine brushed it off. "Remember... In a few days, Sora will be back from Timber, and he'll be happily distracted."

"That's true," Quistis thought.

Selphie made more kissing sounds and they laughed as they once again followed after the martial artist.

* * *

In Esthar, the sky was beginning to grow dark. The Ragnarok's engine was humming, and Rinoa, Laguna, Kiros, Ward and Ellone stood in the hatch.

"Everything's ready," Squall said, emerging from the cabin.

Rinoa nodded and smiled at the others. "Thanks again for everything," she said regretfully. "I'm gonna miss spending time with you guys!"

"Come back soon," Ellone suggested, and the couple nodded. She embraced Rinoa, then Squall. "Please be careful on your journey," she said to him.

"I will," he nodded. He shook Kiros and Ward's hands. "Good to see you guys - in real life that is," he said.

Kiros laughed, and Ward grinned. "Always a pleasure," Kiros said.

"You guys come back any time you want. There's always food here," Laguna said.

"That's for sure," Kiros said, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you, Laguna," Rinoa said, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Any time, Rinoa," he responded. She released him and he stood before his son, suddenly wondering how he should say goodbye.

"Well... We'll be in touch," Laguna said, and Squall nodded. "Thanks again for coming,"

"Thank you for having us," Squall said.

Laguna scratched the back of his head, then quickly put his arms around his son. They lightly and awkwardly embraced, and Laguna released him. "Take care," he said, nervously backing away. Squall nodded.

The four of them left the hatch and watched as the ramp began to lift. "Goodbye, everyone!" Rinoa waved. The four waved back. "Come back soon!" Ellone called. The door sealed shut and air hissed from its sides. The four watched as the ship slowly powered up, hovered over the ground a bit, then took to the sky. The building's ceiling shut behind him, and the twilight that filled the room now replaced by cold shadow.

"Sure was fun having them," Ellone sighed, and Laguna nodded.

"And didn't go so bad with Squall, after all," Kiros noted. Ward nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess so," Laguna smiled, still watching the ceiling.

* * *

They arrived at Garden a little over an hour later. Rinoa rolled her eyes and made a comment about how much quicker the trip was this time around. Squall shrugged it off, feigning complete ignorance. He went to his room with their luggage as Rinoa went to Xu's to recover Angelo.

He noticed an envelope on the floor by his door and he bent down and picked it up. He observed the lettering. It had Rinoa's name written on it with no additional information provided. He recognized it as Cid's handwriting, and he wondered what the headmaster could possibly be sending her.

He wondered if he should respect her privacy and leave it. She'd be there any moment and he'd find out, anyway. Then again... It was obviously a message from Garden. And all of Garden's messages had to go through the commander, right?

Wrong, but he opened the envelope anyway. He reached in and pulled out a slip of paper. He unfolded it and read:

_Rinoa -  
Here's your room key. Sorry it took so long, but at least it's a newer model. Make yourself at home!_  
_  
Regards,_  
_Cid_

Squall glanced into the envelope and saw the white plastic keycard at the bottom. He pulled it out and observed it. Her room was a newer model, one that was on the other end of the dorm from the rest of them. He frowned at this. But maybe she would enjoy the privacy. And it was closer to the quad, which was good for Angelo.

He replaced the card and the note and resealed the envelope. He thought for a moment then heard the doorknob turn. He shoved the envelope in between some books on his shelf and smiled nonchalantly as Rinoa and Angelo entered. Angelo trotted over to Squall and greeted him happily.

"Hey girl," he sat, patting her head gently. She sat by his side obediently and seemed to smile with satisfaction.

"Geeze, she wasn't even that happy to see me," Rinoa laughed. She hung up the leash and placed the food bowls down. Angelo barked happily as Rinoa filled one with water. She placed the bowl down, and Angelo looked at it and back at her, dissatisfied. "Come on," Rinoa argued, "you're not getting dinner already - you know that." Angelo laid down and huffed, her nose between her paws. Rinoa giggled at her pet and stroked her head softly. She stood and joined Squall by the bookshelf.

"What'cha lookin' at?" she asked, looking at the spot on the shelf.

"Oh, nothing," he said, turning her attention from the bookcase by sitting on the nearby couch.

Rinoa sat down beside him and smiled. "It's nice to finally be back in Balamb," she said, and Squall nodded in agreement. "When are the others coming back?"

"Tomorrow morning," he answered with a casual wave of his hand.

She nodded, then thought for a moment. "Selphie and Irvine are leaving this weekend,"

"Yeah," he affirmed.

"That sucks," Rinoa frowned.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"And I have to start working in the infirmary Monday morning," she noted.

"That sucks, too," he said, and she laughed.

"Actually, I think it'll be kind of fun... But I sure will miss Irvine and Selphie. I wish they wouldn't go."

"Me either," it was hard for him to say, but at least he'd said it.

"Maybe you could talk to them..?"

He shook his head, almost as if he'd already considered it. "It's their decision."

Rinoa nodded and sighed. "You're right. I guess people just come and go throughout your life, and sometimes it's hard to say goodbye."

Squall nodded, too. He could relate to that feeling.

"It scares me," she said softly.

He blinked. Where had that solemn mood suddenly come from?

"What does?" he asked.

"I've lost a lot of people in my life," she began, her voice low. "And... When it happens, it scares me, because I worry I won't see them again."

He understood that, too. In fact, he felt that way for most of his life. "I know what you mean," he said genuinely, placing his hand over hers. "But... I think we hold on to the ones that matter."

"Really?" she said, her voice cracking a bit.

He nodded. "Sure. If you care about people enough, you're gonna keep them around, right?"

"Yeah," she sniffled. "But they're going away. How am I supposed to keep them in my life?"

He shrugged. "I guess you'd have to follow after them," he concluded.

"What?" she laughed. "Then I'd be leaving you! And Quistis, Zell..."

"Then, I suppose you'd have to decide who means the most to you," he smirked.

"You're playing with me," she nudged his arm. "But, I know what you're trying to say. And you're right. If I want to keep them in my life, I have to make it happen,"

He nodded in affirmation.

She smiled. "You know, for bein' so dumb, you sure are smart sometimes," she cooed.

"And for being so pretty, you sure are loud sometimes," he responded.

She shoved his arm again, though the comment made her giggle. "I am pretty aren't I?" she said, beating her eyelashes. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Say it," she demanded.

"I just did," he shrugged, and she shoved him again.

"Don't make me rough you up again, Leonhart," she warned.

"Yeah... That worked out real well last time," he rolled his eyes.

She huffed, then swung her leg over him and climbed onto his lap. She pinned his arms back and stuck her face in his, the tips of their noses almost touching. "Say I'm pretty," she commanded, her tone fierce.

He blinked at her proximity, then grinned. She was a feisty one lately, this one. "You're beautiful," he said.

She grinned happily and kissed his lips. "Thanks!" she cooed. "You don't have to be so nice,"

"You don't give me much of a choice," he protested.

She covered his lips with her fingers. "That's the part where you shut up, Leonhart."

"Why don't you make me shut up, Heartily?" he taunted her back.

"With pleasure," she said, and their lips met again. After a while, he broke his lips from hers, and she pouted softly. Her regretful look made him grin.

"It's late. Let's go to bed," he said.

She nodded and jumped out of his lap, and they both prepared for bed.

Squall was under the sheets with his eyes closed as Rinoa trailed her nails around the groves of his stomach and chest. He tried to be relaxed by the feeling rather than excited, but it was difficult. His hand ran up and down her back under her shirt, and he loved the feeling of her soft skin against his hand. She kissed his cheek, then his lips, and they lay there for a while before she spoke.

"You're gonna hold on to me, right Squall?" Her voice was soft and delicate in the dark, and the fibers in his ear tingled as he heard it.

He nodded silently, his eyes remaining closed from the fatigue.

"I don't wanna lose you, too..." she said.

He thought of how they were more similar than he'd originally thought. They were both people that had been abandoned in one way or another, and they were both seeking comfort and trust they could share with someone.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, his eyes slowly opening to see her. "Are you?"

She shook her head, smiling at him shyly. "I love you, Squall," she whispered, but his eyes were already closed. She sighed happily and curled up next to him, tracing her fingers through his hair as she slowly feel into a deep slumber.

* * *

Laguna hadn't rested so easily in quite some time, and he was grateful for the relaxation it provided. He was in a deep sleep and was surprised to find himself become wide awake in the middle of the night.

He sat up and looked around him to see the time. He noticed that his covers were gone and the bed was no longer beneath him. He wondered if he could be dreaming, but he thought that Ellone's powers talking hold of him was far more likely. This seemed too real to be a dream. He'd experienced this before - it had to be Ellone. He sighed, regretting losing out on sleep.

~ He noticed where he was. He was standing in her bedroom - Raine's bedroom - their bedroom - in Winhill. He grew tense, preparing for another memory that would involve her. They were hard for him to experience at first, but he had toughened up and grown used to it.

He glanced behind him and noticed Raine sitting quietly on the window bed. She looked over at him and smiled warmly, and he suddenly realized that this wasn't a memory - this was happening now.

"Raine," he breathed, his voice caught in his throat.

"Long time no see," she said softly. "How have you been, Laguna?"

He thought back to the other day when Squall had said Raine would be paying him a visit. He wasn't aware it would be so soon. But there she was, standing before him. "Raine," he repeated, his voice steadier this time.

She stood up and embraced him softly, and he wrapped his arms around her, realizing that she really was tangible and reliving the feeling of her body against his. He had almost forgotten what it felt like. He breathed in her scent and found himself more at peace than he'd been in a long time.

"I'm sorry our last visit ended the way it did," she apologized, tears spilling from her eyes.

Laguna shook his head and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "No, Raine - it's my fault. You know I've been... Well, without you, I'm..." he was at a loss for words, and it reminded him of his shortcomings as a writer, especially when it came to her.

She placed a finger on his lips, silencing him gently. He looked into her eyes and felt lost in the deep steel blue, watching her with a longing that was incomparable. He kissed her lips softly and melted into the moment as he remembered the feeling. His fingers felt her soft hair and he clenched it in his fists. Raine was hesitant to continue for too long, remembering how painful it was for them to separate the last time. She pulled away from him and smiled soothingly.

"I miss you, Raine," he said sadly.

She nodded, placing her hand on his cheek. "I miss you, Laguna." She smiled proudly. "Our son... He's great, isn't he?"

Laguna smiled, too, feeling his own pride. "Yeah," he agreed. "He's a lot like you," he laughed.

She grinned, a little prideful of that fact. Then she looked at him solemnly. "I'm sorry I never told you," she said, her eyes on the ground. "I wanted to, really... But..."

Laguna shook his head again. "It's fine, Raine - I understand. Though I wish things could have been different for us, this is the way that it is. I wish we could have raised him, I wish we could have been a family,"

Raine sniffled sadly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I know," she said.

"Raine, I'm so sorry," he said, taking her hands. "I'm so sorry that I let you die. I should have been there for you - I should have come back."

"Laguna," she sighed. "Please - it's not your fault... You couldn't have known,"

"I blame myself," he said, defeated.

"I don't blame you," she said, and smiled at him sweetly.

He offered her a weak smile back, but it soon disappeared. "Raine... I'm sorry. For everything."

She nodded, accepting his apology. "I'm sorry for everything, too," she said. "I love you, Laguna."

"I love you, Raine," he said, brushing the hair from her face. "I would have done anything to save you,"

"It's time to let go of that, Laguna. It was beyond your control - both of ours. Just do me one thing," she proposed.

"Anything," he agreed.

"Take care of Squall and Ellone, please?" She smiled at him. "I know you will,"

He nodded. "Of course."

"I'll be seeing you, now and again... And before you know it, we'll be reunited!" She laughed, looking him over. "You're no spring chicken, anymore," she joked. "Though I have to admit... You did turn out to be quite a handsome man, even with age."

He felt himself blush, suddenly aware of his age. When he'd seen her the way she was, he'd somehow assumed he'd be that age again, too. So much for that. "I'm sure you would have been more beautiful every day," he said nervously, and she smiled, her eyes sad.

She knew that her time here was limited. She took her hands into her own and looked into his eyes. "Come lay with me," she said, her voice like an angel's.

He nodded obediently, lowering her onto the bed that he hadn't been in for years, but still seemed so familiar. He kissed her softly, and though she felt real, she also felt as temporary as the wind. "You made me a better man," he said.

She kissed him again and grinned. "You didn't need my help with that,"

"Raine... I don't want you to go," he said, and his words echoed the memory of their time before. "Everything I am... It means nothing without you,"

"Now you have a reason to go home," she said happily. "They need you."

He nodded, knowing but not wanting to accept it. "My home is with you,"

"Not anymore," she shook her head. "Don't worry. It will be, soon enough."

He went to her lips again and they were blanketed by the darkness of night. ~


	18. Plans

**XVIII: Plans**

There was a loud rapping on the door first thing that morning. Squall's eye popped open at the noise. He wondered if it was even daybreak yet. He observed the clock - 7:15a.m. The banging was loud and insistent - he knew it wouldn't go away any time soon. He sighed. Yep, that was probably Selphie.

Squall sat up, shoving the covers off of him. He rubbed his tired eyes and yawned. The banging grew louder, and he glared in the direction of the door. "Dammit, Selphie," he shouted. "I'm coming,"

"Ohmigod Squall!" he heard her shout through the door, "WOW! How'd you know it was me? That's crazy!"

He put his face into his hand, a familiar gesture that he didn't seem to use much anymore, that is until Selphie was around. He groaned. He stood from the bed and inched his way slowly to the door, grateful that the noise had finally ceased.

"Hurry it up, will you?" she called.

Squall seriously contemplated picking up the nearby toaster off the counter, ripping it from the wall and smashing her head in with it. She'd never see it coming. It would be quick. It was tempting, but that _was_ his only toaster. Maybe he'd use his fists instead... He opened the door, eyes half-open, and Selphie cheered ecstatically. He covered his ears with his hands.

"Hi, Squall!" she screeched, launching herself toward him and leaping into his arms.

He caught her carefully and was taken off-balance by it. He thought of dropping her right there, labeling that as the reason. But he didn't. He sighed. He was a pretty nice guy after all, it seemed. He placed her down and she spent a little time eyeing him provocatively.

"Man," she growled. "Nice bod, Squall. Can I take a sip from that six pack?" She giggled hysterically, obviously amused with herself.

Squall rolled his eyes. Normally he'd have quite an issue with answering the door half-naked, in his pajamas, with his girlfriend in the next room. That wasn't exactly his style. But at the moment, he was tired, he was pissed, and it was the last thing he cared about.

"What?" he said, cocking a brow and crossing his arms over his chest. "Irvine's physique not up to standard?"

Selphie ceased her laughter. Her hands went to her hips and her eyes narrowed. "Hey," she frowned. "How would _I_ know that, anyway?"

"You don't wake him up at seven every morning, too?" Squall blinked, then inquisitively put his hand to his chin. "Oh, I get it. You've just been trying to see _me _naked," he decided with a nod of his head. "That makes more sense."

"That may be true," Selphie smirked, "but for your in-for-mation, commander," she said, poking his chest with her finger, "it just so happens that, yes, I wake _everyone _up, _every _morning, at seven. How else would your lazy ass ever get out of bed?"

He certainly wasn't lazy, but he thought to himself for a while, and wondered if he really would get up without having a reason to do so. He wasn't so sure about that. His bed _was _comfortable...

"Hey Selphie!" Rinoa said as she tied a robe around herself approaching from behind.

"AHHH RINOA!" Selphie screamed.

She shoved Squall aside and he hit the door with a thud. The girls made a bunch of squealing and screeching noises and jumped up and down, and Squall was reaffirmed in his belief that women have some secret language they weren't sharing with the other gender. "The noise..." he mumbled, his ears ringing.

"Ohmigod Rinoa! How was your trip?" Selphie asked.

"Never mind mine - how was yours?" Rinoa asked back, equally excited.

"I'll tell you all about it," Selphie gushed, waving her hand. "Get your asses up and get dressed. We'll talk about it over breakfast."

Rinoa nodded, smiling brightly. "Okay!" she agreed.

"Come here, Angelo!" Selphie called, and Angelo appeared from the bedroom and wagged her tail happily. Selphie ruffled the dog's fur and ears. "I missed you, yes I did," Selphie cooed, and Angelo barked. Selphie stood and put her hand out. "Give me the leash - I'll walk her. You two!" she eyed Squall especially, who was now sprawled out on the couch, "Hurry it up!" she commanded.

Rinoa nodded, handing over the leash and patting Angelo on the head. "Have fun with Selphie!" she said, and Angelo licked her face. "Eww," Rinoa giggled, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand.

"You have ten minutes before I come back here," Selphie warned, and she and Angelo were out the door. Squall kicked the door shut behind her and scoffed.

Rinoa laughed. "Well, guess we'd better get going," she shrugged. "Good to be home, huh?"

"Great," his eyes rolled.

* * *

When Laguna awoke, he blinked a few times as his vision adjusted. There he was, back in his room, back in his Presidential bed. He looked to his right, as he so often did, and found the other side of the bed to be cold and empty.

He sighed, his grief washing over him. He allowed the feeling - almost welcomed it. It was familiar, and though it did nothing to comfort him, it was at least something he recognized. He buried his face in his hands, his long bangs hanging over his fingers.

Most of the time, he would shed tears over his guilt and loss. But as the years passed, the tears had dried up and all that remained was a shallow emptiness in their wake. He'd often wondered if there was a limit to the amount of tears you could cry for a person. Now he had come to find that it was true.

His deep and familiar rage resurface, and he screamed, yanking the lamp from the bedside table and hurling it across the room. It crashed against the wall, the glass of the bulb shattering, and dropped to the floor. Unsatisfied, he went for the bedside table itself. He launched it across the room and it smacked over a standing mirror, spreading broken pieces of glass and chunks of wood around the room. He looked around the room for his next victim, and settled for another lamp. He chucked it by the door and it smacked into the wall just as Ellone entered. She jumped back behind the door as she noticed the air-borne lamp heading in her direction. "Whoa!" she said. She opened the door again, noticing the collapsed pieces of lamp lying on the floor. She observed the mess all around her and her eyes widened.

"Laguna," she gasped. "What are you doing?"

He panted, his breath shallow. The hot blood began to cool in his veins as he tried to regain control. "Not now, Ellone," he seethed. "I'm a little busy."

"Uncle," she said, stepping further into the room, careful to avoid the broken glass on the floor. She looked at him with concerned eyes. "What's the matter?"

"My life," he snapped, his arms outstretched. "I'm sick of it, Ellone. I can't do it anymore. Screw the people of Esthar - I don't want anything if I can't have Raine. I don't want any of this shit," he gestured to the wreckage on the ground.

She was surprised by his outburst, though she'd seen this kind of thing before. She was reminded of Squall's temper for an instant. "The people of Esthar can find their own President, that's for sure," she shrugged. "If you don't wanna do it anymore, you don't have to." She waited for his response, but he offered nothing. "But..." Ellone continued softly, "what about me? What about Squall?"

Laguna sighed, collapsing back down on his bed. He ran his hand through his hair. "I love you, Elle, I really do," he said.

"I know," Ellone nodded.

"And... I want to be there for Squall, but he doesn't need me. He's a grown-ass man, Ellone - he doesn't need anyone to take care of him,"

"But..." she protested.

"You're both adults. You can take care of yourselves."

After a moment of silence between them, she asked him gently. "...What are you saying, Laguna?"

"I'm saying that I can't take it anymore. It's been almost twenty years since she died, and I'll never get over it. I could live to be a hundred, and I would still feel the loss, every second of every day." He shook his head hopelessly.

"Laguna... Don't give up on your life," Ellone pleaded.

He sighed, his face buried in his hands. "It's too hard, Ellone. Don't you understand?"

"I do..." she admitted. "I do understand." She sat down on the bed beside him and wrapped her arms around him. "I miss her, too," she whispered.

"I'll never see her again," Laguna shook his head. "She'll refuse. The last time I saw her, I went through the same thing. I broke down, and begged her to let me stay with her... Then I spent months recovering,"

Ellone nodded sympathetically. "I remember. But... You're past that,"

"Thought I was. She came to me last night. I saw her, Ellone, for the first time in years. And I promised I would be better this time... I would do anything to see her... But she knows. She knows I can't handle it, and she won't put me through it again. That's how she is."

Ellone rubbed his back softly and smiled. "Of course she'll come visit you again," she assured him. "Don't be silly,"

He looked at her, empty hope in his eyes and doubt written on his face. "…You think so?" he asked.

Ellone nodded. "How else will she see you again?"

* * *

When the six were finally reunited in the cafeteria everyone hugged excitedly. Squall a little less excitedly, but he didn't have much of a choice. He didn't want to seem like a total ass, and besides, he _had _missed them - a little.

They all got their food and sat at their usual table. Ever since the day Selphie had screamed at someone for sitting at 'her' table, it was left pretty much alone. The cafeteria staff was too scared to even clean it off sometimes.

Irvine, Quistis, Selphie and Zell talked about their camping trip. Quistis handed Squall and Rinoa pictures. Rinoa laughed at a few of them and Squall couldn't help but smirk, too.

"Wow, look at Selphie's face," Rinoa pointed. "You were terrified,"

"Oh what-ever," Selphie rolled her eyes. "Have you _seen_ the other pictures? Those guys were waaay more scared than me,"

"Shut up, Selphie," Zell said. "You were the last one in, scaredy-cat,"

"At least I'm not a chicken-wuss," Selphie glared.

"It's the same thing," Zell shrugged. "Just reversed, with different animals and similar adjectives."

Selphie blinked. "Did Zell just say something smart?" she asked the others.

"Smart for a dummy like you," he rolled his eyes.

She slammed her fists on the table. "Dincht! I swear to God, I'm gonna beat your ass so bad, you'll-"

Irvine placed his arm between them, easing Selphie back into her seat. "Now now, children," he said. "Mind your manners."

Quistis nodded in approval. "We've had quite a few lessons on parenting," she told Rinoa and Squall.

"It's been an enlightening experience," Irvine said, placing his arm over Quistis lovingly. "Right, honey?" he asked, and they laughed.

"It looks like you guys had so much fun," Rinoa said, sighing as she flipped through the pictures. "I wish I'd gone!"

"We'll go again, definitely," Selphie nodded. "You gotta try it, Rinoa. You're not scared of heights, are you?"

"Not... Particularly," Rinoa stretched.

"So we'll go again. How about next week?" Selphie perked up.

"I wish," Rinoa smiled weakly. "You're leaving for Trabia then. And Irvine will be gone, too."

"Oh, yeah," Selphie realized, and the elephant was once again in the room as they finished their breakfast quietly.

"So, tell us about Esthar, guys," Quistis suggested.

"Yeah," Selphie rolled her eyes. "Esthar is sooooo interesting," she mocked, and Zell laughed.

"Yeah, man," Zell said to Squall, "what the hell'd you have to go out there for, anyway?"

Squall shrugged. "A number of things," he replied. Short, sweet, and entirely vague - Squall's specialty.

"We spent most of the time with Ellone and Laguna," Rinoa said, filling in the spacious gap a bit. "It was great. They're really cool."

"Jealous," Selphie said. "Wish I could spend the day with them. Especially President Mr.-hot-middle-aged-dude. Yum,"

Rinoa laughed, and Squall thought he tasted a little vomit in his mouth. "It was fun," Rinoa admitted.

"How's Ellone?" Quistis asked.

"Great," Rinoa nodded. "She's very happy there. She says hello, and that she'll come to Balamb to visit soon."

"Oh, darn!" Selphie groaned. "I'll be in Trabia! I miss out on all of the fun," she crossed her arms and pouted her lips.

"We, uh," Rinoa began hesitantly, looking to Squall carefully, "learned some interesting things about Squall, too."

"Squall? Interesting?" Selphie gawked. "Now you've got my attention,"

"Finally something does," Squall rolled his eyes. Selphie stuck her tongue at him, and he thought of plucking it from her mouth.

"What is it, Squall?" Quistis asked, genuinely interested.

Squall leaned back in his seat, his arms over his chest. "Laguna Loire is my father," he stated.

"What!" the others exclaimed.

"Laguna who is WHAT?" Selphie asked.

"Do I really have to say it again?" he asked Rinoa and she shook her head, smiling it at him.

"I think they get it," she said.

"Wow, that sure is interesting," Quistis said, her fingers on her chin. "But, you know, it kind of makes sense."

Squall rolled his eyes. Yes, everyone was psychic. They all saw it coming. It was so obvious.

"'Makes sense?'" Selphie repeated. "Excuse me - but wasn't Laguna with Rinoa's mother?"

"Gross, Selphie," Squall groaned, and Rinoa laughed.

"I'm serious!" she said.

"No. Caraway is her father, remember?" Quistis said.

"Oh yeah," Selphie remembered.

"So, it must have been that woman from Winhill. Ellone's caretaker - Raine," Quistis concluded.

Rinoa nodded. "Ellone was Raine's neice. Laguna married Raine before he went to Esthar."

"So it does make sense," Quistis affirmed. "That's why Squall and Ellone were so close from the beginning."

"Oh yeah," Irvine agreed, pondering it over.

"Wow... Sir Laguna," Selphie sighed admirably. "Guess that's where Squall gets his 'cool' from." She glared at him. "Luckyyyy,"

"It's difficult being so popular," Squall shrugged.

"That's big news, Squall," Irvine said. "How do you feel about it?"

"What is this, therapy?" Squall mocked.

"Could be," Irvine shrugged. Squall scoffed in reply.

"He's still adjusting," Rinoa answered strategically.

"What a crazy week," Selphie said, and the others agreed.

_That's for sure,_ Squall thought. "I also have a job for us," he said.

"What kind of job?" Quistis asked.

"Esthar is in the process of terra-forming the moon. He would like us to use the Ragnarok to assist him in delivering supplies."

"Wow, cool!" Selphie said. "Wish I could do it..."

Squall shrugged. "Frankly, I'd rather hire someone to handle the deliveries. I'd rather... 'Supervise,' if you will."

"He doesn't wanna work," Selphie clarified.

"In a sense," he sighed. "Just keep your eyes out for someone."

The others nodded and they discussed the project for a while, chattering excitedly about space. Once they were finished with breakfast, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie and Zell decided to retire for the afternoon to rest. The six made plans to meet back up for dinner and began going their separate ways.

"Hey, Quistis," Squall said as she began to leave, "hang back for a second."

She turned to him and offered a smile. "Yeah, Squall?"

He pulled her aside as Rinoa resumed talking with the others.

"I have a favor to ask of you and Selphie," he began.

"Us?" she asked, then smiled coyly. "Oh, I get it - a 'girl mission.' Something for Rinoa?" He nodded and handed her the plastic keycard. She looked at it suspiciously. "Um, Squall," she said, "why are you giving me your room key?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's not mine. It's Rinoa's."

"Oh, she got a room, huh?"

He nodded again. "She doesn't know about it yet."

"I love surprises," Quistis cooed.

"Sure, whatever."

"So what can I do for you?"

"I know you guys are tired... So you can do it tomorrow, if you want. But I want you to go into town and get some stuff for her place."

"Oh," Quistis said. "Right. Guess she doesn't have much stuff here, huh?" He shook his head, and she nodded. "That's real nice of you, Squall," she smiled, and he brushed the compliment aside.

"Just get her what she needs. And make sure she likes it."

"What does she like?" Quistis shrugged.

"Please, like I would know," Squall said. "That's why I'm asking you."

She laughed at his honesty. But at least he knew himself well enough to be prepared! She nodded. "Okay. I can handle it."

He handed her a wad of bills and she stuck it into her skirt pocket. "It's 5,000," he said. "Try not to spend it all," he rolled his eyes.

Such a male comment - it made her want to spend it all. But she nodded obligingly. "I'll get Selphie now. It's the perfect decoy. Give us four hours, and we'll be done."

"Like I said, you don't have to do it today,"

"I know," Quistis grinned. "But this is so exciting. I love any excuse to go shopping."

"Quistis," he pressed.

"Yeah?"

"Don't spend it all," he repeated, and she laughed, disappearing from the cafeteria and pulling a confused Selphie away with her.

Rinoa blinked at their sudden disappearance, then said goodbye to Irvine and Zell. She went back over to Squall and smiled. "Secret Seifer talk?" she asked with a grin.

Again with the vomit taste. "Ugh," he groaned. "Please." He thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah. That's what it was. Sure."

"You're kind of weird, Squall," she laughed.

"So I've been told," he replied.

"What's on the agenda for today?" she asked. "I got a whole day off before I start work tomorrow. So, what do you wanna do?"

He thought for a moment, then realized that he probably should have planned out this surprise a little better. "I have to get some work done, for a while," he said.

"That's cool," she shrugged. "I'll see what the girls are up to,"

"_Actually_," Squall mentioned, "they're pretty tired from their trip. But you know, Irvine mentioned wanting to do something,"

Rinoa nodded. "Okay. That would be fun." He nodded too, glad that had worked. "So I'll see you later?" she smiled.

"Yeah. Sure," he watched as she left. He really did have work to get done, but before heading upstairs he had something of a little more urgency to take care of. He pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and flipped it open. He dialed a number and held it to his ear.

_"Yeah?"_ Irvine asked on the other end.

"Irvine," Squall said.

_"Yes, Squall. This is my number. What's up?"_

Squall thought of scrutinizing him for his tone, but he kind of needed the guy's help at the moment, so he bit his tongue. "I need you to do something for me,"

_"Okay. What is it?"_

"I need you to distract Rinoa for a couple of hours."

_"I can do that," _he agreed. _"How do you want me to do it?"_

"I don't know," Squall snapped. "You've been on dates, right? You know how to entertain girls,"

Irvine chuckled. _"Are you sure you want me to do that with your girlfriend? It seems wrong, but, for you, I'd do anything,"_

"Irvine," Squall growled, his patience wearing thinner by the moment as Irvine laughed. "Just... Distract her, okay? Take her to a movie or something. Go fishing. I don't care."

_"Hey, that's not a bad idea," _Irvine said. _"Fishing would be fun. We could go to Balmb for the day,"_

_Dammit_, Squall thought. "No, don't go to Balamb," he commanded. "Stay away from Balamb, and stay away from the dorms in Garden. Okay? Anywhere else is acceptable."

_"Hmph," _he huffed. _"I guess I'll just take her to the library, then,"_

"Hey, she might actually like that," Squall said, rolling his eyes.

_"So what do I get out of all of this, anyway?_" Irvine asked. _"A free kiss?" _he suggested. _"From her, of course..."_

"Touch her and die," Squall warned, his voice cold.

Irvine laughed. _"Okay, fine. But you owe me,"_

"Yeah," Squall agreed. "Thanks, Irvine," he said and flipped the phone shut before awaiting a reply.

At least that was taken care of. Now he could at least try to get some work done around this place.

* * *

The girls finished their shopping quicker than expected. Shopping was rarely a quick thing with Selphie, especially when it came to shiny appliances. But Quistis already had her mind made up about what she wanted, and Selphie simply assisted her in picking them out.

They kept things pretty limited, as Quistis knew Squall would probably kill her for filling Rinoa's room with pink plush and flowers. She laughed, wondering if she should light candles and throw some rose pedals around Rinoa's apartment. It couldn't hurt.

"This is surprisingly romantic of him," Selphie noted.

"I know," Quistis laughed. "I doubt he's even aware of it."

"Aww, that makes it even more romantic!" Selphie cooed. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Wish I had a guy to put cool stuff in my room," she complained.

"Careful what you wish for," Quistis heeded.

"Please," Selphie groaned. "There's more chocobos in Trabia than men."

"True," Quistis agreed. They loaded the boxes into the car and Quistis closed the trunk. "Selphie, don't you think you should at least talk to Irvine?" she asked.

"What? Why?" Selphie said.

"Because, he obviously likes you. And I think you like him, too. So, why not at least talk to the guy?"

"Because," Selphie seethed, "be-cause, we're both leaving this weekend, and I'm not gonna get hooked on some guy I'll never see!"

"You don't know if you'll get hooked," Quistis said. "And besides, long distance isn't so bad."

"Unlike you, Quistis, I'd have a boyfriend that was actually a pleasure to be around," Selphie snapped.

Quistis frowned and crossed her arms, offended by that. "Hey, come on," Quistis said. "Seifer is most certainly a pleasure to be around,"

"If he's doin' you, maybe," Selphie said, her eyes on the ground and her foot kicking at the dirt in frustration.

"Not the point," Quistis held up her hand, changing the subject back. "Come on - you know you can make it work. So what's stopping you? You don't like him?"

"Of course I like him," Selphie rolled her eyes, and let out a frustrated sigh. "It's just too complicated. I don't wanna deal with it."

"More complicated that ignoring your feelings for the majority of your life?" Quistis inquired.

"Yes! Okay?" Selphie groaned. "Can we just go back to Garden, now? I don't wanna talk about it."

Quistis grinned. "Looks like you could use a lesson from Squall," she suggested.

"Quistis, I swear, I will destroy these boxes," Selphie said, pointing to the trunk of the car.

"Okay, okay," Quistis said, holding her hands up in defeat. They climbed into the car. "You could also talk to him about some anger management techniques," she added as they pulled out of Balamb.

"I will destroy you, Quistis," Selphie warned.

"Come on, Selph," Quistis said, rolling her eyes. "Obviously it's a touchy subject for you. It wouldn't be that way if you didn't really like him."

"I don't wanna take the chance," Selphie mumbled, her eyes glued to the scenery.

Quistis shrugged. "Is there a better bet than love?"

* * *

"Oooh look! I got one!" Rinoa cheered, clapping her hands excitedly.

Irvine nodded, observing the empty place where the tin can had once been. "Good shot," he said.

"Let's use that scatter stuff you have," she suggested.

"Whoa, that stuff's dangerous," he warned, experiencing a faint deja-vu as he remembered saying the same thing before, in these same woods...

Rinoa shrugged. She was an easier sell than Zell or Selphie. "Okay. What about the Pulse Ammo?"

"Ehh," he thought it over, adjusting the rim of his hat. "I dunno... That stuff's pretty powerful,"

"Come on!" Rinoa whined. "Let's bring on the heat!"

Irvine rolled his eyes. "Geeze, what did those cans ever do to you, anyway? Maybe they have families,"

Rinoa laughed. "Come oooon," she begged.

"Fine," he agreed. "But if you die, Squall will kill me. No, he'd probably do worse. And I don't wanna think about that." Rinoa nodded in agreement. "So don't fuck up," he smiled, cocking his brow. He tossed her the shotgun back, and she eyed it curiously.

"Umm," she said as she fumbled with the weapon.

"You do know which ammo it is, right?" he asked, doubtful.

"I mean, yeah, I know what it does!" she dug through the shells, pulling out a few at a time and observing them. "I'm just... Not exactly sure what it looks like,"

Irvine sighed, but he had to look on the bright side. This would certainly eat up four hours of their time.

* * *

Zell was munching on an apple happily as he talked to an old classmate in the parking deck. How'd he ended up there had been a casual series of events. He was stopped so much on the way back to his dorm, that he grew hungry again and decided to trek back to the cafeteria. There, he noticed a few of his old friends and they began to catch up as they asked about his trip.

Now he was there in the parking deck, observing some guy's new wheels. He chewed the bits of apple between his teeth and swallowed delightfully.

"Whoa man, careful," the student said. "You'll get apple juice on the new paint!"

Zell rolled his eyes. "What a shame that would be,"

Quistis and Selphie pulled into the parking deck. Zell noticed the noise and saw Quistis's car. He approached them as they parked, leaving no explanation to his acquaintances for his departure. Selphie jumped out happily and Quistis got out after her.

"Hiya, Zell!" Selphie chirped. "What'cha doin' here?"

He shrugged. "Looking at some loser's car," he pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Wow, nice car," Selphie blinked, then narrowed her eyes. "He _looks_ like a loser," she said, noticing the boy leaning on the hood proudly.

Zell nodded, and the boys shrunk back as they overheard the scrutiny. "Yeah. They're lame. So what are you girls doing?"

"We were out shopping," Quistis said.

"Thought you were napping," he said.

"Thought _you _were, too," Selphie noted. "Mr. I-miss-my-bed,"

Zell shrugged. "Yeah. I was on my way, and somehow got sidetracked to the parking lot."

"Sounds like you," Quistis nodded.

"And it sounds like you girls got sidetracked... With shopping," he cocked a brow as he observed the boxes.

"Comment any more, and I will end you," Selphie warned.

Zell shrugged off her idle threat. "You guys need help with the stuff?" he offered, and they nodded happily.

"Could always use the help of a strong man," Selphie gushed.

"Don't sound so nice, Selphie," Zell said. "It doesn't suit you."

Selphie's face grew red and she huffed. "Zell! You IDIOT! You are such a-"

"Thatta girl," Zell nodded with approval. "Much better."

Quistis laughed as the three fumbled with the boxes in their arms. The bystanders shrunk back as they passed.

"What's with everyone always being so afraid of us around here?" Quistis asked.

"They damn well _better _be," Selphie said, and Zell nodded in agreement.

Quistis shrugged. "Guess that's why,"

* * *

After finishing their work, the two girls separated with a wave and went toward their rooms.

Quistis was pleased with how it had turned out. She could only hope Rinoa would feel the same, though somehow she knew that she would. Squall would have been the hard one to please, but come on - he'd asked for her help. Besides, he didn't like anything, anyway.

Once she was in her room she removed her boots and collapsed onto the couch. She sighed, suddenly feeling the weight of her tired body. She decided to take a hot shower to ease her muscles and remove the rest of the outdoor grime, as nostalgic as it was.

When she emerged she felt much more relaxed. She threw on a robe and brewed a pot of coffee, eager to taste it as the scent wafted through the air. She dressed, opting for jeans and a plain long-sleeved blue top. She didn't have to be ready for a while, so she thought nothing of it and tossed her training clothes into the washer. She poured herself a cup of coffee and took a sip, its warmth relaxing her slightly. She collapsed back down on the couch.

She heard a soft knock at the door. She sighed, hoping to at least have a few more moments of solitude, but she shrugged it off and went to the door. She opened it and was more than surprised to find him on the other side.

He smirked at her, giving her his usual once-over. "Blue is definitely your color," he praised.

"Seifer," she said, poking her head into the hallway and looking left and right. "What are you doing? Get in here," she demanded.

"Gladly," he said, and he stepped in. She observed the hallway once more, then closed the door behind her.

"How'd you get in here, anyway?" she asked. She crossed her arms over her chest. "You know you're supposed to get permission from Xu before you come here,"

He shrugged, relaxing on the couch and sipping on her coffee. "Gross," he said, wiping the back of his hand. "Who puts cream in their coffee?" She rolled her eyes and sat down beside him, observing him questionably. Seifer sighed, giving a slight wave of his hand. "I know the rules," he said.

"So?" she asked, her brow raised.

"So, you think I don't know my way around Garden well enough to get in? Come on..." he took another sip of her coffee, scrunching his face at the taste.

Quistis got up and went into the kitchen, pouring him his own cup. She handed it to him and sat back down, retrieving her own. "Xu doesn't know," she concluded. He shrugged. "You're going to get me into trouble, aren't you?" she said.

"I could, if you want," he smirked. "Come on - you act like you aren't enthralled to see me,"

She chuckled softly. She was happy to see him – especially since he made the effort to come on the day she returned from her trip. "Of course I am," she said. "You just always bring surprises with you, I guess."

"I keep it real," he said, lifting his cup in a toast.

She laughed and placed her hand over his gently. "I am glad to see you, Seifer."

"Who isn't?" he said, and she rolled her eyes.

"I could think of a few people," she mumbled.

"So tell me about your lame cliff diving trip with cowboy, chicken-wuss and crack-head," he proposed.

"You could at least use their names, you know," Quistis sighed. "They _are_ my friends, after all."

"I don't know their names," he shrugged.

"Bullshit," she called. "It's not like I call your friends 'ya-know' and 'one-eye,'"

He laughed heartily at that. "I wish you would. That's what I call 'em."

"You're such an ass, Seifer," she smirked.

"I know. You like it. Don't lie."

She giggled, bringing her face to his. "Maybe," she said, and she softly planted her lips on his. Softness turned to roughness as it often did with him, and it wasn't long before he lifted her from the couch and brought her to the bed.

* * *

Selphie had gone a few steps passed her room, heading instead to another destination. What Quistis had said earlier plagued her brain for hours and she wanted to ease her mind, once and for all. When she came to her destination, she observed Rinoa and Irvine chatting happily outside the door to his room. She hadn't expected to find both of them here, but it wasn't like she could turn and run away now.

"Hey, Selph," Irvine said as she approached. Rinoa turned and grinned at her.

"We shot cans!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"Cans!" Selphie said excitedly. "Aw, man! Why didn't you tell me? I wanna shoot cans!"

"It was awesome," Rinoa gushed.

Irvine laughed, amused by their enthusiasm. "We can go any time you want," he shrugged.

"What are you guys doing now?" Selphie asked.

Rinoa shrugged. "Squall's done with his work, so I'm gonna meet back up with him before dinner. You guys are coming, right?"

Selphie nodded excitedly. "Psh-yeah!" she exclaimed. "It's gonna be awesome! I mean, how often do we go out to eat?"

"Never," Rinoa shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we've never done that," Irvine confirmed. "At least not together."

Selphie clapped her hands together. "I'm exciiiiited... What a cool idea it was!"

"Quistis is a genius, giving us an excuse to go out," Rinoa affirmed. "Well, I'm gonna go get ready. See you guys in a couple of hours." She waved as she took off toward Squall's room.

The others nodded and watched her leave. Then they turned to each other, and Irvine smiled. "Looking for me?" he asked.

"Yeah," Selphie nodded. She realized she hadn't really planned this out very well. What was she gonna say, anyway? She needed an excuse to be there, and she tried to think of one.

"I'm gonna make some coffee. You want some?" he asked.

She nodded in acceptance, thankful that he went ahead and solved that problem for her. She stepped into his room after him and sat on the couch. Most of the dorms were the same, a living room/kitchen/dining room combo, with a hallway to the bedroom and a bathroom in between. But Irvine's and Quistis's had different layouts. In theirs, it was more like a living room/bedroom combo, with a bathroom to the side and the kitchen and dining further back. Selphie wondered which layout was bigger, anyway. This one looked like it was, though they claimed to be the exact same size.

She took in her surroundings, realizing that she'd never really been in his room before now. He didn't have much, seeing as how he'd been at Balamb Garden for about the same length of time Rinoa had. Selphie forgot that sometimes. She was lost in thought as he handed her a cup with steam rising from the top.

"It's hot," he cautioned, and she nodded, sipping slowly. He sat down with his own cup beside her. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while, neither saying a word.

Selphie pondered over the many things she wanted to say but couldn't. She wondered exactly what she was doing here, anyway. She wasn't even sure what she wanted. Maybe that's what she wanted to find out.

As they sat there in silence, Selphie thought it strange that someone would share her company like this without feeling the need to share a word. What was it about him, anyway? Was he this comfortable around everybody, or just her? What did _he_ really want? The questions rolled through her mind, and she finally sighed in exasperation.

"Your thoughts are movin'," he said with a smile. "Got something on your mind?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I've got a lot of things on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?" he offered.

She scoffed, suddenly frustrated with his calm demeanor. "What is it with you, anyway?" she said, and he blinked. "You're always being such a nice guy, askin' me what's wrong, offering to help... What's your deal?"

He laughed at that, then shrugged. "I'm sorry it's so hard for you to believe I'm a nice guy,"

"Stop that," she demanded. "Let's cut to the chase."

"Gladly," he agreed. The less confusion on his part, the better.

"I've had this inkling of you in the back of my mind for weeks now. I can't help but ask myself why. First I thought it was just a lost connection recovered from being old friends. Now I'm starting to think it's more. So, spill it," she said, her arms over her chest. "What's going on between us?"

He thought this over, as it was his turn now to choose the right words to say. He'd hoped that the situation would have been a little less... Aggressive. But that was Selphie for you, and he approved of her outright honesty, especially after keeping uncharacteristically quiet for so long.

"I'm not sure," he finally answered. "But, I'd like for there to be something between us."

"Something meaning what?" she asked.

"Well, you know," he shrugged, "something. I'd like to take you out. I like being close to you. And one day, I'd like to kiss you."

That was quite direct, if she did say so herself. "Oh," she said, her face beginning to flush. "...Well, why didn't you just say that?" she demanded.

Irvine shrugged, as if he wasn't quite sure of the reason himself. "I don't know. I guess I wanted to leave you your privacy."

"Ugh, come on, you never leave anyone their privacy!" she argued.

He chuckled. "I must really like you, then." He turned to her, his face a little more serious. "Honestly, I wasn't sure what you would say."

"Well... You coulda asked..." she mumbled.

"Could have," he agreed. "Sorry I didn't."

She nodded. "You should be! Why would you keep this from me all this time, only to tell me a week before we leave?"

"...You did kind of force it out of me," he noted. He sighed. "Come on, Selphie. What's the problem? What's got you so worked up?"

She groaned again, wishing that he would simply understand. "I'm pissed about it," she said.

"Sorry," he shrugged, not sure what else to offer.

"I'm not pissed at you - I'm pissed that everything went down the way it did. We should have saved Trabia when we had the chance. And you should've asked me out when you had the chance." She shook her head solemnly. "Now everything is messed up, and I have to pick up the pieces."

Irvine blinked. "You're a little more intense than I thought, Selphie," he admitted.

She sighed. "Sorry,"

"Don't be," he shook his head. "It's who you are."

She frowned at him, a desperate longing in her eyes. "What are we gonna do?" she asked.

He sighed, unsure of the words to use to comfort her. Instead he placed his arm around her, offering her comfort that way. She leaned into him and they found themselves once again wrapped in silence.

* * *

As Seifer was in the shower and Quistis started dressing herself, her heart suddenly skipped a beat. She thought about her plans with her friends tonight, and wondered what to do about this monkey-wrench known as Seifer. "Shit," she said to herself, undressing again and digging through her closet for a dress. She pulled out a knee-length, off-the-shoulder long-sleeved ruby red dress, nodded to herself, and threw it down onto the unmade bed. She pulled out some tights and black heels, throwing them aside as well. She paced her room and thought about her options.

Of course her friends would freak if she brought him there unannounced. It would be the ultimate party foul. And it wasn't like he had any nice clothes with him, either. She wished she somehow had something for him here. She sat on the couch, staring at her cold cup of coffee and turning thoughts over in her brain.

_Think, Quistis, think,_ she thought to herself.

She sighed. She'd have to tell him she was going, and he'd either have to wait around here or leave. She hoped for the former. She chewed on her nail compulsively and wondered how she'd solve such a predicament. She didn't want her friends to be pissed, and she also wanted to be able to spend time with him without suffering their scrutiny. She also wanted them to accept him back into their circle. After all, it wasn't fair that the only other member of their orphanage gang was so easily excluded, even if there were certain circumstances. She went over to the bathroom and cracked open the door.

"Coming in?" he asked, and she giggled.

"Would, but can't," she explained. "I want to ask you something."

"I have no choice but to listen. I'm trapped in the shower," he said grimly.

She smirked. "I have plans to go to dinner in Balamb tonight with everyone."

"How fun with that," he rolled his eyes.

"So... Would you like to come?" she asked.

"Quistis, please," he said, turning to face her. She shied her eyes away at the sudden... Exposure. "What in the hell makes you think that your bonehead friends would want to spent time with me? _And,_" he said, adding emphasis, "what makes you think that I would want to spend it with them?"

"Well... I want you to go," she settled for.

"Dammit, Quistis," he groaned. "Don't you ask me to do that,"

"I just did," she said. "So, will you go?"

"No."

"It will be fun,"

"No."

"I hear the food is good, and there will be wine - lots of wine."

"I said _no_."

"I'll make it up to you…"

"Dammit, dammit, _dammit_, Quistis," he said, his face in his hands.

"Come on, please?" she asked.

He sighed. "I hate you. So much," he said, cutting off the water, opening the shower door and reaching his hand out. Quistis handed him a towel and he dried his face.

"Thanks, sweetie," she cooed. He rolled his eyes at her. "And I know you'll try to be polite," she said.

"That's it," he warned. "You're pushin' it... I will be _civil_. But I refuse to be _polite_." She smiled and gently kissed his cheek. He growled. "Devil woman," he said.

She laughed. "I'll see what I can do about getting you some clothes,"

"Oh no, no no no," Seifer said, shaking his hand. "No way. First you want me to go out. Then you want me to be polite. And now you wanna play dress up? Where does it end?"

"You'll have fun, I promise," she winked.

"I will hold you to that," he warned.

She laughed again, and went back into the living room. Now began phase two, a much more difficult and potentially awkward phase. She knew who she had to talk to about it, but she wasn't sure she had the guts to do so.

_Okay, Quistis,_ she thought, picking up her phone off the coffee table and flipping it open. _Time to take the first step. _She had him on speed dial and she hit the number, holding the phone to her ear.

"Can't I just go like this?" Seifer asked, gesturing to the towel around his waist.

"Seifer! Shh!" she whispered as she listened to the ringing on the other end carefully. After a few rings, he finally answered.

_"Yes," _he said.

Quistis bit her lip a bit, then put on her best smile, even if he couldn't see it. "Hey Squall. How's it going?"

Squall hated casual pleasantries, and she heard him sigh. _"It's going fine," _he answered.

"Did Rinoa get to see her room yet?"

_"No," _he said, his voice lowering. _"It'll happen later."_

Quistis assumed Rinoa must have been close by, so she quit the 'room talk.' "Well, I think you owe me big time for my help. Don't you?"

_"Sure," _he agreed, a little hesitantly. _"Where's the rest of that gil, anyway?"_

"We'll get to that later," she laughed. "I want to go ahead and utilize that favor you owe me."

_"That was fast," _he said, still skeptical. _ "But okay."_

"Squall, I, um," she looked back over at Seifer, watching her talk on the phone and grinning with amusement. She glared at him and turned back around. "I want to bring Seifer to dinner tonight." She kept it short and direct, hoping that would yield the best result.

He was silent on the other end for a while, and she waited for him to speak. After a while, he sighed. _"That's a lot to ask, Quistis,"_

"I know," she said. "How about, you do this for me, and I'll owe you one more favor. Okay?"

He chuckled at her attempt to barter him. _"I don't think the others will mind so much, but Zell..."_

"You know what I figure?" she said. "I figure if you say yes, if the _leader _says yes, then it means everyone's okay with it."

"Good one," Seifer nodded, "play on his ego!" Quistis shushed him.

_"I have to admit, I like that perspective," _he said, and Quistis chuckled.

"Come on, Squall," she pleaded, in a tone similar to the one she'd just used on Seifer. "For me?"

_"Hold on a second," _he said, and she waited.

She could practically see Squall talking it over with Rinoa, her nodding her head 'yes' at him as if it were a dumb question in the first place. That's what she assumed was happening, anyway.

_"...Okay, fine," _he agreed.

Quistis grinned, pleased with herself. "Thanks a lot, Squall. Really."

_"If he gets out of hand, I _will _hit him," _Squall warned. _"Hard,"_ he added.

Quistis nodded. "Yeah, I get it. Thank you."

_"Whatever," _he replied.

"One more thing," she said, her voice soft.

He sighed again. _"What is it?"_

"Could, um... Could he maybe borrow some of your clothes?"

_"I wouldn't be surprised if he had no nice clothes, but I know that's not it... Is he in Garden right now?" _Squall demanded.

"Sort of..." she admitted.

_"Quistis, I swear,"_ he began.

"Hey hey, it's not my fault," she said. "I didn't know about it, either! Well... Until just now,"

_"God I hate him,_" Squall seethed. On the other end, Quistis heard Rinoa's voice and commotion. _"Ouch," _Squall said. _"What's with you and the fingernails?"_

Quistis blinked, but she didn't ask any questions.

_"Fine. He can have some clothes. Just make sure you burn them afterward. Ouch! Cut it out!"_

She heard Rinoa giggling on the other end, and she smiled to herself, grateful for her friend's support_._ But then again, if anyone knew Seifer's good side, it was Rinoa.

_"Rinoa will bring them,"_ he said. _"Now is there anything else?"_

"No, sir!" Quistis said happily. "Thanks, Squall."

_"Better be - I got clawed for you,_"

Quistis laughed, then closed the phone shut. Seifer raised a brow, and she smiled at him. "I'm a miracle worker," she said proudly.

"I'll say," he agreed, smiling at her wickedly.

She ignored his flirtation, knowing there was no time for her to indulge another session. "Rinoa's bringing you some clothes now."

"Ugh," he scowled. "I have to wear Squall's clothes... Don't I?"

"I think you'll be okay," she said. "I don't think he has any weird diseases."

"His puberty hormones will be all over me," Seifer groaned.

"Gross, Seifer," Quistis laughed. "I'm sure they'll be clean, anyway."

"Knowing Squall, they'll be ripped to shreds with passive-aggressive notes attached."

"Good thing Rinoa's picking them out, then," Quistis grinned.


	19. Emotion

**XIX: Emotions**

After everyone was prepared to go, they met in the Parking Deck and split into two groups. Quistis rode in her car with Seifer, Selphie and Irvine. She figure'd they'd be a little easier to deal with once they knew Seifer would be coming, too. She was grateful - extremely grateful - to Rinoa and Squall for offering to handle Zell for her. Seifer sat in the front seat, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes staring pointlessly out the window.

"So, Seifer," Selphie asked, crawling up from the backseat, "long time no see, huh?"

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"Yeah," she agreed uneasily. She looked to Irvine, and he shrugged. She turned back to Seifer. "So, you lookin' forward to a lovely dinner with your childhood friends?"

"Oh, yes," Seifer answered, his voice cold and smooth like ice water rolling over a rock. "Very excited."

"He sounds like a vampire," Selphie whispered to Irvine. Selphie climbed back up to him. "Hey, won't it kind of be weird, you know, with Rinoa there?" she asked. "Awkward!"

Seifer waved his hand. "Rinoa is the least of my concerns,"

"Well, that's good," Selphie accepted.

"The only thing he's concerned with is your blood," Irvine whispered. Selphie sat back in her seat and decided to stay quiet for the rest of the trip. "You must really like Quistis if you're doin' this, Seifer," Irvine said.

"Enough," Seifer shrugged.

In Squall's car, he drove silently, Rinoa picked at her nails and Zell bounced up and down in the back seat.

"Man, your car sure is nice," Zell commented. "Sometimes I wish I'd gotten one. But, you can't deny the badassness of a bike," he smiled, pleased with himself. _Motorcycles are way cool. They just look good under you. Like so many things…_

"Zell, there's something I should probably tell you," Squall said, eying him the rear-view mirror and releasing him of his thoughts.

Zell pondered his grim tone. "Oh great," he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Who died?"

"No one in particular," Squall said. "Maybe your one hope of enjoying yourself tonight at this dinner..."

Rinoa narrowed her eyes at him and shoved his arm. "Squall!" she scolded. Squall scoffed. She was lucky she was pretty - he didn't want to think of the wrath he'd otherwise impose upon her. She chuckled at the pissed look on face and he rolled his eyes.

"All right, guys," Zell said. "What's this all about? I mean, I got all dressed up and everything," he said, pulling on his bow tie.

"Seifer is going to be there," Squall said.

Zell blinked. "...You're kidding me,"

"'Fraid not," Squall admitted.

"...Dammit, Quistis," Zell groaned.

"That's what I said," Squall agreed.

"You okayed this?"

"I was forced into it."

"What the hell makes her think she can bring that guy around us?" Zell demanded.

"All right, now listen," Rinoa scolded, eying the two boys seriously. "This is important to Quistis. And if Seifer's willing to put up with it, then it must be pretty important to him, too. Whatever is important to our friend should be important to us - got it?" She looked around and observed their apprehensive looks. "Just try," she plead. "For Quistis?"

"Fine," Zell said, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning. "This sucks."

"Yup," Squall agreed.

"Not as much as it's gonna suck when I whup both your asses for being rude," she threatened.

"Geeze, Rinoa, what are you, in love with the guy?" Zell asked.

Rinoa glared at him and for a moment, Squall joined in as well. "Zell, I'm serious, behave," she warned. "Or else!"

"Hmph," he huffed. "What's with these girls ordering us around all the time, anyway?"

"I don't know," Squall said.

"Both of you - silence. Now. Don't make me cast it." The fire in Rinoa's eyes was enough to keep them quiet for the duration of the trip.

* * *

The group waited as the hostess gathered their menus. They began toward their table and Seifer grabbed Quistis by the arm. She turned to face him, and he gave her a serious look.

"Don't make me sit by anyone else," he requested.

She smiled at him, amused. "Well, it will have to be _someone _else, seeing as how you have two sides," she laughed. "But I'll see what I can do."

Seifer looked around. "I want the cowboy, then," he decided.

"Irvine?" Quistis corrected, then she nodded. "Okay. I'll see what I can do."

"Do that," he said, and they followed the others to their table.

As they were all seated, Seifer found himself conveniently placed between Quistis and Irvine. He didn't ask questions. Rinoa was by Irvine, followed by Squall, Zell and Selphie. Quistis started them off with a few bottles of wine.

"This place is really nice," Rinoa commented after a while, usually the first one to break the ice.

Quitis nodded. "I know. The family I lived with in Balamb used to bring me here every Sunday. I had to dress up and everything," she smiled, shaking her head at the memory. "It was weird. This is where most of the Balamb delegates meet. Some people get married here," she shrugged. "I figured it was the only thing close-by that was worthy of getting dressed-up for."

"Sure!" Rinoa chirped. "When I was younger, I used to have to go to fancy places like this all the time. My mom hated going, because it reminded her of how she used to play for those people," she said with a laugh.

"Gee, I've never seen anything like it," Selphie said, marveling around the room. "There's wallpaper on the walls!"

"It's not even peeling yet, either," Irvine noted.

"Come on you guys," Rinoa laughed.

"I'm serious," Selphie said. "Is my outfit expensive enough for this place?"

"You look great, Selphie," Irvine assured her dryly.

"Seriously, you guys have never been to a place like this?" Rinoa asked.

"Not everyone here is from a family of delegates," Seifer said, waving his hand. "Only three of you, to be exact," he said, eying Squall. Squall figured that Quistis must have told Seifer about Laguna. Great. Everyone at Garden would probably know by sunrise.

"How much is the food here, anyway?" Selphie looked around the table. She lifted her cloth napkin and peeked under it. "Where are the menus?"

"Don't worry about it, Selphie," Quistis said. "Just have a good time, okay?"

"No, seriously, how much is the food here?" Zell asked.

"I've got it, guys," Quistis seethed. "Don't act like you don't make enough, anyway… Now everybody shut up and enjoy themselves." The waitress presented three bottles of wine and placed them on the table. She poured Quistis a taste. "It's good," Quistis approved, and the girl left. When they each had a glass, Quistis raised hers. "Thank you everyone, for being here tonight," she said.

"It's so hard for us to get together these days," Selphie gushed.

Quistis cleared her throat. "I especially want to thank you, Selphie, and you, Irvine, for being here, and for being a big part of our lives. I'll miss you, and I wish you many safe travels." They all drank.

"Aww, thanks Quistis," Selphie said.

"Yes, thank you," Irvine agreed.

Quistis shrugged. "It's nothing," she claimed. "You're important to me - you all are. That's why I'm grateful you're here with me."

"Quistis, are you dying or something?" Squall asked, less than touched by the tender moment.

Seifer belt out into laughter. Quistis shot them both an angry look.

"Shut up, Squall!" Selphie pouted. "Just 'cause _you're_ not gonna miss us doesn't mean that _they're_ not gonna miss us and you not missing us anyway wouldn't keep others from missing us, Squall!" she seethed.

"…What?" Squall said. Seifer laughed again.

"Do you understand 'shut up?'" Selphie asked.

"Selphie, come on, let's just have a good time," Quistis suggested.

"You're lucky she's here," Selphie pointed, "or else you'd have to get your girlfriend to jump in and save you."

"Hey, don't bring me into this," Rinoa protested.

"Save me from what? Your nonsense?" Squall asked, raising a brow.

"Geeze, what is _with _everybody lately?" Selphie asked. "You know what, I'm glad I'm leaving for Trabia. You guys have been nothing but sticks-in-the-mud about every little thing! And I'm _sick _of your stupid leather jacket, Squall!"

Seifer laughed harder than ever at that one, smacking the table with one hand and covering his face with the other. Squall thought of his jacket. It was comfortable. What the hell? "What's wrong with my-"

"Stop laughing, Seifer!" Selphie screeched. That only made him laugh more.

"Calm down," Seifer managed in between breaths. "...Your eyes look like they're about to pop out!"

Selphie heaved. "I swear to God, if one more person says or does anything to piss me off any further, I'm going to take my nunchaku, and I'm going to shove it so far up your-"

"Are you guys ready to order?" the waitress asked happily. The group stared at her like she was some kind of alien. "...Is the wine okay?" she blinked.

"It's fine," Quistis said, waving her hand. "We're not ready yet."

"Of course. I'll give you a few moments," the waitress said, leaving as quickly as she came.

"Selphie," Quistis said, lowering her voice a bit, "I think most of us are just upset about you leaving, that's all."

"I'm not," Seifer shrugged.

"Where did _you _come from, anyway?" Selphie narrowed her eyes at him. "And since when did I care?"

"Ooh," Seifer breathed. "The loony-toon has a little bite to her. I like that,"

"Seifer, stop hitting on Selphie," Quistis rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Seifer, stop hitting on me. Stupid," Selphie said. Seifer winked at her and she scoffed.

"Just for tonight, Selphie," Quistis said, "maybe you could control the temper a little bit... Please?"

"Maybe it's everybody else who should lighten up," Selphie spat.

"But what's wrong with my jacket?" Squall asked.

Seifer laughed again. "Oh, that was my favorite part."

"Shut up, Seifer," Squall said. "I'm serious,"

Seifer laughed harder. "It's too much!"

"Squall, your jacket is fine," Quistis said. She turned back to Selphie. "Now please, for one night, can we all just pretend like we're regular friends? You know, friends who like each other?"

"I don't like Seifer," Zell said.

"Way to mess it all up, Zell, geeze," Seifer rolled his eyes. "It was going so well,"

"Okay, can we pretend like we're friends, and that Seifer is just along for the ride?" Quistis offered.

"Not my ride," Zell said, and Squall laughed.

"So... Rinoa... You read any good books lately?" Irvine asked her, as the two of them watched the feud take place.

"Not really," she shrugged. "Haven't had a lot of time for reading lately. You?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm in the same boat," Irvine said.

"Okay, you know what? Fine. Nobody have a good time. Everyone argue and piss each other off. It's much better that way," Quistis huffed.

"_Now_ it's a party," Seifer said.

"You know what? You're not helping," Quistis barked, glaring at him in warning.

"Never said I would, babe," he shrugged.

"Eww, he called her 'babe,'" Zell said. "Gross."

"What's gross is the amount of products that go into your hair," Seifer corrected.

Zell glared at him. "At least my hair looks good! Did you cut yours off with a hacksaw or something? Is that the new style in FH these days?"

"Both of you have Stupid Hair," Selphie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"By the way, what kind of shampoo do you use, anyway?" Rinoa asked Irvine, "If you don't mind me asking."

Irvine shrugged. "I don't know what it's called. I do know, however, that it's made from hemp."

"What's hemp?" Rinoa blinked.

Irvine chuckled in surprise. "Wow, you really were a rich Deiling City girl growin' up, weren't you?"

Rinoa shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"It would take me a while to explain," Irvine laughed, "but, it's a plant."

"Oh," Rinoa nodded. "I want my hair to get that long," she said. "And it's so shiny,"

"People say I should do commercials," Irvine shrugged, and Rinoa laughed.

"You wanna talk stupid hair?" Zell said. "What's with you, flip-cup?"

"How dare you!" Selphie said, her voice deep and her eyes cold. "My hair flips naturally!"

"Natural like Rinoa's nose," Seifer said.

"What!" Rinoa gasped, breaking from her conversation with Irvine. "Seifer!" she scolded. "What is _wrong _with you?"

"Rinoa, you got a nose job?" Selphie asked, suddenly interested.

"Is that true?" Quistis asked.

"What? No! Of course not!" Rinoa denied.

"I knew that thing was too cute to be real," Selphie said, pointing at Rinoa's face. "Admit it!"

"Selphie, get your finger out of my face," Rinoa sneered, and Selphie shrank back. She secretly didn't want to be turned into a frog or something accidentally.

"Did you get plastic surgery?" Squall asked her.

Rinoa scoffed. "You know what? Even if I did, it's frankly that's none of _your _business, Squall,"

"So, you did?" he blinked.

"Are you all ready to order now?" the waitress asked.

Selphie huffed. "We're not ready yet, lady! Get outta here, GOD!" she shouted, and the waitress scurried away.

"Good job, Selphie," Seifer said. "Now they're gonna spit in our food - assuming we don't get kicked out first. We're already getting skeptical looks. We're the 'suspicious type.'"

"More like _you _are," Zell said.

"Yeah, okay Mr. Tattoo-covering-face," Seifer rolled his eyes.

"Scarface trench-coat!" Zell yelled.

"Shut up, you guys! Just shut up!" Selphie screamed. She took a breath. "...Rinoa, seriously, you have to tell me,"

"Selphie, leave my nose out of this!" Rinoa warned.

"Selphie, stop yelling at everyone and asking Rinoa about her nose," Irvine commanded. "Zell, stop fighting with Seifer. Squall, Seifer, stop being jerks. Quistis, stop guilt-tripping everyone. And one of you get my gun and shoot me - in the face." He pointed to each of them, then ended by pointing to himself.

"I kind of like this guy," Seifer whispered to Quistis.

After a moment of awkward silence, Rinoa cleared her throat lightly. "...Maybe, a good idea, would be to order food. So, let's just take a look at the menus..."

"There aren't any menus, _Rinoa_," Selphie scoffed.

"What kind of place is this?" Zell wondered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Miss?" Quistis called, and the waitress came running back over. "What does that table have?" she pointed to the one beside them.

The waitress cleared her throat, and in a small voice she said, "that would be tonight's special, with-"

"Great. We'll take that. Seven of them, please," she requested. The girl nodded quickly and scurried off. She looked a little pale. "There," Quistis said. "Hope you all like... That," she nodded her head toward the table next to them, and they all craned their heads to look.

"Someone tell me what it is," Zell asked, frantically trying to see.

"You'll eat it, don't worry," Squall assured him with a wave of his hand.

"Thank goodness," Zell sighed, relieved. "At least I'll get something good out of this."

They all fell back into the awkward silence, periodically sipping on water and wine. "This is just great," Seifer said. "Dinner with the old homestead. I, for one, am having a great time."

* * *

After the long and uneasy meal, Quistis asked Selphie to drive her car home for her. She decided to walk back to Garden with Seifer. It was nice out, and she'd had a lot of wine anyway. They were quiet for most of the time and side tracked to the shore for a while. The moon was full and it reflected brightly off the dark waves, lighting up the sand and making it look like snow.

They were on their backs, Seifer's jacket beneath their heads and their shoes beside them. The moon was too bright to see many stars, but they watched the night sky anyway. The breeze was cool and they could smell the salt in the air. They heard the wind, and creatures of the night humming softly.

"Seifer," Quistis said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"Thanks again for coming with me."

"Hmm."

"And thanks for coming to see me."

He remained quiet for a moment, not sure how to express himself. "...Quistis, what are we doing?" he asked.

"Relaxing, I thought," she answered, a finger on her lip.

He sat up and faced her. "I mean what are _we_ doing? We're getting wrapped up in each other, and faster than I would like. I'm not sure what I'm doing here. What are we doing, huh? I mean, me coming here, this dinner thing, it's like we're a couple," he said.

"I guess so," she tried to hide her amusement from his outburst.

"I haven't been sleeping with anybody else," he admitted.

"...Okay," she said. "That's good, right?"

"Have you?"

"What? Of course not," she said. "Seifer, come on... You're the only guy I've-"

"I mean, I'm turnin' down girls. Rajin even said so. I went all the way to Centra to talk to Matron, and all I could talk about was you. What's up with that?"

Quistis chuckled a bit. "I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be flattered or not," she said.

"This is serious, Quistis," he said. "I'm not acting like myself. It's freaking me out."

"What are you talking about?" Quistis laughed. "You're more yourself than ever."

He chuckled sardonically. "That's the thing - you don't _know_ me."

"Yes I do," she disagreed.

He shook his head. "No, you don't."

"I do," she said.

"I don't care what you _think _you know - we haven't been around each other in years! How could you possibly have any idea-"

"I know that you're arrogant, presumptuous, crude, and you got that scar because you fight dirty." She sat up to meet his gaze, and he blinked. "You're brilliant, but unambitious about anything but yourself. You're starved for attention. You lack any sense of discipline or structure. You bore easily. You complain a lot. Your sense of humor is dry and morbid, to say the least. You suck at fishing. You're a good dancer, and great in bed. But you're a fool for your feelings, and you try to hide it so much that it's the only thing you see."

"Thanks for the lesson, Instructor," he rolled his eyes.

"You're also in a constant state of denial," she added.

"Okay already. What are you, a therapist or something?"

Quistis smiled at him sweetly. In the moonlight, Seifer couldn't help but think she was beautiful and be softened by it. "Can I tell you all the things that you are, now?" he asked.

She laughed. "I don't think so. I wouldn't want my feelings hurt."

"Wuss," he said, then looked away, tracing his fingers in the sand. "...So I guess you know me pretty well, huh?"

She shrugged. "You're not that hard to understand," she pointed out.

"What about you?" he asked. "I don't get any of it."

She laughed again, and the playful sound sent shivers down his back. "I think that's life," she said.

"So teach me, Instructor," he said, raising his brow.

"You know that I would never mix my work and personal life," she winked.

"That's a shame."

She laughed. "Come on. You know me, Seifer."

"Not really," he confessed. "I mean, I... I've never really understood you."

Quistis shrugged. "Well, what do you not like about me? We can start there," she suggested.

"Hmm," he thought. "You act all professional and prissy half the time, a disturbing and annoying front. You were raised by rich morons. You suck at your job because you're so absorbed in doing well. Your friends are stupid. You laugh at stupid puns. You have no spine. You're passive aggressive. Deep down, you're a bit of a mischievous bitch. I think there may be evil in you."

"...See? That wasn't so hard," she said, trying not to laugh. Arrogant, dry, morbid humor, like she'd said.

"That felt kinda good," he nodded.

Quistis rolled her eyes. "Now, pray tell, could there be anything, anything at all, that you like about me? Even a little bit?"

"There's plenty I like about you," Seifer said. "But what would be the fun in telling you that?"

"I could think of a few things," she suggested.

"You're pretty," he began. "You've got a great ass, a nice body-"

"Seifer," she laughed.

"What?"

"Is there anything _else_?"

"Um," he thought. "I don't know,"

She shrugged. "I guess having a great ass is good enough for now," she giggled.

"Quistis, don't you understand what I'm trying to say?" he asked.

"Actually, no," she admitted.

"I can't concentrate. I can't do my work. I can't sleep at night. I have to know," he sighed.

"Know what?" she asked.

Seifer looked her straight in the eye. "I need to know if you love me."

Quistis blinked, stunned by his words. Was she dreaming, or was this really Seifer in front of her, asking her if she loved him? What kind of question was that, anyway? What was she supposed to say? What did he want her to say? Why was he asking? "Seifer..." she whispered. "I don't know what to say,"

"Tell me the truth," he said.

"But, I... I don't... I haven't..."

"Stop babbling," he snapped. "This is what I meant, when I said you didn't have a spine. You have feelings, good or bad, but you won't admit to them."

"Not all of us live on our sleeves, Seifer," she said.

"Now you do," he informed her, giving her little choice. "Tell me you love me."

"...What?"

"Tell me you love me. Tell me there's a reason I feel this way. Tell me that I'm not just imagining this - that it's real."

"...Why?"

"I have to know."

"Seifer, I..." she looked into his eyes. This was the moment. Fate was in her hands. Was she going to hand over her heart without protest? It seemed it was what she wanted all along, but could she admit it? It frightened her more than she could imagine, but she was still tempted to do so. The prospect excited her, but there was a lump in her throat. Her breath was shallow and her hands were clammy. She couldn't speak. His face was inches from hers and she could feel his breath on her lips. She closed her eyes. She knew the answer in her heart, but why couldn't she say it? Why couldn't she trust him?

"I love you, Quistis," Seifer said. "It's the only explanation."

She laughed a bit in disbelief. "...Really?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "So don't make me look like an asshole. Tell me you love me, too."

She smiled at him and despite herself she felt the warm tears pooling in her eyes. She laughed again, now out of happiness. "I love you, Seifer," Quistis finally said.

"Good," he nodded. They smiled at each other. "I guess we should kiss, or something," he said.

She nodded. "I think that would be okay."

* * *

By the time he was back at Garden and back in his room, Squall was thoroughly exhausted and wanted nothing more to do with today. He had a lot of work to get done tomorrow and he knew he'd be dragging his feet until then. He changed and collapsed onto his bed. His mind was tired and it wandered aimlessly as he stared at the ceiling.

_I wonder what this all means. Why has Seifer suddenly come back into the picture?_

He listened to the sound of water running, and he could hear Rinoa humming softly in the shower.

_Ellone... Laguna... All of these people from my past. So much has happened this year._

_The past, the future._

_I feel like it hasn't come to fruition._

_Something is in motion here... But what?_

He turned onto his side and closed his eyes.

_It's pointing me in a direction, but... I can't see where it ends up. Ultimecia, the future..._

_Rinoa..._

_The past... It's one continuous motion. She said... That 'time has no meaning.' There is no beginning or end._

_'Think of your memories.' Memories, fragments of time. Fragments... Pieced together, by people like Ultimecia, like Ellone. Like Rinoa._

_The present, the space in between... Is that all that really exists_?

He heard the sound of the pipes creaking shut and the water ceasing its flow.

_Where do I fit into all of this? The ritual, the dreams... Ellone. What is the connection between us all?_

_Is it really a coincidence? Or is this what they call fate?_

_Is this what I have chosen, or is it what I am destined to do?_

He felt the bed sink slightly as she sat down next to him. Her hair was still wet and she wore a plain white t-shirt. She smiled at him.

_...What is your plan, Ultimecia?_

"Hey you," Rinoa said, interrupting his thoughts.

Squall turned to face her. "Hey."

She ran her long fingers through his hair and he felt the sleepy chill slowly creep down his spine. "You know, Squall..." she said bashfully, shying away for a moment, then looking back, "That was a really nice thing, what you did today."

"I know," he regretfully sighed.

She smiled at him and poked his chest. "I always knew you had a good heart under that rough exterior."

"Sure," he said, closing his eyes again.

"Thank you," she said, but he didn't respond. She knew he wasn't sleeping, but it didn't surprise her that he didn't answer. She smiled, amused by his modesty. She stretched out beside him and lightly kissed his cheek. She closed her eyes, allowing sleep to soon take her.

* * *

~ The night air was cold and she found herself shivering without anything to cover herself from the harsh wind. The alley was dark. The brick road was frozen beneath her bare feet. Snow began to fall. She felt it melt on the lingering warmth of her body through her raggedy clothes.

She panted, trying desperately to warm herself with her hands. She was determined to get through the night. She'd suffered through snow before - she could do it again. Her bones and muscles ached from the tremors of chill. Her stomach was empty, churning painfully. But food wasn't as important as staying warm - not for now.

She managed to crawl up to her feet and walked a few steps to a garbage can. Her feet stuck to the frozen ground with each step, and she could feel the sting of frostbite in her toes. She threw the lid off from the can and began to dig through its contents. She sighed happily as she dug out bundled up scraps of newspaper. She flipped the lid over onto the ground and ripped the pieces of newspaper over it. She grabbed whatever paper products she could find - anything that would burn - and stuffed them in. The wood was still wet from the morning snow and she was helpless without an axe to harvest wood, anyway. She had to make do.

She sat before the lid, the chill seeping up from the ground through her clothes. She raised her shivering hand and lifted her fingers with effort. They were stiff from the frost bite. She held her wrist steady with her other hand and closed her eyes, desperate to ignore the chill and concentrate his energy.

She felt the magic gather in her hand and sighed happily when she finally felt the heat on her palm. She kept it in her hands for a while, enjoying the warmth. But her strength was low and she needed to save her energy for something more. She forced the ball of flame from her hand to the kindling in the lid, and the paper ignited with a flare. She sighed happily for the first time in days as she admired its bright glow. It had been a hard week, and she was beginning to take pleasure in the simple things again.

At least she was free.

After allowing her body to relax for a moment, she began to lose herself in thought as she watched the flames dance. She closed her eyes and thought of her home. She thought of the roaring fire, the dog curled up on the rug. She thought of Papa, his thick beard and worn books. She thought of her mother baking fresh bread, her little sister's pigtails. It had been so long since she'd seen them, she began to forget what they looked like. She wondered what they looked like now. She was so deep in thought, she never heard his footsteps approaching.

He stood over her, observing the interesting sight. Barely clothed, shoeless, and in front of a garbage fire? He smirked. He'd traveled a long distance to come to find _this_, and he couldn't help being amused. This girl was one hard nut to crack. "Looks like you didn't get too far, Ambrosine," he said, his voice low.

She gasped at hearing the sound. She looked up into his dark eyes and wondered if she was hallucinating. She didn't want to take the chance that she was - she got up to her feet and tried to run, but he grabbed her by the collar and yanked her back into his grasp. "Let me go!" she screeched, grabbing at his arms and kicking her legs.

"You have escaped from me for the last time," he declared.

"Please," she said as she struggled, the tears warming her frozen cheeks. "Please... I, I just want to see my family again... Please, there must be someone else-"

"Quiet. You have wasted enough of my time with your foolishness. We shall return to the lab at once," he ordered, pulling her from of the alley and onto the main road.

"No!" she screamed, squirming frantically. "Please, someone help!" She tried to scream again, but her voice left her throat, silent warm air the only thing to escape. She gripped her hands around her neck, her eyes wide.

"That should take care of you," he said, yanking her along. "Let this be our first lesson for today - that is called a silencing spell. Do you see its useful implications?"

She cried tears in silence, scrambling silently in his grip as he dragged her to his carriage.

"Off you go," he said. "We have a long journey." He opened the door and shoved her into the carriage.

_Don't put me in there! _

She clawed at the doorway to the carriage, desperate to get away. He grew tired of this and lifted his hand. He pushed her away without the slightest movement, and the force made her fall back into the seat.

_No!_

She went for the door again but he had slammed it shut behind her. She pulled at the door helplessly, but she was sealed in. She watched as he climbed into the front of the carriage and grabbed the horses by the reigns. She really began to panic. Her tears seemed endless and her nose ran. She wiped her face and shook her head in disbelief.

_No... Don't take me back there... Just kill me... Please..._

She heard the tread of the horse hooves and felt the carriage being pulled forward. She slammed her fists against the windows, but the glass only bounced back with a quiet thud. She screamed as loud as she could, even if no one could hear it. ~

Rinoa shot up and gasped. Her body was covered in cold sweat and she shivered. She grabbed her legs and ran her hands over herself, trying to ease the chill. She looked around the dark room with wide eyes.

What had she just witnessed?

It hadn't even felt like a dream. It was almost like she stepped out of her life for a moment and traveled into someone else's - like her premonition from before.

_Ambrosine?_

She clawed at her skin, the feeling of being trapped in that cabin consuming her. She panted, gasping for air. She hummed, relieved at hearing the sound of her voice. But a deep and familiar fear consumed her, and she felt helpless against it.

_...Who was that?_

She began to sob silently, defenseless against the tears pouring down her face. _As defenseless as the girl had been_. She wiped the tears aside and breathed in slowly, trying regulate her breath and calm herself. But she continued to shiver - she couldn't shake the chill. She curled up to Squall under the blanket and tried to regain warmth. She was scared to death, and the thought of closing her eyes terrified her.

* * *

When Quistis and Seifer returned to Garden, she stopped at the front gate and faced him.

"There are still guards on-duty," she said, motioning toward the gate.

Seifer shrugged. "So what?"

"So... How are we supposed to get you back in, huh?" she asked, giving him a skeptical look.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he made his way toward the entrance.

"Whoa, Seifer, what are you-" Quistis watched as he walked away. She sighed. He was definitely going to get her into trouble.

"'Sup Katsuo?" Seifer said to the guard on duty.

"Seifer," he nodded, opening the gate and allowing him to pass.

Quistis blinked, eying the guard curiously, then slowly followed after Seifer into Garden. When they were in the hallway, she sighed. "Please tell me our security isn't so bad that you can walk right through the front door," she hoped.

"I just did," he shrugged.

Quistis shook her head. "What if somebody _else _sees you?"

"Come on Quistis," Seifer rolled his eyes. "Xu knows I'm here."

"She does?" she blinked. "You told her?"

"Of course not," he said, as if it were a stupid assumption. "But how could she not know? She has eyes all over this place. I guarantee you she already knows."

"...You think?"

Seifer shrugged. "I haven't been thrown out yet, now have I? So, she's okay with it."

"I hope you're right about that..."

They trailed down the dormitory toward her room. Students that were up past curfew wandered by every now and then, each giving Seifer a hesitant look as they passed. Once they were inside her place and the door was closed, Seifer began to pull his clothes off.

"You don't waste any time," Quistis laughed.

"Help me get this shit off," he said, tugging the shirt over his head.

She giggled. "So melodramatic,"

"It smells of angst," he groaned, throwing the shirt aside.

"Enough Squall-bashing," Quistis said, waving her hand. "It was nice of him to let you use those. And he's the reason you were able to come tonight at all,"

Seifer scoffed and laughed. "Listen here missy-" he pointed a finger at her, "Squall doesn't enable _me _to do anything. Got it?"

"Whatever," she sighed, rolling her eyes and collapsing onto the bed. She kicked off her heels and wiped the rest of the sand from her feet. "You should consider being nicer to him," she suggested.

"So I can join the fan club, Miss President?"

"No," she scoffed. "Because he's always been civil with you, even though you're so hard on him. And... Because... I want you to take the terraforming job,"

"The terra-what?" Seifer asked. He knew what she was talking about - they'd discussed it earlier in length. What he didn't know was what she was insinuating. Well, he did know - but he didn't like it.

"The moon construction... Leading the shipments, using the ship... I think you should be the one to do it," she said.

"This should be good," he laughed, seating himself on the bed beside her.

She ignored his sarcasm and continued. "We're all too busy to take it on, anyway... And there's no one else here capable enough."

"You're telling me there's not one person here who knows how to fly a ship? It wouldn't surprise me, but..."

She shook her head. "No, I mean, there's no one else that we can really trust to do it... Anyone who doesn't already have a full-time job, anyway,"

"Because you so openly trust me," he rolled his eyes. "And like I don't work full-time? I get it. You think I don't have a real job."

"I didn't say that," she said weakly, suddenly noticing how it sounded.

"You think I've got all the time in the world, to drop everything in my life and fly out into space, huh?"

"Well, no... I was thinkin', you might like it..."

He scoffed. "Who in the hell _likes _space, Quistis?"

"I kind of did," she shrugged.

"But you're not the one flying the ship now, are you?"

"Come on," she protested, "it'll pay well... You'll get to travel all over the galaxy, and you'll be in command of an entire ship! You'd be the boss,"

"Except the 'galaxy' is from here to the moon, and Squall is my boss."

"Well, technically, Laguna is, but..."

"Listen to me Quistis, because I'm only going to say this one more time." He was quiet for a moment, then continued when he was sure he had her full attention. "I'm not joining SeeD, I'm not coming back to Garden, I'm not going to work for this place, and I'm not interested in anything other than my life in FH. Understand? You can tell Squall that he's off the hook, that he doesn't have to hire me because my girlfriend pities my simple life."

Quistis sighed. It was wrong of him to accuse her of such things but she couldn't truly blame him for thinking that. "...You really feel that way, huh?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. "No, I just make shit up and say it. _Yes,_ I feel that way. Is it that hard to understand?"

"Don't you wanna at least think about it?"

He shook his head. "Already did."

"Seifer, I'm serious," she said.

"I am too, Quistis!" he shouted. "I have been the whole time, and I am now. That's who I am. Why is it so hard for you to understand? Are you that dense?"

"I'm not fucking dense," she snapped, narrowing her eyes. "I know who you are. The question is, do you really have to say such hateful things to me?"

"Only when you say stupid shit," he said.

"That's it," Quistis huffed. "You're really starting to piss me off. What's your problem? I thought we were having a nice night. You were so great earlier - why do you have to be such a jerk now?"

"Because, Quistis, you're trying to manipulate me."

"What? That's ridiculous,"

He shook his head. "It's not. You're trying to change me slowly, and don't act like I don't see it. I don't want to change, and I'm never going to. So either you like me the way I am, or get lost."

"'Get lost?'" she repeated. "That's a good idea. How about _you _get lost?" she pointed toward the door.

"Fine by me. This place is suffocating, anyway." He stood and headed for the door. Before she could protest, he was out the door, slamming it behind him.

She sat there, utterly pissed off. She was fuming, angry in a way that she'd never been before, at least not for a long, long while. She was beyond frustrated. It was like she'd just snapped. She played over in her mind what had just happened. Then she blinked in realization. They'd just had their first fight.

She laughed to herself at the strangely romantic thought, finding it odd that they would both confess their love and tear each other to shreds in the same night. Maybe that's who they were. She smiled to herself, oddly endeared to his fiery temper. Her breath caught in throat as she realized that this could have been no small scuffle. Knowing him (and his fiery temper), he would disappear from her life in a matter of minutes. And being so stubborn, he would refuse to look back. They were childhood friends, and now they loved each other. Her heart raced, wondering if he really would do such a thing. Somehow she knew that he would.

Sure he was pissed, but he'd said some hurtful things, too. He was the one who antagonized her. She put a finger to her lip, pondering over the situation. He wasn't the only one to blame. She had been instigating him, too, whether she'd been aware of it or not. She had to make this right, and fast. She didn't have time to place the blame. She wasn't ready to test his less-than flowery words of commitment, and she didn't want to lose him to triviality. She hopped up from the bed and went to the door. She opened it and was surprised to find him on the other side.

"About thirty seconds," he said as he glanced at his watch. "I thought you'd last longer than that!"

Quistis placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"Look at you," he laughed.

"Ugh, Seifer!" she screeched. "What the hell? Are you playing around with me or something? What is your deal?"

"I'm not playing. I was serious."

"So you make me chase you out here so you can tell me you're really leaving?"

"Hey, I didn't make you do anything."

Quistis shook her head. "I don't want you to go," she said.

"I can't stay," Seifer shook his head back at her. "Not until you understand."

"What am I not understanding, Seifer?" she asked. "That it's okay for you to call me an idiot?"

He huffed, looking away for moment. "Look, I'm sorry I said those things. But you _were_ being dense,"

"Whatever, you're entitled to your opinion," she rolled her eyes. "Doesn't mean everyone has to hear it."

"You're right," he agreed, uncrossing his arms and pushing himself from wall. He approached her slowly and gave her a stern look. "There is a point to all of this, you know," he said.

"I'm sure," she said. "Please, share."

He gave her a serious look. "The point is, this relationship is never gonna work unless we accept each other. Do you understand?"

"I understand," she scoffed at his patronizing tone. _Like he's an expert on this!_

He ignored her attitude. "I have to accept that you have 'feelings,' and that I have to explain things - in great detail - for you to understand."

She almost lashed out on him again for implying she was unintelligent, but she wanted him to get to the point. "Sure," she shrugged.

"And you have to accept that I'm an insensitive, masochistic asshole."

"I know that," she said.

He raised a brow curiously. "You know it, but do you _accept_ it?"

She thought about this for a moment. Though they were certainly traits she didn't like, they were also the things that made him... Him. In a way, she did accept those things about him.

"Yes, I do," she nodded.

"And I accept that you are a sexy, stringent, slow, and seductive detriment to my health," he nodded.

Quistis couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry I've been so pushy," she confessed. "You were right. I know that you don't want anything to do with Garden, and I've been pushing you toward it."

He shrugged. "Sorry I called you 'dense.'"

"So... Does this mean you'll stay?" she asked.

Seifer nodded. "This time. But first thing in the morning, I'm going back to FH. Some of us have _jobs_," he rolled his eyes.

"Okay," she agreed, smiling at him. She took his hand happily, and he looked at her hand like she was contagious with something for a second. But he didn't move it. She opened her door and led him back inside.

* * *

Zell, Selphie and Irvine were relaxing in Irvine's room, drinking coffee and watching some terrible film on the viewer.

"This is the worst thing I've ever seen," Zell groaned, throwing a balled-up napkin at the screen. "Who lets these people make movies?"

"Come on Zell, this is a classic!" Selphie argued, almost spilling coffee on herself.

"Classically terrible," Zell corrected, crossing his arms.

"You wouldn't understand it anyway," she huffed. "It's a story about love and overcoming obstacles. It's _character_-driven,"

"I understand it. It doesn't make it any less stupid," Zell scoffed.

"Speaking about the subject of love," Irvine said, placing his cup down onto the table, "what's the story on _your _love life, Zell?"

"What love life?" Selphie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I get around," Zell protested.

"That's a sex life Zell, not a love life. Gah, men," Selphie said, and Irvine laughed.

"Come on. What's the deal with Sora? I thought you guys were goin' out," Irvine said.

Zell shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I like her just fine. But she's quiet and reserved. I don't see it working out."

"Opposites attract," Irvine noted.

"I guess..." Zell said.

"What's the real deal, Zell?" Selphie asked. "You don't like her?"

"No, I do," he said.

"So what's the deal?"

"I don't know. With everybody coupling up around me, I get nervous about it. I'm only eighteen - I don't need to get tied down to some girl. I mean, look at what it did to Squall. And now Seifer, too. Though, he hasn't changed much..."

"Men," Selphie repeated, once again rolling her eyes.

"Rinoa did soften Squall up a lot," Irvine noted.

Zell nodded. "Yeah, and if a chick can change a guy that much, I don't even want to know what would happen to me."

"So, you're a commitma-phobe," Selphie said.

Zell shrugged. "I just like myself the way I am, that's all."

"Zell, you don't seem to understand," Selphie said, her tone softer and more matronly. "That's the whole point of being in love. You find someone who likes you the way you are. A girl doesn't change a guy, love does. Rinoa didn't change Squall, she just helped him become who he already was. And Seifer? Well... No one really understands what's going on there, anyway." Zell seemed to ponder this, and Selphie continued. "Sora likes you just the way you are. What she probably doesn't like is you running around acting like your feelings are the only ones that matter. Do you like her for who she is?"

"Yeah, I do," he decided. "She's cute, and sweet... She's really smart, too."

Selphie nodded. "So, what's the deal?" she repeated.

"I'm not sure," Zell confessed. "I'm just worried about getting too close to her. I'm worried I'll mess it up."

"That means you like her," Irvine said, and Selphie nodded.

"C'mon Zell, grow a pair," Selphie said. "Go over there, right now, and kiss her."

"What?" Zell asked.

"It's a good idea in theory..." Irvine said. "But I think it might be easier to talk first. Kiss later."

"KISS HER!" Selphie demanded.

"But don't do anything crazy and scare her off..." Irvine added.

"You guys are confusing me," Zell said.

"Do what I say. I'm the female," Selphie noted.

"Listen to me. I've dealt with normal females before," Irvine said.

"Irvine!" Selphie screeched. She turned back to Zell. "Don't listen to him," she said. "You'll do fine on your own. Just be yourself."

Irvine shrugged. "But if you want some pointers, I could-"

"Irvine, he doesn't want any pick-up lines, okay? He's fine!" Selphie stuck her tongue out at him.

"What kind of pick-up lines?" Zell asked, and Irvine laughed.

"Ugh," Selphie scoffed, collapsing back into her seat. "You men are impossible."

"Don't worry about it, man," Irvine said. "You'll be fine."

"But, I have to go there? Now?" Zell asked.

The other two nodded. "Yes. Now," Selphie commanded.

Zell scratched the back of his head. "I guess I should. She got home from her away mission today... She's probably wondering where I am."

"Probably," Selphie confirmed.

Zell stood from the couch and nodded. "Okay. I'll do it."

"That's the spirit," Irvine said.

"Go get 'em, tiger," Selphie said and growled.

"Wish me luck," Zell said, opening the door.

"You'll do fine," Irvine assured him.

"Kiss her!" Selphie screeched, before Zell closed the door behind him. Once again, Selphie and Irvine found themselves alone together. They stayed silent for a moment, wondering what to do now.

"I hope it works out for him," Irvine finally said. "He deserves a nice quiet girl."

"He deserves a swift kick to the face," Selphie rolled her eyes. "But, this is okay, too."

"I hope he doesn't jump on her, per your advice, and scare her into tomorrow," Irvine said.

"Hey, don't knock my advice," Selphie said, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you'd spent less time hitting on me and more time making moves, maybe things could have been different between us."

"Is that so?" he laughed.

She nodded. "Yes, it is. But now, it's too late."

He thought about this for a moment. "It's never too late," he said. "What about now?"

"Huh?" she blinked.

"It's not too late. Just because we're both leaving, what does it matter? We're together today. So, what about now?"

"Irvine, that's not such a good idea," Selphie cautioned, suddenly less playful.

"I know it isn't," he agreed. "But I'll never forgive myself if I live the rest of my life knowing that I'd blown it with you, that I didn't do it when I had the chance."

"Well..." she picked nervously at her nails, "No, I mean, I wouldn't say that..."

He leaned in to kiss her, and she jumped back. "Wait a minute, not now!" she protested. "The mood isn't right... And I don't have any makeup on..."

Irvine sighed, rolling his eyes. "See? I said the forward thing scares people."

She giggled. "I'm kidding. Get over here."

"Seriously?" he asked, his eyes wide. She grinned as she nodded at him. He smiled back at her and shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever know why I like you."

She shrugged. "There's just too many reasons."

Irvine hesitated for a moment, checking to make sure she wasn't going to jump back this time. She smiled sweetly and licked her lips, and he knew that this time was for real. His heart began to beat faster in his chest, not because of nervousness, but because of the realization that this was really happening. He licked his own lips and met her face slowly. He hovered there for a moment, his lips above hers, until he moved forward and they finally met.


	20. Preparation

**XX: Preparation**

No matter what she did, Rinoa couldn't help yawning as the doctor went over the filing system. She didn't want to be rude, but she'd barely gotten two hours of sleep in the night before. She was not pleased with her situation at all – her eyes were puffy and hung over dark circles. It took a decent amount of makeup before she considered herself presentable. She sighed – her sleep was important to her, and it seemed to be eluding her more than often.

"It's quite simple," Dr. Kadowaki's voice interrupted her thoughts and Rinoa snapped back into attention, attempting her finest 'alert' expression. "Once the data is entered, you can directly access research and resources. It records everything so you can access prior entries at any time." She scratched the back of her head. "I don't know much about technology outside the lab, but it certainly proves useful. It's user-friendly so you should pick it up in no time."

Rinoa nodded. "Of course."

The doctor eyed the girl suspiciously and adjusted her glasses. "Is there something on your mind?"

"No ma'am," Rinoa shook her head, her voice betraying her uneasiness. "Nothing at all,"

Dr. Kadowaki grinned. It amused her how employment could completely change a person's reaction toward you. "Now, this is just a theory," the doctor began, "but you don't seem like the kind of girl who wouldn't get a good night's sleep on the night before a new job."

Rinoa grimaced. "…Is it that noticeable?"

Dr. Kadowaki shrugged as she took a seat behind her desk. She motioned for Rinoa to sit as well and she obliged. "Only to a professional, my dear," she said with a smile, attempting to ease any unnecessary pressure on the girl. She wasn't attempting to scold her – she was merely concerned with her well-being. "Are you still experiencing the dreams?"

Rinoa sighed. "Yes," she admitted with a short nod. "Last night was the worst – I couldn't even get back to sleep, I was so shook up. Sorry if I seem a little preoccupied."

"Hmm," the doctor pondered, the end of her pen at her lip. "How often do they occurr?"

"This was the second time," Rinoa answered. "It doesn't happen a lot, but when it does…"

"So your first experience was about two weeks ago? Then another last night?" Rinoa nodded in reply. The doctor scribbled something onto a legal pad and leaned back. "Did Edea say anything that helped you understand what's going on?"

"Erm, sort of… Though she can be rather vague."

Dr. Kadowaki laughed at that. "That is true," she agreed. "I believe I may be able to help you with this. I could prescribe you some mild sleeping medication. It helps to suppress dreaming during your REM cycle."

Rinoa blinked hopefully. "Really?"

The doctor nodded. "That is, if you feel that these dreams are only burdens to you. If you think they may be important or have meaning, I wouldn't recommend it."

"Hmm." Rinoa thought about it for a while. Her dreams had to mean something - didn't they? Or were they simply manifestations left over from her possession? The dreams had felt so real, so tangible. Was it possible that they held no meaning? "I'm not sure if they mean something or not," she began. "I'll wait and see if it keeps happening. But I will definitely keep that in mind."

The doctor nodded in approval. "That would be best," she agreed. She stood and went to the tall bookshelf behind her desk. It was full of files and medical references. She bent down to the bottom row and pulled out a heavy book. She brushed the dust from the cover. "Haven't seen this one in a while," she commented to herself.

She laid the book on the desk in front of Rinoa. Rinoa read the title: _A History of Sorcery. _She looked back up at the doctor.

"It has a lot of interesting information," Dr. Kadowaki clarified. "Perhaps by studying the history of your powers, you can better understand them. I wish I had more, but unfortunately I don't have anything else on magic, save for healing spells."

Rinoa shook her head and took the book. "No, this is great," she said. "I appreciate it. Maybe it will help me understand some things."

"I hope so," the doctor said. "Don't worry too much about learning the ropes here – it's rather simple. I really need you for your healing abilities more than anything – the clerical stuff can wait. Take your time learning how to use everything, and you can always ask for my help."

Rinoa nodded. "Thank you."

The doctor waved her hand dismissively. "I'll show you around the lab and we'll call it a day. Use the rest of the afternoon to get some rest. Tomorrow I'll give you a pager and we'll get to the real work. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great," Rinoa breathed, truly appreciative that Dr. Kadawoki was so understanding. Maybe working at Garden really would help her out.

* * *

Seifer crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "Drive faster," he commanded.

Quistis rolled her eyes in response. "I'm not driving any faster."

"Tch," he scoffed. "I'm going to miss the boat at this rate."

"Puh-lease," Quistis huffed. "It's your fault we're late - I told you we didn't have time."

Seifer shrugged and grinned. "Eh. It was worth it." She giggled and attempted to hide her blush beneath her sunglasses. He turned to her and uncrossed his arms. "So when are you visiting FH again?"

She thought about that for a while. It certainly was a better idea to visit him than for him to come to Garden – that was for sure. "This weekend. I'll have time off after dropping Selphie and Irvine at the train station. But you're coming on Friday night to the party – right?" He shrugged. That was the best answer she would get. She smirked at him. "Try not to miss me," she teased.

"I'll miss the sex," he shrugged.

"Ugh, Seifer," she groaned. "You are so crass."

"And you drive slow. Hurry it up, would you?"

Her eyes rolled again. "Yes sir."

* * *

Squall groaned and smacked his head down on the piles of papers on his desk. He had no idea how much work Xu took care of. Why had he ever agreed to give her a vacation? Sure, she deserved it, she probably needed it. But why, oh why, had he ever agreed to it? He thought of dumping the papers into the shredder and waiting to see if anyone noticed. Who had done all of the work around her before he became Commander, anyway? Cid couldn't have possibly handled it on his own. Squall wondered, as he had many times before, if Cid had just made this position up and promoted him to get some work off his own desk. Maybe he resigned because of the work – not the sorceress controversy. One would never know.

He honestly had hated the title and the position since he came into it. He wasn't cut out for office work – he was meant to be in the field, or at least doing something that required he sit for less than an hour a day. He sighed. He'd have to talk with Cid when he returned from FH. How long did peace talks take, anyway? He shook his head at the thought – Mayor Dobe wasn't going to make it easy or simple, that was for sure. As much as that guy promoted peace, he sure did suck at achieving it.

Squall's thoughts were broken as a knock came to his door. He jumped a bit at the sound and lifted his head off his desk. At first he thought he'd pretend he wasn't there, maybe hide under the desk or something. But he figured that it would give him a break from staring at documents. "Come in," he called.

A young SeeD with dark hair entered – Squall recognized her as one of the new SeeDs, the girl from Trabia. He kicked himself mentally – why couldn't he remember this girl's name?

"Good morning, Commander," she saluted.

He offered her a weak salute in return and offered her a seat. When she accepted it, he asked "what can I do for you?"

She placed a pile of papers on his desk and he contemplated attacking her. "These are some documents I've prepared for the education meeting today."

Squall almost smacked his forehead - the education meeting! He had completely forgotten about it. Xu was in charge of the educational department – but with her gone he had to attend in her stead. "Yes, what about it?" He tried to save some face.

"I wanted to discuss some ideas with you, if I could." She looked at him hopefully and he tried his best to at least appear helpful.

"You really should run this stuff by Xu… She's much better at this than I am. I'm just making sure nothing explodes while she's gone."

The girl chuckled and Squall raised a brow. Normally people would have taken that comment as stand-offish, and this girl was laughing? "I know, but it is my first board meeting, and I want to seem relatively intelligent. I have some ideas for the new education program. Maybe I could run them by you and you could tell me what you think?"

"I'd like to, but…" he tried to think of how he could get out of this. He had enough relevant work to take care of – he didn't need anything else piled on top of it. He observed her stack of papers - _literally_. He thought for a moment and smiled, pleased with himself as he came up with the solution. "Hold on just a second," he said, and he pulled out his mobile. He dialed a number and held it to his ear.

"_Yeah?"_ Quistis answered.

"Quistis, it's Squall."

She giggled on the other end. _"Yes, I know. What's up?"_

"I have – someone – here who could use your help."

"_Sure. Who is it?"_

He wanted to avoid answering that as he couldn't remember the girl's name. "It's about the education meeting today. Can we run some ideas by you?"

"_No problem. I can be there in thirty minutes."_

"Thirty minutes?" he groaned. "Where _are_ you?"

"_On my way back from Balamb. Getting rid of that thorn in your side._"

"Ah. Well, that's a good thing…"

"_Meet you on the bridge?"_

"Yeah. Thanks, Quistis." He hung up the phone and returned it to his pocket. He turned back to the SeeD. "I have a lot to get done before the meeting as well. But Quistis can offer more advice than I can, anyway."

"Oh, sure," the girl said with a smile. "Thanks a lot for setting that up."

He shrugged. "She owes me a favor, anyway."

"I'm sorry – I should have realized that you would be busy." She concealed the blush on her face with her hand.

"It's fine," he said, though he felt entirely differently. "Is there anything else?"

"Well, there was one more thing," she began. She took a breath and straightened her body with confidence. "Would you consider having dinner with me sometime?"

"What?" Squall asked, dumbfounded. He took a second to be sure he'd heard her correctly. Did this girl just ask him out? At work? He didn't even know this girl's name – what in the hell could she possibly be interested in? She wasn't unattractive – she was actually rather stunning. And she'd aced her SeeD exam – what was she doing trying to get his attention when there were plenty of other single guys at Garden?

"It could be fun," she shrugged. "What do you think?"

"That… Won't work," he choked, still contemplating the fact that someone had asked _him_ out... At work… And she wasn't repulsive. What had changed since the world ended?

"If it has to do with rank," she began steadily, "I am well acquainted with Garden policies."

_Ugh! This could not be more awkward…_ "No no, it's not that. I um…" He tried to think of how to put it. _'I'm in a relationship with another female,' 'I am in what one would refer to as a romantic relationship,' 'I'm spoken for?'_ "I have a girlfriend," he decided on.

"Oh! Of course!" She smiled at him, attempting to save some face. "I'm sorry – I shouldn't have been presumptuous. She was the one with you at the graduation dance – wasn't she? Oh!" she caught herself and covered her hand with her mouth. "There I go again! I apologize – it's none of my business."

_Damned right it isn't,_ he mentally huffed. "It's fine."

"May I ask you one more thing, Commander?"

_As long as it's only _one_ more thing..._ "What is it?"

"The girl from the graduation dance – she had a white dress and black hair. Is it true that she is the next generation sorceress?"

This was ground on which he did not want to tread. It was a touchy subject in many ways. But he felt that there was nothing to hide, so he was honest. "Yes, that is true."

"Forgive me for prying, sir… But… How does Garden perceive her presence here? She seems welcomed – but isn't that conflicting with Garden's interests?"

It was a relevant question, still something that he had to attend to. In fact it was on his long list of things he had to do. He thought carefully about what he was going to say. "Garden is in a transitional process ever since the last sorceress war. Regulations are being adjusted. As of now it is an uncertain issue, but it is being looked into as we speak. I can assure you that until Garden decides its views on sorcery, the sorceress will be of no threat to you or anyone else at Garden. I am personally responsible for her. So do not concern yourself."

She nodded. "Yes, of course." She couldn't prevent her grin when she heard him say 'personally responsible' – the sorceress must be his girlfriend. _How bizarre!_ she were many things about Balamb Garden that she still had yet to figure out. "Thank you for your time – I am sorry to bother you."

"It's fine," he repeated, and returned to the current document on his desk. She took that as a hint and gathered her things, closing his office door behind her.

After the door was closed, Squall's head was back down on the desk. It was going to be one of those days…

* * *

After she had lunch with Zell, Selphie and Irvine, Rinoa proceeded to the library to get a bit of personal research done. As she roamed the halls of Garden alone, she noticed the many eyes following her. She wasn't sure if it was because she was a new face. Maybe it was because she was Squall's girlfriend. She hoped it wasn't because she was a sorceress. She kept her eyes low and tried to look casual. She wasn't hiding anything, but it was hard to act normal around wandering eyes.

She let out a small sigh as she finally reached the entrance of the library, only to be hindered by a young male stepping in front of her. He faced her with an inquisitive look, his arms crossed over his chest. His young friend joined him at his side and also joined in the stare. Rinoa blinked and watched them back and forth, waiting for them to either speak or move out of her way. She stopped her eyes from rolling as she decided these boys weren't saying anything or going anywhere.

"Hi," she said. She watched them both as their reaction to her remained the same. Not knowing what else to say, she shrugged. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, you could help me," the first boy said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Is it true what they say about you?"

"Yeah, is it?" his friend pressed.

"Well, that depends," Rinoa said, trying her best to not feel like she was being backed into a corner by the inquisitive Lost Boys. "What is it they say?"

"I've heard you're a sorceress," the first boy said, adjusting his stance so his feet were firmly planted on the ground. Rinoa raised a brow in surprise – was this kid about to challenge her or something? "That you started the Lunar Cry and killed a bunch of people," he went on. "So is it true?"

"Yeah," the second one chimed in, "is it?"

Rinoa's brow furrowed by she did her best to remain calm. This kid was a mercenary in-training and he was acting like they didn't get _paid_ to kill people. "You must be thinking of someone else," she said. "I've certainly never killed anyone." _Directly_, she added to herself.

"But you _are_ the sorceress?" the second one asked. "You can cast your spell on me, if you want!" He winked at her and the two boys laughed.

Rinoa sighed. "Look, I'm just trying to get some reading done. Would that be okay with you?"

"Tch," the first one scoffed as he kicked the floor with his foot. "She isn't denying it," he said to his friend. The other boy nodded in response.

"Don't you guys have class, or something?" Rinoa said, placing a defensive hand on her hip. "Or are you on library patrol today?"

"Listen, you might have it in with some higher-ups, but that doesn't mean you're welcome here," the first boy taunted, his face turned into a scowl.

"Yeah!" his lackey agreed.

"So don't get too comfortable here," he huffed.

Rinoa's hand went to her forehead – _are these kids for real? _ "I have no idea who you're getting these ideas from," her hand went back to her hip, "but I'm just here to read a book. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now." She side-stepped the boys and didn't bother acknowledging their further comments.

Sora soon approached from behind the counter and smiled at her. "Hey Rinoa," she said. She looked behind the sorceress at the two boys in the hallway. "You all right? I saw those boys blocking you. I thought that for a second you knew them, but you didn't seem too pleased with their presence. I was about to step in,"

Rinoa waved her hand dismissively. "Oh no, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Thanks, though."

"What did they want?" Sora tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

Rinoa shrugged. "They just wanted to assert their dominance over a sorceress, I guess. It was all I could not to slap some sense into them – but I have a reputation to keep in check these days. People here seem to think I'm a ticking time-bomb." She'd meant it as a joke but only got a sad frown from Sora in reply.

"Sorry about that," Sora said. "Rumors tend to spread fast around this place."

"I've begun to notice that," Rinoa rolled her eyes.

"At least they don't call you a lesbian," Sora rolled her eyes.

"Ugh," Rinoa scoffed. "Jerks."

Sora shrugged. "It used to bother me, but I got over it pretty quickly. And now that Zell and I are seeing each other, all I get are an onslaught of questions about him."

"Ah," Rinoa nodded. "How's that going, by the way?"

Sora shrugged. "It's good. He's trying, though I don't think it's necessary. It's sweet."

Rinoa smiled. "That is sweet. I think he likes you a lot."

Sora blushed a bit. "Yeah. He's a lot of fun. So, what do you have there?" She gestured toward the book at Rinoa's side.

Rinoa lifted the book from under her arm and held it before her. Sora knelt closer to the cover and adjusted her reading glasses as she read the title. "_History of Sorcery_, huh?" she said as she straightened back up. "It has a lot of good information, but it is long, and not exactly the easiest read."

Rinoa tilted her head. "So you've read it, then?"

Sora chuckled. "They didn't put me to work here for nothing. There isn't a single book in this Garden that I haven't touched."

"I guess not," Rinoa laughed. "Dr. Kadowaki gave me this – she said it might help me understand a lot of my abilities."

Sora nodded. "It should, she's right. If you're interested in learning more about – well – yourself, I guess," she chuckled as she lead Rinoa to the bookshelf on the far right and scanned the shelves, "we have a lot of things here that could help." She proceeded to pull out four different texts in less than a minute and Rinoa watched her in amazement.

"Wow, you sure do know your way around this place!" Rinoa laughed.

"Sure do," Sora agreed with a nod. She lifted the first text. "_Incantation and Ritual _– this one used to be given to students in their third year magic classes, but it had too many spells that Garden had no use for. The more curious or mischievous students used some spells improperly and it led to a lot of trouble. Now they use edited, simplified text for teaching magic incantations. But this book should give you a lot of history on rituals and a wide variety of incantations." She placed the book down on top of the book in Rinoa's arms. Then she stacked three more books onto the pile. "_Magical Materials_, volumes one through three. This collection is one of my personal favorites – it has almost every material known to man listed and almost all of them have some kind of magical potential. It can really help you in a pinch."

Rinoa nodded, the weight of the books in her arms beginning to wear her arms down. Sora giggled and motioned for the table behind the sorceress. "Better put those down," she said. "I have plenty more for you." Rinoa nodded thankfully and placed the stack down onto the table. "Hmm, what's next…" Sora mused as she looked up and down the seemingly endless shelves of books.

Rinoa stared at the pile with wide eyes – she knew there were plenty of things left for her to learn – but she'd underestimated the vastness of studying or even perfecting sorcery.

"This is a good companion for _History of Sorcery_," Sora said as she laid another text onto the pile. Rinoa observed the title: _The Sorceress War_. Sora continued. "The _History_ is very old and the most recent occurrence included is over one thousand years ago. _The Sorceress War_ will cover more current events."

"Wow," Rinoa said, unable to take her eyes away from the six large texts stacked before her.

"Want anything on necromancy?" Sora winked as she held up the book.

"Yuck, no thanks. I don't even like to cast zombie," Rinoa groaned.

Sora nodded and passed her two more books. "That should be it," she said. "Well, for the basics, that is."

"The basics?" Rinoa gaped. "Well… Knowledge _is_ power…"

"That's the right attitude," Sora grinned and placed her hand on Rinoa's shoulder. "Don't worry about it – you can skim most of them and get the picture."

"I hope so," Rinoa sighed. She turned back to the librarian. "Thanks a lot Sora, I really appreciate it."

Sora shrugged. "It's my job, no worries."

"So…" Rinoa said, tracing her finger along the spines of the books. "Where do you recommend I begin?"

"Definitely begin with the history," Sora nodded. "The doctor was right to give you a copy of that one. Next read _The Sorceress War_. After that I'd recommend the spell and ritual book, then the materials."

Rinoa nodded. "Okay. I have to start somewhere!"

"Here," Sora said as she grabbed four of the texts, "I'll put these aside for you. You can get them from me when you're ready. For now, start with those two. I'll check out _The Sorceress War_ for you."

"Great, thanks," Rinoa said. Sora disappeared back behind the desk and Rinoa turned back to the books. Again she sighed, but she flipped open the front cover and began her research.

* * *

When Quistis arrived on the bridge she brushed her clothes a bit and knocked on Squall's door. She didn't bother waiting for him to respond as she opened the door.

Squall scowled at her as he dropped the pen on his desk. "Yes, please, come in Quistis," he grumbled.

Quistis sat in the chair in front of his desk. She crossed her arms in front of her and gave him an amused look. "Why thank you," she cooed, and he rolled his eyes. "So, what's up?" she asked. "What did you need help with?"

"Oh right," Squall said. It hadn't exactly left his mind – it was hard to forget an encounter like that – but he kept his cool. "That new girl from Trabia, black hair?"

"Maya," Quistis nodded.

"Maya," Squall repeated to himself, making a mental note of it to not seem like a total imbecile. "She wants to run some ideas by you before the meeting."

"I see," Quistis said as she absent-mindedly picked at her nails. "So she came to run them by you, and you wanted to avoid the work or the entire encounter all together, so you called me in for back-up."

"Essentially, yes," Squall nodded.

Quistis chuckled. "One these days you'll have to learn how to get along with people," she rolled her eyes at him.

"That may be," he admitted, "but today is not that day."

"Oh?" she grinned. "And why not?"

"Because you owe me," he stated as he crossed his own arms.

"Ah," she said, releasing her arms to her sides. "You're right - I do." She smiled at him. "Well consider us even. I'll go find the newbie and help her out. Where does she hang out, anyway?"

Squall shrugged. "How should I know?"

"True," Quistis also shrugged. "I guess I'll get Nida to call her on the intercom." She stood from her seat and turned to leave. "The meeting is at 14:00 – don't be late!" She winked at him before closing the door behind her.

Squall scoffed. Quistis liked messing with him way too much – she always had. He had to figure out a way to put an end to that without destroying her completely. He sat back in his chair and sighed. Another thing he would add to his list.

Quistis waited in the conference room for Maya to arrive. She flipped over a few of her own notes for the meeting and tapped her pencil against the glass table. She wanted this meeting to come and go – board meetings were never fun, especially when it came to the education department. There were far too many areas to be discussed and none of the staff ever seemed to agree on anything. She sighed in dreary anticipation when she door opened and Maya entered.

She smiled brightly at Quistis and saluted her. "Hello, Instructor," she said and joined her new colleague at the table. "So this is where the meeting will be, huh?" she asked as she glanced around the glass room. There was a large table and chairs and a large white board. Other than that, the room was bare.

"Yep," Quistis answered. "This is where all of the decision-making gets done." She wanted to laugh at her own comment but decided that it was better to spare the new girl of the chaos she was about to witness. "So Squall tells me you have some new ideas for the department?"

Maya nodded and put her legal pad on the table in front of Quistis. "Yeah, just a few small tweaks here and there. Nothing too substantial – I'm more here to learn than to change things."

Quistis nodded. "That's smart," she said, flipping through the pages.

"Honestly, I really just wanted an opportunity to speak with the Commander," Maya admitted, a small blush forming on her face.

Quistis chuckled. "Well, it was a good idea in theory – but something you'll quickly learn is that Squall isn't the easiest person to access." She looked up from the legal pad at the new cadet and raised a brow. "What was it you wanted to say?"

Maya let out a small giggle. "Well, I um, I sort of asked him out to dinner,"

Quistis let out a loud laugh and placed the legal pad on the table. "You didn't," she begged.

Maya nodded sheepishly. "I did. But I was soon thwarted," she giggled.

Quistis shrugged. "Guess you didn't know about Rinoa, huh?" She laughed again. "Sorry, it's just funny – I can picture his reaction to that."

"He was rather collected in his response," Maya noted. "But you're right - I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

"You live and you learn," Quistis shrugged again. She laughed, wiping a small tear forming at the corner of her eye.

"Please don't tell anyone," Maya requested, her voice soft.

"Worried his girlfriend will turn you into a frog?" Quistis laughed. Maya did not seem amused, so Quistis shook her head and waved her hand. "Kidding. I won't tell, don't worry. We'll keep it between us."

"Thanks," Maya breathed a sigh of relief. "So, you know her, then?" Maya began hesitantly. "His girlfriend?"

"I do," Quistis nodded. "She's actually one of my closest friends."

"Really?" Maya asked, her face revealing her surprise. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"The fact that she's a sorceress – that doesn't frighten you?"

Quistis thought to herself for a moment on the best way to answer that. "Her powers are formidable, and yes, they can be intimidating. But they are under control for the most part. She's training herself to keep them that way. Rinoa – the woman without the sorceress – is a lovely person. She's kind and caring. She's anything but frightening. Contrary to what most people think, you cannot categorize her simply by her abilities." Quistis shrugged again. "It's not like she willing accepted her powers – they were more or less forced upon her."

"I didn't know that," Maya confessed.

Quistis nodded. "Garden is rather responsible for what happened to her. That's why she's here, and that's why we protect her. And, just for the record," Quistis noted, leaning in closer and lowering her voice, "Squall is in love with the girl – not the sorceress. So his motives aren't put into question."

"I see," Maya said, a finger on her lip. "So you all knew her before she became a sorceress?"

"We did. She was one of Garden's clients. Squall and I were a part of the group assigned to assist her. But while we were carrying out our mission the sorceress war began and she ended up being possessed by her predecessor, Edea Kramer. Rinoa was there beside us when we fought the sorceress Ultimecia."

"Kramer?" Maya asked. "Edea Kramer – the headmaster's wife?"

Quistis nodded again. "That's right."

"She was the sorceress Edea in the Galbadian parade?"

"She was."

"Wow," Maya breathed. "Balamb Garden has a lot more connections to the sorceress than I expected."

"It's true," Quistis agreed. "It's a very long story… One that will be taught to the newer students. But it is important to know that Edea Kramer – not Cid – established Garden as a means of supplying mercenaries to defend against the sorceress. That is why it is one of our prime directives to establish the ability to use magic, but not to tolerate sorcery or the dark use of the occult."

"I'm glad I know this – especially as a new instructor!" Maya exclaimed. "Thank you for explaining this to me. I was wary when I found out the Commander was involved with a sorceress… It just didn't add up. But to know that the sorceress Edea is Cid's wife? I guess that explains everything."

"Glad I could help," Quistis said. She picked up the legal pad again. "Now that you got what you came here for," she winked at the girl, "do you still want some advice on your ideas?"

Maya nodded with a slight blush. "Yes, that would be great. I've made a fool of myself enough for one day."

Quistis waved her hand again. "Believe me – he's more scared of you than you are of him." The girls shared a laugh. "Again – that's between you and me."

"Right," Maya agreed.

* * *

When Rinoa hadn't answered her cell phone, Squall went by the clinic to see if she was there. Dr. Kadowaki smiled at him when he came in.

"Squall," she greeted.

He nodded back at her. "Doctor,"

"What can I do for you? You're not ill, are you?"

Squall shook his head, a small grin forming on his lips. "No, I'm fine, thanks."

The doctor nodded in reply. "Looking for Rinoa, then?"

"Yeah. Is she still here?"

"No, sorry," the doctor shrugged.

"How was it today?"

Dr. Kadowaki shrugged. "I knew she would do well here. It's only a matter of time before we put her skills to the test. Though I hope it won't be too soon!"

Squall nodded. "Agreed."

They said their goodbyes and Squall went to the next place he thought he would find her. He entered the library and noticed the attendants behind the desk. Sora yawned as the girl next to her flipped through a magazine. Sora stood up as she saw the commander and saluted.

Squall shook his head and waved his hand. "At ease," he said, almost pleading. He would never get used to people his age treating him as their superior. Sora relaxed.

"Hey Squall," she said. "What brings you here?"

"As much as I would like to find a good book," he almost rolled his eyes as he said it – as if he needed more work – "I'm looking for Rinoa."

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "She was here, but she left with a few books a couple of hours ago. Try her room?"

_My room_, he thought, clearing his throat. He nodded. "Okay. Thanks. See you at dinner?"

"Yes," she agreed, still a little uncomfortable with spending her meals with her boyfriend's social circle. She enjoyed their company, sure – but she definitely felt like the odd man out. She nodded to him as he left and sat back down at her desk. She sighed. Only twenty more minutes until her shift ended…

Squall opened the door to his room and closed it behind him, instantly greeted by an enthusiastic Angelo. "'Sup, pup," he said as he scratched her head. She seemed to be as amused with his joke as he was. "Where is that crazy owner of yours?"

Angelo whined a bit and nodded her head in the direction of his room.

Squall tilted his head at the canine. "She's okay, right?"

Angelo only grumbled in reply, and Squall wondered what was stopping her from her usual bark in response. He shrugged and went to his bedroom. He pushed the door open quietly and leaned against the wall. He crossed his arms and smirked. He looked back down at Angelo at his feet.

"So that's why, huh?" he asked her. Angelo only panted happily in reply.

Rinoa was sprawled out on the bed alongside two open text books. She was still in her work clothes, her face cradled on an open book. She snored softly, and Squall wondered how someone could sleep in such an awkward position. Suddenly he frowned as he realized why she was tired. He concluded that she was having nightmares again. His brow furrowed.

_Why didn't she tell me?_ he wondered.

He sighed and pushed himself off the wall. He walked over to the edge of the bed and squatted to meet her level. He brushed a few stray hairs from her face and she stirred slowly.

"Hey," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Rinoa slowly opened her eyes and blinked, her eyelids still heavy from sleep. She sighed softly. "Hi," she said, her voice husky.

Squall felt rather endeared to her in this state that he almost allowed it to continue. But he could only watch her for so long without it being creepy. "Do you want to go to dinner?" he asked.

Rinoa nodded. "Mm-hmm," she mumbled, closing her eyes again and adjusting her head on the book.

He chuckled. "You remind me of myself the week before finals."

She scoffed, a barely audible sound and pitiful attempt in his opinion, but it made him chuckle nonetheless.

"Or, you can stay here, and I'll bring you something."

Rinoa nodded, pleased with that suggestion. She rolled over on her side, giving Squall the opportunity to remove the text books from the bed. He untangled the sheet from her limbs and gently placed it over her. Angelo took the opportunity to spin around three times before plopping down on the floor by the bed. Squall ruffled her fur one more time before standing. "You girls behave," he commanded before quietly closing the door behind him.

* * *

"So here's the plan," Quistis began as she flipped a page on her clipboard. "The party will start at 21:00. Anyone you want to invite, let them know. Just as a head's up," she said, pointing her pen in Zell's direction, "I have already invited Seifer."

"Ah, man!" Zell griped.

Sora tilted her head. "Is that the guy from the disciplinary committee? Whatever happened to him?"

"Long story," Zell rolled his eyes. He turned to Quistis. "_Please_ don't tell it." Quistis rolled her eyes back at him.

"Oo oo, question!" Selphie exclaimed, throwing her hand into the air.

Quistis released an audible sigh. "Yes, Selphie?"

"Umm, can we get a band?" she asked hopefully.

"Selphie, you know we can't afford that," Quistis said, though she knew full-well that she'd already hired a band for the party. It was her little surprise.

Selphie pouted, but then shrugged. "Oh well. Maybe we can play again!"

"Yeah, no," Quistis shook her head. "Just focus on having a good time – this party is for you."

"Hey Squall," Selphie asked. He drew his attention from his plate to the brunette, offering no verbal acknowledgement. "Where's Rinoa? I have to know if she's coming to my party!"

"Rinoa is sleeping," he replied. "And don't worry Selphie – I'm sure she'll be there. In fact, I'm positive she will be. So there." He turned back to his plate and picked at the contents with his fork.

"Sleeping?" Irvine asked. "Is she feeling okay?"

Squall nodded. Though he hadn't a clue on how she felt, it wasn't necessary to worry the others. "She's fine. Just tired. Quistis," he said, turning his attention to the instructor. She perked up and raised her brows at him. "Add Zone and Watts to the list. Rinoa said she was going to invite them."

Quistis nodded and scribbled on her legal pad.

"Yaaay, the Timber Owls are coming! Just for lil' ole me! How thoughtful!"

"Don't forget about me," Irvine frowned.

"Yeah yeah, sure. Hey guys!" she announced, and the group looked over at her. "Do you guys wanna come to the quad tomorrow night? We're gonna have dinner out there!"

Irvine leaned back so that he was behind Selphie. He waved his arms and shook his head, urging the others to refuse. Squall rolled his eyes and turned back to his food. Zell just wore a dumbfounded expression.

"Sorry, Selphie. We can't make it," Quistis said as she winked at the cowboy. He placed his hand over his heart in gratitude.

"Yeah, Zell and I have plans. Sorry," Sora agreed.

"We do?" Zell asked. Squall rolled his eyes again. Quistis promptly stomped on his foot and he cringed. It had taken him quite a few occurrences in his life for him to get the foot-stomp message – but he got it now and he remained quiet.

Selphie pouted at her friends. "Squall? You and Rinoa want to come?"

Squall almost scoffed. "Nope. No thanks. That's all you."

Selphie frowned and her brows drew together. "What the hell, guys? I mean, we're leaving in five days. Figured you'd wanna spend some time with us…"

"Of course we do, Selphie," Quistis said, covering her friend's hand with her own. "Trust me – you'll be more than tired of us by the time you have to leave."

Selphie crossed her arms over her chest and scanned the group with her eyes. "Well… That may be true…"

Quistis laughed and pat Selphie's hand before turning back to her clipboard. "Who knows? You may have more fun tomorrow night without us."

* * *

When Squall returned to his room Rinoa was still sleeping. He took the opportunity to shower before bed. When he emerged, he shook her shoulder gently. She stirred and waved her hand at him. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Don't you want to, you know, get out of your work clothes?" he asked.

"Squall," she grumbled, "try to get me naked later. Sleep time now."

He rolled his eyes at her. After a moment he sat down next to her and sighed. "You're having those dreams, aren't you?"

Rinoa opened her eyes and sat up slowly. She nodded slowly, not wanting to lie but also not wanting to worry him further. "I was going to tell you…"

He shook his head at her. "It's fine. Whenever you're ready."

She contemplating telling him about her experience with the two cadets in front of the library, but she decided against it. That could wait until later. "What about you? Anything interesting happen today?"

"Many things," Squall said, intentionally vague. He had no desire to bring up the Maya situation. As far as he was concerned, that was something he could handle himself. There was no need to get Rinoa involved. "Go back to sleep."

She nodded again and resumed her position on the bed. "I'll shower tomorrow…" she mumbled.

"Whatever," he shrugged. He laid next to her and stretched his arm out, knowing that she would curl up against him. As always, she did. He wondered when he'd become to accustomed to her and her habits. Many things ran through his mind before he finally drifted into sleep.

* * *

The next day was uneventful for most. The group was still trying to get used to having regular work hours in a structured location. For Selphie and Irvine, there was not much else to be done other than preparing for their departure. It was a bittersweet experience having to pack up memories from the previous year and plan for the changes ahead.

As Selphie taped up another box of mementos, she sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow. She stood and placed her hands on her hips as she looked around her room. She hadn't brought much with her after transferring from Trabia. After all, most things were Garden-issued and she had little use for much else. She sighed again as she thought of how she had acquired more trinkets during her travels over the last year than she had her entire life. It made her happy, appreciative of the memories, and sad that she was leaving that part of her life behind. Her nostalgic reminiscing was interrupted by a knock at her door. She brushed her dress off and opened the door, slightly surprised to find Zell on the other side.

"Sup?" he said.

"Hey, Zell," she replied, moving aside so he could enter. She closed the door behind him. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

He shrugged as he nudges one of the boxes with his foot. "I came to see if you wanted any help packing."

Selphie blinked. "Really?" she asked. "That's… Surprisingly nice of you,"

He was already in her kitchen peering into her refrigerator when he responded. "Got anything to drink?"

Selphie rolled her eyes. "I see," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Only helping to get a free beer, I see."

"It's a little early for beer," Zell called from behind the refrigerator door. He stood up with a bottle in hand and closed the door. "But it's not like I have anything better to do." He twisted the cap off and threw it into the nearby garbage can, taking a long swig of the bubbly brew. "Ahh," he sighed. "Good stuff."

He returned to her living room and plopped down on her couch. His feet went to her coffee table and she rolled her eyes again. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer for herself then plopped down beside him. It seemed that she had done enough to deserve a break.

"So it looks like you have almost everything packed up," Zell noticed.

Selphie nodded, taking a sip from the bottle. "Yeah. I don't really have much. I was just thinking about how most of the stuff I have I got this year, you know, from traveling."

Zell nodded in agreement. "I don't have much of anything here myself, either. Most of my stuff is at my house in Balamb." He began to ruffle through one of the unsealed boxes at his side. "You got anything you wanna get rid of? Maybe some old triad cards, scrolls, stones…"

Selphie rolled her eyes. "No way, buddy. I have a ton of screws if you want them."

Zell scoffed, leaning back onto the couch and dismissing the box. "I got no use for those things. Offer them to someone whose weapon actually _uses_ them."

"I suppose you're right," Selphie giggled, taking another drink.

"Sucks that you guys are leaving," Zell said. He said it casually, his eyes averted.

Selphie frowned, knowing how much it meant to hear him say that, even if it sounded seemingly indifferent. "Yeah," she agreed, averting her own eyes.

He sighed. "I'm going to miss you,"

"Zell, don't," Selphie protested. "You're going to make me cry!"

He chuckled, wrapped his arm around her and gave her a light squeeze. "All right," he said, placing the empty bottle on the table. "Let's take care of the rest of this junk, huh?"

Selphie nodded with a smile. "Right."

* * *

Meanwhile Irvine paced slowly on the bridge. He sighed, deciding that now was as good a time as ever. He approached Squall's office (or as he liked to call it, a converted laundry room with shelves) and knocked on the door. He noticed that there was some kind of glue or tape marks on the front of it and he raised a brow in curiosity. He heard Squall tell him to come in and he did, closing the door behind him. He pointed his thumb back. "What's with the door?"

Squall rolled his eyes. "One of the maintenance guys attempted to put a plaque on my door. I threatened to murder him and he scraped it off before scurrying away. I doubt he will ever return. And if he does, he knows the wrath I will impose on him."

Irvine rolled his eyes in return. "You threatened a man's life over a plaque? What did it say, 'douche-bag of the year' or something?"

"Hardly," Squall scoffed, leaning back in his chair.

"What did it say, then?"

"It doesn't matter," Squall said, shaking his head. "Unless it says 'Do Not Enter,' I have no desire for it to be on my door." The truth was that the sign simply read: _Squall Leonhart, Commander_. Upon seeing it Squall threw a fit and demanded that nothing of the kind be placed on his door. He wanted Cid to know that he didn't intend on keeping this position permanently. He wanted that to be very, very clear.

"If I didn't know any better," Irvine said as he pulled up a chair and sat on the opposing end of the desk, "I'd say you didn't want people to know that you were in here."

"That's just crazy," Squall grumbled, pushing away a stack of papers in front of him. "Now, what do you want?"

If Irvine was not so used to Squall's ruthlessness, he may have taken offense to his callous demeanor. But if anything, Irvine was amused by it and offered him a charming smile in response. "I know you hate to be bothered - one of the reasons why I'm never here."

"And yet, here you are," Squall struggled.

Irvine chuckled. "But, I do have something important for you…" He removed a neatly folded collection of papers from his trench coat pocket and handed them to the Commander. Squall opened the papers and scanned the documents. He took a few moments then he glanced back up at Irvine.

"The, um, transfer papers… For Selphie and me." Irvine mumbled.

"Right," Squall said, his voice betraying the tension he felt.

"I need you to sign them."

"Yeah," Squall agreed. He pulled the cap from his pen and hesitated for a moment before signing both documents. He replaced the pen cap and handed the papers back to Irvine.

Irvine nodded. "Thanks,"

Squall nodded in reply. They remained there in an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Normally this would be the time when Squall pressed if he wanted anything else, indirectly asking him to leave. But he hadn't the heart to do it and felt that maybe he should say something consoling. Unfortunately, being Squall, he was limited in the consoling department.

Irvine chuckled again, breaking the other's thoughts. "You don't have to say anything, man," he said, seeming to read his mind. "This is all I needed. We'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

Squall nodded. "Enjoy your evening with Selphie."

"Oh, trust me," Irvine grinned, "I will. Thanks again, Squall."

Squall nodded again and watched as Irvine left. He released a sigh. With how hard he tried to keep his distance from others, to never allow attachments to hinder him, it seemed that he had let these two get under his skin. This was the reason he never got attached, this was the reason he never wanted to be close to people – they always seemed to leave in the end. It was a fact of life that he'd been avoiding for so long.

In his heart he knew it was time to grow up, to have the ability to have relationships and still keep himself together when they parted. It was time to stop avoiding the hurt and instead embrace it, utilize it, let it be a part of his life. He tried with all his might to be strong, but he couldn't completely shake the lingering fear of desertion.

* * *

As Selphie said goodnight to Zell, she turned to the clock and remembered her dinner plans. She whacked herself in the head while she mentally scolded herself for forgetting.

After showering and a bit of primping, Selphie changed into a light green dress and casual sandals before heading out of her apartment. She made her way toward the quad, earning a few looks from several male cadets. She smiled brilliantly – she always took pleasure in the ego boost, however shallow it may have seemed. She was sexy and – yes – she knew it.

When she arrived at the quad she noticed that the trees were lit up with small paper lanterns. She smiled at the sight – it created a warm and romantic feel against the nice sky. Plus, she'd thought that this place had needed some sprucing (pun intended) up anyway. The summer air was warm and thick, but a refreshing cool breeze blew by and made the atmosphere quite charming.

She looked around for any sign of Irvine or her friends. When she found none, she kept walking down the stairs and toward the stage. She stopped when she found a small round table with two chairs, lit up by a small candle on top. She smiled coyly as Irvine rounded the corner and came into vision. He was wearing nice slacks and a pressed button-up shirt, his hair tied back, and he lacked his usual cowboy hat. Selphie giggled at that, but she couldn't deny that he was lookin' good.

"So you set this up, huh?" she asked, her hand playfully planting on her hip as she raised a brow at him.

"That I did," he admitted. He pulled out one the chairs and she accepted it, sitting daintily and rousing a chuckle from him. He said opposing her and let out a sigh. "You look great," he said. "That dress looks great on you."

Selphie gave him one of her brightest smiles. "Thanks, I know!" They laughed together before Selphie tugged on his sleeve. "So, we have fancy lighting, fancy clothes, a super romantic setting… Am I to assume that following will be flowers, candy, and a five-course eloquent meal?"

"I wouldn't go _that _far," he rolled his eyes.

"A beautiful flower like me deserves only the best," she pouted.

"I will agree that you are beautiful, but I refuse to associate you with a delicate flower." He reached into his nearby bag and pulled out a small stuffed chocobo. "Thought flowers weren't really your thing, anyway. So here's a little chocobo that probably only twelve-year-old girls own."

Selphie snatched it from his hands with a squeal and clutched it tightly. "Ahhh! I _love_ him! I'm gonna call you WAKA," she said to the bird, touching its nose with hers. "WAKA WAKA!"

"Yeah, thought you'd like that," Irvine chuckled.

"What else what else!" Selphie cheered excitedly.

"Well, you wanted a fine-dining buffet, or, something," Irvine rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Selphie said as she bounced in her seat.

He reached into his bag and pulled out two bowls and a cooler. Upon opening the cooler Selphie gasped and clapped her hands happily. He placed the container of ice cream down in between them.

"My favorite!" she squealed. She licked her lips and pried the top off the box. "What's not to like about a sherbet that's _rainbow_?" She grabbed a spoon and eagerly dug into the container.

"And with it," Irvine added, retrieving a bottle of champagne, "a little bubbly." He poured them both a glass and handed her one.

"You know what," Selphie said, slushing the ice cream around in her mouth. "You are definitely the coolest."

Irvine nodded. "That's something we can both agree on." They clinked their glasses together and enjoyed their ice cream entrée.


End file.
